


Blind Me With Animal Eyes, Brush Me With Venomous Lips

by Lunetta_The_Wind_Godess



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Man of Steel (2013), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Body Part Kinks, Body Worship, Christmas Fluff, Claiming Bites, Comfort Food, Cute Kids, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Facebook, Falling In Love, Finger Sucking, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, Gratuitous Smut, Group Marriage, Harry In Glasses, Healing, Heavy BDSM, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Just Add Kittens, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Mad Scientists, Making Out, Masturbation in Shower, Mindless Fluff, Multi, Neck Kissing, Obsession, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Past Rape/Non-con, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Power Exchange, Psychotropic Drugs, Public Sex, Rape Recovery, Same-Sex Marriage, Science Babies, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Spoilers, Thunder and Lightning, Time Travel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 136,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunetta_The_Wind_Godess/pseuds/Lunetta_The_Wind_Godess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen has become the Flash and can save lives in the blink of an eye, what ends up being the hardest decision is accepting the fact that he's fallen for his scientific idol, Harrison Wells; with the help and support of friends, both new and old, he figures out how to land the love of his life and when he discovers that his soul mate is really The Man in the Yellow Suit; He must make a choice and see if Eobard Thawne is capable of saving or not once the wormhole opens. Barry later meets Harrison Wells from Earth-2 and discovers just how difficult it is resisting a man with a body he's known so well, only to realize just how shattered the man is on the inside from the scars left behind from the evil speedster Zoom. Barry comes face to face with a demonic Black Flash hell bent on on devouring every speedster he comes across, but there's something familiar about his face. </p>
<p>Is Barry Allen's heart big enough for the both of them? </p>
<p>Does not follow exact story on CW or DC Comics. POVs from Barry and Eobard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-post of my story I have on another fanfic site, but I was told this couple was more popular here, and it is! I hope you all enjoy this slightly-error free story and let me know what you all think! I love to hear from fans! Eventually I will make a cover for this story as well which will feature Barry/Wells/and Eobard <3 
> 
> Jesus... That's a lot of tags, but I figured it out so you know what you're in for...  
> :)

This is my first Barrison fic and I plan on making a few chapters, rated M for later chapters, violence, drug use, and obviously… speedster porn! There is not a lot of slow burn stories for Barrison so this is similar to the show (somewhat) but with more slashiness involving basically everyone…

A Barrison Barry/Harrison Wells (Ea-2) and Barry/Eobard Thawne (both)

*********************************************************************

What happens when Barry falls for the man in yellow, despite everything he's done; can he save his love or be haunted by the same face of the real Harrison Wells and not expect the same results? A slow burn Barrison fic/first-times and multi-slash all characters involved! Rated M

*********************************************************

**Barry POV**

Since that night, everything had changed. He would never forget the lightning, for as long as he lived. He could hear sounds, Iris especially, but others he could not remember ever knowing. A sarcastic and flamboyant tone, a rather serious female tone, and then a deeper raspier tone that he could not place. All he could do was try to process the world around him through sound. Iris was the most constant, but then eventually he recognized Joe's as well, his "father" that took over his parenting that night when the world changed for him. He could only see flashes of red and yellow lightning swirling around his mother and it terrified him; he'd never forget how the water from his fish tank rose up like an angry monster. He never got any fish after that. He couldn't stand it. Flashbacks of his childhood would haunt him when he was too tired to fight the memories of the bullies and fights his mother lied about him winning to make his father proud. It was those moments that he missed the most. Now his mother was dead and his father was in prison, framed for her murder when he couldn't even explain how it happened; well, he did, but nobody had believed him.

_Then one day, he woke up…. Nine months later…_

He heard yelling and then light filtered his vision and he saw all their faces, some new, some old as time. Joe's worn expression, Iris' confident smile, and… was that _Harrison Wells??!!_

Barry stared in slight shock for a moment because this had been one of his idols, but he had a feeling that since the particle accelerator explosion, he probably wasn't going to win any awards with such an enormous failure. Barry sucked in a breath as he weighed all the conditions and thought of the right way to respond and he didn’t want to come off as an obsessive fan boy. He made up his mind and sat up abruptly and looked around. His chest was cold, but the blanket around his midsection did wonders. All of his friends, well mostly Joe and Iris, greeted him with much enthusiasm and he'd never been happier to see them. He couldn't help but peek over her shoulder as she hugged him and snuck an image of the doctor that was staring at his charts with a smile on his face.

"Barry Allen…" Dr. Wells spoke with a deep baritone that he suddenly remembered during his sleep, how long had that been?

"Nine months…." Harrison spoke, as if he knew what Barry had been thinking.

Barry tried pulling off the cords, but winced when he reached the IV.

Harrison reached for the cord and glanced up at the saline levels; it was then when Barry noticed….

_Harrison Wells was in a wheelchair…_

Barry felt his cheeks flame up as he saw a pressed expression on Harrison's face as he was reading the numbers on his chart with a furrowed brow. He'd lost his ability to walk, and Barry couldn't help, but feel bad for him.

"Dr. Wells?" He mumbled as the darker-haired man shifted his torso and looked at him with a stern expression that stopped the rest of his question that he couldn't bear to ask. He looked down and grabbed the sheets and blushed.

"C…Can I be alone for a minute?" Barry managed to ask. Everyone looked at him in surprise, but it only took moment for Wells' voice to raise, and they were all leaving S.T.A.R. Labs.

"I had faith you'd make it through, and…" Harrison handed him a dark grey sweatshirt that had the lab's logo over the front of it and a pair of black sweatpants.

"Sorry, I don't know what size you wear so you'll have to bring some spare clothes from home when you have the time, but you should be resting." Wells instructed him.

"I… I've been asleep for a while….haven't I?" Wells answered with a slight tilt of the head and a grin; Barry couldn't help but respond with his own.

"Oh my God, I need to brush my teeth!" Barry got up and stumbled to the floor.

"Hey!" Harrison almost stumbled from his wheelchair trying to keep Barry from hitting the floor, but then he managed to right himself up.

"You haven't used your legs in some time… It may take some getting used to." Harrison scolded lightly.

_You don't know the half of it…_

Barry thought about that last comment and all he wanted to do was hug Harrison, he felt miserable, looking straight at his legs without realizing it.

"Barry?" Harrison's tone filled his ears and he pulled himself up from his thoughts.

"Yeah.. I'm fine…" Barry struggled to right himself, but only managed to stumble forward and blindly grab to the arms of Harrison's wheelchair, glancing up in surprise and almost nose-to-nose with his scientific idol. He felt heat flood his face and he looked down and saw the hemline of Wells' black trouser pants, which was probably worse than staring at his face. He managed a look back up and Harrison was reaching for his wrists and pulling him up as best as he could with a grunt. Barry managed to stand, but he almost fell again, but grabbing Harrison's shoulders prevented his next fall. He felt embarrassed as hell, but then a deep hearty laugh filled his ears and he looked down in surprise, much to Harrison's chagrin, Barry started to laugh too.

"Grab the handles…" Harrison ordered as he reached down and locked the wheels on both sides. Barry felt his weight shift as the doctor leaned to the right as he made his way up. He was finally on his feet again and braced himself on the handles.

"I… I think I got it…" He smiled and felt a rush of cold on his backside, then glanced at the clothes in Harrison's lap.

"I… I'm naked?!" He suddenly blurted.

"Well, it's easier to operate without clothes in the way…" Harrison smiled and set the clothes on the edge of the bed.

"Take it slow… I don't want you injured again." Barry nodded at Harrison's words of instruction as he pushed one foot to the side and carefully put his weight on his left foot, then the other and then again until he left the safety of Harrison's chair. He stuck his arms out on the sides and made his way to the bed as he heard a chuckle arise from the doctor.

"What's so funny?!" Barry scoffed as he flopped to the side of the bed.

"Nothing." Wells answered as he folded his fingers in the form of a steeple. Barry stuck his tongue against his lower lip and his teeth as he struggled into the pants and pulled off the hospital gown.

"I have abs?!" He stared in amazement and couldn't stop looking down. Harrison chuckled once more and mentioned something about the metabolic rate and feeding tube. Barry looked to his hip and saw a dark red spot that had a few stitches in it.

"Ohh.." Barry gasped as he ran his fingers over the puckered skin in wonder. He glanced up at met Harrison's expression and the doctor quickly glanced away, like he'd been caught or something.

"I need to get going." He stumbled to his feet and pulled the sweater over his head and managed to walk a few steps and then he started jumping up and down, much to the surprised expression on Harrison's face.

"You need to rest and take it easy." He grumbled.

"I need to walk… exercise and feel normal again." Barry admitted as he walked fairly normal and left the lab, thanking Wells with his departure.

*******************************************************

Barry sucked in a breath as he meandered about town and he felt the need to have a coffee from his favorite place; he was in line when one of the waitresses stumbled and then the world around him shifted. He could see everything with such clarity and slowness, it scared him and then the world shifted back to the speed he was accustomed to with a gasp.

_Was this all real? He couldn't have imagined all that… No way…_

It didn’t take long for more strange things to happen… He was scared and he was left no choice, but to run back to S.T.A.R. Labs and talk to them about what kinds of symptoms he was having.

******************************************************************

"You don’t really believe he can run this fast can you?" Caitlyn Snow turned to Dr. Wells with a look of dismay and slight ignorance.

"I believe anything is possible…" Wells responded in kind as he followed her with the buzz of his wheelchair.

"Maybe in a few minutes… You will to." He spoke with a knowing smile and raised brow.

"How's it fit?" Cisco Ramone asked with a more than merrier grin on his face.

Barry felt silly in this spandex suit, but the shoes were worse, they flopped around as he stumbled his way out of the trailer and onto the runway. 

"It's a little snug." He admitted as Cisco mentioned something about him going so fast that no one would see it. Harrison wore a look of utter excitement as he tapped away on the keyboard of his laptop, making no attempt to his own wide smile.

"You thought the world was slowing down, but you were moving so fast, it only looked like like it was slowing down." Cisco kept on as Barry followed him.

"Dr. Wells will be measuring your energy output levels and Caitlyn's got your vitals." Cisco smiled and pointed at them both.

"And what do you do?" Barry asked with a smug smile.

"I make the toys man…" He responded with a sly grin. He showed him a 2-way radio monitor with an impressive lightning bolt on it. He would be able to tell when Barry would create potential sonic booms. Barry could only gape at him as he pulled the helmet off his head and Caitlyn scurried up to him. He watched as she pressed buttons on his suit.

"What?" She spoke in a somewhat cold tone.

"Nothing…" He shrugged.

"I just noticed you don't smile much…" He answered.

Then she went on about her career and then her boss being in a wheelchair for life, when Barry glanced over at him, he was smiling at the computer screen with furrowed brows from the bright sunlight; then the explosion robbing her of her fiancé.

That shut Barry up real quick because he didn’t know what to say.

"Mr. Allen, as excited as I am to see the full range of your abilities…" He paused at looked up at him, "I would caution restraint." He smiled wider, Barry answered with a cautionary nod.

"Yeah." He was sincere and made his way to the start line. He started breathing harder, his adrenaline started to pick up, along with his heart rate; he placed his fingertips to the asphalt and glanced behind him and saw Wells put on a pair of sunglasses and a smug grin. He felt the familiar tinge of electricity in his mind and vision as he took off, faster than he ever had before.

Wells' chair was blown slightly back as the wave of energy blew past the three scientists.

"He just passed 200 miles." Cisco informed while Caitlyn said that it was impossible.

Harrison could only smile wider to himself, knowing there was more possibility within his future, more so now than ever…

Barry was moving so fast, he could hide the smile, but then a flash of blurred memory of the man in the yellow suit that had red lightning killed his mother flooded his mind. When he opened his eyes, he crashed into the garbage cans full of water that was set up in case he crashed. He slammed into the cans and felt pain shooting up his wrist and he clutched it tenderly, knowing he'd broken something.

**************************************************************

Caitlyn told them to be careful and he'd pushed it against Harrison's warning, but now here he was, back in a bed, probably the same one even…

"You're healing way faster than normal. What took months for a normal person to heal, you've managed to do it in a manner of hours." She gasped.

Wells stared at the x-ray with astonishment and a grin, but then told Barry to heed his warning about watching himself out there.

It wasn't much longer until Cisco had made him a suit….a beautiful one at that and it was red.

Barry eventually started, with the help of Cisco, fighting small crimes around town, but kept it hidden from the other two… he felt they just wouldn't understand his need and strong desire to help others and if he could do something about it, then he would.

***************************************************************

Barry eventually discovered the fact that the particle accelerator explosion had caused others to develop different abilities, but the main issue with them, was that they chose to use them for their own self-gain and harmed citizens that Barry cared about.

It wouldn't be long until Joe found out, and he would be excited, amazed, and surprised, but eventually he could help him not only in his job as a forensic scientist, but now so much more with his new cowl and suit.

**********************************************************

Clyde Martin was scary, intimidating, but he managed to face him, and when he saw the tornado that had built from the sky like nothing, he knew he had to stop it. Dr. Snow and Wells were not happy to discover his new hobby of fighting crime, but they all quickly came to terms that Barry had to stop this bad guy as well. Barry felt pure fear as he watched the tornado grow in sie as it began to devour barns and other structures around him.. but Harrison's voice poured through him like liquid confidence, which ignited his adrenaline and will to fight.

"You must create a vacuum…" He spoke in the comm. Barry ran around in circles around Clyde, feeling uncertain if it would work. He felt a strong gust of wind that knocked him out of the vortex. Wells' voice of comfort and guidance lead him..pushed him… _faster…_

He pushed himself harder, faster than the tornado and went in the opposite direction, which created the vacuum once more, only stronger this time. His blood pumped in his veins, as did the lightning… there was nothing like it…. _nothing!_

Barry felt the oxygen leave around Clyde, which caused the tornado to dissipate before it could do any more damage, then Joe fired two shots and wound up killing the meta-human.

The fight was over and Barry could rest now. He slowed and could hear cheers on the other side of the comm, but then Joe discovered his secret. There was no way he could hide it from his second father that brought him up through the most difficult years of his life. But he warned her not to tell Iris, and he had no choice, but to protect her….so he did and kept her secret.

**Harrison POV**

He eventually made it home and heaved the wheelchair over the slope into his house and shut the door with a clank sound, which alerted him that it was now locked. He pulled himself up with a sigh and reached up to the ceiling until he heard a dignified crack, he responded with a groan and sauntered over to his wet bar. He took a hearty glass of whiskey and swirled it around in front of his nose, taking in the heady nutmeg and cinnamon accents within the deep amber color of the alcohol. Somehow he managed to leave the sound system on the fm radio station and Lady Gaga's Pokerface song came on. He laughed before he could be angry; the day had simply took a lot out of him. Barry had reached new levels of potential and it wouldn't be much longer if he honestly thought about it. He turned on the television and House Hunters was on HGTV and all he could do was laugh. The couple looking for a new house seemed alright, but the mom was being such a bitch. He flipped through the stations and found some cartoon named The Amazing World of Gumball and the characters were both in 3-D and 2-D, somehow that bothered him, but not enough to keep him from laughing at the sheer stupidity of the two main characters.

"What the hell…" He kept channel surfing until he reached FX and saw American Horror Story. He tossed something at the TV.

"What happened to you, it was good until you ended one… that shit was genuinely scary, but what the fuck happened after that?!" He scoffed and continued to berate his TV. Eventually, he got bored and drank more whiskey. At least there was one thing he could enjoy without his abilities… the surge of alcohol pounding through his veins, It was the one time he felt slightly normal and carefree enough to let loose, even if it meant having a one-way conversation and yelling at his TV. He heaved a sigh and slumped into the cushions, at least there was progress. He drained all of his resources by constantly checking up on the progress of that newspaper that now defined his life. He shifted on the couch and kicked his feet up. He wanted to feel bad about lying to Barry about his legs, but it only helped his method of cover…. he almost felt bad about it as he wiggled his foot against the other…

"Ehhh…" He said aloud as he channel surfed. At some point he ended somewhere between Say Yes to the Dress and Cake Boss. He'd closed his eyes long ago before slipping into a light slumber.

His phone buzzed and startled him to a level of awareness, but his head was still in the fog of last night.

_Thanks for everything Dr. Wells…_ Then it mentioned something about coffee or lunch and Harrison started to drift again before he saw who it was from…

_Barry Allen…_

Wells answered yes before he weighed his options, maybe he could let his guard down slightly, at least away from home he could to some extent. He turned over and curled up on the couch and slept.

***************************************************************

Expect nonsense and sheer giddiness later. What will Thawne think of what Barry has to say, and how long can he keep up his charade?

Find out in the next chapter….

I will not be doting on every episode or villain, but the in-between moments between characters…

Reviews are Barrison kisses… 


	2. Stars and Coffee at Four AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is nervous about his new abilities and asks the doctor for some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you guys!!! This story is only hours old and there are so many hits, thanks for the kudos! :D

**Harrison POV**

Wells somehow rolled off the couch; he couldn't be a villain all the time. He muffled a groan as he got up and glanced out the window and peered at the faint colored sky, barely there lilac…

It must have been sometime between one and four am. He rubbed his temples and stifled a yawn and padded his way into his bedroom and planted himself face first into the bedspread. He had waited fifteen long years, and now the flash was born years earlier… he still had more work to do, but the charade of Wells' life tugged at his conscience from time to time. He flipped through his cell in his pocket again to see if he'd gotten the message correct…

_Hey, Dr. Wells, I have a lot of questions for you that I feel uncomfortable asking any of the others that you probably have the answers to…._

_Thanks,_

_Barry…_

He frowned at the message and cocked his head to the side and made sure he read it correctly.

"Alright… wonder what you got for me kid." He muttered aloud before rolling his arm out and tossing the phone on the nightstand. He yanked his shirt off and discarded his pants on the floor then crawled under the cool covers and curled up for the night.

**************************************************************

The past few weeks had been startling for him. Barry had become the fastest man alive, or so he thought, but it came with a price that had Barry passing out due to low glucose levels, but he assisted in making the right type of nutritional bar, because at one point, he had done the same for himself… in the future. He spoke with Joe about how Barry didn’t believe in himself, but what honestly would help him, would be if others believed in him.

Then he had admitted to Joe that he cared about Barry too.

Then Barry told him that he needed all of them and looked right at Wells when he said they all were struck by that lightning…. _Oh how right you were….Barry…_

It wasn’t long after that very evening, he plunged a knife into Simon, and… it never felt better. He needed to protect him from exploitation…. He needed Barry more than central city did… No man was going to harness Barry's power and control it…. _no one…_

************************************************************** 

**Barry POV**

He felt nervous about his powers because it suddenly dawned on him… _what would happen if he was with someone? Did he have to worry about hurting them?_ He turned over in his bed with a sigh and fought with the idea of sleeping, gave up, then decided on a quick run instead. He dressed swiftly and hurtled down the street, enveloped in sparks of gold and yellow. He could hear the hum of the world around him, being able to reach a different level of energy was remarkable, no matter how many times he did it; it never failed to amaze him. He didn't find anyone in need of saving. The bad guys tended to sleep at night too. He slowed by the edge of town and glanced up at the clusters of stars in the sky you could only see when you were outside the city. He marveled at them and figured out which ones were out during the winter because they shift during each season.

It was times like this when he wished he had a friend he could confide in, like entirely…completely…

Iris needed to be protected because no one was supposed to personally know the flash since he would have enemies down the road, that was a guaranteed promise. It stung Barry every time he wanted to tell her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it; he wanted to protect her. Just yesterday, he'd saved three people in a fire on a high rise apartment with the help of Cisco, but it came at a price…. Caitlin discovered his new vigilante duty that Cisco couldn't hide.

Then the problems started…

He started feeling dizzy and he had no idea how or why it was happening. Caitlin was obviously upset, even Dr. Wells seemed irked, but his reaction seemed a bit easier to manage. His words were short, yet wise… _Know Your Limits…_

Barry knew what he should be doing and saving others was what he did best, other than running, but yes. Then there was Eddie….

Their secret relationship was annoying, but he kept his promise and didn't tell Joe. Then the robbery happened then he passed out at the worst possible time trying to catch the bad guy. Caitlyn had flipped out on him, but when he looked at Dr. Well's expression, he felt at ease. Then he and Joe fought over how dangerous it was for him to run around rescuing citizens and taking down muggers, but what stuck with him most…. was when Joe stared down Dr. Wells and told Barry that he was his son… _My son…_ and he glared at Wells, challenging him.

Thoughts from the past few days flew by him in glimpses. He needed to talk… _now._

He slammed his feet down, in a deserted lot on the outskirts of town. He fumbled for his phone and held in up, curious to see if it was worth calling him. Before he considered it any longer,  he'd pushed the buttons quicker than he realized and grudgingly held the phone up to his ear and waited for the voicemail line to pick up.

"Hello?" A gruff voice answered.

"D… Doctor Wells?" Barry's face lit up as he pressed the phone closer to his cheek.

"That's me… yes… Barry?" He answered, clearing his throat.

"H…hi, I just…umm…" Barry was starting to lose it.

"Is everything alright?" He voice rose an octave higher, concern flooding his voice.

"Y…yeah, I guess I must have called by accident, I'm sorry." He lied to him because he didn’t know how to explain that he needed help with something so stupid.

"It's quite alright…" Barry could almost see him removing his glasses. "You sound like you're wide awake…" He added.

"Umm… Yeah I guess I had trouble sleeping." He fumbled the truth out before he  could think.

"It's alright, do you want to meet somewhere and talk in person?" Wells mentioned.

"Please?" Barry almost pleaded before Harrison told him he'd call him in a few minutes….minutes that felt like eons to Barry.

He ran around town, trying to find a place that was open and the only thing he could find was some tiny hole-in-the-wall diner on the edge of town called Nira's Kitchen. The parking lot was miniscule, but he came in from the cold and sat down in a booth in the back. He ordered coffee, but did he really need any help with caffeine, just the warm hot heat between his freezing palms.

His phone barely registered the first ring when Barry punched the green light on the screen.

"Yes?" He spoke in an exasperated tone.

After a minute of discussion, Wells would be on his way. Barry thanked the waitress, an Indian woman, but she looked much younger and had dark skin and even darker hair. She looked at Barry and smiled, asked him if he was alright because he didn't look like he fit in with the early morning crowd because it was still dark outside. He glanced around at the pickup drivers and blushed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just meeting a friend is all." He sounded like he was hiding something, but thankfully, she didn’t pry. She gave him extra sugar before leaving. Barry looked down and lifted the tiny silver bowl and noticed they were sugar cubes. He hadn't seen them before, but they were pretty neat for being something so simple. Kind of like Dr. Wells… after the explosion, he lost his fame and nobody looked up to him anymore, but not Barry; in fact, it only enhanced how amazing that scientist was. He cupped his hands over the sides of the mug and closed his eyes, listening to the old song that played on the jukebox. The feminine voice was melancholic, but her words soothed him soul.

"Until it hurts…" A low baritone spoke out at him, jarring him from his thoughts.

"Come again?" He mumbled before looking up and meeting Harrison Wells' steely cobalt gaze.

"Fransica Hall… the artist. She is…demanding with a tone of satisfaction." He spoke with a sly grin that didn't reach his eyes.

"Oh… " Barry blushed and smiled as Harrison scooted close with a mechanical sound, forcing Barry to move his foot over.

"I have Pandora…" he scoffed.

"What'll you have? Coffee?" The young girl came up and asked him, forcing his attention away from Barry.

"Hot chocolate… the packets, if you have them please." Wells spoke with a slight rasp.

"Listen, I'm sorry if I woke you up, I didn't mean to." Barry felt ashamed, but embarrassed more than anything.

"Stop… " Wells snapped in that tone that warned Barry, "worrying about me, what's on your mind?" He asked sternly. A new song came on that filtered through the space… it was aggressive and moody.

_Boys Wanna Be Her…._ it sang. Harrison furrowed a brow, "What is this place?" He scoffed looking around and taking in the odd décor of native animals and galaxies along the ceiling.

"I don’t know, it was the only place that was open… and umm… quiet." He smiled vaguely and  shrugged his shoulders.

"It's an interesting place, I've actually never been here before." Wells admitted and looked up at the ceiling. He chuckled as he took in the surroundings. It took a moment, but the girl returned with a steaming tea kettle and a few bags of hot cocoa.

"Thank you." Harrison smiled and she left with a smile.

"You were saying?" He poured a packet into a silver mug.

"I'm just having these umm… weird, strange thoughts…" Barry couldn't even look him in the eye.

"P…personal thoughts…" Barry folded his hands in on themselves. He peeked up at Wells as he dumped a second packet in his cup.

"Are you nervous about being with others Barry?" He spoke in a serious tone.

"Y…yeah." Barry bit his cheek and frowned.

"It's not something to be ashamed of. It is very common for you to want to try news things… guys, girls, it's not a big deal…" He grinned.

Barry's face went ten shades of scarlet when he heard those words leave his scientific idol…

"N…No!" He flailed his arms over and covered his face with his sleeves.

Wells glanced up with a startled expression.

"I… I mean my speed…" He puffed his cheeks out and got flustered.

"Oh?" Now it was Harrison's turn to blush as he glanced up at met Barry's green eyes.

"That…" He bit his lower lip and shook another packet of the cocoa powder in his cup.

"Yes, as personal as it is… It is an issue." He tilted his head as he stirred his concoction. Barry looked up in surprise as Harrison brought the cup his lips.

He took a careful sip and looked up in surprise, "Yes?" He licked a bubble off his lip.

"There's like four hundred calories…" He stared. Harrison's startled look shifted to pursed lips and a scowl.

"I'll take what I want…" He snorted and took another sip while Barry laughed and knocked a cube of sugar into Harrison's cup. His cobalt eyes glanced down and watched the cube disintegrate then bent down and sucked up what was left.

Barry took a huge gulp of his coffee and set it back down, half empty.

"It is a disadvantage… but I know you'll be careful. Is there someone in your life right now?" Harrison folded his arms over his chest.

"n..No, I was just concerned in case… well, before I meet anyone." He shied away and looked on the floor. A hand on his shoulder jarred him back up, and he found himself remarkably close to Wells' face and pink erupted over his face. He didn't want to make Harrison feel awkward as he felt right now.

"I… I'm sorry… I just don't want to hurt anyone…. in any way, especially those I care about." He bit his lip and looked up at Wells. The scientist smiled and squeezed his shoulder before letting go.

**************************************************************

**Harrison POV**

"Alright, well I have things to finish." _a body to bury…_ He smiled and finished his cocoa.

Barry gave a small sigh and told him he'd be okay and honestly needed someone to just talk to.

"Why didn’t you call Cisco?" He asked, turning to Barry.

"I umm… I wanted to talk to you…just you because I know you wouldn't laugh at what I had to say." He admitted.

"I see, it's fine with me and call me whenever you need to alright?" He smiled and flipped the switch on his chair and started to leave with Barry in tow, but then stopped and rifled through his wallet and placed a bill on the table and left.

"Oh!" Barry stopped and scooted back to the table and grabbed Harrison's beanie and glanced down at the hundred dollar bill.

He stared and left it there… He stuck the beanie in his pocket and headed for the door and held it open for Wells. Harrison smiled and thanked him, then he looked at his face, which became illuminated by the light from the sky. Barry looked up and saw a scatter of stars above them.

"Beautiful morning isn't it?" Wells noted.

"Yeah…" Barry looked down at Harrison's expression and saw the stars reflecting off his glasses.

"I'll see you in a couple hours…" Harrison patted him before pulling up to a black car.

"Do you want some help?" Barry asked.

"No, I'm fine… please go get some sleep." He watched Barry zoom away in a flash. He looked around and nobody was watching and he threw the chair in the back seat and slammed his foot on the gas pedal.

****************************************************************

More to come, eventually merges the story and couple….


	3. Wildest Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has a dream about Harrison Wells, which only complicates things further....

I would put break lines through my paragraphs to separate events, but then I discovered that ffnet doesn't allow any kind of hyphenation or those tiny stars that I can't seem to remember how to spell.. I'll try to put bold periods to separate events then.

I'm just leaving the old message there from my ffnet account so you guys know the stars are changing to periods.

**.....................................................................**

**Barry POV**

Barry laughed when he and Iris left the theatre; apparently zombies had been rather overdone in the cinemas lately. After the barbecue, movie, and tub of popcorn, he was starving. Iris mentioned something about how he was fat.

_He thought of something quickly…_

"I've been jogging." It wasn't a lie. After heading back to S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry and Joe were discussing where to place the metahumans. They couldn't kill them, even then it would still be an ethical issue… for most of them…anyway. They had a new case to deal with. Some kind of gas had killed an entire family of important, yet corrupt mafia family. Caitlin paused in the middle of Harrison's instructions, she seemed distanced and lost.

"Did you hear me?" Wells asked. She snapped out of her reverie and looked at Barry with a pleading expression.

"Dr. Wells, maybe it'd be best if Caitlin help me identify the gas sample we have." Barry could tell something was wrong and she was scared to go down into the particle accelerator.

"Alright, that's fine." Harrison nodded and gave them a knowing look before leaving the cortex.

Barry was excited as he showed Caitlin around his CSI lab and office. It was huge and amazing, yet messy. She didn't seem to mind as much as his colleagues. She smiled and turned, looking around his office.

"I uhh… met with Doctor Wells last night.." He turned and looked up at her.

"Oh?" She seemed surprised, "When was that, I thought you left early?" She tilted her head slightly.

"It was in the morning…. really early…" He scratched the back of his head, suddenly feeling self-conscience.

"What did you guys talk about? I never have seen him outside the office." She looked up at him with an intrigued smile.

"Oh, well…" He paused, "about what we should do… umm… about…" He couldn't seem to think of any excuse, not with her piercing gaze.

"It's alright if you don't want to tell me, that's between Dr. Wells and you." She chimed.

"Well, I know he likes his hot chocolate ridiculously sweet." Barry joked.

"A new factoid we could add to what we personally know about Doctor Wells." they both laughed. Caitlin seemed to be warming up to him, and he liked this side of her.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Harrison POV**

He and Cisco made it down to the particle accelerator and went over what needed to be done about storing metahumans as well as blocking them from using their powers to escape.

Alarms on his keypad that were attached to his chair went off. Barry was on the move…. and fast.

Wells growled Barry's name over the comm.

"Barry!" He snapped while Cisco watched with nervousness, "His vitals are offline."

"He's fine, I'm sure he's fine." Cisco attempted to relieve the ominous situation. Just then, the scarlet speeder stormed through cortex and was gasping for air and grabbed blindly at Harrison, a utterly pure look of helplessness plastered over his face. Wells instantly grabbed his arms in a vice grip, forcing his face forward to look at him. Wells knew he'd moved his legs, but with the movement going on all around them, all eyes were on Barry and apparently no one had noticed, including Harrison. They got Barry on the bed and pulled his suit open.

"C..cut me open.." Barry choked.

"He brought us a sample." Wells uttered, looking at the other two.

"We need to do a biopsy and extract out a live portion of that gas." He ordered as Caitlin warned that his body would just burn through the sedatives and anesthetics.

"Do it." Wells snapped as Barry nodded his head. After the needle was inserted, Barry passed out and they were able to extract it and run tests.

"We need to come up with a way to keep him from turning into mist." Cisco smiled and played with the idea of calling this villain _The Mist_.

"You should be resting…" Wells snapped at Barry before he gt off the bed and mentioned needing to talk to Joe.

**………………………………………………………………………………………..**

It wasn't long before the bad guy would strike again, and he was after Barry's father.

Wells had him running around the back roads until he would eventually wear out.

"Gas is the least stable form of matter…. This metahuman won't be able to stay in his mist form for very long. Eventually he will need to re-form." Wells spoke over the frequency, guiding Barry to a victory. He could hear the sound of skin hitting skin and knew Barry had him. He could hear his heavy breathing over the radio, but it was a good sign, but he wasn't answering.

"Barry?" Wells spoke, "Barry!" He said it louder.

"We win…" He said over the comm.

Harrison breathed a sigh of relief and sat in front of the glass case where the man transformed into mist and pounded on the glass.

"Will it…  hold?" Caitlin asked.

"The barrier is powered by an 8 point three tesla super conductor that is threes stronger than the Earth's magnetic field.

"In other words, yes…" Harrison smiled as he looked up to Caitlin.

"Hmm…. He's bad." Wells spoke with a slight grin and hit a button tht closed the door to the new chamber use of the particle accelerator.

"Goodnight…" He almost laughed.

"So, we're supposed to get used to working above a makeshift prison for people with super powers? Caitlin asked.

"You'd be surprised with what you could get used to." Harrison gave her a knowing smile.

**………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Later that evening, when the lab was empty, Harrison sipped whiskey from a glass and stared at Barry's flash suit and smiled wide, without showing his teeth.

He reminisced a year ago to when Cisco was upset and telling him about Ronnie and how he vented the system.

"Good man, I'm on my way down." He sauntered down the corridor and made it to his personal room.

Barry appeared on screen and he seemed to be pulling on the chain to the skylight, but then a massive bolt of yellow lightning blasted him and took out the camera.

Looks like he'll need to put in a new one soon.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………**

The next day proved to be more lenient and easy-going. Wells scoffed as Barry moved a bishop across the chessboard and bolted to the other side of the room to play ping pong as well as Operation with Caitlin who swore the game was not anatomically correct.

"We're trying to push your ability to….multitask." He emphasized the k at the end before glancing over at Barry who was having the time of his life with the people he called friends.

"I'm waiting on you, Doctor Wells." He stared Harrison in the face with a cocky grin plastered on his face. His eyes seemed more green, like the ocean before dusk. Harrison was going to pretend he didn't just think that. He glanced down at the board with a smile,

"Checkmate…" He grinned.

"Check mate?!" Barry flashed back over in seconds and was staring dumbfounded at the board.

"Guess we have a few more things we still need to learn, don't we mister Allen?" He chimed back at Barry with a slight mocking tone.

"Y…yeah…" Barry seemed more disappointed than usual.  

"You alright… Barry?" Wells asked, using his first name on purpose.

"C… can we meet later…umm, away from this place?" Barry asked with a slight hint of embarrassment touching his cheeks.

"Of course, anything you need… I told you it was alright." Wells smirked.

"K….kay…" He mumbled, starting to chew on his lower lip.

Harrison's bright, almost metallic eyes were staring….brooding at him and he couldn't seem to look away.

"See you soon." He smiled at him, causing Barry's cheeks to flush and he broke eye contact and turned for the door.

_What the hell was that all about? It had been a few days ago when he'd woke him up in the middle of the night for coffee. Something was going on with Barry and he needed to figure out sooner….than Barry._

**……………………………………………………………………………………….**

**Barry POV**

Barry turned around beneath the throw blanket Joe had gotten him, green with white snowflakes on it… It was getting colder outside. He tucked his feet beneath the edges and turned. He was the only one home when he made it back, but it was getting pretty dark already. Perspiration dusted his forehead and his cheeks were burning.

_He was back at the lab and Dr. Wells was giving him that hard stare….that stare that made him blush without realizing it. He'd lost again at chess and Wells told him he had another lesson for him… One he'd never forget…_

_Dr. Wells… Barry spoke to him when the doctor reached out and grabbed the collar of his shirt, forcing him closer. He whimpered and the older man crushed him against his lips in a fierce kiss that rattled Barry to his core. He let out a sharp moan and felt his body start to vibrate without his doing._

_Dr. Wells pulled back with a growl and told him his body fell into a state of excitement, causing his molecules to bounce around like mad…. Then he grabbed Barry between his legs, eliciting a moan that broke his fever dream, pushing him back to reality…_

"Barry!" Joe shouted at him and his eyes widened as he was grabbed by his shoulders and shook.

"Ahh…. I… I'm awake.." He mumbled.

"You alright Bear? You're burning up…" He spoke.

"Umm… yeah I just had a rough day with Snart trying to take out that diamond and everything." He lied.

"You were talking in your sleep." Joe looked concerned.

"Uhh…" Barry suddenly felt paranoid.

"Something about Wells?" He frowned.

"N..no, I just had a nightmare….fifteen years ago." He mumbled, lying again.

"Gets some rest and I'll have some pizza ready for you alright?" Joe smiled.

"Yeah okay.." Barry stormed with a blast up the stairs into his room, locking the door behind him and dropped the blanket… _He was hard…._

"Oh Fuck…" He mumbled. The wasn't the first one he'd ever had, but this was the first one he'd gotten from thinking of a man…. not just any man…. but his mentor, Doctor Harrison Wells. He whimpered softly and jumped in the shower and cranked up the cold water. He shivered when he got out, but the memory was still etched in his memory.

"Oh my God…" He mouthed. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a sweater that could win awards at an ugly sweater convention. He glanced up and saw his biography on his desk. He cautiously walked up to it, like the man on the cover knew exactly what he was thinking. Barry picked up the book with an entirely different feeling now. Not just plain nerdy fan boy charm, but something much deeper, darker and horribly wrong. This man was almost as old as his father… there was no way he would be able to even consciously think about it. He gasped and flipped the book upside down, hiding the man on the cover.

 

"Jesus…" He wiped his face with an exasperated sigh. He prodded around the room for his phone and heard it go off down the stairs. He loped his way down the flight and found it tucked away in the crevice of the couch cushion. He poked the green button without checking the I.D.

"Hello?" He mumbled, then a voice he recognized almost too suddenly.

"Dr. Wells…" He paused and blushed vehemently, as if the man on the other end knew what he'd been dreaming of.

"Yeah… umm eight?" He asked, "Same place…" He smiled and clicked off the phone with a mortified expression.

_How the hell was he supposed to meet his face after something like this happening? He couldn't even make eye contact with his fucking book…_

 


	4. Rolling In The Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Errors are all my own. In the process of updating a chapter I got 2 more hits...X3 
> 
> Barry discovers just how difficult it is to control himself in front of Harrison Wells... <3

**……………………………………………………………………..**

**Harrison POV**

For once, he was at the café before Barry. He watched the same waitress come up and greet him an extraordinary smile that was genuine.

"Thank you… Miss?" He paused, "Nira…" He smiled, "You seem young to own a place of your own." He spoke, making general conversation.

"Oh, this is my father's place…" She answered him.

"I see…" He was looking at a drink menu.

"I'll have…" He squinted at the menu, "just make it smooth." He furrowed a brow and handed her the menu. She smiled and rose from the empty chair and left for a few minutes. He leaned his palm against his chin and blew out a breath, glancing out the window at the rain that started to fall over the blacktop, causing rivets of light to be reflected off the streetlights. He started thinking about Barry. Fifteen long years of watching….waiting and he was an incredibly patient man, but he knew they needed up Barry's game and push him to new levels… he was ready.

His thoughts were interrupted by a clear colored drink being set down in front of him that had a single huge ball of ice in the center of it.

"Hmmm…." It was pretty cool. He wrapped his fingers around it and took a small sip before swirling in front of his nose, taking in the scent of citrus and what was probably pure ethanol.

"Oh…" He gasped slightly, loud enough for the waitress to catch him off guard.

"That's… sweet, but powerful." He almost laughed, but caught himself in time. She smiled and told him it was on the house.

"N…No, I will pay for it." He looked up at her, causing her features to widen in surprise. She seemed to get embarrassed and thanked him before leaving. He didn't want anything resembling pity…. from anyone and he didn't give a shit. He took a fuller drink of the nectar and set his cup down which was now empty. He slipped his gloves off, trying to unthaw his hands by the hearth, not far from him. It was cracking with warm flames licking the top of the fireplace. He turned and saw Barry smiling at a man that had led him to his own seat. Harrison folded his fingers over the empty glass and scooted it to his left, towards the edge of the table.

"H…Hey." Barry greeted him with a nervous smile.

"Hello Barry…" He smiled and watched him sit beside him. The young man laughed and rubbed his hands together. He hadn't been paying attention to the radio until Taylor Swift came on.

He had to admit, he didn't know many of the new artists, but her music hit parts of him he didn't realize were there.

"Oh, I like this song…" Barry chided and ordered a coffee. Harrison perked his eayrs and heard her singing about having this relationship that exploded with love and raw need only to be tarnished at the end, being tangled up all night…

"Wildest Dreams." He grinned at Barry.

"Yeah, have you seen the video?" He asked.

'It's rather…intense…" He raised a brow playfully. Barry sipped the coffee and rubbed his arms.

"Indeed, I have; Cisco sends me everything now, blowing up my inbox since I gave him my personal email." He made a sour face.

"What's wrong?" Barry looked at him, a genuine look of concern on his face.

"I… do not want to watch any more scientifically accurate cartoons." He crossed his arms over his chest in a challenging manner.

"Oh?" then Barry laughed so hard, it echoed off the walls.

"They are disturbing and all the talk about is penises." He snorted. Barry put a fist against his mouth to stifle his laughter.

**Barry POV**

It took all his efforts not to laugh, mostly because he'd seen all of the videos Cisco had sent as well as hearing Harrison Wells say penis. He closed his hands between his legs, trying to warm them. He was trying not to think about his dream… Harrison excused himself to the bathroom. He closed his eyes…

_He's so tall….and handsome as hell…_

Listening to the song made him wonder how tall Dr. Wells was. He looked at his thighs before he left up from the table. Barry already started calculating the equation in his mind. He'd seen him before the accident, so it wasn't too difficult to figure out.

_You see me in hindsight, tangled up with you all night…burning it down…._

Barry tried not to think about that last part… he'd never been with anyone, at least not _all the way_ as he pictured it, but there he was…

_Harrison glanced up at him with bedroom eyes…_

"Ahh…" He folded his hands in his lap, hoping it wasn't that noticeable; thankfully, it wasn't as bad as the last time. He bit his lip and felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. It was hard to look at him after what happened, but he needed him…. here, on this personal level. Then the song _I Know Places_ came on. It was ominous and he suddenly felt like a fox, trapped by the hunter…metaphorically speaking. He whimpered to himself and took another drink of his coffee. He smiled to himself and opened his eyes, Harrison's face was closer than usual. Barry sucked in a breath, his face heating up and his heart rate picked up. The lamp behind the doctor lit some of his features that Barry hadn't noticed before, not until now…

_His hair was dark, almost black, but the light caught and pulled out rivets of color, sienna, mahogany, and burnt umber… many shades of brown and then there was a light dust of silver at his temples he hadn't noticed…_

He let out a silent squeak and covered his mouth, staring dumbfounded as those metallic eyes.

"Barry?" His voice deepened, reaching that register than forcing Barry from his thoughts. _How long had he been staring?!_

"S…sorry." He blurted out and blindly grabbed at his coffee, knocking it over and it ran over the table, spilling into Harrison's lap.

"Oh God!" Barry pulled out a napkin and started blotting the table, trying to get as much of the coffee up as he could, his face going scarlet as he grabbed another towel off the table beside him and dabbed at his lap furiously.

"I'm so sorry!" He pushed the towel down in his lap. The doctor let out a startled gasp, causing Barry to look up with a startled expression, his mouth in the shape of an "o." Barry paused and bit his lip, eyes stinging with a sheen of moisture on them.

"I…" He blurted before, pulling his hand slowly off Harrison's thigh.

"D…Do you feel anything?" He asked without thinking.

"…No." He spoke with a dignified pause while Barry placed his hand on his knee.

**Harrison POV**

He bit down on his cheek to keep from yelling… That coffee was _fucking hot!_ He furrowed his brow and then felt Barry pushing a towel against his lap, a desperate sound escaped his lips before he could stop himself. Barry hand a hand pressed on his knee, and it felt hotter than the coffee…

"W…why didn't you catch the cup?" He asked.

"I… I don't know." the young man got flustered again.

"It's okay Barry…" He clasped his fingers around Barry's hand and pulled it off before anything else could happen. _What the FUCK BARRY?!!!_ He wanted to snap, but his façade had to stay put.

"It doesn't hurt." He lied and the waitress came running over with towels, handing one to Harrison before wiping the floor up.

"I'll get you another cup." She dabbed the table.

"No, it's fine.." Barry mumbled, "I don't want another."

"I'll be fine…" He smiled to put Barry's mind at ease because the poor kid looked utterly defeated.

"I said it fine!" He uttered in a low growl that forced Barry's stare.

"Okay…" Barry flopped his hands in front of himself and stared at him, wide-eyed. He wasn't used to Harrison using such an aggressive tone before. He worried his bottom lip with his teeth and watched Nira clean up the table. He wiped the few dots that got on his shirt.

"Guess I need to go clean up hmm?" He gave a wry smile and chuckled.

"C…Can I have a ride home?" Barry mumbled.

Harrison's thick brows rose over his black frames in slight surprise.

"Sure…" He clapped his hands on his knees and folded a bill beneath his empty glass.

"Here…"Barry jumped him and grabbed the handles of his chair and pulled him away from the table.

"It's automated…" Harrison spoke, but the wheels kept turning and Barry was already on the move.

 _What the hell….is happening…?_ Harrison thought as he was pushed down to the entrance.

"Oh it's raining like crazy!" Barry gasped. Harrison looked… sure enough… it was fucking pouring…

"Shit…" He muttered under his breath, but Barry looked at his with a shocked expression. He probably heard it. He scratched his head and tried to figure out how to get away with it.

"Hmmm…" He tilted his head and Barry opened the door, blasting them with a cold wave of air.

"Oh….  it’s a big storm." Barry seemed more surprised than usual. Harrison frowned as he reached for the handle of his chair and prepared to get soaked with rain water. Barry pushed his chair fast and the hurtled towards his car with a flash of gold. Harrison sucked in a breath when he had to brace his hands against the door to keep from falling because of the momentum. It was at that second….a single glint of red lightning echoed off his arm, causing his eyes to widen. Barry's speed force lapped at his arm, and fed off his own like liquid heat. He felt the sudden pull of it, beckoning to him like a siren song. He missed it… the rush came flooding through his sense, causing his vision to blur with nostalgia. It wasn't until the rain pounded on his skin, that broke his memory. He snapped back to reality and Barry was grabbing his shoulders. He clicked the button to his car and Barry opened the door for him, urging him inside. Harrison blushed slightly, feeling stupid…but he grabbed the lock on his wheels and pulled himself into the seat. Barry locked up the chair and placed it in the backseat and shut the doors. Harrison felt Barry flash into the passenger side and rubbed his hands together. He turned the key and ignition while Barry stared with anticipation at him.

"What?" He stated plainly, wet drops glistening off his hair, which looked jet black now in the dark. Barry said nothing, but kept watching him and how he'd start the car. The radio turned on in the car and it played this soulful almost opera voice.

"Oh…" Barry smiled and before he could say anything, Harrison jabbed the off button.

"It's okay…I like it." Barry lied and clicked it back on. It's not was he was used to, but it was eccentric, like Harrison was. He shrugged his shoulders and clicked a button, causing the car to pull forward.

"So… how do you brake?" The kid asked before Harrison could smack him for being rude. Then he thought about it…honestly, and pictured the hurt look he'd have and how he'd hang his head low like a dog with its tail tucked between its legs and then thought better of it.

"I have this.." He pulled back a black handle that clicked with a grating sound. Barry watched with fascination.

"So, it's like a keyboard or something?" Barry asked, excitedly. Harrison bit his cheek, annoyed with all the questions, but what could he have done really?

"Yes…" He muttered. Barry clicked the radio back on, the moody music filled the car. He made some kind of hum noise before staring at the window, then turned back towards his mentor.

"That's pretty amazing that you can still drive." Barry said bluntly.

"Yes, they can modify cars for people that can't walk." He answered with a slight smile. Barry's questions normally would have offended anyone, but not him…. he'd been watching him for years now and already knew what to expect. He tapped a few keys and turned the wheel. Barry cranked up the heater, causing Harrison's shirt to stick to his chest from the rain. He shuddered and went down a neighborhood road littered with modern and craftsman style houses. He stopped by the quite little navy craftsman with a white trim and a little deck out front.

"How did you know this is where I live?" Barry asked, surprised.

"I… have it in the database, it's always good to know where you're friends are…" Harrison mentally kicked himself.

"Oh, cool." He smiled and sat for a minute. He looked up and pulled the cover back from the skylight.

"I don't really want to go home yet…" Barry admitted. Harrison punched a button on the door and his seat reclined halfway, allowing him to look up from the skylight. Barry felt along the door and poked the same button and smiled as he seat reclined back.

"Cumulonimbus clouds…" Harrison smiled as Barry spoke. Thunder rumbled heavily over the sky and rolled like a wave over the car. Harrison let out a little groan and closed his eyes, folding his hands against his stomach. This was turning out to be a not so awful day.

Barry glanced over at him, hyper-aware of his presence and the minute sounds that escaped his lips, that sounded more like a roar in his ears that were now a deep shade of red. He turned his body slightly and watched him with dilated eyes, uncertain if it was the darkness or excitement…maybe both.  He sucked his lower lip and saw the planes beneath his black shirt that was exposed from his jacket. He stole a glance at his thighs and they were taut against the seam of his slacks. His green eyes travelled slowly back up and watched his chest rise and fall steadily…he looked up and met his cobalt eyes. Barry turned his face up, thankful for the darkness that hid his burning cheeks.

"You want to ask me something?" Harrison's gaze didn't leave his face.

"Umm.. well…" Barry stammered, "Normally people that can't walk start to lose muscle mass in their legs…you…umm…don't seem to have that problem." He chewed his lip.

"It happened only a year ago." Harrison scoffed.

"Sorry…" He fumbled with his hands and curled up in the seat.

"Non taken…" Harrison smiled and folded his arms behind his head while Barry tried not to notice how his muscles gathered the fabric, forcing it to stretch.

Harrison clicked the button and used the wheel to pull himself up with a grunt.

Barry felt a twinge against his thigh when he heard that sound.

"I… have to go now…" Barry winced and touched the button again.

"Alright…" the older man clicked the car back on while rain pummeled the roof.

"See you tomorrow." Barry reached and hugged him for a second and sped through his front door in one quick movement.

The warmth of him hadn't left Harrison's chest… then he was gone.

"Fuck…" Harrison groaned and banged his head against the steering wheel.

**………………………………………………………………………………**

He rolled over the slope to his house and unlocked the door. He wiped the excess moisture from his forehead and sucked in a deep breath to calm himself.

He got up and winced.

"God…." He unzipped his pants and looked at his thighs, there were red scald marks all over them.

"Hnnn…" He ran a thumb over the welts and kicked off his black and white shoes and shimmed out of his pants, leaving him in his grey and black briefs. He limped his way to the sink and hissed as he wiped off the sticky coffee, too tired to shower or much else. He slowly made it to the table and took the bottle and dragged it to the couch. Pulling his wounded legs up his chest, he draped a silk blanket over his legs. He pulled up his Netflix and put on _Breaking Bad._ He leaned farther into the pillow and cushioned himself against his favorite one, shaped like a roll, which was perfect for his back. He wasn't that old, but it was damned comfortable. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**…………………………………………………………………**

**Barry POV**

He ran up the stairs, two at a time. It was almost eleven o' clock and everyone seemed settled in. Iris was hanging out with Eddie, probably at his place, and Joe was asleep. He locked the door behind him and pressed a hand against the front of his pants. He needed to figure out how he could control himself…. _and soon._

He pulled off his wet clothes and turned on the shower, stepping in on the cold tile with a shudder. He looked down and saw his arousal and glared, cheeks burning. His body betrayed him… _again_. He gingerly reached down and closed his hand around the base, eliciting a soft gasp. He had never done this while actually thinking of someone.. _not anymore…_

_He pictured Wells… with his glasses sliding down his nose and panting beneath him, Barry's hands buried in the doctor's pants. He'd never forget those eyes… Then… he groaned sharply and Barry moaned louder this time, drowning out the sound and wetness of his hand under the water…_

Barry sighed and slumped down to the floor of the shower; it hadn't taken long, but he wasn't going for distance, yet finally giving in and admitting to himself that he had a crush on his mentor. He snatched the shampoo from the shower and washed his hair, sliding the rest of it over himself and just laid in a starfish position on the wet floor. He eventually rose and shut up the tap. He put on fluffy pants and the hoodie he wore three days ago. He curled up under the blankets and glanced over at the biography on his nightstand and clicked the light off. He felt something heavy in his pocket, pulling it out with a soft pull.

It was Harrison's beanie from their first outing together. He let out a small gasp and curled up with it, taking in the scent of him as he fell into a deep sleep.  


	5. The Caged Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has lunch with his favorite doctor and saves the day... Now only if he could keep his hands to himself...

**Barry POV**

The next morning, Barry met Felicity, a bright young beautiful woman. She sparked joy anywhere she went. It was amazing and Barry was excited to meet her, she knew The Arrow and Barry couldn't hide his excitement when he discovered that she worked with him and had a similar setup. It wasn't long until Barry and the rest of them found out about the cold gun that had been stolen from S.T.A.R. Labs. Apparently, Cisco had created it in case Barry messed up.

This… ruined Barry…

He paced angrily around the cortex while everyone tried to triangulate Snart's position. He glanced over Harrison who was staring hard at the screen, a silver tumbler was in his hands, probably full of coffee. He was genuinely upset with Cisco because of the trust they had formed was marred. He had some making up to do.

"He is at the train station." Felicity smiled, while Barry pulled down his cowl and clicked off the 2-way radio on his mask.

"What are you doing?" Cisco looked up, worried.

"I don't feel like talking…" He blasted out of the lab. He made it to the station. Leonard was waiting for him with a sly grin.

"You're not going to get away." He shouted.

"I didn't notice it before…" Snart laughed, "Does your mother know you're out past your bedtime?" Barry was going to pretend he didn't hear that, seconds later the ground was turning to ice and Snart jumped off, making his escape. Barry couldn't go anywhere with all the passengers on the train.

"Good luck with that!" He shouted before jumping off. The train then derailed and flipped upside down, time looked still has the Flash grabbed each person, one by one, he saved all of them until a blast of pure cold hit his back, forcing his gaze to the side.

"You're pretty fast kid, but not fast enough." Leonard chided

"This is a prototype cold gun, four times the size, four times the power…" Cisco and Caitlin aimed it at the villain.

"I was wondering who you were talking to." Leonard turned his face away. All Barry could do was stare.

"In case you want a taste of your own medicine… I'd back the hell up!" Cisco yelled.

"Your hands are shaking, you've never killed anyone…" Leonard scoffed.

"There's a first time for everything…Captain Cold." Cisco stated.

Leonard smiled at the name.

"I will shoot you…" Cisco added. Barry was watching with a look of surprise on his face.

"You win kid…" Leonard lifted the gun and made his retreat.

"Hey! Leave the diamond…" Cisco said.

"Don't push your luck." Snart left with that statement

Barry looked up at his friends.

"Couldn't shoot him, even if I wanted to…" Cisco frowned and held up the barrel, "This is actually the S.T.A.R. Lab's vacuum cleaner." And then he laughed, "With a lot of LEDs."

Felicity then helped Barry up. "Thank you…" He hugged Cisco and everything started to pull itself back together in Barry's circle of friends. It wasn't long before Barry told Cisco that they would find Snart…. together…

**.....................................................................................................**

**Harrison POV**

He watched Felicity leave and hug Barry a bit too affectionate for his taste. He was pissed….

"Cisco…" He started in a lower register, "Don't…you _ever_ do that again…Do you understand me?" He hissed at him, then left quickly after that.

**Barry POV**

He was at this bar with his most treasured friends, Caitlin, Cisco, Iris and…well….and Eddie, but he wasn't considered part of Barry's circle, but if Iris wanted him there, he didn't mind so much. It wasn't until later that Barry came to the dawning realization…

"Guys, I have a problem…" He mumbled to Cisco and Caitlin.

"Yeah, we all do when guys like that exist…" Cisco joked. Then Caitlin blurted something about him being so hot. Barry rolled his eyes, obviously considering the fact that Eddie really… _really wasn't his type…_

He bit his lip when he realized exactly….what his type was… _smart, mysterious, and fucking lethal as hell…_

He blushed and stared down at the tray of shots. He downed all five in a second and told them he didn't feel anything. Just then he got a call on his cell.

"Dr. Wells…" He stammered and the other two hovered close by. "Okay…" He clicked off the phone and watched Eddie leave and Iris as well… He started up.

"I've gotta…a…thing…" He didn’t even finish as he bolted off to the next danger. A man was dangling off a window washing board that was fixing to drop. He was able to run up the side of the building fast enough to catch him before swerving and landing with an unceremonious smack of his feet.

**Harrison POV**

Now that he'd called Barry and inform him of the nearby danger, it was time for him to be in his own sense of danger…. He pulled the blanket off his legs and howled.

"Fuck!" He grabbed his knees and rocked slightly. He sucked in an exasperated breath and saw raw skin and dots of blood seeping through the exposed layers over the higher part of his thighs.

"Jesus…" He looked at the blanket where his skin was. He face burned with embarrassment and pure rage. _He didn't forget who he was when he was alone…_

He rose and very slowly pushed his foot on the ground and concentrated, bringing up a thin bolt of red lightning down his back. He hissed as his skin started to heal faster. He felt his body start to hum, vibrating and reaching that perfect frequency, his eyes started glowing, cracking with raw energy as he breathed deeply, focusing his entire body on cellular regeneration.

_God, it felt so good…. that power….that kind of control…_

 As soon as he felt his body warm up, the lightning got cut off and he stood there, arms dropping to his sides in defeat.

_It was going to be a long day…_

"Fuck!" He snapped and looked at his thighs with dismay, as least the bleeding stopped. Today… was going to be a fucked up day. He groaned and fumbled around his medicine cabinet, finding lidocane patches; he peeled back the soft waxy paper and pressed the large, soft, squishy, squares to his skin and sighed, uttering a sound of relief.

"God…" he muttered as the other was put on.  His hair was a mess as he turned and looked in the mirror. Harrison Wells' body was very different from his…his real one. He was older, but his shoulders were narrower, but he was built a bit bigger in the arms. His frame was lean, but entirely capable of whatever he needed done. He looked at his stomach and ran a palm over the planes of muscles with a sigh. Even down there…. was remarkably different. He had to figure out something…. Pants were out of the equation because the same thing would happen. With the patches, he'd be able to get away with using a blanket. He sighed as he looked for a dark colored one through the linen closet in the hallway. He dug around in his bureau and pulled out a pair of knee high black socks and slipped them on. He padded in the kitchen and put on a pot of water and carefully dropped in his usual two eggs for breakfast. He hovered around until it boiled, then covered it so he could finish getting ready. He walked over to the stereo and clicked the remote on to his favorite music, which filled the room with a sultry smooth organ. He slipped on a black t-shirt and then slipped on a black long sleeve over it. He felt around the top drawer for his beanie and snorted when he couldn't find it. How could he have been so forgetful? He was supposed to be incredibly smart….

_Now, at the moment… He just felt like an idiot._

He cracked his knuckles and gathered up his usb drive and papers that he needed to bring back into work. He wrapped up his pair of eggs and settled into his chair. Using the blanket and carefully covering his legs.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Bette was the first kind metahuman they'd ever met and she ended being gone so soon…. blown up because of General Eiling. Then he had the gall to ask Harrison if he'd work for him again; he shot him down and almost hissed at him. _No fucking way!_ Even he had standards and the horrible inhumane testing was inconceivable… He was glad that it was almost over. He lifted the part of the blanket that resided over his thighs and winced. They didn't look any better as he peeled back the medicated patch.

Barry walked in behind him… and gasped.

"What happened?!" He almost yelled.

"Shhh!" Wells snapped, which made Barry force his mouth closed, but his brows will still drawn up.

"N…nothing." Harrison covered them quickly, but a flash of yellow and the blanket was off, creating a welcomed rush of cool air over his naked thighs. He winced as Barry pulled back the other patch and examined the burn.

"I…is this from me?" He asked, startled.

"It's alright…" Harrison urged.

"I… I don’t understand." Barry circled around the edge of it with his finger, and watched the doctor wince.

"I have feeling, but it comes and goes." He admitted, but it wasn't really his legs that he was talking about. Barry's thumb pressed into his thigh, not hard, but there was enough pressure for him to notice. He felt heat rise over his cheeks when he realized Barry was looking down at his…

"C… can I have my blanket?" He mumbled.

"Oh! Sorry!" Barry whispered and snatched the blanket off the floor and laid it over his legs and started tucking him in. When Barry's hand brushed his hip, he could feel the hair on the back of his neck rise, acutely aware of the other man's presence. He felt a sound start to leave his throat, but had cut it off by clearing his throat. He folded his hands over the blanket and looked up at Barry with s slight smile, making sure he was alright. Barry smiled wide, showing all his teeth before gingerly pulling out of the comfort zone. The atmosphere between them was thick, but not unbearable. Harrison moved his chair forward and went over to his office with the speedster in tow.

**Barry POV**

He followed Harrison like a puppy. He hadn't meant to let his manners escape him when he ripped off the blanket, but his wounds looked like they were in pretty bad shape, but what he noticed even more…had been his lean and slightly tan thighs. He could even see the band of his Hanes underwear and he felt a pang deep down. He'd never forget Harrison's face when he realized he was staring. Barry didn't have much time to think about what was embarrassing or not because now he had more fuel for his new nightly routine. Barry couldn't say that for anyone else. Maybe no one else cared enough about Harrison Wells, but he sure did…He looked around his desk and saw the same biography on the glass table top. He saw those piercing blue eyes… _God…._ he sucked in a breath and snuck a peek at Harrison's back. He had an amazing physique… How he'd gotten it, Barry couldn't never figure out… Maybe it was handed down by Gods of Old or something. He leaned forward slightly, testing Wells by leaning over the headrest of his chair. The doctor didn't flinch, which was a good sign so Barry leaned a little closer and inhaled that heady scent… sandalwood…and something else, possibly cinnamon. He could feel his excitement rush to his groin, but he was getting better at controlling himself around Harrison. He turned slightly, so he could see his face. The frames of his glasses sloped slightly down his nose as he typed swiftly on the keyboard. Barry took in his features as he mindlessly tapped away…

_His skin was on the paler side, but it still had that glow from the sun… His eyes were an electric blue, demanding his attention wherever he went…. The age lines on his face…experience…_

Barry sucked on his lower lip without shame as he stared. He placed his weight on his other foot, forcing himself to stop looking… His heart rate picked up speed, faster than his usual pace…then his cheeks lit up with heat. He leaned down on his knee and looked at the computer screen, putting himself on Harrison's level, whist not trying to stare at him anymore…. _at least for now._

Barry turned and glanced at the book, taking in his eyes all over again. It's like the stare of the cover knew everything he'd done in front of it.

"Do you have a copy?" The doctor's voice filtered through his thoughts, bringing him back to reality.

"I…I've read it twice." He admitted with a smile. Wells returned the smile with his own as he flipped open the cover, the inside had notes scrawled all over it.

"Oh…" Barry gasped at all the writing. There were some pages that were even dog-eared. He took out a black sharpie and scrawled something in the inner cover, turned quickly and accidentally brushed his lips along Barry's cheek. He pulled back slightly with a nervous laugh and handed the book to Barry. He touched his lip, feeling a sting.

"Merry Christmas…" He grinned, "You need to figure out what personal space is." He narrowed his eyes and gave a wry smile. Barry took the book from his hands and held it against his chest. No way was he going to admit this was now his second copy…. _but his writing was all over it…_

Barry felt that brush of delicate skin…knew when it was going to happen. He saw him move in slow motion, his face turning, but his eyes were downcast, looking at the book while he small grin lengthened, widening over his face. Barry moved fast so he could see it slower, relishing the touch… watching a thin blue shock run from his hand to Harrison's lip. He could only imagine what it would be like if actually got to press his mouth against his lips. Barry shuddered and realized nobody else was in the lab.

"Where's everyone?" He asked, surprise clearly written in his voice.

"Lunch." Harrison frowned and smashed his pointer finger on the 'Enter' key.

"Don't you have lunch too?" Barry asked sheepishly.

"I…" Harrison pursed his lips to the right and turned his torso, facing Barry.

"forgot it." He mumbled, which wasn't a lie. Usually, he didn't even eat lunch.

"Oh…Well…" He continued to chew his lip, considering it…

"You want to have lunch with me?" Harrison offered.

"Yes!" I can run and grab anything you want!" Barry pulled back and set his new book down by the main desk where they had their work laid out.

"What do you feel like having?" He smiled.

"Umm…well, anything really." Wells threw his hands up in the air and gave a nod.

"There's this really good sandwich place I know." He smiled.

"Sounds g-." Harrison never got to finish his sentence before the kid was speeding off.

**Harrison POV**

He ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed. What the hell was Barry thinking? He hit a button on his panel and spoke.

"Gideon, show me the future." He watched as the computer program's face illuminated above his wrist and gave him the same results.

_Apparently. having lunch with Barry Allen changed nothing…_

He sighed and sunk back into his chair. He had to stretch, so he carefully rose from his chair and gently rubbed his thighs. He hissed through his teeth and let out a whimper then sat back down carefully.

Just then, Barry stormed back in, causing the papers to fly around aimlessly. _Really need to get a bunch of paperweights…_ he thought. The scent of fresh bread and meat made his mouth water. He watched as Barry unraveled sandwiches from the cocoon of wax paper and slid it in front of him with a boyish smile. Harrison wanted to smack him for earlier, but then we he saw those soft green eyes staring, pleading at him…. _fuck it…_

Harrison smiled and took the sandwich in his hands, leaning forward and biting down. His blue eyes widened and smiled, mouthful of food. Barry laughed and wiped his face with his sleeve and tossed a napkin at Harrison's face.

"Hey!" He scoffed and threw a mustard packet at him. Barry grinned and took another bite of his sandwich. They both made small talk, but neither mentioned anything serious. Harrison looked over at Barry, those vivid green eyes that sparked with enthusiasm whenever they were together…

_Whenever they were together…_

Harrison choked on his soda. He cleared his throat as Barry rose with an alarmed look on his face.

"I'm fine…" He held up a hand, "I'm fine, really."

_Why hadn't he seen it before?! The closeness, Barry brushing against him all the time, leaning too close and then al the phone calls at night…_

Harrison's face went pale as he calculated everything in his mind, then he glanced up at Barry, who turned and quickly adverted his gaze.

"Do you have something you want to ask me Barry?" He tone went cold. The speedster blushed and said nothing.

"I have to get this report finished, so if you don't mind." Harrison folded up the other half of his sandwich and wheeled away from the table.

**Barry POV**

He could take a hint…

He thanked him and took his book and leftovers with him. In a blur, he was home, finding Iris looking sad against her laptop with her latest post of the streak. Barry had to convince her not to write about him anymore… It would end up putting her in danger. Then they fought, which created this horrible rift between them. He wanted to talk to her about Wells and what was going on with him. He needed to talk to someone about what he was feeling. By the end of the day, He'd stopped a few muggers, but nothing incredibly difficult. He had to put Wells behind him for now and think about the consequences of what could happen. Harrison was the cause of all the metahumans in town… A lot of people wanted him dead, but Barry  knew he'd be able to protect him if he didn't have these feelings, it'd be easier… _safer…_ he told himself. He eventually made it back to his house and mulled over everything he and Iris had spoken of. Maybe he could reason with her better if he came to her as the flash.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

**Harrison POV**

He rifled through the files on Barry's progress and speed growth. He swiped through the files and found the ones from last week. _Apparently, Barry had spend a good half hour staring at the cover of his book._ Harrison's eyes narrowed and then he saw Barry pull the covers over himself for another half hour. Harrison pulled back from the screen and embarrassment flushed his cheeks, but then he watched as Barry's expression changed and his mouth fell open, he was quiet. He swiped the file away in his secret room.

"Fuck…" He wanted to throw something. After all his patience and carefulness, he'd never expected this… _ever!_ He swiped a palm over his face with a growl and turned off Gideon, closing the restricted files. What the hell was he going to do?! He groaned and went back to his desk, and finished researching within the police data files. Apparently, Joe West had been looking into the old files of Barry's father's case. He wrinkled his nose up at the thought of being caught by someone like Joe… He closed his computer down and pulled his glasses off, wiped his brow and considered his options.

_He'd have to pay Joe West a visit…_

He felt that he wasn't quite ready yet, but he'd figured out different ways to save his energy. He wiggled slightly in his chair, feeling the currents running through him. The less he walked, the better. He had a job to do and Barry's little crush would have to be put on the backburner until he figured all of this out. He looked over the box in his hand, rolling it back and forth, opening it quickly, glancing at the bolt of lightning that faced the other way, reverse of Barry's.

"Time to send a message…" He held the ring out and ran into the suit, fitting him like a glove as he blurred through the city, red bolts flashing around him like liquid silk. He'd felt like a wolf, trapped in captivity for far too long. He inhaled sharply, sucking in the swirling air, particles vibrating against his skin and swooshing past. The shock of lighting… the reverse speed force. He was born to be fast, it was almost an aphrodisiac… Time melted off of him as he neared Joe's office with a devilish grin.


	6. Facing Your Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry faces his childhood bully and lets Eobard know how he feels...

See bottom for notes…

For iFanboy, much love…. thanks for showing me where to put this. I love you guys and each view and kudos is Barrison kisses!

**……………………………………………………………………………….**

 

**Eobard POV**

"Did you hear about Barry's incident last night?" He gestured with his hand, "He's at the lab if you're looking for him." Dr. Wells offered, watching everything Joe did.

"No, actually I'm here to see you." Joe answered.

The hair on the back of his neck rose slightly, as if his intuition spiked, knowing something was going to happen.  He gave a confused look and tilted his head.

"I need your help solving an old case of mine." the detective asked.

"and what case is that?" Eobard folded his arms protectively over his chest, furrowing his brow.

"The murder of Barry's mother." Joe finished.

Eobard tensed his jaw and solemnly gave a nod.

 _What the hell was he supposed to do, deny him? Things were getting far worse by the second. He needed to throw Joe off course before he started to learn things….before he realized that Harrison Wells was connected to all of it. What the fuck Joe?! He wanted to shove his hand through his chest right now….to prove what?_ He thought…

 _No one fucks with me and my plans?_ He scratched the side of his head as he weighed his options.

**Barry POV**

Barry was nervous… this bad guy was something else entirely new. He'd rescued a young boy from getting ran over by a huge truck. This guy was insane…

"Your childhood bully is now an unstoppable metahuman…" Cisco stated as-a-matter-of-factly, "that is seriously messed up." His face was a cross between disbelief and laughing at the sheer coincidental event.

"I had a childhood nemisis…Lexi Larou…" Caitlin held her coffee cup closer, "she used to put gum in my hair." She admitted with a nostalgic expression on her face.

"Jake Puckett…" Cisco made a face, "If I didn't let him copy my homework, he'd give me a swirly."

"Now that we've establish that we're all uber nerds…" Barry scoffed, "what are we going to do about Tony?" He crossed his arms.

"Glad you asked." Cisco grinned, "we're gonna train you karate kid style…." Everyone followed Cisco towards this thing covered in plastic. He pulled it off.

"Behold!" Cisco grinned. Barry's wide-eyed expression stared at the metal dummy.

"I call him Gerter…" Cisco beamed.

"For the record, not my idea." Caitlin was quick to say.

"Fighting…is physics." Barry's friend told him, "It's not about strength, it's not about size." he placed his palms on his hips as he spoke,

"It's about energy and power. Channel your speed the right way…and you can totally take this bad boy down." Barry looked at him with a look of disdain.

"Now, obviously your Gerter is a moving target, so…" Cisco pulled a remote over his head and pushed a lever, bring the metal body to life while Barry watched doubtfully. He glanced back towards Caitlin.

"I have ice and bandages standing by." She mocked. Barry rolled his eyes and looked forward at Gerter. Barry dodged the first hit and landed a few jabs into the robot's side and then twiested, giving the other the same treatment, leaning forward to deliver a hit, the metal arm slammed into his ribcage, quickly following up with a second right after that.

"I'm pretty sure I just dislocated my shoulder." Barry groaned and clutched his arm, rolling on the ground pathetically.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

Barry winced and make pained sounds as Caitlin held his arm up slightly,

"I'm not gonna lie, this is going to be quick and extremely painful." Caitlin admitted.

Barry looked at her with an exasperated expression and heard his phone buzz, he checked the I.D. for once and saw that it was Eddie,

"speaking of pained." He scoffed and answered. He had to meet him in the alley at one of the city's crossroads.

"Great, I'll se you in a sec." He clicked off the phone and watched Caitlin.

"Okay…Okay." He was psyching himself up, "Let's do this." He laid back on the table, his grey S.T.A.R. Labs shirt gathering at his chest as he laid back.

"So, Barry….when you said you were off duty last night, you weren't meeting Iris in disguise again, were you?" He looked at her with a furrowed brow,

"Cause that would be reckless…and a little creepy."

"N..no…" Even he couldn't believe his lie.

"Good." Then she snapped his shoulder back into place as he screamed.

**Eobard POV**

"Barry described a tornado of red and yellow lightning." Joe said. Eobard turned a silver pen in his palm as he listened.

"Inside it was a man in yellow… then Bam… blocks away, he's out on the street, doesn't know how he got there. When I arrived, the place was a wreck." He finished.

"Nora Allen is dead." He spoke slowly.

"A single stab wound to the heart." Joe started up again, "Henry Allen, covered in her blood."

"Despite all the evidence that Henry Allen is guilty, you suddenly believe this…man in yellow," he scoffed, " is responsible?" Eobard looked up at him with disbelif, he wasn't ready to go down… it was _far too soon…_

"Last night, I saw Barry saved a kid off the street and it looked exactly like what Barry had described what had happened to him." Joe held out his hands for emphasis as he spoke.

"Which got me thinking, what if someone with Barry's abilities killed Nora."

Eobard looked up at him, leaning his head back and played schematics in his head. Gears were shifting in his mind,

"There's just one flaw in your theory… is that all of this…" He held his arms out in the air, "happened fourteen years ago… which is long before-"

"Your machine gave Barry his powers." Joe finished his sentence, he hated that.

"An accident gave Barry his powers." He corrected him.

"Do you think it's possible for someone with Barry's super speed could have existed before the explosion?" Joe asked.

"Detective, I deal in probabilities, as a scientist, in this case, it's highly unlikely." He folded his hands in his lap. _He'd kill Joe if he didn't get his fucking head out of his plans. What the hell was he trying to prove? There was no way that he'd get that close… No Fucking Way…._

**Barry POV**

He finished up his investigation with Eddie and took in a man for questioning about the whereabouts of Tony, the metahuman they were hunting. Not long after, he was back at S.T.A.R. Labs and staring at Gerter…. The crew figured out what metals Tony was made out of…mostly Hematite.

Later that evening, he paid Iris a visit. He needed to know if she was okay, and learned where Tony was…the west side of keystone. He took off in a flash and made his way over.

_Then he got his ass handed to him…_

He was stuck under a metal shelf, unable to move. He heard Caitlin gasp and she and Cisco got the weight off him and made sure he was alive. He felt stupid, and utterly defeated, he didn’t say much either but he was pretty sure that they'd understand. They all made a slow journey back to the lab…and Wells. Barry cringed, he couldn't stand making him angry, there was something dangerous in his tone that forced Barry to shrink inside himself.

"What were you thinking…what were you thinking?!!" Eobard's voice rose harshly.

"I told you… that we would figure out a way to deal with him." He hissed.

"I'll heal." Barry was rubbing his forehead, covering his eyes, he couldn't bear to look at the doctor's piercing gaze when he was angry.

He was livid…

"You can't heal when you're dead, he could have killed you." He lowered his register and turned when Barry got up.

"I know….alright I know! In the past thirty-six hours, I've had my ass handed to me twice by the guy that tortured me as a kid, I couldn't stop him then and I can't stop him now! Even with me powers, I am powerless to stop him!" Barry snapped at him.

The doctor glared at him, eyes challenging the kid in his state of rage.

"Not…necessarily." The doctor spoke lowly, "Cisco…" He turned towards the younger man.

"Any material, if struck at a high enough velocity…" He looked at Barry who seemed doubtful, "can be compromised." He looked back at Cisco. Everything to Barry seemed crazy… Cisco talked about speed, genetic makeup, 90 degree angles, and density… he'd have to hit  Tony at mach 1… over eight hundred thirty-seven miles to be precise.

"I've never gone that fast." He looked around the room with a wide-eyed expression.

"Yet…" Eobard added with a very serious expression that made the hair on the back of Barry's neck stand at attention. God, he was distracting, even in all the midst of this…. he stole glances as they kept talking. Later, he met up with Eddie to burn some steam with a air of gloves and a punching bag.

**Eobard POV**

He sat there at the police station with a whiskey glass. Joe clinked his glass and Eobard scoffed slightly and smiled, knowing what he might have to do.

"I'm glad you decided to take me up on my offer." Joe smiled at him, but it seemed veiled, Eobard figured that he'd see where this would go.

"Well, these days, it's rare to find someone happy to have a drink with." It wasn't a lie. Their conversation continued and Joe kept poking at things that he had no business digging in.

"Do you recall another accelerator pushing out dark matter all over town before I moved here?" Eobard grinned, hoping he'd feel stupid enough to let things go.

"When did you move to town, Dr. Wells?" Joe asked. Eobard looked up with a cross gaze, leaned back and shook his head slightly.

"Something tells me that you already know the answer." He glanced away for a minute, "to that question detective, this whole 'help you solve the murder of Nora Allen'…" He shook his head slightly, "You were never really looking for my help were you?" He gave a knowing smile.

"You opened your lab a month after Nora Allen's murder… You mind telling me what you were doing in Central city before that?" Joe asked.

Eobard unfolded a bill from his wallet and slapped his hand over it, "I was starting over…" He chewed his lower lip.

"Starting what over?" Joe asked blatantly.

"And here I thought… we were just two guys having a friendly drink." He threw his hand up and started to turn his chair away from the detective.

"You want answers detective…" He mused, "Tess Morgan…look her up." Eobard left with a satisfied feeling in his gut. He needed to get him off his ass completely. He'd scoped out his house the other night so he what he'd do and how quickly he needed to get it done. You see… Joe had a weakness…

_Iris West…_

He smiled to himself and left.

**Barry POV**

Barry finished up practicing punches with Eddie, but he told him he needed to pick up his speed, and all he could do was giggled silently to himself.

_Then… Tony took Iris…_

Barry called his friends at S.T.A.R. Labs and told them to hack everything and find out where she was. Then a call came in for a fire at the local elementary school where Barry, Iris,….and Tony… had gone to as kids. There was no doubt in Barry's mind where she was now.

With enough antagonizing. Tony swung his fist at him, Barry slid beneath him, thanking his flexibility as he turned up and kicked him in the butt, causing him to stumble. If he was honest with himself, it was rather hilarious. He grabbed the flag and slammed it into his face, only to realize that he'd caught it and then swung him over into the wall…

_Four times…_

Barry grimaced as he hit the floor. He wasn't ready to give up…or get beaten again. He reminisced about what Joe told him when he was teaching him how to fight.

_If you ever come up against someone you know you can't beat… It's okay t run the other way…_

His adoptive father's words rang through his mind as he lied there on his stomach. He took off running. He stopped and dug his heels into the ground, causing sparks to fly off them. He clutched his side and gasped. He took off, speed force causing his eyes to light from within as he stormed his back, 5.3 miles away… Caitlin was surprised, but Cisco was hopeful and told him to go. Windows shattered as he zoomed past the cars and small shops. He slammed his fist at the perfect angle as he came roaring through the red double doors. He watched Tony fall to the ground and Barry lied there, panting for breath, then watched as the bully rose again, but Iris punched the back of his head, causing him to finally fall.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

Barry todl Tony that he couldn't hurt anyone anymore… and the best part was when he told him that the explosion made him stronger, and made himself fast… _Fast enough to beat you…_

Barry left with that statement in tow and the door locked, caging the metahuman inside for good. When the door shut, he jumped it an threw his fist in the air excitedly, like a child. God it felt good to finally stand up to his bully and win….win! He smiled and his friends laughed.

"Duuude… that had to have felt great!" Cisco chimed.

"You have no idea." Barry said with a grin.

"Almost as good as proving me wrong about the supersonic punch?" Caitlin walked in stride with himon the way out of the room.

"Actually, that part hurt…a lot, but I couldn't have done it without you guys." He looked over at both of them.

"All I want to know… is which childhood bully are we going to take down next, mine….or Caitlin's?" Cisco looked at him with an almost serious expression that Barry didn't fall for.

"Okay… yeah." Barry laughed and headed for the door.

"I vote for mine" Cisco followed them out of the particle accelerator prison.

**Eobard POV**

He was looking at Barry's anatomy charts and he sensed Joe was in the elevator, he glanced, sure enough there he was…

"Ugh…" He scoffed and pretended to be working. He was getting sick and tired of Joe…

"Dr. Wells." He started.

"Detective…" He didn't turn around, "are you here to make more accusations?" He then turned his steely gaze at him, trying to appear as normal as possible.

"Trying to make amends.." He placed a high end limited edition bourbon, still in the box, on his own desk. Eobard glanced at it, reading the number sixteen and an SB printed on the side of it with intricate text.

"I looked up Tess Morgan." He spoke. Eobard looked up at him with a slightly dismayed expression, playing off the sad widowed husband role.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Joe finished. Eobard had no intention of him staying, but he supposed he needed to help clear up his name, just in case, so he gestured to the seat beside his chair in his office.  He dragged the box of alcohol closer, inspecting the cover.

"You two were research partners in Maryland." he said, more than asked.

"Yes, we were married to the work as well as each other." He looked at him briefly, "after the car accident.. I could not go back to work. I could not go back to that lab." He looked at him, convincingly.

"So you moved here…" Joe figured.

They talked more and then Eobard was ready to shove him out the door by the time he'd finally shut up. he did plant the idea that it wasn't his fault and that the particle accelerator was a simple notion at the time, ensuring to Joe that he was certainly….not the man in yellow that killed Nora Allen.

**…………………………………………………………………..**

Later that night, Eobard snuck  over to Joe's house and watched him flip pages of his investigation report. He trailed around the house and cut the lights, and released his suit from the ring, exploding in a flash of yellow, while red vicious lightning channels around him. He ran around the room, eyes glowing red and snatched the report from Joe's hand and any other evidence he had on Harrison Wells…. He ran fast enough to shatter the windows and scare him, scrawling something on the wall, knocking the gun from Joe's hand…like it would have done anything to him in the first place…He almost laughed then stabbed a picture of Iris into the wall. He left in a blast of red light and echoed through buildings with his getaway. Lightning flickered all over him. He couldn't deny how lustful he was to have it, for however long it would last him. In seconds, he was back at his house, too soon for Barry to even blink, he thought to himself. He contained the suit inside the ring and paced around the front room of his house. He glanced at the bottle of bourbon and pulled open the top and cracked the bottle open, taking a tumbler from the side table and poured a few fingers with a grin.

"Here's to you Joe…" He laughed and took in the heady flavor, sucking at his lower lip through his teeth. He headed down the hall and turned on his music with his phone and lit up the flames along the fireplace. He hummed to the music and sauntered to his home office and rifled through his papers and sat in his chair, twirling it slightly and took another large sip. He looked through files and reviewed what Barry was able to accomplish today.

**Barry POV**

He meandered about on the opposite end of town, hoping not to be noticed as he went into the odd little café that Harrison and he frequented often now these days. He saw the same waitress rush over with a notepad.

"A hot chocolate please." He smiled, wanting to see why Dr. Wells liked them so much, but he was beyond calling him Doctor, at least in his mind, he was.

"Where's your boyfriend?" She asked with a smile.

Barry went ten shades of red, "Umm… he…" he almost said not my boyfriend, but stopped.

"At work." Barry smiled to himself and apparently….in front of her.

"C…can I talk to you?" She asked after bringing his drink.

"Sure…anything." He smiled, slightly curious.

"I've seen him…" She spoke to him.

"What?" He stared at Nira.

"The flash…" She pushed back a strand of black hair, "I think…I'm like him." She admitted. Barry's eyes widened and he felt a rush of excitement, he wanted to get to know this girl, who apparently felt the connection he had with Wells.

"Wh…what do you mean?" concern filled his voice as he scooted closer, keeping their conversation private.

All of the sudden, they heard a man shouting. Nira rose quickly.

"I'm sorry, I'm on shift…" She blurted and passed him a sheet of paper before leaving. He looked down and saw a phone number on the scrap of blank receipt. He entered it in his phone and copied his own beneath it and left her a few dollars tip and headed out the door. He started to run, but then picked up speed and bolted home to his apartment. He slammed the door and locked it, making it to his bed, laying there…the weight of his new signed copy of the book Wells had given him against his stomach. Maybe he'd gone too far today. He fished the beanie out from under his pillow and breathed in, the scent of its owner had started to dissipate and he knew it. He had to find something else to do with his time other than be a stalking fan boy.

**Eobard POV**

He flicked through the channels of his hidden cameras and eventually found Barry, in his own apartment. He smiled and saw him curl up with something. He saw his book on the bed beside Barry, but he didn't know what he'd held up by his face.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Notes** …

So, I've decided to change the name of the perspective to its rightful owner, so there's no confusion (was there any? I hope not) that way we can determine the differences between Eobard and Wells (for future chapters)

Thanks for reading and following!


	7. Taste of Your Poisonous Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry tastes the doctor's lips and gives in to what he really wants...

By far, the biggest chapter and I want to give a HUGE thanks to my new fans…

You guys are amazing and I can't wait to see how you guys like this one. Took me forever to break down the episode at 2 in the morning… XD

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

**Eobard POV**

He rolled over in his bed… for some reason, he was always cold… _always…_

He curled up tighter and felt something warm against his face, a very earthy scent hit him, forcing his wide blue eyes open.

"What the fuck!" He snapped and saw a furry black blob fling itself off the bed and ricochet out the window.

"Uhhh…" He fumbled with the sheets and looked at the dusty mark on the pillow beside his head.

_How the hell had he'd manage to get a cat in his house?_

He rose from the bed, rubbing the loose patches on his thighs before reaching the window.

"Hmm…" He closed the window and saw a tiny black mass of fur under the bush in his front yard, wide eyes stared, catching the echo of light in its retinas.

"Dammit…" He felt bad for the animal, but he didn't have time for saving every animal he ran across…

He rubbed his face and headed for the bathroom and peeled back the patches and tossed them away. He looked at the pink skin beneath them.

"Not too bad…" He ghosted his fingers over the sensitive flesh, letting out a slight hiss. He checked his cabinet and discovered that he only had one patch left in his box.

"Dammit" He muttered, _Now I have to go to the damned pharmacy…_

He hated….loathed any kind of shopping. EVERYONE stared while he would wheel around with a fake smile and buy stuff in the tiny ass roller cart. It was like the stigma of Harrison Wells would never leave him; to be honest with himself, he wasn't really sure how to go back to the way he was originally in the first place. Did he miss his copper hair? He ghosted his palm through his hair.

"Nahhh…." He shrugged and padded down the hall with a slight spring in his step.

"Ughh…" He groaned like a teenager and stared at the bath like it was his doom. He wasn't ready for that kind of pain….torture really. His cell phone buzzed in the other room and he stalked over, snatching it up in his fist, seeing that it was Barry, he lightened his tone as best as he could so the kid couldn't tell how miffed he was.

"Hello Barry." He smiled, despite the use of familiarity that rang in his tone…. _Need to remember to watch that…._ he thought to himself.

"Breakfast?" Eobard chewed his lip and glanced at the clock….

"Yeah, I could eat." He answered without thinking too much of it. He thought they'd go somewhere, but Barry had in mind that he'd bring something instead. He smiled and clicked the phone off, nearing the edge of his bed and fell on his back, watching the circles slide across the ceiling. He had no idea how they really got there, probably a trick of his peripheral vision, but he'd always remembered them slowly sliding across the ceiling when he wasn't focusing his vision anywhere specific. He placed a hand against his stomach and felt the cool skin beneath his palm. He closed his eyes and groaned, rolling up from the bed and yanking off his black socks and headed for the goddam bathtub. He turned on the tap and stuck his hand in only to tear it away with a zap.

"Jesus…" He stuck his hand beneath his other arm to warm it up, the water was freezing! He got up and pulled off his briefs and tossed them at the hamper, missing the edge.

He rolled his eyes and gingerly stuck his foot into the rising bathwater. He felt a warm wave rise around him, causing his skin to prickle over. A deep sigh left his mouth and he curled up into the warmth. A dull throb reached his thighs and grew sharper when he bent his knee back to situate himself better in the large tub. Eobard felt himself get half hard when he turned over, and turned on the water jets. He mewled slightly, enjoying the sensations of pressure massaging his muscles that always seemed to be cold. He kept his legs up higher, so they would get hurt any further. He stayed there like that, simmering for fifteen minutes before he glanced at the clock and forced himself to get out. He reached behind himself and pulled off an oversized grey towel, shrouding himself in it and shaking.

"F…uck…" His lip started to tremble and he hurried to his dresser, grabbing all he could quickly, but at a normal human speed. He slipped on a black S.T.A.R. Labs sweatshirt and stepped into a pair of maroon briefs. He felt around his bedside for the patches he'd left there earlier and gingerly placed them on the worst spot of his wound, sine he'd had to cut one square in half. He then got his black dress pants and slipped on his saddleback shoes. He hurried along the kitchen and shrugged, grabbing his coat instead. He felt around the shelf for his beanie, growling at the empty space where he usually left it, then scolding himself as he went out the door.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**Barry POV**

Barry tossed his phone on his nightstand table and held up his book, giving it a quick kiss, checking around before he brought the glossy paper to his lips. He grinned and set it down, glancing at the picture of he and Iris beside it.

"Ohh…" He suddenly realized that he didn't have actual pictures of Harrison. He'd have to see what he could do about that soon. He smiled and hoped in the shower, washing quickly, probably faster than he should have, but he shook himself off and toweled off with a whirl and he tore through his closet, figuring out what he'd wear. He pulled out a flannel that was green, white, and red…

"Christmas-y…" He said aloud and paired it with a green sweater vest, then slipping on his black and white lace up shoes.

**Eobard POV**

He eventually made it down the street and pushed his foot on the brake pad, thankful that he was alone. He poked the radio button, curious to learn what mainstream music was on that Barry seemed to like so much. "

_Traffic was a bitch…._

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

He made his way down the corridor, to his secret room, since none of the others had made it back yet. He placed his palm on the wall, opening the door and greeting Gideon.

"Good day Dr. Wells…" her feminine voice never ceased to comfort him.

"One can always hope Gideon…" He chuckled, "bring up my log, would you?" He glanced at the screen, shifting files in front of him in seconds.

"Certainly, go ahead doctor." She smiled as he cleared his throat, preparing for his next entry log.

"New entry, it has now been …." He glanced at his watch, " three hundred and eleven days since lightning struck. Subject has been relying on his speed in everyday life… using his extraordinary powers to solve ordinary problems." He bit hard on that last word, irritation nagging at him for something so mundane… "Accomplish ordinary tasks… unfortunately, his penchant for heroics persist." He paused, "Fact is… he can be a bit of a show off; and while his desire to help others is….commendable… it is impeding him from realizing the full scope of his abilities, but…" He swiped his palm through the air, accessing the newspaper file image _Flash Missing Vanishes In Crisis_.

"But there's still time…" He buried his hands in his pockets, "as the future remains intact." He finished his log and closed off the files, saving before his departure. He didn't want his whereabouts known to the rest of the group, so he made a hasty retreat. He mumbled and found Cisco getting things out of his bag and watching YouTube videos, while eating a purple sucker. Eobard placed his hand on his chin and scoffed,

"Where's Barry?" He asked in a nonchalant tone that came off as more annoyed than he intended. _He was fucking starving, where the hell was that kid???_ He came to the dawning realization that Barry had probably forgotten about their breakfast together at the lab, which honestly was a bit of a surprise given Barry's recent attraction to him…or was it all in his head? Eobard chewed his lip as he considered all of this.

 _Was he really making this into something more?_ He pulled out his phone and found no new messages from the gang…

"Hmmm…" He started a list for the store that he wanted to make as quickly as humanly possible. There was no way he was going to waste any of his abilities on something so mundane.

"Late… is kind of his signature move." Caitlin walked into the room. Cisco mentioned a signature move then Barry sped into the lab.

"Sorry guys, I got a little held up." Eobard narrowed his eyes at him, eyeing the coffee in his hands.

"You had to be there…" He mumbled and sipped his coffee.

"I'm gonna need a moment o two alone with Barry." He literally warned the kid as the other two quickly scurried off with terror in their eyes for Barry's fate.

"Now, may I remind you Barry Allen…. that we had an agreement. We will help with your heroics out there while you let us further develop our research on your abilities in here, right?" He was trying not to get himself too riled up, watching Barry's expression change to startled. He stared hard while Barry gathered himself.

"I….I yeah I know… I…just gotten a little caught up with…..helping people." He smiled boyishly, "Yeah, put bad guys away, it feels good." Eobard twitched when he said that.

"Imagine how good it will feel to cure diseases, stop aging, reverse paralysis" he threw that one in for good measure.

"All good causes." Barry chided, "So, how can I help you do that, do you need more MRIs, more blood?"

"I need more speed." He urged.

"O…k…kay." Barry mumbled.

"More speed is the key to more progress…" He kept on. Barry could feel his hair stand completely up when his tone deepened. His phone rang, jarring him from that place he was about to go when Harrison used that tone of voice.

"You need to kick it up a notch." He ordered, "this is not just about you Barry." The speedster reddened and nodded. Barry told him there was a homicide and he had to leave.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Eobard watched as Barry took in all the information on this new bad guy. He had some kind of ability to absorb electricity and kill others with it. He didn't even get to finish telling Barry to be careful and the speedster was out the door. He chewed his lower lip with seething rage. If Barry became too reckless, it'd be the end for both of them and the speed force and his chance of ever making it back home. He listened on the comm for what was going on. Seconds later he could hear Barry shouting over the comm.

"Barry, what was that, what's happening?" He asked.

"Get out of there….Run Barry!" Eobard demanded, having a sinking feeling about the shocking sounds that filled the lab.

"I…. I can't… my speed…it's gone." Barry admitted.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Eobard watched Barry run at a pathetic speed of six miles an hour. He could have cried for him at that moment if they were alone. This new villain siphoned Barry's electricity away.

"Barry…" He spoke before the young man left, "we will find a way to restore your speed, I can promise you that." He spoke to him, eyeing the kid's doubtful expression.

As soon as he was alone, it took all he had not to run to his secret room and scream at Gideon to show him the future.

"Certainly…" she spoke a little too calmly for him to bear. He stared at the headline and saw that it mentioned something about the post office shutting down. He steepled his hands together and covered his face, taking a deep breath.

"Run a complete search, show any references to the flash." He snapped, watching the screen fill with yellow zeroes.

"Look again!" He ordered, "Find any references to Barry Allen!" again…. zero references. He argued with the computer, feeling hopeless.

He looked at the screen and watched Barry tell Caitlin how much he loved being fast… and how he couldn't stand losing a part of himself.

Cisco came in and showed them Farooq, the man that was on a powerline during the explosion. Then the worst happened.

**Barry POV**

Barry sneered at the screen, the man capable of stealing his speedforce was banging on the door f S.T.A.R. Labs and wanted Harrison Wells dead.

"I need my speed back….now!" He growled at Eobard.

"I have a theory, but it's untested." He turned and watched the gang.

"I have to go out there, maybe I can talk to him. I saw him at the station, his friends got murdered and he woke up with a disease." Barry didn't finish.

"No, it's too risky and the last time he killed an innocent man…He's a murderer!" Eobard growled.

He went down the stairs and met Farooq.

"Wells did this to me…" Barry couldn't reason with him once the other metahuman reached his point of rage, sending a bolt at Barry that caused him to fly backwards into the floor.

**Eobard POV**

"Done talking?" Eobard scoffed and Barry replied with a curt nod as the older scientist instructed the others to get Barry to the treadmill. Cisco was not going to leave him alone. It was then when Eobard told him that his greatest creation was the Flash and he had to survive, even if it meant putting himself in danger.

He went down to the particle accelerator and pulled the door up with a grunt.

"Come to check on your pet, why don’t you just kill me?!" Tony snapped, glaring at him with dark eyes.

"Quid Pro Quo…" He raised his hands as he spoke, "that's Latin….have you heard of Latin?" His eye twitched, "Quid pr quo means something for something… in this case, that something is your freedom, and I'm prepared to grant it to you."

"How do you know I won't kill you?" He argued, turning himself to metal as he slammed his arms against the ceiling of his cell, intimidating Eobard, but he gave a knowing look,

"Let's just say that that's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Really?" Tony asked, seeming doubtful.

"Yes." Eobard answered in full.

"Why would you do that?" Tony asked.

"Because there is another metahuman loose in this facility…. and I want you to kill him." He glared.

_There was no way he was going to let anything happen to Barry…_

**Barry POV**

It was then… when Barry ordered Caitlin to turn on the treadmill and give him the voltage that would electrify his cells again, making them active. Barry encouraged her to do it, even though he was scared, but he was ready for this…

Huge thick bolts surged through his chest as he held onto the bar of the treadmill for support. It was scary and he could feel parts of himself ignite up. He wasn't sure if it had quite worked when he was thrown from the bolts and slammed into the wall.

"Did it work?" She asked, staring at him. He wasn't sure, but when he pulled his hand up and saw it blurred and vibrating, he could have cried. Had he gained his speed back?

 "It….it didn't work."

They both ran back to the corridor to find the others and then Tony ran into him.

"Tony?!" He exclaimed, "what are you doing out here?" Barry grabbed his arm as his childhood bully fell over in front of them.

"Hey Allen, you know I never run from a fight." He muttered before falling down completely, but not before he told him to run.

"I can't believe he's dead…" Barry muttered aloud as they met up with Cisco and Caitlin was checking his blood.

"Dr. Wells?!" Cisco exclaimed, seemly terrified.

"N…no, Tony Woodward." Barry answered quickly, still uncertain of where Harrison Wells was.

"He must have gotten out during the blackout." Barry spoke.

"No, that's not possible I designed those pods to a generator, the only way for him to have gotten out was if someone had let him out." Cisco replied.

"I did…" Eobard spoke as-a-matter-of-factly, "I released him."

"W..why?" Barry was shaking his head, not believing what he heard.

"To divert our intruder's attention while we work to restore your speed." He looked straight at Barry as he spoke.

"You used him as a distraction?" Barry questioned.

"A necessary one at that, it seems that it has failed." Eobard turned around the corner while Barry turned the other way, facing him and staring down at his hands.

"I have his blood on my hands." He uttered, "How could you do that?"

Eobard looked up, eyes vivid eyes blazing at him through his thick lenses, "You sure have a lot of sentient for a man that tortured you as a child." He hissed.

"Tony might have been a bully, but he didn't deserve to die." Barry's voice rose, breaking in mid-sentence.

"Does Caitlin, or Cisco….or me or you?" He retorted, "I had a choice to make, him or us and I chose us without a second thought."

"All you talk about is scientific facts, miracle cures, and medical breakthroughs. You don't even care about people at all." Barry's voice rose again, still in shock over what his mentor has done.

"Maybe you care too much Barry, I know being a hero is important to you and I respect your ideals I just don't have the luxury of sharing them." He growled, challenging him.

"I think I got it now, you're game is chess…" His green eyes got darker, "we're all just pawns to you, right?" His eyes had glazed over with emotion.

"So what's your move, Doctor…" He added that last bit in spite of himself and his feelings, scared of what could happen between them and that this was all just a sick game to him.

"Which one of us gets sacrificed next?" Eobard stared hard at him, looking guilty.

"We have to get out of this facility." Eobard spoke as the gang moved towards the computers and seeing that Farooq was on D level. They could make it to the van if they were quick enough.

"Look Barry your cells are rapidly regenerating!" Caitlin pointed at the screen while the others looked.

"I still don't have my speed." He mentioned while looking at his hand blurring around in front of him, almost gangly looking.

"Must be mental." Eobard paused, watching Barry with interest, knowing he might have to do something extreme. Barry ran to the car after they figured out it was the "yips" in which he was mentally stuck from using his powers, which probably occurred because of what Wells had done to Tony.

Just then, the garage door stopped midway and the van died with Barry at the wheel. Eobard looked down at his wheelchair and jerked the handle back and forth, knowing what could happen.

"He's here…" Eobard barely spoke above a whisper, but it felt more like a roar in Barry's ears. Farooq slammed blue lightning into the front of the vehicle while Barry rolled out, Caitlin and Cisco ran for him, and tucked themselves close. Farooq lifted his hand to kill them.

"HEY!" Eobard boomed at him, his voice reaching some register Barry had never noticed before.

"You're here for me…" His voice deepened.

"Finally, you show your face." He answered.

"Well, I wasn't exactly eager to be killed." He scoffed.

"Neither were my friends." Farooq came closer, lighting building in his hands.

"I know… I hurt a lot of people that night." He started.

"People? You don't even know any of their names." He moved closer to the doctor.

"Jake Davenport, Daira Kim, Ralph Digny, Al Rostein, Grant Emerson, Will Everett, Beia DeCosta…Ronnie Raymond." He glanced over at Caitlin.

"I know the names of every person that died that night and I know that they all mattered." He snapped, "and the fact that the world is derived of their potential and I have to live with that every day, that these people," he nodded towards the kids huddle together protectively, "have done nothing wrong. You want to punish me, then fine, let's do that… but let these people live."

Farooq stared at him for a minute, then turned his hands up and spoke, "You died that night too." With that, he exploded lighting from his hands and blasted Eobard with energy, knocking him out of the chair and tumbling across the floor. Barry screamed and was filled with rage, jumping up and staring hard, his eyes dilated and filled with the rage of the speed force. He exploded forward, watching the tendrils of light flow through the air, Caitlin and Cisco's hair blew around while he flashed over towards Harrison. He curled around him, protectively. His arms encircled around his chest and he almost straddled his backside as he pulled him flush against his chest. Was were seconds for the world around him felt like years. He buried his face against Eobard's back, gently feeling his pectoral muscles indent with his touch. The doctor's heady scent flooding his senses when he'd started to lift him off the ground, carrying him halfway, then turning him around, facing him. He looked at the wide blue eyes behind those dark frames, looking directly at him, as if he sensed what was happening. Barry tucked him close against his chest as he made it back to Cisco and Caitlin, carefully placing the doctor's hands over each one of their shoulders. When Barry pulled back, he saw beads of sweat roll off the side of his head, knowing he was scared, he reached and pressed a palm to the doctor's cheek before turning and facing Farooq again.

Eobard breathed a sigh of relief as he felt that hand on his cheek, his eyes darting upwards, watching every minuet second of Barry's movements.

_Barry could have sworn that the doctor knew he'd done something. He could see his eyes move, detecting that movement humans couldn't see…_

Farooq aimed his lightning at him as he donned the red flash suit once more. He dodged a few attacks, but then was caught in one when Farooq blasted him. He fought back and rather than let his energy get siphoned again, he charged him with it, using it as a weapon itself.

_But the pain of it being ripped from him hurt…._

**Eobard POV**

Eobard stared hard, watching with a grimace. Then Farooq keeled over and couldn't handle the amount of electricity that Barry had. He'd overwhelmed him completely.

Barry watched everyone leave the make-shift prison and headed there himself, but turned when he saw that the doctor hadn't left.

"About what I said…." He wiped his lip, "How you don't care about people…" he mumbled.

Eobard placed a hand up to stop him, and pursed his lips, Barry caught every second of that movement.

"Look, Barry…" He smiled as he turned around, "There's a reason that my biography describes as…arrogant, prickly, brusque…" He waved a hand through the air, watching Barry's smile go wider.

"At times contentious." He muffled a chuckle as he quoted his favorite book, "I read it twice." He blushed.

"You're right Barry, I don't care much for people…I find them misinformed, short-sided." Eobard turned.

"So why do you do what you do?" Barry asked.

"Because I believe in a better future…. One that I very much want to see… That you are a part of." He added.

I might not care as much for other people, Barry, but I care about you." He admitted. Barry blushed and moved closer to him, leaning down slightly as Eobard inhaled sharply, obviously he hadn't anticipated this intimacy… he briefly recalled how Barry had scooped him up off the floor. He couldn't hide the visible shudder, forcing himself to contain his emotions. Barry leaned closer and wrapped his arms around him, sinking to his knees. A sob pulled from him as Eobard's eyes widened, not expecting this side of him.

"Barry…" He spoke in a slightly surprised and calming tone. His hands gliding over Barry's back, soothing the poor kid.

"I thought you were this…cold person…but, you're not. I… I'm sorry." He muffled against his shoulder. Eobard could feel a warm wetness against his shoulder, his eyes widened and he pulled Barry closer, desperate to calm him. Barry pulled back and dug his hands beneath his arms, pulling him flush against him with a sigh. He sighed and felt Barry pull back, staring at him, through him really.

"Barry…" He uttered, watching him. His pupils widening and he could feel his pulse amp up and pound in his ears, forcing him to breath faster. Barry scooted closer, bracing himself against the arm of the chair.

Eobard could feel the weight of him slowly bear down on his lap, what was happening right now wasn't sinking in for him… He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Barry pulled his arms back and gingerly leafed them through Eobard's dark hair.

"Barry…" He spoke above a whisper.

_This Barry was very different from the one he'd known… fought…hated._

He sucked in a sigh as Barry leaned closer, the almost floral scent of the kid filled him. He felt something pound inside of him, deeper…. _lower_.

He huffed through his nose and broke the distance between them, leaning in and pressing his mouth to Barry's. The kid let out a soft whimper as Eobard pulled him harder against himself, running his tongue against Barry's lower lip, wanting more.

Barry's tongue felt hot and foreign against his and he bit down on his lower lip, forcing a gasp from the speedster. He groaned against him, knowing full well that Barry's heart rate was elevated. He could sense it…feel that crackle of raw energy inside of him. Eobard's arms gripped the back of Barry's head, mussing his hair and pressing his nails slightly in, eliciting a second gasp from him.

"Hnnn…" the kid mumbled against him, pulling back with black eyes, a red flushed face, and very abused pink lips tinted dark from Eobard. He pulled back, almost panting.

"Barry…" He whispered, but the speedster leaned in again to kiss him, Eobard turned his face away.

"Barry…" He hissed between his teeth, watching the younger man lean forward once more, threading his fingers through his thick hair with a soft sigh. Eobard felt himself harden completely, slamming his eyes shut with a growl. He couldn't do this…. _they…couldn't do this._

_He'd killed Nora Allen…_

Eobard jerked back, Barry's hands leaving his hair a wild mess. He glanced up with blazing eyes, pupils blown black as he visibly shuddered in front of Barry.

"W…why not?" He mumbled in a stricken tone.

"We are…" He couldn't even think for a second, "I am old enough to be your father, we work together, I'm a social pariah…Need I go on?" He snapped. He suddenly remembered who he was.

"B…but you like me." Barry stammered. He leaned forward and dug his fingers through Eobard's hair once more, turning his head slightly with the effort, watching him, eyes…fixated on his lips.

"I see it in your eyes." He whispered in his ear coming closer, the heat of his breath…forced a sharp inhale from Eobard. He couldn't say anything to save himself or his pride. He furrowed his brow and turned his face away, hoping that the movement would deter the forensic investigator's advances.

Barry leaned in and ran his tongue over the heated skin of his neck, relishing his first taste of him.

Eobard choked on a gasp and bit his lip furiously, fighting the urge to jump out of his chair and scream. Then….Barry bit down.

"Barry Allen!!!" Eobard gasped loudly, drowning the space between them with a sharp moan he could not stop from leaving his mouth with a strangled sound. He glared at Barry, pissed that he'd broken a barrier between them that meant respect, yet all of it had been shattered in this one moment.

"Barry!" Eobard hissed and grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him back as far as he could without leaving the chair. Barry looked shaken, his eyes were just as dark as Eobard's. The older man shuddered again, despite his efforts. He looked down, tearing his gaze away. He couldn't look at Barry anymore, not after him crossing the line, but he only had himself to blame…

"G…get…out." He spoke in a broken voice. Barry left in an explosion of yellow without another word, blasting Eobard at least a foot from his original spot.

"Goddammit…." He whispered, running his hands over his thighs, feeling the blood pounding in his veins…and harder in other places. He whined barely above a whisper and shoved his face in his palms.

_How the fuck had he managed to get himself this riled up over a kid….not just any kid… Barry Fucking….Allen…_

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took so long and I don't give a shit enough to worry about Iris in this chapter….because we know what we're really here for, right? Lol…

 


	8. Stir Up The Beast Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eobard beats the Flash into the ground...and it feels so good...

**I'm going to keep going with the fact that Oliver and Barry trained, made a stronger friendship and we met all the arrow characters (really, I've been meaning to watch it, but let's be honest and admit that it's not nearly as exciting as the Flash) so onward to The Man In The Yellow suit! Thanks barrisonfan for your input and I've been trying but Archive Of Our Own is picky and I can't remember my username, but I'm working on getting it posted over there as well. I've seen all the adorable fluff and the pure smut there as well, I suppose you get the best of both worlds here…**

**Merry Christmas to everyone and I hope you had an awesome holiday, and if not, then here's my gift to you…**

**And if you haven't looked up the song yet… Its Until It Hurts by Francesca Hall, seriously, where do you think these titles come from?**

**Enjoy….**

**For barrisonfan, thanks for the review and I love you!**

**………………………………………………………………………………….**

**Eobard POV**

It was time…. whether he wanted to or not. The future and the present collided. He would eventually meet the real Eobard.

The past week had really shown him the true sickness of the Christmas spirit…

He angrily wiped a hand over his face, glaring at the shopping list as he scooted past it, like it had some secret plans…. _He could've laughed at that last statement for sure…_

He went to the kitchen clad in underwear; he really ought to get new pants. He figured he could add that to the list too. Eobard added an extra egg in case Barry forgot breakfast again. His legs and healed up enough to be able to touch them without hissing. He grinned at that as he slipped on a black thermal and grey slacks.

_God, Will I ever wear what I like?_

He frowned at the lack of style…it wasn't like Harrison Wells was going to run into the lab with rocker boots and a Rolling Stones t-shirt, not that the idea entertained his train of thought, it'd be pretty fucking reckless, he chuckled instead and dressed rather monochromatically.

"Barry…." He sighed to himself as he planted himself on the counter, gasping at its coldness, but he mindlessly flipped through his phone, checking the messages from Barry.

_I'm sorry, Can we please talk about what happened? I think I got carried away…_

Eobard whimpered at his phone. Barry Allen, always the saint… always taking the blame and giving a shit about everyone… painting houses, bringing couples together, and just plain being a cute little fucker. He sighed and saw the twenty-seventh text message from him.

_Please Harrison….Please can we talk about this?_

It was short and brutal.

"Fine…." He snapped and answered.

_Where?_

He waited a minute, figured he was busy now, since it was nearing Christmas Eve. That holiday had no real meaning for him anyway…not anymore. His family was gone….everything was gone. He felt that hollow spot inside of him flare up again. He visibly winced, but forced himself to think about how Barry Allen ruined his life…

_It made his new mission that much easier to accomplish if he could force himself to think that._

He chewed his lip and slipped on his shoes, tying them and pulling together his necessities, even that fucking list. He grumbled and threw the chair in his back seat and almost left black tire prints as he made his escape.

**…………………………………………………………..**

**Barry POV**

He ran around town, freeing thousands of people from odd jobs and good cheer; he was almost high from it. It was as if Harrison had cut him some lead on that work leash he had. He hadn't called, which was a relief and a disappointment all at once, but it didn't matter right now. He had a morning breakfast date with Caitlin. She'd mentioned something about Firestorm and finding Ronnie. Barry was more than happy to help her. If he played music when he ran sometimes, it'd slow down like the rest of the world, which made his choice songs even more distinguished.

Taylor Swift never sounded more dynamic…

He chuckled and heard the rising beats and literal joy from her voice. It was almost otherworldly. He slowed and stopped near the coffee shop they frequented. He checked his phone, slowing and spotting her in the front window waving. He started to lift his hand, but then realized he hand was gloved….and red….His eyes widened and he went down to an alley and swapped his outfit for something a little more festive, being sure to hide it well. He really didn't know where to hide his suit, but the last time he saw Nira, she'd offered to stash some in the back of her dad's restaurant.

He was okay with her knowing that he was the Flash…

He looked down briefly before turning into the small line and hovered around the corner until he made it to the last window.

"Hey…" He muttered, attempting to sound cheerful, but failed.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking at him with sincerity.

"I…" Barry nibbled his green shirt sleeve, "I think I made a mistake."

"What did the Flash do now?" She whispered.

"N…not him… Barry…" He went redder.

"Oh no…Did something happen with Iris?" She asked, he knew he couldn't leave her hanging much longer.

"No…I kissed Harrison." He almost hid his face from view as her jaw dropped.

"What?!" She almost screamed, Barry had to flail his arms to keep her from gaining everyone's attention in the café.

"Shhhh!!!" I'm trusting you, so don't say anything to him." He urged.

"D…did he like it… I mean does he like you?" She asked.

"He was the one that initiated it." Barry went a shade darker.

"Oh….fuck me, Barry…. No way you're hiding this from me anymore." She chided and took his trembling hands.

"There's no way you're doing this alone. He is a well-respected doctor in his field, but he is also human; therefore, capable of having a healthy relationship." She smiled.

"Y…yeah, that's the problem… He goes and kisses me, gives me, undoubtedly, the greatest kiss of my whole life then tells me we can't be together." Barry sighed.

"Well, then we will have to figure something out to fix that then, shouldn't we?" She smiled. Nira came over, with Barry's order and a coffee for Caitlin, watching them curiously.

"Sit with us." Barry smiled. He watched her nervous dark eyes soften and she sat down.

"I only have fifteen minutes on a break." She said quietly, but only a few minutes with Caitlin and they were all talking.

"I want to say thank you for helping me with the clothes situation." Barry smiled. She nodded.

"What clothes?" Caitlin was curious.

"She knows who I am….it's okay." Barry winked. Caitlin seemed slightly unease, but it lifted quickly. It didn't take long for Nira to discover that Harrison Wells was not his boyfriend, but a prospect. Barry was nervous about lying about something to her, but she understood.

"It's okay Barry, I think he likes you too." She grinned.

"I find that hard to believe…" He grumbled and hid his face in his hands, only to have them be pulled back by the girls.

"It's not the end of the world Barry, there's plenty of opportunities to do something with him." Nira informed.

"Yeah, since he was the one that started it, technically… he has the crush. Ooh, Does he have a Facebook account?" Caitlin's eyes widened and she sipped her coffee.

"I…. I don't know." Barry shrugged his shoulders. He pulled out his phone and searched the name.

"Oh my God…he does!" They all screamed.

"There he is!" Caitlin snatched up the phone and jabbed at the picture, which didn't surprise any of them seeing it was the cover of his book.

"Ugh, does he have any funny pictures?" She leafed through the security photos and pouted.

"Send him a request, I wanna see more pictures." Nira chuckled.

"No way, I'll look like a stalker." Barry whined and snatched the phone from their grabby hands.

"I'll send one and then you." Caitlin looked up his name on the phone and added him.

"There…now you." She smiled and stared into Barry's soul.

He could feel his pulse kick up and if it wasn't obvious enough, his face was ten shades of red. He could feel his ears burn and poked the request button.

_He'd be lying if his said he didn't want to see his pictures and interests._

Barry nodded at Nira, her break was over and she sighed, giving them both a hug before going back to work.

"So, do you think everything will be alright between us?" Barry's eyes stared.

"Yeah, why not?" She shrugged.

"It…ummm…. Well he…" Barry was embarrassed to say.

"Yes?" Caitlin's eyes went wider, a smile growing on her face.

"It… w…was a french kiss." Barry admitted. Caitlin batted in disbelief at his hands and he jerked them from harm, astonished yet elated with her response.

"God, Barry…." She grinned, "Since it was _that_ kind of kiss….well." She glanced at her nails mockingly, "He's really into you if that was your first kiss." She smiled.

"Oh…" Barry touched a finger to his lips, remembering the warmth and seductive charge that exploded from the kiss.

"Help me…" Barry asked.

"You got it, I'm here for you." Caitlin smiled. Barry smiled and left a ten dollar tip and he and Caitlin smiled and headed in for work.

"Time to go see him, you know." She got all giddy on him.

"Caitlin…. If you give off any idea that you know, that'll scare him away….like completely." He urged.

"Don't worry." She smiled and hugged him, "I won't." Barry smiled as they sprang for a cab for the enjoyment of being early birds.

"I got him a Christmas present." He cooed at her.

**…………………………………………………………..**

**Eobard POV**

He wheeled from his secret room, blissful from the paper showing that the future was intact, everything was going to happen… _perfectly…_

He smiled internally, unaware that a grin was plastered on his face as he met the rest of the herd in the cortex.

"Hey…" He attempted to make this as unbearable as possible, and threw on his best blasé expression.

"Hello, Caitlin, Cisco…Barry." He nodded. Then something happened and there was a rush of laughter and presents were passed around, taking one in his hands, wrapped in white and blue.

"Thank you Barry…" He smiled, setting in his lap. He hadn't gotten shit for anyone else. Fifteen years of absolute nothingness…. and now this madness.

He swallowed thickly, unable to respond, but thankfully Cisco was hugging him as he unwrapped his gift of gamer headphones.

"You…and I are gonna have a battle of the century." Cisco said in a boisterous tone.

"I'm pretty sure Joe got a pair for me too, he was insistent that I get you some, so…." Barry grinned. Eobard watched as Caitlin unwrapped hers, turning and not really caring as much anymore to know what everyone got. He thanked them and left. It seemed a little bitter, but he didn't really have a choice. He had more important things to do…

**……………………………………………………………………….**

It was quiet and everyone else was gone, there was no way there'd be a high security in Mercury Labs on Christmas Eve.

He stormed past the security gates, clearly not giving a damn if he'd tripped the alarm, really… it was for play. He grabbed the two guards with ease and turned their heads back with a dignified crack sound. He didn't even watch them fall as he glared at the scientist staring back at him with horrified eyes in the secured room where the Tachyon transmitter device was. 

**……………………………………………………………..**

**Barry POV**

He smiled and shook Dr. Tina Marie's hand and she talked about a man in a yellow suit. Barry's mind went into hyper-drive as he stared at Joe, they knew what this meant. He turned and saw a huge grin on the doctor's face, it was difficult to ignore, he'd never seen all of his perfectly white teeth so close before. They went over prototypes and what happened with the break in. She concluded their arrangement and told them that Mercury Labs was clearly capable of protecting its own assets.

Barry blew out an exasperated breath after she left.

 _What a bitch…_ He thought quietly to himself. He quickly planned out ideas and they were going to trap the opposite flash.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**Eobard POV**

He stood there, molecules vibrating in excitement, humming to the perfect frequency. Iris West could sure talk a lot. He watched them from afar, on a rooftop, clearly allowing himself to be seen. He shuddered, but his body was in such a high state of excitement, he couldn't feel it. Raw lightning ebbed through his body, lighting…blazing from within. He smiled, his hair standing on end as Barry neared the window. Then the boy looked up and Eobard watched his posture go rigid.

_He'd seen him now…_

He blazed down the building, dragging red bolts through the speed force. He ran and Barry followed him towards the edge of  chain-link fence near the school.

"It was you!" Barry yelled, "In my house that night." Eobard looked up at him with marvelous wonder. Seething rage over his incredibly young face, it was an aphrodisiac to him.

"You killed my mother, why?!" He shouted, Eobard remained silent.

"You already know that…" His voice was silken deep and rumbled his vocal chords, "You're going to have to catch me." He almost purred. He needed this…. _Badly…_

He couldn't hide his smile either, he turned his foot and shot off with a blast of red electricity, Barry was not far behind with his signature yellow. Eobard exploded through town, ripping through the streets and corners became meaningless as he peeked behind him, looking at Barry's determined expression. They raced towards the stadium. Barry stopped midway and Eobard smiled wider and watched his chest rise and fall with a burning purpose. He missed this…. _desired it even…_ He ran forward, dragging the speed force behind him, mirroring Barry's movement. He slammed his shoulder into Barry's stomach, causing him to roll across the floor, he glared up at him.

"Not fast enough…Flash." He mocked. He ran and they traded blows and sifted through the stadium seats like liquid. They slowed and neared the front of the grass again. Eobard grabbed Barry's arm and slung him over his shoulder with minimal effort, enjoying how his body tumbled. He sped behind him, before he'd landed and just beat the shit out of him. His arms pushed out energy as he berated the kid with a proper beating. His breathed hard through his nose, adrenaline soaring….singing in his veins as he pounded into his body.

"I don't know who you are…" He wiped his bloody lip and pulled himself up, like a hero.

"Ohhh…. But you do Barry… We've been at this a long time, you and I." He watched as Barry lurched forward, trying to hit him, but he swayed his shoulder and avoided the blow as if it came at him in slow motion, he leaned down and slammed his palm into the middle of his stomach, not enough to kill, God… he was just having too much fun. He rose swiftly and gave another display of his speed as zoomed around the entire stadium and slammed Barry on the grass, dragging him on his stomach across the grass, he had to remember not to hurt him too bad, but this sense of familiarity after fifteen long years of inactivity was enough to set his teeth on edge.

"It is your destiny to lose to me Flash….just as it was your mother's destiny to die that night." He finished.

 _Because if Nora Allen lived, he'd never become the Flash…and if he didn't…Eobard didn't become one with the reverse speed force._ He thought to himself, he needed to leave because he didn't know when his power would suddenly drain, he was too unpredictable for his odds, and with that final statement in tow, he left Barry there on the stadium.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

**Barry POV**

He huffed around the group angrily.

"He acted like he knew me…." His arms were crossed as he spoke to Joe and Harrison. He was livid, the man in the yellow suit had completely done him in within a manner of minutes of them being together.

"He was antagonzing you, Bear." Joe responded.

"I mean, every time I would get close, he'd pull away…like this was some sick game to him."

"You'll catch him, we'll help." Harrison offered a sense of peace that Barry found it difficult to accept.

"You don't get it, his speed…. it's just…" Barry chopped the air horizontally with his hands, " His speed is beyond me and I'm….I'm not the fastest man alive….he is!" Barry gave no room for argument as he watched Harrison pulls off his glasses.

"So, how do we catch someone that I can't even keep up with?" Barry burned Harrison with his gaze, wanting…needing his help.

"The beautiful thing about force fields.... Barry, is the fact that they are impervious to speed. Now, I've almost finished fabricating the trap and all we need is for detective West to procure the bait."

He and Joe headed back to the police station and talked with the lead scientists again, in hopes of borrowing her Tachyon device.

"This has Harrison Wells written all over it in big black letters, I'm not giving you my Tachyon prototype." She spoke vehemently.

Barry responded just as viciously, but with a poise that Joe didn't miss. He mentioned his degree and the interesting many projects within Mercury Labs that the public might be surprised by knowing and learning about.

"You'll have the prototype within the hour." She snapped, "Now I know why Harrison Wells seems to hold you in such esteem, Mr. Allen…. You're very much alike." She then left.

**…………………………………………………………………………………**

**Eobard POV**

"The Tachyon device is in place." Cisco stated.

"Do you think it will work?" Barry was curious, aching for this to work. Joe asked Barry to stay out of it, because of his history with the man in yellow. Hours later they were watching the screen, hoping for the other speedster to show up.

He diffused his particles earlier and made a speed mirage of himself like nothing, all these years of waiting were paying off and the device would soon be his…. _how villainous did that sound?_ He smiled to himself when the clad yellow suit slammed on the walls of the force field and waited as guards poured in through the doors where he'd been "captured."

"Detective Thawne…. would you like to read him his rights." He needed to take control of all the talking or this would come off entirely different than he'd planned and there was no room for error. He needed to make sure that society saw he and the man in the yellow suit in the same room, talking…speaking to one another in order to divert them off his trail.

"Harrison Wells, we meet at last…" He spoke, humming his own frequency.

"What do you want with the Tachyon particles?" He snapped, feeling empowered as all the people in the room were swayed into belief.

"My goals are beyond your understanding." He responded, exactly as planned.

"I don't know, I'm a pretty smart guy." He steepled his hands as he spoke, "Any trap we set would have to be invisible, I know that your cells could repair themselves at extraordinary speeds so you could withstand the damage this is doing to you….right now." He finished.

Then the lights started to flicker, the containment field started to fluctuate.

"The reason I know all this….is because your powers are almost exactly like those of the Flash." He played on the schematics.

"Oh, I'm not like the Flash at all… Some would say I'm the reverse." He internally smile when he heard that come out. Now came the difficult part of literally beating the shit out of himself…which seemed inane, but anyone watching….everyone watching….had to be convinced. He had to draw blood in order to gain this device… _he had to_.

The best part was tearing through the guards like nothing in front of Eddie, just to prove how powerless he was. He stared him down, enjoying the fear and how his eyes widened, but he felt the frequency of a bullet and shoved Eddie back, knowing he couldn't die… He turned his sights on Joe and grabbed him by the neck and dragged him across the room. _This….by far, had been the best part of the day…_

Just then a flash of golden yellow slammed into him, and he could feel his blood singing in his veins as Barry and he swirled back and forth, going through the ceiling, shattering glass as they made their ascent. He landed blow after blow as Barry literally took everything he gave, and still remained upright. God, it had felt so good, he needed to see his face again, those burning seething eyes alive with rage, he grabbed his chin and tore back his mask, sighing barely above a whisper and unable to human ears to detect as he watched Barry pant on his knees in front of him. It was almost too easy for him to forget himself and the role he had to play just by watching that face. He had to end this, he leaned up and upper-cut Barry then kneed him in the chest, making him fall back. He could kiss him… _take him…_

_Right here….and now…._

Eobard flexed his fingers, absorbing the sting of delivering hits to him, he'd leaned down and grabbed the front of his suit….desperate to taste his lips. This was so much more to him than anyone had ever known. This Barry was different…completely, because…

_Because he'd created him…loved him, desired him…fucking needed him…_

He leaned forward and watched his emerald eyes widen as he came almost too close. He could feel a ripple emanulate from the young speedster as he almost straddled him, a spark of red hit his cheek as their faces almost touched, but a blast of fire forced Eobard to jump back. He almost hissed as he was knocked back. How had he allowed that to happen? He'd let himself get too absorbed in Barry enough to be distracted.

"We're nowhere near done…" He snapped as he rose, "See you soon Flash." He exploded past in a blur of red lightning and blurred through town. It was hard for him to admit he'd fucked up and Ronnie!

 _Ronnie Fucking Raymond?!!! He's alive??!!_ He growled to himself as he made it back home and gathered himself. He coughed and grabbed his chest, some kind of fever had his skin completely flushed and sweaty. He held up his ring and felt the power of the suit leave his body.

"Fuck…" He sighed and felt a weight against his thigh.

"Shit…" He muttered; apparently, he'd gotten more than worked up over seeing Barry come undone beneath him. He shuddered visibly and slowed his cellular regeneration down, remembering that Harrison Wells had gotten his ass handed to him. He covered his tracks and quickly made it back to S.T.A.R. Labs before anyone had time to blink.

Cisco went over the data and looked at him with the saddest puppy eyes. _Oh God…_

Eobard told him that it wasn't his fault as Caitlin stitched up his hip. Barry seemed nervous behind them, but she moved over when he asked if he could help.

**Barry POV**

"Can I talk to Dr. Wells alone?" Barry asked as they finished their conversation about Ronnie still being alive. They agreed and left them alone.

"Barry…" Eobard whispered as the young man blotted his forehead with alcohol and put a small band aid over it.

"No, I should have been there for you….and I wasn't. I let it… _him…_ get to me." He mumbled as he dabbed at the stitches on his hip, trying not to let the sight of him in a tank top cloud his mind. He leaned forward and looked down, attempting to hide his watering eyes. A small gasp from the doctor signified that he'd taken notice. Barry sniffed inward and was too distracted to notice when is arms went around him. Barry was shaking…

"I am sorry…" He muttered as the doctor's hands soothed him, petting him, bringing him back down to a safe level of anxiety.

"It's alright Barry…" He smiled, the wattage made Barry blush. He almost never saw him smile which was why it had blown him away every time he'd done it. He closed his eyes and breathed in his scent, taking luxury through his mouth and nose. God, he couldn't get enough of him. He was so kind, but parts of him…Barry ached to discover. He opened his eyes and peeked down, seeing two moles on his collarbone. Barry pressed his nose into his neck as he watched the two moles with deep fascination. He wondered how many more there were… He pulled back and looked at his vivid blue eyes the color of glacier skies… _Ohhh…_

Barry sucked his lower lip in his mouth and turned his gaze away, not when he stared right back at him with such intensity, he found it hard to manage.

"W..why do you look at me like that?" He asked, attempting to meet his metallic gaze once more. He watched those intense eyes dart back up to his face.

"Like what?" He asked, the tone smoothing out at the end.

"N…nothing…" Barry mumbled quietly, hoping he wouldn't make a fool of himself.

"I'm not feeling very well Barry." He mentioned and closed his eyes, leaning his head back, which allowed Barry to blatantly and wantonly stare….

He looked at him arms, which were almost always covered, but they were muscled perfectly and Barry loved how they curved outward when he folded them across his stomach. He sighed and scooted closer, watching the doctor's face for any signs of him watching what he was doing, but when he stayed that way, Barry assumed it was safe to keep ogling his physique. He reached a palm over his clothed stomach, barely touching, still staring and checking to make sure he wasn't seeing what he was doing. Barry leaned and moved his hand, hovering over his hip where his shirt had been pushed up, revealing warm skin. He traced his fingers across it, a spark pushed out of Barry's fingers, and it changed pink when it hit the doctor's skin. Barry watched his arm jerk back and his eyes met his, pupils widening.

"Barry, what are you doing?" He spoke barely above a whisper.

"Nothing, I'm sorry." He muffled. He wanted to pull back more of his shirt and count the moles dotting his body.

"I have to go soon, I have to finish up some things." Barry mentioned as Caitlin and Cisco came back, wanting to help him as much as Barry did.

 

**Eobard POV**

He smiled as he slid the thick gold ring on his middle finger and entered his room then pulled up the Tachyon prototype and placed it over the chest of his yellow suit.

"Merry Christmas…" He smiled and placed his hands in his pockets. He turned and coughed again, slowing his gait as he left his secret room, and sat at his desk in his office. He looked at the screen and buried his head in his arms and nodded off. It had been a very long day and he'd managed to get himself sick.

Hours later…. he didn't realize what time it was or really…who he was as he fumbled around in his sleep, knocking over a cup of pens.

He groaned as he pulled himself off the desk, everyone else had left early. At some point he'd fallen asleep, a fairly large sized puddle of drool signified that. He pressed a palm to his damp forehead and wiped his brow.

"Jesus…" He muttered, feeling his head burning. He needed to get this list done. He checked it over and read towels, laundry soap, and lubricant for his chair, the left wheel began to get stuck every time he'd go over the incline to his front door and after dealing with that for a month, it was time to fix it; He then added light bulbs and eggs.

"Okay…" He groaned and made his way down the hall, quickly feeling in his pocket for his ring, just to make sure it was still there.

"Hey." A voice behind, made him jump. He turned his head around and saw Caitlin.

"Umm… Dr. Wells?" She scooted closer, seeming nervous.

"Yes?" He attempted to wipe the marks off his face from leaning on the table, but it was useless.

"Barry invited me over for their Christmas party…. I think it'd be nice if you came." She smiled.

"I have shopping I need to finish before I can get home." He broke off with sneeze and grabbed for a tissue nearby.

"Are you sick?" Her eyes widened, "then you really should be home rather than out." She came closer, eyeing him. She saw his list and snatched it up before he could argue.

"I think I can handle this." She smiled and folded it up and placed it in her pocket.

"I don't know Caitlin." He grumbled and pulled his coat over his arms and buried his face in his hand.

"I probably am not going to the party, I really don't feel well." He didn't have to say much because his appearance said it all.

"Let me drive you home." She smiled and walked him to the elevator.

"Fine…" He spoke softly, happy for being allowed to relax for a change without the mixed feelings of being in Barry's presence. She opened the door while he pulled himself up into the passenger side and she took care of the rest.

"All settled?" She smiled and started her little car. He folded his arms and leaned against the window. He watched as the stars whirled by and a cloudy overhang billowing around with blue and purple hues. He sighed and started to nod off.

"He we are." She smiled and he looked at her bleary-eyed and sweaty.

"M…kay." He wiped his nose rather unceremoniously with his sleeve and fumbled for the handle, suddenly realizing that he needed his chair. He turned to ask her and she was already coming around the other side with it.

"Th…thank you." He mumbled as he pulled himself back in it and started up the pathway to his house.

"You left instructions in case of an emergency to your house….in case…you know… for Barry, like you said, but I thought it'd be alright if I used the directions because you don't look very well."

"Alright." He waved a hand and unlocked his door, closing it behind and she wished him a goodnight.

**Barry POV**

"Barry?" Caitlin smiled as she held the phone to her cheek.

"Yeah?" He sipped his coffee at one of the booths next to Nira.

"Wanna do a favor for me?" He could hear her excitement, "It has to do with your boyfriend prospect." she finished in a sing-song voice.

"Anything!" He almost spat out his coffee and smiled wide. He was desperate to make up for getting him hurt this evening.

"I have a shopping list of his and he's too sick to go out and do it himself because I just drove him home." She added.

"I'll be there soon." He grinned and chugged the rest of his drink.

"Alright bye." She smiled and texted the address to him.

Barry zoomed through town and followed the directions and made his way to the more estate-style houses. He smiled as he saw Caitlin's little blue car and pounded on the brakes as he stopped in front of her, red suit and all.

"Here's the list, go get the things and maybe some soup okay?" She smiled and handed him the yellow lined paper.

"Thanks Caitlin." He leaned in and hugged her. She was helping him get closer without having him come off as a creepy stalker. He bolted home and changed into a green Christmas sweater that read _Unwrap Me_ in fancy red script with large ribbons going over the back of it and across the stomach. He ran to the storefront then towards the back alleyway where no one would notice his hasty arrival. Barry smiled to himself as the doors opened, welcomed warm air rushed his face along with the pungent scent of cinnamon-scented pinecones near the walkway. He loved that smell. He trotted along and looked at his hand-written list with a huge grin, lugging a shopping basket on his forearm. He went through and got light bulbs,  paper towels and cloth because he wasn't sure. He then went down the food isle and got eggs.

"She said he was sick, so I think he should have some soup too." He trotted along and sprang for a couple of containers of soup from the deli department lunch stand. He kept on and grabbed a box of tissues and cough medicine, whether or not the doctor had them, he opted for a bag of cough drops as well.

"Cherry…" He smiled again and after fifteen minutes of shopping he found the last item.

_Lubricant_

Barry felt heat rise off his face, nervousness punching him in the lungs. He looked around and saw that there was almost no one else here on Christmas eve. He made it to the end of the pregnancy tests, and then the condoms. He scrutinized the list again and there it was clear as day. He looked around at the different styles and flavors.

"Flavored?" He whispered under his breath. He chuckled and looked at the KY brands too. Nothing seemed to jump out at him. He looked down and leaned on his knees and saw an orange Durex bottle that read "warming gel" and grabbed it. He blushed and tossed that into his basket and circled around the corner and grabbed a package of crackers and some tic tacs. He slowly slinked towards the checkout and tried not to make a huge deal of the one item in there that made his cheeks heat up. He avoided the checker's eyes as she rang everything up. He swiped his card and took his groceries. He stuffed them in backpack and ran back towards the doctor's house. He knocked on the door and opened it slowly.

"Harrison?" He asked out loud, taking in his surroundings. Art pieces decorated the elaborate walls and then there was a huge fireplace that stretched around the front living room. Vases were around the corner, woven in blue and gold. He couldn't do much of anything but stare, with his jaw hanging.

"Barry?" His voice gave away his surprise.

"Hey…" He followed the voice into the living room, staring at everything, "Caitlin told me you were sick so I did your shopping for you." He smiled and held up a bunch of grocery bags. He watched the doctor's thick brows raise over his dark frames in surprise, the act seemed cute to Barry, blush creeping up his neck as he followed him to the couch.

"I got food and medicine." He smiled and started pulling out everything for him to see.

"You g…got me soup?" He stammered, Barry looked up and saw that he'd taken his glasses off.

"Of course…you need to eat." He smiled and felt a rush of excitement as he started walking towards the kitchen and put some things away.

"I think I got everything on your list…" He trailed off and looked at him, blushing harder as his hand closed around the orange bottle.

"Good." the older man mumbled and shivered.

"Umm where do you want me to put this?" He placed the bottle beside him, watching him hold it up close to his face.

He laughed… _hard_.

"What?!" Barry scoffed and attempted to hide his embarrassment.

"N….not this kind, Oh God… Barry…" He paused and looked up at him, placing his glasses back on.

"This… is not what I meant… I needed car lubricant for the tires of my chair." He smiled at Barry who was ten shades of red now, "but it's okay, Maybe I'll find a use for it sometime." if Barry wasn't red now….he certainly was now.

"Oh, Cisco got this for you, but I told him you wouldn't be able to make it to the party tonight." He pulled out a dark blue velvet Santa hat and placed it on his head.

"Oh…" Barry chuckled, "it says Naughty on it."

**Eobard POV**

"Good, maybe I am…" He laughed and grabbed a wad of tissues from his pocket.

"I'm a mess….How long are you planning on staying here?" He asked, attempting not to seem too eagar for that answer.

"Until you've eaten and are all settled in." He smiled boyishly. Eobard shifted uncomfortably on the couch, aching to stretch his legs. He glanced over at Barry.

"Do you want some help?" He asked and scooted closer.

"Can you help me move my legs?" He looked up, a sheen of lilac dusted his cheeks, Barry didn't miss that. Barry slipped off the blanket and Eobard watched his eyes go south, making his cheeks burn more.

"Umm…" Eobard paused, and Barry took his ankle and pulled his leg up and pressed his ankle into the crook of his shoulder. Eobard could only watch as Barry's hands rubbed his calf gently.

"I used to help Iris when she'd get leg cramps swimming when we were little." Barry gave that adorable smile again that made something warm inside of him. Eobard leaned his head back and sighed, a noise escaped his lips that sounded somewhere along the lines of a moan, but it came out deeper. He chewed his lip, trying not to hope for that hand to go higher.

_It did…_

Eobard gasped as Barry's fingers squeezed his thigh.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"N…no." Eobard whispered, feeling something inside of him get hotter, then rising to the surface of his skin.

"It feels nice, thank you Barry." He almost panted and closed his eyes once more.

"I'm sorry about earlier, the day before. It was out of line and I'm sorry." Barry whimpered.

"I started something that I have no business in and I doubt…Joe… would appreciate if I stuck around for too long. He doesn't seem too fond of me." He grumbled, closing his eyes.

"You're burns are healed up." His palm ran over them, barely touching his skin.

"I don't really care what Joe thinks, I'm an adult and I'm capable of making my own choices." Barry smirked as he gently placed his leg down and lifted the other one with a sigh.

Eobard relaxed more than he should have and smiled against his forearm as he brought it up against his face.

_Was this the same Barry? He really…really was starting to doubt that now. This one was different from the one that he would fight with all the time and match him in every sense of the word._

He paused and wanted to pull his foot back, but resisted.

"That's fine Barry…s…stop now." He sighed, watching Barry release his leg gently and leaned forward, almost straddling him as he looked up at him with wide emerald eyes.

"Barry…" He whispered as the younger man stretched his hands up and threaded them gently through his hair, "Why me?" He asked.

"Because… You've been there for me, saved me when no one else could and when I think everyone would have pulled the plug… you didn't and then you've helped me become the Flash and… you are amazing, despite what you think." Barry petted his hair more and then leaned back.

"I bought you a gift." He grinned wide and produced one different from this morning, wrapped in gold.

"Oh…" He smiled and curled his fingers around the edges of the box, curious to see what was inside of it.  

He opened his present and smiled, he hadn't expected it… but Barry had gotten him an electric blanket that matched his blue eyes. He didn't mention the last part, but before he could thank him, Barry was turning and hugging him. He gasped, but it was quieter this time. His sniffed and turned his head away to cough, knowing he'd gotten some kind of sickness, possibly from the stupid coffee shop. He felt a warm hand against his back, rubbing, soothing him. He couldn't help but lean slightly into the touch with a sigh. A small noise left his mouth and he could feel his ears start to burn, heartbeat pounding louder, it's all he could hear, really, as the world around him started to shrink, filling with the thick atmosphere of him and Barry's breathing only.

"I…" Eobard stopped short.

"Yes?" Barry smiled wider, showing all his teeth in that perfect way.

"Have one for you too…" He chided and pawed around his hip for the small gift, finding it and bringing it to Barry's hands with a slightly amused expression.

Barry made some kind of coo noise as he eagerly ripped back the paper and cocked his head to the side and read the cinema sign on it.

"I figured if you wanted to take Cisco to the new Star Wars movie, you guys would enjoy that." He smiled and folded his hands together.

"I… I want to take you." He answered thickly and turned towards him again, filling the space between them. Eobard chewed his lip nervously, but Barry looked away; curiosity got the best of him and he looked over to see what Barry was hiding behind his back.

_Mistletoe…_

**Barry POV**

Before Eobard could respond, Barry was leaning forward and pressing his lips against Eobard's in a warm kiss. His brow furrowed and a small hum left Barry as Eobard deepened the kiss. He didn't care about him being sick, he welcomed it, actually. He pulled back slightly and giggled, the narrowed expression on his mentor's face told him he didn't understand.

"I'm gonna get sick for sure now." He smiled wider and the older man leaned in and kissed him again, sucking harder on Barry's lower lip, forcing a moan from him. He pulled back, panting against his face.

"I….I don't know what I'm doing here…" Barry admitted as he scooted closer against him.

"I think we can figure that out….together." The doctor spoke softly against his cheek. Barry looked up with excited eyes, his whole life had started to change and fill with something completely different….maybe love?

He curled up against Harrison's chest and rubbed his cheek affectionately against it, gasping softly when he felt a hot hand press against his back and move slowly up between his shoulder blades.

He mewled and pressed his face into the fabric of the black shirt and closed his eyes. This was his Christmas gift, having him this way…keeping him…

The doctor snored softly against him, Barry pulled back slightly, watching his frame slide slowly against the arm of the couch, his shirt riding up at his hip. Barry peeked, taking in the sight of warm flesh that was becoming more visible. Barry saw his muscles taut over his stomach, licking his lips slowly as he lifted his shirt just a few more inches. His stitches looked better, but he'd have to come back and check on him before he went to bed.

"Ohh…" He gently released his shirt and rubbed his hip above the fabric and watched his eyelids flutter shut. Barry leaned down and kissed his forehead goodnight. He had a party to get to. He quickly cleaned up and finished putting all of the groceries away. He turned and saw a black cat with little dappled white spots on its back.

"Ohh…." Barry smiled and leaned down to pet it, "I didn't know he had a pet." He whispered and checked the cabinets for cat food.

"You're skinny sweetie…Gosh I wonder if you're a rescue." he scratched behind its ear, "Hmmm…" He reached and grabbed a can of tuna and opened it, pouring the water and tuna flakes in a bowl and set it down for the animal.

"No collar, so I'm sure you're a rescue…" He smiled and watched the cat devour the food and then curl up at the doctor's feet.

"How sweet…" He smile softly, "take care of him until I get back alright." He petted the cat and placed a palm against the doctor's cheek before leaving.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**I know none of you cared about Barry and Iris so…yeah… I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and I smile as I write this chapter in my new S.T.A.R Labs shirt X3 I hope you all have an amazing holiday and tell me what you got! XD**


	9. Cut of Your Razor Sharp Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eobard gives in and finally lets Barry in his home...and his heart.

For my twin, thanks for inspiring me to write this

**…………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**Barry POV**

He finished up at the party, but all he could think about was Wells. He couldn't stop thinking of how he tasted…felt against him. God, it had driven him mad since he'd left. He felt like he was underwater when he sipped the eggnog and opened presents. He told everyone thank you, he at least remembered to do that. He squished himself into the corner of the couch where the cushion sagged inward, it had devoured things too, pillows, remotes, sandwiches….you name it and it had probably been there… which is why they nicknamed it a black hole section of the couch.

Barry smiled to himself, hoping one day he could bring Wells here… Caitlin was showing off her jewelry from the boutique store, Cisco was already waving his new game in her face with excitement and Joe, Iris, and Eddie were all drinking Grandma Ester's eggnog. He took another swig of his own, enjoying it solely for flavor. An hour later, everyone was leaving and hugging him good bye. He thanked them all and turned to Joe after everyone left the room.

"I'm beat." He muttered as Joe stretched and started picking up the empty mugs all over the table.

"No big deal, we can wash these in the morning. You had a long day Bear." Joe smiled and ruffled his hair as he went by.

"Thanks." Barry smiled and took the stairs at a regular pace, hoping Joe would go to sleep soon so he could sneak away….back to Harrison. A whimper of excitement escaped him as he shut the door. He ran around his room, cleaning things quietly and finding some things he felt he needed…a backpack with a change of clothes, Harrison's beanie he'd kept for ransom, a thermometer, and some chap stick. You never know when you're sick how badly it was needed. He also stashed some water bottles too, just in case. He needed to stay hydrated too. He peeked down the hall and saw that all the lights were out. He opened his window, as if he was some teenager and couldn't just go through the front door… _This was way more fun to do…._

Barry carefully went for accuracy over speed as he tiptoed across the rooftop and hit the road running, picking up speed and exploding and becoming one with his power. It took mere seconds for him to slink back through the front door of Harrison's apartment. He slipped his shoes off at the door and padded silently towards the couch, finding Wells in the same position that he'd left him in.

"Hey." He smiled, leaning down and placing a palm on his cheek. Harrison didn't move, but his even breathing let Barry know that he was still alive; his skin didn't seem as hot anymore. He set down his bag and made his way to the kitchen, taking the soup he bought earlier and started heating it up on the stove. The scent of chicken and broth filled the air as he seasoned it with salt and pepper. Barry finished and dug through the cabinets and found some bowls. He prepped one for him and one for Harrison and carefully set them on a tray and made it towards the couch. He placed them on the glass tabletop and checked his watch. It was almost ten. He reached over and clasped his hand around Harrison's arm and shook it gently.

He didn't budge.

Barry squeezed it harder, shaking him roughly until a deep rumble came from his chest and he wiped his face, rousing from sleep.

"Mmmff..." He looked around and his bright eyes looked better as he realized Barry was in front of him.

"Wh…at are you still doing here?" He grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"I made soup….and the party ended a little while ago so I went and we had a nice time, but it would have been better if you were there.

"Oh…" He smiled and pulled the blue winter hat from behind his head and tossed it beside the bowls. Barry handed him a bowl once he sat up. It took seconds for it to be gone.

"Guess you haven't eaten all day." Barry watched him as he ate his own soup.

"When did you get a cat?" He smiled as he watched the little black cat curl against his lap.

"What?" He looked down and his eyes went wide, he seemed more surprised than usual.

"I actually…don't have a cat, this one just kind of showed up through the window. I didn't even get a good look at it until now because it took off running out the window." He gingerly reached down and pet its cheek, it purred in response.

"Do you know what kind it is?" Barry asked.

"The gender, you mean?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah." He added.

"I don't know, I haven't checked yet, did you?" He looked up at him and leaned back on the couch again.

"I did…" Barry answered with a sly smile. Eobard quirked a brow at him, making himself seem so different without his glasses.

"Female." Barry smiled, "You'll have to give her a name."

"I know…. and it'll come to me." He smiled, "at the right time."

Barry took their empty bowls to the sink and cleaned up the area. Eobard eyed him as he turned around and headed back with a smile on his face.

"Did you like your gifts?" He asked.

"Yes, the sweater is nice, and the books Caitlin got me were an excellent choice...no Hawking" He chuckled and folded his hands in his lap nervously. Barry didn't miss a beat.

"Are we…" Barry paused, uncertain where to go with this conversation….let alone think of the right word. Eobard leaned forward slightly and took his hands in his and looked up at him with that intense gaze that floored him every time.

"Are we?" He smiled and brought his hand to his face. Barry could feel his pulse kick up and blood rushed to his face. He swore the other man could feel his heart rate against his wrists.

"I…I…" He stammered, unable to make his mouth move as Eobard's lips touched his index finger, slowly methodically… he moved his hand and kissed the middle finger, brushing against his lips. Barry was melting to the floor. Nerve endings exploding in his fingertips, he'd never known how sensitive something as simple as his own fingers could be that receptive and send literal sparks through him, surging through his body, aching for something more….deeper. He could feel his nipples go hard and goose-bumps prickled over his skin.

Barry let out a whimper as he scooted closer, on the floor in front of the couch. The movement caused the doctor to grab his other and pull him closer, Barry hadn't realized that he'd been holding his breath when he suddenly felt faint. Eobard dug his other hand in Barry's hair, making him sigh and lean up on his elbows, the doctor's knees were conveniently apart in front of him. The thought of attempting the single act that crossed his mind had floored him and made him shudder in front of Eobard. On his knees….in front of him. The older man pulled him back with a soft smile oblivious to the speedster's dirty mind, Barry gave a small nervous smile of his own and blushed, turning away uncomfortably.

"It's okay Barry." He whispered, causing him to look and meet his eyes again. He was scared…. of what could happen… letting him do those things to him. Barry had never been attracted to a man before, but there was a first for everything and he knew how things worked between two men, he just needed to figure out who would do what first and that was the part that scared him. He was afraid of the unknown.

"I'm scared…" He admitted, he was pulled closer and then he was burying his face into his shoulder.

"I know, but you know the world is never going to figure out who the Flash is." He mentioned, reaching up and petting his back gently.

"Th….that's not really….never mind." Barry paused, sighing deeply, taking in his scent. He dug his fingers into his shirt and felt heat against his legs, remembering that the doctor's lower half was barely clothed. He couldn't deny his curiosity. He tilted his head and leaned it against his chest, staring at the two moles on the doctor's collarbone. He wasn't sure why, but they fascinated him. He leaned forward and placed a gentle adoring barely there kiss to them, which caused the older man to groan slightly; he hadn't missed that gesture. Barry felt like he was on fire against him., snorting in his scent like it was the only oxygen in the room. He was scared of the physical part, but when the doctor's hand found his and interwove their fingers, he closed his eyes and sighed instead, but his heart hammered wildly in his chest. He could feel the doctor's hand slip lower and glide against his hip.

"Harrison…" He half-whispered half-panted as his mentor pushed past the fabric of his shirt, the warmth of his hand send shivers running through him. He gasped…loudly, without meaning to which caused the doctor's smile to widen against his neck, Barry could feel it. He slipped the other and mirrored the same movement with the other hand. Barry grabbed his shoulders for support and let out a sharp mewl.

"Hnnn…" Barry whimpered as he shifted his legs apart, softening against him. He felt like something made from liquid and he was pouring through his fingers. He sighed and tucked against the doctor's front, pressing his burning cheeks against the doctor's tanned neck.

"Barry…" he whispered in his ear. Barry sighed again, this time it was a little less obvious.

"Y…yeah?" He breathed.

"Can you take me to my room?" He asked, pulling back, jarring Barry from the intimacy of the moment.

"Yes." He managed, still reeling from the closeness….sparks…electricity between them. It felt like a magnetic pull towards him, like opposites…Harrison was negative and he was positive, never leaving one another and constantly begging to be connected. He pulled back and slid back the electric blanket and tucked the older man against his chest, although he was heavy and older than Barry, he managed to blaze into the general area where he'd pointed to and Barry found the right bedroom and set him gently down. His skin was hot against the back of his thighs where Barry held him.

**Eobard POV**

He felt his body pick up that perfect frequency as Barry ran with him into the other room. He landed on the cool sheets with gentle sound. He looked up at Barry, who was above him now. Eobard knew he was at Barry's complete mercy… He reached up and clasped Barry's face in his hands, lifting his thumb and pressing it hard on Barry's lower lip, pushing it against his teeth, forcing a loud gasp from the younger man.

Barry as a virgin… and as clean as they come too. Every touch signified that very message….every expression and look. The burning pink on his face…. watching how he closed his soft green eyes and purred at every touch. He felt the need to see that intensity that he only gave to the Man in the Yellow Suit; somehow, he was desperate to see that again… Eobard growled slightly and jerked his head back, forcing a cry from Barry. He saw his eyes go wide and then water slightly from the pain.

_It's be so easy to break him…._

Eobard loosened his grip and rubbed him in favor of hurting him. It was like trying to pour salt on cotton candy…you just couldn't do it… He watched Barry lean forward and place his hands on either side of his own face. Eobard inhaled sharply and watched Barry's face as his hands left his hair and trailed slowly down his back and glided around his hips, which made Barry jerk forward involuntarily and cry out. He let out a sound that resembled a sob and covered his face with horror and shame.

"No!" Eobard hissed, knocking his hands away from his face, if he was honest with himself, that was the best part about touching Barry….watching the completely innocent, utterly pure, and honestly raw reactions when he was touched. It was better than any of his past lovers when he was in his own body…. _ever._

"Barry…" He guided his hands up over his concave stomach and paused at his nipples, rubbing them, focusing on just how dark that cherry red would go as he closed his fingertips around both of them.

"AHHhhh!" Barry uncovered his face only to bend down and grab at something for purchase, which ended up being Eobard's black thermal shirt. His nostrils flared as Barry's brows knitted and his mouth fell open, unable to hide the amount of pleasure that was coursing through him. His hips moved forward and tilted back, and Eobard was pretty sure he was unaware of what he was doing, but before he could make that known, he felt something firm press against his hip.

_Oh Fuck…_

Eobard gritted his teeth as he felt his own body respond, but he managed to keep what was between his own legs at bay…. He couldn't scare the kid off, because he was almost riding his lap at the moment. It was at the moment that Barry opened his eyes and realized what he was doing.

"Oh God!" He covered his eyes again and whimpered, pulling back far enough for Eobard to feel that firm warmth leave the friction of his thigh.

"Barry, don't…. it's alright." He managed, "I'm not mad at you." The young speedster hid his face from view, but the wet streaks that trailed down the edges of his chin left no room for mistake.

_Oh how badly he wanted to change the entire situation and flip him over and tell him how good he felt….tasted._

Eobard swallowed thickly and struggled to carefully lean his hands around the back of Barry's neck and force him closer, making him look at him.

"I won't force you to do anything you're uncomfortable with Barry." He kissed his lips that were now wet with tears.

"Stop…crying, there's nothing to be ashamed of." He mouthed against his neck, which caused Barry to slowly sink back down against him, softer this time, but just as heated as before. He pulled gently at the hem of Barry's sweater and then his arms went up and there was nothing but hot skin in front of him. Eobard gasped softly at the speed force energy he sensed raging through Barry's body.

"God…" He uttered and leaned close, breathing hotly against one of Barry's dark nipples, then leaned closer and sucking in the radius of dark skin, which forced an even louder cry from the boy in his arms.

"Harrison…" He panted, shuddering against him, urging his hips forward again, in which Eobard caught his hip on the other side; his other hand mirrored the movement again and then trailed lower, his almost black eyes glanced up, watching Barry's face and how his mouth widened, but his perfectly straight teeth were clenched with anticipation. Eobard cautiously moved his hands into Barry's back pockets and grabbed him through the material, another moan surged through the writhing body in front of him. Oh God, he could touch him all fucking night…

"Barry…" He groaned and asked at the same while never breaking eye contact with the speedster. He nodded feverishly, blushing so much that Eobard could hardly tell what color his face had been before all of this transpired. He squeezed harder and jerked Barry's hips forward roughly, making him scream and pant against his cheeks, he'd bent forward and captured the doctor's mouth in an urgent kiss, possibly to gain some kind of confidence in order to keep going. Eobard couldn't stop the muffled moan even if he wanted to, moving Barry's backside again, wanting… _needing_ that friction against his thigh. The whimpers that escaped Barry's lips echoed into him. He could feel Barry's pulse exploding against him, if he wasn't careful…. his would go faster. He was at a loss for words so all he could do was nod his head and kiss Barry's neck, jaw, and chin. He sucked hard at the space where his collarbone met his neck, that time, Barry jerked his hips forward himself. Eobard needed more…

He slipped his thumb against the hem of Barry's pants and the kid responded by widening his legs. Eobard bit his lip as his other hand joined the other and unbuttoned the front of Barry's pants, eliciting a gasp from him as his mouth opened wider as more little gasps fell from his now swollen-kissed lips. He leaned forward and arched his hips up, easing out of the material and cheated a little when they went flying up to the floor behind him. Eobard scoffed, but gave him an approving smile that showed all his teeth. Barry blushed, but seemed to gain more confidence as he leaned in and kissed him harder this time, while pushing his full weight against Eobard's lap, forcing a gasp from him.

_Barry was bigger than he thought…_

Eobard couldn't stop the purple color that reached his cheeks and his eyes went half-mast when Barry smiled softly, lifting his arms over his head. Eobard watched him with fascination as the kid lifted the edge of his shirt too, slower….enjoying it on a deeper level and Eobard discovered that he was watching his expressions change from sucking his lower lip to his jaw widening when he realized that Barry pulled his shirt over his head, but stopped there. He had Eobard's arms pinned back by his long sleeved black thermal. He suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable…

"Barry…what are you doing?" He panted as the younger man smiled shyly and touched his sun-kissed chest. It had a golden glow to it…

**Barry POV**

Barry chewed his lower lip, desperate to hear what other sounds he could make come out of the doctor's mouth. He was so hard right now and the excitement he felt pushed down the fear. He ran his hands softly over his chest and noted that Harrison's nipples were very pale compared to his…almost mauve if he stared hard enough, but he wanted to touch… _badly_.

He grabbed his nubs and pulled them hard, forcing a gasp from the man beneath him. His eyes slammed shut and he hissed through gritted teeth. Barry liked to see him come undone beneath him. He couldn't deny….he felt powerful and in awe of him… of the fact that he was the one doing it to him. He didn't wait much longer and leaned in and sucked one of them too, just like the doctor had done to him earlier, but he was sloppier…meaner too; he bit down.

Eobard shouted something and rose off the bed, grinding hard against his chest. Barry pulled back, surprised and saw his flushed face panting, his chiseled stomach rising and falling rapidly. He rubbed his chest again, sweeter, kinder this time, but he'd made both of his nubs raw to the touch. He figured he should leave those alone for now after the doctor hissed the last time he tried to touch them again. Eobard's expression softened when Barry dug his hands in his hair and started kissing his neck. He sucked on the spot where his two moles were, leaving a dark pink raised welt there, low enough to hide from the others, but he'd done it long enough to where it'd last a couple days before fading. Barry leaned back up, nervous of licking anything else below his waistline… he was still nervous about that part, but when the doctor turned his head away, like he was embarrassed with his body or something.

"What…" Barry sighed and turned his chin towards him again, "what's wrong?" He asked softly, rubbing his thumb on his chin affectionately.

"I…" He closed his mouth. Barry sucked in a deep sigh and ran his left hand down his stomach, there was no way he could ignore that outline in his black trousers…. He looked up at the doctor, his face was tense, eyes closed, and his jaw clenched. Barry would eventually figure it out as his hand cascaded lower. He finger indented slightly as he felt his innie bellybutton, which was the opposite of his outtie. He smiled wider at the thought and trailed his fingertips lower, finding a soft trail of hair beneath his belly button. He inhaled a breath and carefully pressed his palm against the front of the doctor's briefs.

"Barry…" He panted, shaking his head, but the speedster couldn't hear him, not with how loud his own heartbeat had become in his own ears. He went lower and played with the hem of one of the leg holes, forcing a shudder from him. Barry was so excited, watching him visibly shake beneath him and suddenly he felt as if the tables were turned…he could do anything he wanted to. His thumb and two more fingers slipped past the band and he felt hot pulsing skin against his fingertips, it was alien and completely new to him. To touch someone else… God, it was completely different when it was someone else. Eobard was tense beneath him and panting harder, gasping each time he moved his hand, barely centimeters… Barry needed that lubricant… He moved fast and snatched it from the table, never moving that fast before in his entire career of crime fighting… He smiled wider and ripped off the sticker, watching the doctor's eyes widen.

"What are you going to do with that?" He urged. Barry didn't plan on using anything but his hands to get Harrison there and he suddenly realized that he looked like he was about to put his… in him…

"No, shhh…." Barry whispered and watched his expression change from alarm to surprise. Apparently, he wasn't the only one that was nervous about that part of being intimate. He whispered and rubbed his fingers through the doctor's hair, destroying its structure and mussing it beyond recognition and coaxed his nerves.

"I'm not ready for that yet…" He cooed, filling his hand with the fruity-scented clear gel. He pulled back the underwear from his hip and slid them lower, revealing his length that slapped against his stomach and he closed his eyes, almost wincing.

"No…look at me…" Barry chided with a smile, reaching down and wrapping his fingers around his girth, a small gasp escaped his lips when his middle finger and thumb had an inch of flesh between them.

 _Whoa…_ Barry sucked his lip and grabbed him with his other hand too, pumping them slowly, which forced a string of curses to leave the doctor's lewd lips. Barry grinned wide, looking down. He was bigger than he was, but not by much when it came to length, but that girth… Barry let out a moan and furrowed his brow. He started sucking his lower lip again and closed his fingers around the tip of his head, running his thumb over the slit, enjoying the white drops that seeped from it. Barry looked and saw that his hair was much darker, jet black…even, down there. There was a considerable amount, which was probably what had made him so reluctant to accept this, but Barry wasn't looking for a porn star… He wanted Harrison Wells, as real as he could get him, panting beneath his hands.

"Barry…" He whined beneath him, his arms strained against  his shirt, which made the veins in his arms protrude. Barry looked down and the hardened shaft in his hands, he had those deliciously prominent veins that extended from his pelvis and right along the underside of his shaft. He was two-toned, and Barry liked that, it made him that much more exotic. He couldn't help himself as he scooted down on his elbows and pressed the tip to his lower lip, darting his hot pink tongue against it.

"F…ucccckkkkk!" He hissed, panting louder, which coerced Barry to close his lips over the head, with some difficulty because he wasn't used to stretching his mouth that wide. He moved his body forward, taking and inch more, hearing the sounds leave his boyfriend… He couldn't move down much further, a cough erupted from his throat, but he forced it down and winced slightly, God he wasn't used to this and maybe he wasn't that good, but he closed his lips around him tighter and sucked hard, clicking his tongue with the effort. That made the doctor shout. Barry felt his cheek heat with embarrassment and delight as he pulled back, tilting his head roughly, trying to give him as much range and variation as he could muster. Those porn flicks he looked up made this look so much easier, but when he looked up, green eyes wide, he saw the doctor whimpering and his chest was moving up and down rapidly so…clearly he was enjoying this too. Barry smiled and pulled back with a pop noise, blushing from the sound; he didn't know that part was real… He leaned forward and scooted himself closer, grabbing one of the doctor's thighs and moving it up, doing the same with the other and he responded with a sigh of relieve, but his thighs were shaking, and Barry knew that was a sign that he was close. He coated his hand again, and watched Harrison look at him with hooded eyes.

"T…Take this fucking shirt off me Barry." He snapped. Barry leaned forward and pulled it the rest of the way off, gasping slightly at the red marks it had left on his upper arms. He leaned forward and grabbed Barry's head and kissed roughly, biting down on his lip, forcing his mouth wider as well as a soft cry as well.

"Harrison." He gasped, surprised at the rough treatment, but he accepted everything the older man gave. He cried out when he pushed his boxers aside and grabbed him, pumping his hand and closing it around the blunt head.

"Harrison…" He stifled a cry against his shoulder, where the two moles were.

"I..I''m…" Barry gasped, his body heating up, building up steadily. He gasped over and over, the clear liquid dripping from his hand and down his stomach, forcing the doctor's hand faster. Barry clawed at his chest and he felt his body tingle and his nerves explode and he started to vibrate against his hands.

"Oh m…my God!" Barry shouted and blindly grabbed at him, sinking his nails into his scalp, forcing a growl from his throat and Barry could feel the doctor's length against his own. What Barry hadn't noticed was the glass of water on the nightstand had started to rise up past the clear rim of the glass. He managed to look down and see that he was stroking the both of them, Barry managed to slow himself and stop vibrating, his grip slackened on the doctor's hair, making him sigh and slow his pace. Barry's hands slipped down and joined his and it became this mass of moving skin and he couldn't tell where his hands started and Harrison's ended. He mewled and looked up at Harrison, who was staring at him, just as hard and his mouth was open, jaw slackened and his lower canines showed. Barry could feel this aching burn well up at the base of his spine, a feeling he was no stranger to, his body jerked in response. He was so close, he could only pray that Harrison was just as close as he was.

**Eobard POV**

He panted in Barry's face, the warmth slapping his own face in waves as Barry's mouth parted. He looked so amazing…so beautiful and Eobard had only grabbed him in his hands, he could barely imagine how he'd sound if he were inside him. He visibly shuddered at the thought and Barry smirked innocently. Eobard could feel the echo of his vibrations in the base of his spine. Heat swirled in the heels of his feet and he could feel it coming…him coming… he was on the cusp when Barry was staring right at him. He had no façade to hide at this very moment and it _was…Eobard Thawne_

Staring directly at him, with such intensity, he pressed his forehead against Barry's watching his eyes roll back and lose it in front of him, he could feel the heat seep through his fingers and he gritted his teeth as he felt his own peak slam into him with such a force, but he forced his gaze directly on Barry; never wanting to miss a second of the speedster's climax as he stared him down, jaw dropped low and their foreheads touching. Barry shuddered and a second stream of heat slipped past both of their hands along with a slick wet sound and the kid was rubbing his face against his, tears slipping down his cheeks. Eobard dragged a sweaty hand through his hair and pulled his face close, burying his face into his neck. He watched his back contort and heave with sobs. His mind was blank, but he was staring straight ahead, beyond them, beyond the room…everything. What he'd done to Barry, to himself. He finally snapped out of his thoughts and looked down, soothing Barry, rubbing his damp shoulders and back.

"It's alright Barry." He whispered, kissing his shoulder. The young speedster pulled back and watched his face, tears staining his face a gorgeous shade of pink. Eobard grabbed his face with both hands and leaned in and kissed him. His tongue ran over his lip and Barry sighed softly, calming and Eobard sucked on his tongue, making a wet sound that neither of them would ever forget. Eobard pulled back and ran his hands over his arms, soothing him once more, bringing his fingertips down and digging them in between Barry's fingers.

Barry let out a small gasp and Eobard could tell he was at a loss for words. Barry kissed that part of Eobard's neck he'd quickly become fond of. He looked down and smiled, seeing moles all over Barry's stomach and chest. He couldn't help but wonder how many there were. He smiled at the thought and Barry was pulling him down on his back and as much as  he didn't want to move, he followed because Barry wanted him to. He heaved a sigh and Barry scooted under his pink sheets. He needed to do laundry and those ones had been the last clean ones left, but Barry hadn't seemed to mind as he ran a shaky hand over it. Eobard grinned, messy hair and… where had his glasses gone? He had no idea, but when Barry scooted closer and curled his arms around Eobard's midsection, it was difficult to resist. He sighed and closed his eyes with a quiet groan. Barry wiped bangs that had formed away from the doctor's forehead. He slowly started to drift off, but he could feel Barry's hands in his hair, massaging away his tension. He went pliant in his hands and just before sleep carried him away… he heard three words that would soon turn his world completely over…

"I love you…." Barry cooed quietly and curled up against his chest and  slipped into a deep and much-needed slumber. He dug his fingers through his dark hair and draped his leg over his hip during the night. He was nervous of the morning and what would happen, but for now he gently floated around with Harrison Wells and his pink sheets…

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It's basically the start of a beautiful relationship, more plot will continue, but this had to happen first.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story seems like its on steroids at the moment, but now it'll calm because now both versions (here and ffnet) are up to date and posted. Hope you all enjoy!


	10. Undress These Beautiful Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry falls deeper in love with Harrison, but he discovers something about him that changes everything, or does it? Can Barry trust him again?

**As always… I don't care about errors…**

**For RiddleTMR, Ezie9786, and Isabelle… I love you guys and I have started a fan page on Facebook called Barrison Flash/Eobard/Harrison Wells slash… for the fans that want to share art, favorite stories, and basically how much we are obsessed with this show.**

 

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Barry opened his eyes and saw his mentor's calm face. He was sleeping and he'd never looked more peaceful before… He saw how the lines etched on his face seemed a little less hardened when he was like this. Barry couldn't believe it was happening as he watched his dark lashes and how they dusted against his warm cheeks. He reached and scooted closer, doing his best not to rouse him. He smiled wide and curled his fingers around his arm softly, lifting the blanket with the other and peeking at him. He inhaled and stirred in his sleep, causing Barry to gasp lightly and drop the blanket. The lights had been out, but he saw what he looked like… he just couldn't stop wanting more. Barry smiled shyly to himself and curled up closer. He mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep and Barry ran his hand over his chest and curled it around his neck. He mumbled and his eyes fluttered open. The faint light of morning barely hit them, casting the room in a pale marine blue. Barry could hear the sound of his smiled before he saw it. He leaned forward and kissed him, morning breath and all. His chuckle rumbled through Barry, warming him. Barry leaned in and felt his hands wrap around him. He sighed and laid that way until the light slowly grew brighter and lit up the room.

"Need to get up…" He mumbled against his chest. Barry rubbed his cheek against the doctor's collarbone and sighed louder, blowing out an exasperated breath.

"I don't want to…" He pouted.

"Yeah I hear ya." He grumbled and pulled at the pillow behind his head and smacked Barry in the face with it.

"Hey!" He shouted and shoved it over the doctor's face and he swatted at Barry, who then lifted it in favor of kissing him. He let out a surprised sound and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling the young speedster into and embrace.

"You might have super speed, but I don't." He grinned, the white lie curled up tight in his chest, but it was better he let that go.

"It wouldn't take long…" He whispered in the scientist's ear.

"Nope, up…." He swatted his hip, making him gasp and jump out of the bed and start searching for his boxers. Eobard watched him carefully and shoved his legs over the side of the bed without him noticing. Barry turned around and hopped into his shorts. He smiled and handed Eobard his briefs.

"There's cleaner ones in that top drawer…" He made a face that caused Barry to laugh out loud and yank open the drawer.

"What color?" He asked, rifling through the almost-scary neat drawer. He messed up the folded piles and pulled out a yellow pair.

"Here..." He tossed them at his face and he snorted and pulled them off with a scowl. Barry sauntered into the other room and dug through his bag and fished out a fresh shirt and clean pants. He dressed quickly and turned around, finding the doctor at the edge of the bed, in his dress pants and black shirt.

**Eobard POV**

"You look nice." Barry smiled and moved towards him. Eobard reached his arms out and embraced him. He sighed and breathed heavily, drinking him in. He hadn't prepared himself for this, for any of it…but it had happened and he wouldn't have changed it for anything at the moment. There was a sense of awkwardness, but Barry kissed his cheek and zoomed out of the room, and brought him his chair. He helped him into it and kneeled down at his eye level, pressing his forehead to him.

"What do we do now?" He whispered. Eobard wasn't expecting this, he wasn't sure what he meant.

"Us?" He sighed and grabbed his hand, pressing it to his cheek.

"Y…yes." He whimpered.

"I don't know how everyone would react if they knew we spent the night together." He was blunt, but honest.

"I know…" Barry responded, "I'm alright with that, but is everything alright with us?" Eobard furrowed his brow and pulled his face in, kissing him firmly.

"Yes." He snapped, pressing his cheek roughly against his face, making him gasp.

"Don't do anything stupid…" He finished.

"What do you mean?" Barry pulled back, green eyes filled with concern.

"Don't get yourself hurt today…or caught. This…" He waved a hand majestically at him, "is all new to you, so don't do anything childish because I don't want anyone else to know about us." He snapped. Barry's expression changed and he looked hurt, "I don't want anyone to know yet; Until we know what it is ourselves." He diminished.

"I don't know…" Barry's expression softened. He leaned in and kissed him again, delving his tongue against his lip, which coaxed him to deepen the kiss with a light sound.

"Oh, I think we already know…" He cooed in his ear. Eobard shuddered and grabbed his shoulders lightly.

"I see your point, but…" He paused.

"I know…It's okay if you don't want everyone to know yet." He purred and hugged him. Eobard grinned and pinched his hip, causing him to yelp and jerk back.

"Hey and ouch!" Barry laughed and poked him back, then handed him his glasses with a wide grin.

"Thanks." He smiled back and made his way into the other room. He should have planned for the next day, but Barry's unplanned sleepover had him off his daily routine.

"What the hell is this Barry?" He snorted and held up a ragged-looking beanie from his backpack.

Barry looked back, ashamed, blushing….and horrifically innocent. He couldn't be med….ever.

"I can get breakfast." He smiled and Eobard could feel him lean against the chair and ruffle his hair.

"Fine with me, let's get going." He snatched some things off the bar and headed in his car, ready to go. They drove along towards the lab. Barry smiled, leaning towards him the whole way there. Slowly, but surely they arrived before the others and Barry was running around and getting things for him, being more attentive than usual. He pursed his lips when Barry mentioned being hungry.

"You're always starving, aren't you?" He joked, calculating the recalibration of one of the drones Cisco had been working on. Barry smiled.

"I could go for a burger…." He smiled, watching the doctor's expression change to surprise, then his smiled cracked, which made him look years younger.

"I think that's a yes." He grinned. Eobard almost tore his credit card from his back pocket, leaving his wallet flopped open on the table. Barry laughed.

"I take it they're your favorite?" He smiled wide, learning something new about him was exciting…he wanted to know all he could about him, and then share himself with him as well. He scooted close to accept the card, only for him to hide it behind his back, which made Barry squeal in delight. He leaned forward and nipped at the doctor's chin, making him turn and Barry pressed his tongue against the shell of his ear.

"Ahhh…" He gasped slightly and turned his face and kissed him, slower… kneading his hands through his hair with a sigh. Eobard purred against his lips… how was he going to get anything done now? He chuckled and pulled back, Barry's eyes widened, startling him. He shifted and looked behind him, seeing Caitlin walk into the lab, eyes glued down at her phone.

They both breathed hard and glanced at each other. Eobard shoved the card in his hand and glared at him. Barry smiled nervously and took the card.

**Barry POV**

He turned away, unable to hide his mad grin, attempting to scurry past Caitlin who was staring at him with wide eyes. Barry shook his head and glanced back towards the doctor, he was turned towards the computers. He phone buzzed as he went out the door.

_What the hell Barry?!_

He cringed and dared to answer her…

_Yes?_

A second beep filtered through just as he hit the send button.

_Did you two do something???_

Barry pushed the buttons quickly.

_How did you know?_

Caitlin answered quickly in all caps.

YOU ARE GLOWING!!!

Barry winced and told her they could talk later. She seemed content with that answer as he rushed around town and towards the restaurant.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**Eobard POV**

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, adjusting his shoulder and he felt something staring at him, he turned and saw Caitlin, ogling him like he was some reality TV show.

"Can I help you Dr. Snow?" He almost snapped, but drew the tone inward so she caught nothing malicious from his lips.

"N…Nothing." She stammered and sat beside him, staring rather inappropriately. Eobard could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"What? Is there something on my face?" He turned and folded his arms over his chest.

"No…" She chided and poked at her phone silently. He turned back towards the computer and takked away quietly, until they could hear Cisco come in.

"Let's get started on the drone!" He clapped his hands together and neared the doctor and booted up his computer and started working on the finishing touches of the drone.

They were outside and gathered around, the drone buzzing with a venomous hiss through the air, Barry darted across the runway. His lithe form…the way he moved, Eobard loved it. He shifted and turned his red heel, making the older man stiffen in his chair. He saw him turn around and run towards the missile, making Eobard lean forward in his chair, toe stepping off the ground.

Barry caught the missile and aimed it around, exploding the drone.

He sighed and leaned back, darting around to see if anyone had seen him, but by their expressions. they seemed far more preoccupied with Barry's accomplishment. Cisco mentioned how he was the reverse flash…He held up and hand and pointed at nothing as he spoke,

"He's got red lightning; Barry has yellow, Barry has the red suit…and he has a yellow suit, Flash is good and this dude is totally evil….The Reverse Flash." He smiled while Barry scoffed and turned away with a grimace.

"I don't know….I kind of like it." Eobard couldn't stop the smile that was plastered on his face.

"He said it himself." Cisco held up his arms with a dignified frown.

After some conversation…. Eobard winced inwardly as he watched Barry devour what could have been a thousand hamburgers… He stared in awe. He wanted one too, but Barry needed it more… He needed the obscene amount of calories. He was looking down in his lap when Barry pushed one of the cardboard boxes in his hand beneath the table. He couldn't hide his smile. Barry got up and then Cisco mentioned about getting a second drone out and that it had lasers.

"No…" He and Caitlin answered in unison before Barry could shrug and then after the training they decided to take a break. Somehow, he and Barry ended up back at the police station and Barry went on about how the Man in the Yellow Suit could just as easily storm in and kill everyone, but he chose not to. Barry didn't understand having that kind of power and not putting it on a proper display because he was sinsiter…evil. Eobard turned and watched the kid visibly shudder. The corner of his mouth curved slightly and he placed his palm over it as Joe rambled on….and on. He rolled his eyes and joined the conversation, throwing in bits about how they will get him.

**Barry POV**

He sat at lunch with Caitlin and she went on about how Ronnie made her try Indian food and she was scared, but he made everything better. He discovered how F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. was an acronym. They would find Ronnie with her help. He read through the article about transmutation and how Dr. Stein was a part of all this, but he'd gone missing since the particle explosion. He told her to be careful about meeting one of the authors, Jason Rush. He seemed panicky and nervous. Her texts came in while Barry was stationed at Nira's Kitchen. She was sitting beside him as he poked the screen of his phone. She placed a hand on his arm, calming him.

"Sorry…" He fumbled with his phone and set it down beside his arm.

"It's alright." she smiled at him and put a hand over his, "How did it go with the….professor?" She hinted.

"Doctor…and his name is Harrison." Barry smiled, green eyes glittering with amusement. She grinned and he told her how certain he was about all of this.

"He and I…." He blushed, cute as ever, "I spent the night at his house last night." He whispered and she smiled.

"I bet that was exciting." She chuckled.

"It was magic." He grinned.

"I… Umm…. I have a question for you about him….if that's alright with you." She seemed wary.

"Anything at all… You're a good friend to me and I trust you." Barry curled his fingers around hers.

"I have… abilities…some, I don't even know how to explain." She whispered. He scooted closer, taking the oxygen between them.

"Yeah?" He face lit up and she got nervous, "It's okay I won't say anything." He finished.

"Well… his legs, did he lose the use of them in the accident?" She asked.

"Y…yeah." Barry chewed his lip.

"I think I know a way I can fix that." she looked at him with utter sincerity.

"Really?!" He smiled and hugged her without warning, "I can't thank you enough…and what…how?" He mumbled.

"Like I said before…. I can't really explain it, but I think….If I'm correct, then I can at least try." She smiled. He nodded and checked his phone for the next message, but Caitlin hadn't answered. Barry felt a wave of worry wash over him.

"I think something has happened." He furrowed a brow and Nira rose from the table.

"Do you think Caitlin is alright?" She asked.

"I don't know….she went to meet a co-author about a paper that was government-involved and I think she may have gotten into some kind of trouble." Barry nodded as she handed him a to-go bag, his suit was inside. He smiled and hugged her swiftly and rushed out the door and into his familiar red suit.

Snart sent out a video with Caitlin Snow ordering the Flash to come to Fifth and Main…or the woman would die. Barry sat upright as the team continued to devise a plan to get her back.

"So these two guns would…cancel each other out." Eobard stated and Cisco mentioned how it was like Ghostbusters and then how the film had been rather scientifically accurate. Barry hadn't found out about the video until Joe had called. He raced back to the police station, desperate to help her.

Barry was ready for the world to know that the Flash was real.

He was ready to face off Heatwave and Captain Cold.

"Barry are you okay? You know what to do." Eobard spoke over the comm, soothing his mind and calming him, "Yeah I know I have to get them to cross their beams." He answered. He ran around and Eddie had run out and saved him with the shield, but Barry managed to grab him and drag him back towards safety. He let go and figured out that going slow was the option he needed in order to get them to cross, the voice he longed for came over the channel and he could hear the tiny wet sound of a smiled forming. Barry knew that he was smiling at him on the other end, he didn't know how to explain it…but he just knew. He got hurt in the fray, but not long after… Snart and his accomplice were getting cuffed and brought to the station. Caitlin had been saved by Joe and Cisco. Barry could finally breathe and relax for a minute. He was back at home and sitting on the couch with Joe while they talked about how Iris was almost done packing her things. Barry would miss her, but that also meant he got full reign of the upstairs area. Joe didn't mind what he did with it, as long as it wasn't cluttered, but his lack of wanting to go upstairs….Barry was sure that it was safe. He smiled and felt his phone buzz.

_Hey Barry…_

He looked and saw that Harrison accepted his friend request online and had started messaging him. It was difficult to not grin like an idiot as he responded.

 _What are you doing? Is Caitlin feeling better?_ He hit send as Joe rambled on while Bar Rescue came on the TV.

 _She's fine and settled in early for bed. What are YOU up to?_ He sent a winking face. Barry snorted and responded.

 _Watching TV with Joe…not much really, did you have plans?_ He waited for an answer, but a few minutes passed and he couldn't hide the disappointment and jammed his phone in his pocket. He felt it buzz again, and ripped it from his pocket.

 _Harrison had sent a picture of Barry's cinema card squished against his cheek and he was smiling._ Barry chuckled outwardly and answered.

 _When??!!!_ Barry stared…

_Now…Come on… before the theatre gets sold out and we have to fight our way in with light sabers…_

Barry grinned and hopped off the couch, "I think I'm going to a late movie tonight…with Cisco." He added, nervous about lying to Joe, but he had a nagging feeling that he wouldn't like if he discovered that it was Harrison… Barry smiled and Joe curled up on the couch, staring blankly at the TV and laughed after watching Joe Tarver scream at a bartender. Barry zoomed up the stairs and dug around his closet for a nice date outfit. He looked over towards the back of the closet and opted for his graphic t-shirt of the original trio. He grabbed his coat and slipped on some red converse, hoping they'd get something to eat afterwards…he was always starving. He shouted goodbye to Joe and was out the door, hitting the street with a gratifying force. He stopped by Caitlin's and saw that she was asleep through the window and he continued along, finding Cisco basking in the hazy blue glow of a TV and his gaming headphones on, shouting at the TV and laughing. He felt streaks of excitement rush through him and he continued on, happy he made the detours. He checked on Iris and saw that she was talking with Eddie in the kitchen; he was ebbing with joy as he rushed through neighborhoods, not fast enough to break windows. He turned the corner and went up the familiar walk and stabbed the doorbell with his thumb, feeling weird about having to ask to come in….after everything they'd done, but he respected him and he waited, anticipation churning in his gut. The door clicked and a wave of warm air washed over him. He stepped in and Wells was nowhere in sight.

"Hello?" He looked genuinely surprised, kind of cool how the lock was automated. He followed the doctor's voice and found him in the expansive living room.

"Oh….MY GOD!!!" He screeched as he looked at his mentor, clad in a black Jedi robe.

"No way!!!" He shouted and grabbed at the long sleeves as Harrison chuckled beneath the almost caricature-like hood.

"I can't believe you have one of these." He squealed like the nerd he was and felt up the material, enjoying how the doctor's blue eyes lit up.

"I couldn't go alone…" He smiled and he had something curled up under his arm. Barry screamed again childishly and grabbed the bundle, snapping out a brown robe.

"We are so going as nerds…" He laughed without a care in the world.

"Welcome…to the Dark Side…we have chimichangas." He laughed with him and Barry pulled it on and grinned boyishly. He leaned down and slipped to his knees, hugging him, robes blended around them. He felt the warmth of his arms and then he hot hit by something metal.

"Oww..wha…" Barry's jaw dropped again when a lightsaber was held in front of him. He gushed and took it.

"Red?" He tilted his head.

"Yeah, for the Flash." the doctor grinned, watching him.

"Well…" He was almost pouting, "what color is yours?" He turned with his lip trapped against his lower lip. The doctor smiled and lit up his, purple igniting against his face.

"Mace Windu?" He paused, grinning.

"No, I just like purple…" He smiled and waved it at him, Barry couldn't resist and play-fought with him for a few minutes until he glanced at his watch.

"Oh no!" He gawked, "we gotta go!" He clicked the saber off and grabbed the handles of Wells' chair. He knew they could have drove, but some part of him loved sharing his speed with Harrison, like it bonded them deeper together and in seconds, they were at the front of the neon lights of the theatre. He eagerly swiped his card and they were getting popcorn in a Star Wars bucket and an almost equally obscene-sized soda and candy from every shelf that was there. The card had burned a hole in Barry's pocket and then they were given VIP access because Harrison couldn't run up the stairs like everyone else. He grinned at Barry as they were in their own little private room.

"God, I'm so excited!" Barry gushed, leaning closer over the armrests where the drinks were kept. He felt the warmth of Harrison's chest and scooted closer, yearning for more. He cooed quietly and then turned.

"Wait…nobody can hear us in here…" He quirked a brow.

"No way…I am not missing this movie." the doctor smacked his arm playfully, making the young speedster gape and chuckle, hiding his face under his hood in shame.

**Eobard POV**

He could have died from the boy and his cuteness. He was the whole package and he didn't want to share it…with anyone. He wrapped his arm over his back, Barry's head in his lap. He felt a tug at his shoulders and Barry was leaning up for a kiss. Nobody could tell who them were in these ridiculous robes anyway. He grinned before capturing his warm lips in a heated kiss.

"Mfff…" He gasped slightly as Barry pulled at his lower lip with his teeth. He groaned, his pants suddenly seemed too tight and he shifted his weight, trying to get comfortable.

"Barry…" He whispered, poking him roughly, making him curl over in his lap. He faced the screen and sat more upright at the Star Wars titled exploded on the screen. Everyone around them cheered enthusiastically and Barry screamed too, making Eobard laugh in reciprocation. He wrapped his arms around his hip as storm troopers appeared on screen. Hours went by and he rubbed his eye, lifting his glasses. He hadn't blinked for what could have been seven hours for all he knew. Then midway into the film, they both screamed and grabbed blindly at each other.

"What the fuck…" He whispered, feeling Barry's heart rate hammer in his chest against him in excitement. He chewed popcorn, spilling some of it on Eobard as the held hands.

After over three hours of solid movie, they sat there and absorbed the atmosphere… Looking completely elated and pleased.

"That… was good…" Eobard mumbled against Barry, who turned and curled up against him again.

"I can't believe what they did…" Barry snorted.

"Hungry?" Eobard looked down at Barry who smiled wide in return and they were heading out of the movies. The scarlet speedster chuckled and nodded towards a building.

"It's pretty late, but there's a steakhouse over there." He nodded. Eobard lifted a brow.

"What's steak?" He watched Barry's expression widen into astonishment.

"Yep, we're going!" He turned his chair towards it, not caring if the doctor protested how it was automated.

"I can't believe you've never had steak before." Barry's wild-eyed childish expression brought a smiled to Eobard's face.

"I found the villain to be a bit weepy." He argued. and Barry laughed as he buttered some bread and tor it in half, giving him half of it.

"The best part was the tantrum…" He shoved the bread into his mouth and chewed, "when the storm troopers turn back around.." Eobard laughed and chewed the edge of the crust.

"Definitely the highlight of the film." They both laughed and then the waiter brought them steaming plates of food. Eobard smelled it and he could feel his veins widening to take whatever toll this would do to his veins as he stabbed it with a fork and cut off a piece and shoved it into his mouth.

"MMM!!!!" He blue eyes widened, thick brows raising over his black frames, making Barry laugh.

"I'm never…nom…eating anything else again." He muffled between bites.

"Try this." Barry smiled and poured some A-1 sauce on part of it and he made another face and then a loud sound that was anything short of obscene and inappropriate. Barry laughed the whole way through dinner as they talked about the best parts and worst parts of the film.

"I feel… Kylo could have done better." He shrugged his shoulders. Barry waved his fork in the air, "No way, you can't get more evil than that." He argued.

"Darth Vader will always be the best villain." He countered, leaving no room for argument as Barry nodded. They finished quickly, getting the waiter's attention as he came back over with a scowl on his face.

"I need six more of these to go…" Eobard smiled as the waiter made a face at him, questioning his sincerity.

"Now…" He growled, "and throw in two of these." He waved the drained bottle of steak sauce.

"You'll have to pay extra for those." He added in a posh tone.

"Then get it done or I'll call the manager." He snapped back with as much resentment. The waiter left in a huff.

"What a dick…" He grumbled and Barry snorted a laugh, almost spitting his root beer all over the place. Only a few minutes later and sealed white boxes arrived. Eobard smiled to himself, but Barry noticed and responded in kind with a surprised giggle. He stiffened when Barry rubbed a socked foot against his knee. His small grin widened and he got a bag, placing the styrofoam packages inside, it didn't take long for them to be heading out the door, Eobard didn't leave a tip. Barry helped him outside and they started to walk around aimlessly, neither of them wanting to leave one another. Eobard smiled as he listened to Barry's footsteps. He leaned back and looked up at him, his face illuminated by the moonlight, which forced a grin on both their faces. They kept going, Eobard didn't really care where they ended up…

Barry kept walking, the sounds of the wheels clanking against the sidewalk. He was quiet for a moment, but Barry opened his mouth.

"Why do you tip Nira at that restaurant so much?" He asked. Eobard started up, "Because she's important to me." He stated, bringing Barry to a stop. The speedster turned and faced him.

"How, what for?" He seemed cautious, making the hairs on the back of Eobard's neck rise.

"Because she is a metahuman…." He folded his arms over his chest protectively.

"Oh…" Barry's expression softened, seeming pleased with that response. A sudden weight of tension seem to lift off of them both.

"Were you worried it was something else?" He scoffed, making Barry blush. Eobard could tell, even in the darkness, he could sense the blood rushing to his face.

"I don't want to leave…" Barry whispered, tears glittering in his green eyes.

"I know…" Eobard panted as Barry moved close, sinking to his knees and leaning in, hugging him. He dug his fingers through the older man's hair, sighing softly against his chest. He could feel literal pain in his chest as a sob escaped his lips, making Barry pull back in surprise.

"S..sorry…" He covered his mouth, not realizing that the sound he heard had come from his own mouth… _He hadn't imagined that…_

Barry leaned in and kissed him again, wrapping his arms around his torso.

**Barry POV**

He sighed against his mouth and let out a whimper. These goodbyes were getting harder and harder to deal with. He'd have a problem….. _he had a problem…_

He sighed against him and pulled back, rising to  his feet and smiled, despite the ripping feeling in his chest. He clenched his fists around the handles and pushed him along the sidewalk until they reached the main road. Barry flagged town a taxi and they took their time getting into it. Barry felt warmth fill his insides as he leaned his head against his shoulder. His fingers found their way to his, sinking them between his. He could feel his pulse against the sensitive space between his fingers. He liked how it felt… a vague reminder of how something else had felt against his hands. He rubbed his knees together nervously, causing the older man to look down and notice. The cab was dark, which made the doctor smile. Barry hadn't noticed until the radio turned on.

 _Hello_ from Adele came on. Barry squeezed his hand tighter and turned his body against his. He felt a shudder emanulate from the doctor… He rubbed his face harder against his chest, taking in his thick sultry scent. He let out a small sound and looked up at him, unable to stop himself, even if he wanted to. The doctor gave him a chaste kiss, lingering slightly as he pulled away. He cooed quietly in his ear as he turned his head. Barry's sweat-slicked hand slid against Eobard's. He let out an uncomfortable sound, but grinned wide when the doctor wiped his hand on his pant leg and grabbed the top of hi shand this time, making the bottom of it cold.

Barry shuddered. He wanted to stay with him again… _badly….desperately…_

Barry clenched his hand into a fist, the doctor sensed it and tightened his grip. The atmosphere between them thickened, filling with his scent… Barry sucked in as much of it through his lungs as he could, wanting to burn from the inside out from the intensity….the gravity of being in each other's presence.

"Hnnn…." He whispered against his neck as the cab rolled up in front of the doctor's ridiculously big house. Barry nuzzled his neck, placing little quiet kisses there before pulling away with a soft whine. He moved over on the seat, a coldness washing over them both as he opened the door to get his chair from the trunk. He struggled to get it open and set it aside the door, helping him in his chair.

"Thank you Barry…for tonight." He whispered. Barry's smile widened and he leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth, taking some of his breath along with it, making him gasp slightly.

"Goodnight Harrison." He cooed and hugged him before he started up the walk, the mechanical sound leaving tire tracks on Barry's heart. He chewed his lip as he watched him disappear behind the door in a soft glow of yellow light. Barry felt a punch in his side as he left, wanting to stay, but he couldn't… He picked at his sleeve and got back into the cab. He looked down and saw enough cab fare for him to get home, even though he didn't really need it. The cab roared back to life and started again, pulling out along the road. Barry was getting edgier and more nervous as the distance between them widened.

"Right here…" He said out loud, uncertain exactly what to say when it dawned on him that the cab driver didn't know his real address.

"Thanks…" He grinned, setting the stack of twenties on the passenger seat while the man driving smiled wide.

"I wish all my clients were as generous as you!" He grinned. Barry almost squealed in delight as he slammed the door and walked towards the front of a darkened stately-looking house. He waited until the taxi left and zipped along the road… finding his house.

"I'm not….this doesn't make me a stalker, does it?" He asked himself quietly, carefully making is way towards one of the shaded windows. He peeked through a slit and watched him. He saw his wheelchair, but it was empty.

"Oh no!" He suddenly filled with a stinging feeling, terrified that he'd fallen or something. He ran to the door and jerked the knob, pushing it open with a rush of air. He was too pent up to even scream as he looked around the large house. He stopped short in the doorway, his face paled.

Harrison Wells was standing, his cobalt eyes widened, heat rushing to his face with a small glass in his hand, dropping it. The glass shattered on the floor, echoing rainbow prisms of light as they tumbled upward spiraling at their feet.

 Barry couldn't think… He couldn’t even imagine why…or how he was standing on two legs. Tears filled his eyes…

He wanted to cry…he was angry at him. He couldn't believe he'd done this… lied to him about something so…strange…but important.

"I can explain." He opened his mouth and Barry pushed himself forward and slapped him, forcing a hiss from him.

"Don't you even…" Barry warned, too angry to say much else, "You have nothing….else to say to me…" Barry was livid. The doctor took a step towards him, causing Barry to flinch. He wasn't used to this.

_He was tall too…_

Barry sucked in a sob as Eobard met his face, his left cheek stained a harsh pink from Barry's hand. He took his face in his hands and Barry shook his head back and forth angrily, tears slipping through the doctor's fingers.

"How could you do this to me….to us?" He cried out. The older man leaned forward and kissed him… _hard._

Barry whimpered, going limp in his arms.

"Shhh…" He whispered, petting his hair and whispering soothing words into his ear. Barry grabbed at him, trying not to hit the floor.

"I… I don't want us to be over…" He screamed against his chest. The older man rubbed his back and pulled Barry against his chest, despite the speedster being two inches taller than he. His fingers dug into Barry's back, forcing another sob from him.

**Eobard POV**

He couldn’t believe he'd been stupid enough to get caught, but he made the assumption that Barry went home, even though he wanted him to stay.

"I'm sorry Barry…people are after me and they stay away if they see me suffering." He spoke, his voice breaking at the end. He hadn't meant to hurt Barry, but he couldn't fix it. His hands pulled at Barry, feeling his convulsions and sobs. It gave a piercing stab in his soul.

"I had to…" He petted his head. Barry pulled back, with a red face and hit him again. Eobard's brow furrowed and his jaw tensed as Barry slapped the other side of his face. His hand shook and his slaps got weaker. Eobard grabbed his hand and kissed it, pressing it against his hot face.

Barry whined and dug his fingers through his hair, closing his hands into fists. Eobard let out a soft noise and dared to leaned forward and kiss him. Barry flinched against him, but seconds later, he was pawing at his face. He didn't deepen the kiss because Barry was too tense. The kid's sobs lessened into quiet breathing. He wiped his face over the collar of Eobard's shirt and curled up against his chest, falling into a heavy slumber. Eobard ran his hands over his back.

"I'm sorry Barry…" He sighed against him, grunting as he lifted his knee and rose from the floor. He tucked Barry against his chest. He had to get him home…. He sighed and pulled him flush against his chest and opened the door.

It was 1 am so no one was out anymore. He felt red sparks lap at him as his body blurred and crackled to life, his eyes igniting a brilliant red. He glanced down and in seconds he was standing in front of Barry's house. He shifted his heel and ran up the side of the roof. He nudged the window opened by phasing his foot through and kicking the lock. He carefully made his way in and set him on the bed carefully. He pulled back the red and blue comforter and covered him. He leaned in and kissed his forehead, seeing a ten year old Barry in his mind when he closed his eyes. He couldn't believe how far he'd come from being such a monster… he was changing…ad he knew it.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

**Barry has a lot to go over when Hartley attacks Harrison at his house and how much he can trust Eobard. The Man in the Yellow Suit has a lot of trust to build up.**


	11. Tear Me To Passionate Strips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry can't hate someone he loves too much in order to forgive. His love runs deeper than he can admit, or does he have the strength to tell Eobard that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By far, this IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN EVER… SERIOUSLY GUYS I HAVE A PROBLEM….  
> And the moment you have all been waiting for….enjoy the shit out of it guys! and girls!  
> Flash will be back on and OMG Eobard's orange beautiful mane is in it. I love Eobard as Cavanagh and Letscher… I cannot wait to see how and why he is there and Barry slamming him into a wall (screams) and if you haven't seen season 2, this story does have spoilers…. Maybe not now, but later…yes there will be tons!

 

**Eobard POV**

He hadn't forgotten about his mistake…it knawed its way through his body, like a drill made of lies. He turned slightly and watched Barry's face. He hadn't slept… not when he saw those puffy green eyes, raw with emotion last night. He'd hurt Barry and he knew it. His hands came to rest beneath his head as he stared. His breathing evened out. He watched Barry's eyes open slowly. The speedster said nothing as they both stared at one another. He watched Barry's arm move and curl around his back then scoot closer, closing the distance between them.

**Barry POV**

He felt the gaping wounds fill inside of him with warmth, like his love was filling them. Heat rushed to his face. Even though the man in front of him had torn him apart, he moved closer, even going as far as curling his arm around him. As angry as he was with him, he couldn't deny what he was doing to him. He sighed as his head leaned up against his heart, listening to the sounds his love made. Tears quietly ran over his cheeks. He didn't want to be angry….there was too much of that when he wore the suit. He pressed his ear against his chest and listened. The heart against him hammered swiftly, like a hummingbird. Barry didn't realize the effect he had on his mentor until now. He could have been frightened, scared even…

And Joe was downstairs….all the problems and terror of him finding them in Barry's bed together…. all those risks…

Yet here he was… Barry's heart softened, there was no way he could hold onto that rage. He sighed and loved how fast pace that heart went, despite how stoic his face was. That's how Barry knew he still loved him, even though he hadn't said it….yet. Barry smiled warmly against him, savoring how his scent stuck to everything. The air on the room was cold and stagnant, rain poured outside, making transparent streams over the window pane. Barry felt the doctor's hands run over his back, soothing him. He whined softly against him.

They would get past this hurt…

He couldn't imagine what Harrison had been thinking when he stood before him. Pushing him around in the chair, laughing with him….playing even. Barry let out a deep sigh and nuzzled him. He let him be pulled closer, they eyes meeting again.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered before leaning forward and kissing him. The rips and tears in Barry's soul filled with something bright and warm whenever he touched him. Barry opened his mouth and Eobard deepened the kiss, seeming desperate to fix what was broken between them. Barry lifted his hand up and pulled his head closer. He could feel his legs move, blush seeped into his face when the doctor's knee pressed against the outside of his. Barry pulled back, watching his face, looking for something wrong, but when he grabbed Barry's hand and pressed it against his face, he couldn't argue. His skin prickled with goosebumps at the sight of him. He shifted uncomfortably beneath him, but he reached with his other hand and touched the other side of his face.

"I'm sorry." Barry whimpered, making the older man above him give a questioning look.

"I hurt you too…" Barry admitted, rubbing his face, he understood and got the message when he rubbed his cheek against his hands. His eyes were dark, obviously enamored as much as Barry was with him.

He buried his face against his hand, kissing amorously away, making Barry chuckle. He let out a gasp when he felt the doctor's body lean against his.

"Oh…" Barry sighed louder as he leaned his face into his neck. His green eyes watched how his back moved, his hips narrowing at his waist and how there was a small peek of skin. Barry's hands went beneath his chest and ran his hands over his back, coaxing a sultry sound against his ear, which made Barry shudder in delight. He loved him too much not to forgive him. Barry grabbed his thigh and squeezed gently, the sound that left the doctor excited him. He moved his hand up, trailing between his thighs, making him gasp against Barry's ear.

A knock at the door made them both jump.

"Bear…. We need to get going soon, you have a hour…I'm heading out." Joe's voice rang out.

"Sure!" Harrison answered back quickly, Barry covered his mouth with both hands, hiding his wide smile.

His green eyes widened and his face went red.

"Are you alright?" Joe asked.

"I'm not feeling well…I think I got sick at the movies last night." He lied through his teeth, making the doctor smile against his hand.

"Are you staying home?" Joe asked.

"I think I need to I'm feeling nauseous." He stuck his tongue out at Eobard.

"I'll see you tonight then." He answered and there was a moment of silence until the front door slammed shut.  He swatted his hands at the doctor, making them both laugh. Barry nudged him over and rolled off the bed with a chuckle.

"I need a shower…" He pulled off yesterday's clothes and turned on his bathroom light and shut the door.

**Eobard POV**

He glanced around at his room, Barry's life was splayed over walls and basically every surface. He liked that. Posters of One Republic and Imagine Dragons were on the spot by his bed. It reminded Eobard of how a high schooler's room would look. Star Wars was on the other side. He let out a chuckle as he saw the light blue walls. He got up and looked around the room. A picture of Barry's mom and dad was on the table by the computer. He picked it up with sigh and wiped his face. He couldn’t change the past… If he was honest with himself, he'd go back and save her, but with his abilities gone haywire from the loss of his older counterpart, he couldn't control it enough to travel fast enough to break the time barrier. He wished he could teach Barry about all the barriers…how to run, channel his speedforce lightning out at others to fight and push out force fields with his hands.

"God.." He set the frame down and looked at his book that he'd given to Barry on the top of his CSI files. He smiled about that and moved over, looking around at everything Barry liked. Avengers comics were on his shelf, which made him chuckle. He was always destined to be a hero…

Where did that leave him? He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Maybe this entire thing would be diverse, turn out different from what his life would be like…how it should change and if he was ready enough for something of that magnitude to happen. He clicked a button on his watch,

"Gideon, show me the future." He whispered, seeing the same results he'd been getting for fifteen years; was it because he killed him, or did Barry lose his abilities as he had? He sighed and clicked it off, curious to see that it hadn't changed, despite this blooming relationship between he and Barry.

Could his feelings for Barry change their destiny?

He yanked off his shirt, and stepped out of his pants and shoes, curious to see what Barry's reaction would be.

He carefully pulled the door handle, curious to see. He grinned wide and pulled back the curtain, eliciting a gasp from Barry.

"Oh!" He exclaimed out loud. Eobard moved closer and stepped under the spray of warm water. Barry's jaw was dropped the whole time, which only encouraged Eobard's grin. He grabbed the bottle of shower gel…

"pink?" He chuckled as he palmed a dollop and pressed a hand to Barry's chest, making him gasp. Nobody had ever washed him before. Eobard purred against him and lathered the soap against his stomach, making him squirm and buck from his touch.

"Hold still!" He scoffed, the smile not leaving his face.

"But it tickles!" Barry whined, as Eobard dug his hands in his hair, mussing it with bubbles. Barry smacked his shoulder with soap too. He laughed and Eobard had to steady himself to keep from falling. Barry cooed and rubbed his hair with blue shampoo. He made a face at the scent.

"You don't like Mountain Breeze?" He asked, concern actually filling his face. Eobard's expression softened.

"No… I like Herbal Essence….Ohhh…ahhh….hnnn!" He moaned ridiculously loud, making Barry go red.

"Hey!" He pouted and squeezed the bottle of blue shampoo over his head, the cold gel slid down his back, making him gasp. He reached up and gobbed it over Barry, making him turn and Eobard reached and tickled him, which caused some sort of squeak sound leave Barry and he was turning away, trying to evade him. Eobard saw him slip, water flew up and Barry hadn't been fast enough, but Eobard's hands clamped down on his hips, with Barry facing the wall. The speedster let out a soft sound that made the hair on the back of Eobard's neck rise, his whole body had almost vibrated with awareness. His nostrils flared as he controlled himself, turning Barry.

Bubbles dusted over his scarlet face. He was clearly nervous, Eobard understood that part, but he hadn't done anything…. _not yet_.

Until he looked down, his blue eyes widened and he lifted a brow. Barry winced and turned his head away, but Eobard grabbed his chin, forcing him to meet his gaze.

"Don't…." He urged, "Don't look away from me…." His mouth opened slightly, teeth clenched then parted in a way that pulled another sound out of Barry.

**Barry POV**

He could never forget _that face_ … the one he made during their first time together. His hands covered himself nervously, but he should have known that his sick day accomplice would slap them away…

And he did…

Barry chewed his lip and left himself exposed. He didn't want to be asking for too much, but the sly look on the doctor's face told him otherwise. He reached out and threaded his fingers through his wet hair, hoping one day they could share his shower. He watched the doctor close his eyes.

"Your shampoo is cheap." He whispered in his ear, making Barry blush harder. He was about to protest, but a warm wet hand circled around his core, making him swoon and grab for the recess shelves.

"Ahh…" He bit his lower lip and watched his mentor get on his knees in front of him, using a hand towel to support his knees… _God he was smart_. Barry thought. The older man reached forward and pressed him against his pale lips, parting them slowly. Barry shudder, feeling himself throb in his hand.

"Harrison…" He panted. Te doctor leaned forward and ran the edge of his teeth against the underside of his shaft, forcing a cry from him. His hands went lower, hitting his shoulders with a wet slap sound. The grunt he made rumbled through Barry, urging him higher. His fingers pressed in, knuckles turning white.

"Harrison…." He sobbed and his brows drew up when Eobard drew him in… hot, wet, and tight. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard. Barry winced, feeling too much and not enough all at once. He let out a choked sound as the doctor's nefarious lips pushed lower, drawing him in. Barry could feel his body igniting with energy, his hands pulling at his shoulders, but he didn't budge. He was almost all the way down when Barry shouted something feral. He could feel the tight chords milking him, coaxing him to the edge. His body exploded with pinpricks of light, pushing out of him. Eobard's face changed from surprise to intensity. His vivid cobalt eyes watched Barry and he thrust forward, unable to stop himself. He felts hands on his hips at one point, but he couldn't quite remember through the white hot fog surrounding his body. He sucked in the moist oxygen through his mouth, watching the doctor suck harder, clicking his tongue as he pulled back, the flesh softening between his lips. Barry felt a massive wave of embarrassment when he realized the doctor hadn't washed his mouth out….which meant he'd taken everything Barry had just given.

"Oh God…" He covered his eyes, a chuckle reverberated against his cheek. He couldn't believe what Harrison had just done. He felt hands around his hips, supporting him. His legs felt like jelly. He was shaking when the doctor set him under the falling water, making him close his eyes. He felt his warm lips against his, tasting something faint on them. He jerked away in disgust, which made the doctor laugh harder.

"Barry you're too sweet for your own good." He growled against his ear. The water shut off and the swirling heat around them had started to settle. Harrison looked good with wet hair. Barry leaned up and ruffled it, making it stick up at every angle.

"You look like a bad boy with your hair up like that." Barry grinned.

"You have no idea." He purred against his cheek and tore back the curtain, forcing a hiss from Barry.

"Cold!" He shouted and shook himself off, vibrating and flinging water drops everywhere. Seconds went by and he was fully dressed in Avengers pajama pants and a black t-shirt.

**Eobard POV**

He smiled and saw every second of Barry dressing himself, he pretended to be moving slow, but this part was fun. However fast Barry thought he was, Eobard could tell….see….feel every flicker of speed force in Barry's body. He shuddered at the sight of it.

"I'm sorry!" Barry handed him some clothes and he lifted a brow.

"They'll fit." He grinned.

"Barely…" He scoffed back at Barry, but stuck his legs through the red sweatpants and pulled the shirt over his head.

"Forty licks?" He stared weirdly at Barry and moved towards him.

"It's  a Rolling Stones shirt." Barry cooed.

"I know what's forty licks." He whispered against his ear seductively, but Barry slapped at him.

"I'm starving." Barry whimpered and opened his door and trotted down the stairs.

"I'd say I'm pretty full." The doctor joked behind him, earning another swat.

"Knock it off…where's your sense of professionalism?" Barry snorted.

"I left it at work…" He turned and ran, meeting Barry at the fridge, "Me first." He tore open the door and examined the contents.

"Eww pickled eggs, really?" He scoffed.

"Those are Joe's…" Barry answered.

"Tamales?" the doctor's wide blue eyes turned to Barry with a sense of whimsy.

"No, those are Joe's too, Cisco's aunt made them for Christmas and he only gets them once a year." Barry retorted.

"Too bad…" The doctor ripped off the lid and stuffed the cold tamales in his mouth before Barry could even consider stopping him.

"HEY!!!" His green eyes widened in shock.

"Mmmmmfff!" He tore up half of the stock until Barry jerked the tupperware container away from him.

"Get your paws off, I'm gonna get blamed for this." He pouted. Harrison backed away with a tinge of orange to his lips and a villainous smile he couldn't even attempt to hide.

"I can't believe you…" Barry grumbled as he dug around for other food, safer to eat.

"I can't believe me either…" He snatched the box from behind him, too fast for Barry to see and inhaled a third.

"I'm…ff….thi…s….s'…beef…t..am…l.." He managed in between bites.

"Yeah, I lost that war…" Barry handed him over the container in defeat, but the winning grin on the doctor's face softened his expression. Eobard watched him pick out potato salad and ham along with other side dishes. He watched Barry eat what could have been a million calories. He couldn't help himself and snuck up behind him and pinched the side of his hip, making him jump and blush.

"Ouch, knock that off!" Barry swatted helplessly as Eobard rushed him and grabbed him around the waist and lifted him off the ground with a dark laugh. A plate died in the fray, but Barry got knocked to the floor, Eobard caged him with his thighs locked against his hips.

"Ahhh!" Barry squirmed, trying to escape, but he had him pinned pretty damned well. Eobard reached down and tickled him one side and down the other, never tiring of his infectious laugh. It was almost like a drug and he couldn't stop himself. He dug his hands under Barry's shirt, enjoying the warmth.

"Mmmm…" He purred against his ear. Barry chuckled in delight and Eobard could feel his legs kicking beneath him, vaguely reminding him of how he slammed him down into the grass on that football field. A scream lifted him from his thoughts as he looked around.

"The TV…" Barry gasped, out of breath from being assaulted by deadly tickle, "C'mon…"

Eobard smiled and rose, pulling Barry up with him. His expression softened, blush filling his cheeks…Eobard would never tire of that color…it had also been between his lips and if he ever mentioned it to Barry, he probably would have fainted or worse….never let him taste him that way again; for now, he just smiled and followed Barry to the couch.

"This is one of my favorite movies!" Barry grinned, curling up on one section of the couch. Eobard watched him and followed him, sitting on the other side, but leaned down, his head nestled in Barry's lap. He felt his warm fingers tease his damp hair. Eobard suddenly remembered his own wife…children…from the future. He felt heat rising in his face as he curled up closer to Barry. He couldn't let that bother him now, but he still couldn't deny the sting of guilt. He just didn’t know who it was for…. The future he needed to return to, or Barry, who was raw and open with him on a level he'd never known he could have with another person. A tug at his hair brought him back to the screen. Just then a Scary Movie 4 title came on.

"This movie looks stupid." Eobard scoffed, watching a bunch of men run around crop circles that were painfully obvious. Barry's laughing over the next hour calmed him, reaching a part of him he'd forgotten was there. He nuzzled his head against his stomach and closed his eyes. He felt Barry's hand against his hip, delightfully warm. He felt such contentment when Barry touched him that way. He wasn't sure why, but kept touching a spot on his neck. He moved his head slightly, pulling himself up, meeting Barry's face. He leaned forward and kissed him. Barry's hands went through his hair and he purred into his neck. It felt so nice. Eobard sighed and felt Barry kissing that spot again, sucking it even, which made Eobard chuckle.

**Barry POV**

He smiled and loved his skin where those two moles were. He sucked harder, wanting to change the color of it. A gasped escaped the older man, which made Barry smile against his skin. He felt like he was filled with feathers or something, warm and soft…filling from within. They just laid there and held each other, thankful for the lies they told in order to spend time alone. Barry grinned against his head.

"Do you want to do something?" Barry asked. Eobard smiled and nodded, but remained silent, making Barry nervous and fidgety. He loved when Harrison made him guess like that. He didn't get there…earlier in the shower and he couldn't help but feel a twinge of greed. He hadn't reciprocated the same thing so Barry tenderly ran a hand over the doctor's stomach and his fingers made his snug shirt ride up. A sharp inhale from below had filled him with confidence; his hand went lower and slipped past the elastic waistband. Barry liked watching how he angled himself so it felt better, he was learning everything about him by the way he moved. He watched the doctor's thighs part as he leaned up higher, pressing his back into Barry's chest. His other hand joined the first and he felt his soft skin between his legs. Barry licked his hand and brought it back down, urging a hiss from him as he slicked him up. Barry gasped softly in his ear, feeling the physical effects his voice had around his hand. The doctor was arching against him, Barry looked down and met his half-lidded blue eyes. He stared while the man beneath him closed his eyes and groaned. Barry could feel him getting wet, ruining the pants he managed to get him into.

"Barry…" He panted, arching higher into his hands. Barry cooed softly and moved his hands faster, blurring them. The doctor tensed and seized up against him with a sharp gasp, wetness darkened the front of his pants. Barry rubbed him slower, making him shake with aftershocks. He purred against him and slid the pants down, cleaning him off with them.

"Ahh…I need…new..pants." He managed, making Barry giggle behind him.

"What?" He snapped, making Barry chuckle harder and jump off the couch and he raced upstairs with a new pair, navy blue this time. He curled up against Barry, he poked him and ran to the sink to wash his hands. He flicked water on him and the doctor ran up behind him and tickled him.

"Ahhhhrrrrggggghhh!" Barry got dragged to the floor. He was obsessed with this unknown and childish side of Harrison Wells. He turned and screamed, kicking frantically, knowing he could escape with his speed, but didn't.

"Did you know that the reflex to being tickled is a state of panic." His deep baritone rose over the high laughter.

"Really?!" He squirmed and cooed against his wiggling fingers, scooping viciously at his sides.

"Yes…" He hissed, making Barry turn over and tuck into a ball, giving in to him. He flopped over and then he was being pushed into the soft carpet with a kiss.

"Hff…" He cooed against his lips. He couldn't stop wanting, needing him. His hands reached, dragging him to the floor with him in a playful tumble. He knew that the doctor had places to be eventually.

"Where do you have to go today?" Barry asked, grabbing his fingers. He smiled then laid down on the floor with him, adjusting his glasses and watching him as he spoke.

"I have to go get supplies for the lab and also finish up a thesis I've been working on.

"Oh?" Barry grinned, amused and interested," What kind of thesis?" The doctor scowled and folded his arms over his chest.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I ended up telling you now, would it?" He teased, but Barry was adamant. He rolled over him and held his hands down, lacing their fingers together.

"It's about time travel." He whispered. The sound of the front door lock turning made them both jump. Barry looked down and jerked his hands free from the doctor's and picked him up around his back, squishing him to his chest with grunt and he ran up the stairs two at a time, slamming his bedroom door shut.

"Jesus…" He huffed and kept his hands around his back. Somehow the doctor's legs had gone slack against the bed and he was completely open to him. Barry felt waves of heat and need swirl at his insides, making him smile at the man beneath him. He couldn't let him get caught.

He pressed a finger to the doctor's lips, but he licked his finger with his pale tongue, making Barry blush and pull it back to safety from those white dangerous teeth.

"Ahh…" He held his hand against his chest protectively and covered him with the comforter for safekeeping. A nod guaranteed that he wouldn't try anything, because as much as the doctor liked to tease Barry, he didn't want anything to put them in jeopardy. Barry yanked his shirt off and slammed the door.

"Sorry, I wasn't decent." He lied as he made his way downstairs to meet Joe.

"Not a problem, you need the day off, and it's  fine."  He smiled and held up a box of Nauzene.

"For your stomach, and there's chicken noodle in there too." He smiled, making Barry feel a twinge of guilt as he curled his fingers around the plastic. He looked down and saw the ruined pants… Red hit his face and he gently nudged them with his foot under the couch.

"Thanks Joe." He smiled, "What are you doing later tonight?" Curiosity getting the best of him.

"I'm heading out with the Captain and Eddie, we're thinking of having a few drinks, I think Iris is coming too." He made a sour face.

"Oh, yeah… them huh?" Barry returned the face.

"Yeah…. I'm not happy about it. I thought you were into her Bear?" He asked. Barry pulled the plastic bag to his chest and sat on the edge of the couch.

"I d….don't think she's the right match anymore Joe." He didn't want to lie, but he wasn't about to let their secret relationship hang in the balance.

"I don't know if girls… are the right match anymore." He blurted nervously.

"Ohh…" Joe's high response made Barry crash in upon himself. He was terrified of disappointing Joe, he was basically his father since he was eleven.

"No, that's not a bad thing, just unexpected." Joe smiled nervously. Barry chewed his lip and watched him in earnest.

"Good, because I was worried you wouldn't approve." Barry admitted.

"No…wait, what?!" Joe's expression changed to surprise, "You're seeing someone now?"

Barry winced slightly, "Y..yeah, but it's nothing right now." He lied.

"So…" Joe paused, "When can I meet him?" He smiled.

"It's not that serious yet." Barry smiled, "It's just one of the scientists that worked at the lab." He added, making sure Joe knew at least what kind of background he had.

"Okay, well I know you don't feel well, so don't wait up for me to get to bed and dinner is that soup." He pointed at the bag, "I'm eating out." He patted his stomach and chuckled, which caused Barry to grin as well.

"I'm heading back out, just wanted to check on you Bear." He smiled and hugged him around the shoulders, kissing him on the side of his head and went out the door again.

Barry breathed a sigh of relief, a sudden weight had lifted off of him, now that he admitted to Joe about part of himself he'd barely acknowledged. He turned and looked back up the stairs, taking them slowly, dropping the bag on a table by his door and turning the cold handle.

"Harrison." He whispered, looking for him. The room had darkened slightly from the overcast and lack of afternoon sunlight. He felt around his bed and felt nothing there, but a ghostly imprint of warmth where he left Harrison. Just then he felt hands glide over his back and smooth out over the small of his back. He hadn't been aware of the position he was in until now. A small gasp fell from his lips when he felt the weight of the bed shift. A hot mouth pressed against the back of his neck, making him arch up. The doctor's arms linked around his stomach, he leaned into the touch and mewled.

**Eobard POV**

He rubbed his face against him, never tiring of that sound. I mean… all he really wanted to do was wave at Joe through the window, naked and laughing, but imagining the look on Barry's horrified face would have stopped him. He chuckled against him, the thought was hilarious, as fleeting as it was.

"I have to go and work…" He kissed his shoulders.

"No…don't…quit work and live in my closet, I'll make sure to feed you." Barry cooed as he turned over, taking the doctor's cheeks in his hands. He grinned wide and laughed harshly,

"As entertaining as that seems…I have a mouth to feed too." He smiled, turning his face and kissing Barry's hand. He nodded beneath him.

"How are you going to leave…you know, without your chair?" Barry sat up, watching him with curiosity.

"I'm going to need to steal some more clothes from you Barry." He grinned and leafed through his closet.

"This?" He held up a Pink Floyd tank top. Barry laughed and nodded.

"I like that look on you." He grinned, "Oh hold on…" He smiled and hopped off the bed, dragging colors of yellow with him and went down the stairs and came back up with a black garbage bag.

"I'm not wearing anything you're giving to Goodwill." He scoffed.

"No…but wait…" Barry dug into the bag and pulled out something black.

"It was Joe's, but he didn't like it. He got it from one of our relatives this past Christmas and it didn't really fit him…and it's not really my style…but, maybe it's yours?" He held it up. Eobard's face scrunched up at he eyed the jacket, eyes narrowing slightly, taking it in his hands.

"It's not bad…" He turned it over and examined it. Barry got up and pulled it away, stepping behind him and sliding the length of the sleeves through his arms.

It was smooth… It was obviously expensive, but that's not what made him like it. He brought the sleeve up to his face and it smelled completely of Barry, floral and sweet. He didn't need much coercing than that. He smiled and straightened out the collar, grinning wider. Barry's face lit up as he tugged at the waist of it, pushing the two ends together and zipped it up slowly. Eobard looked up and smiled.

"You look like something from the Bad Blood trailer." Barry cooed, his voice going velvet at the end.

"Are you talking about Taylor Swift again?" His mouth parted and his lower teeth were showing again. Barry's face went red and his hands went over the front panels of the jacket and he sighed.

"Yes…" His breath went shallow.

Eobard lifted a brow and smiled at him. Barry blushed and pulled his hands away quickly, hiding them in his pockets.

"You like this on me, don't you?" He chided, watching Barry mentally squirm and eventually give in and nod absentmindedly. He growled and jerked Barry close, earning a well-deserved gasp and planted his lips on his again.

"I like being your secret." he whispered against his ear. Barry curled himself around him and sighed. He pulled back and handed him a pair of worn jeans from the bag too.

"Sweatpants won't do while you're out." Barry smiled.

"Those… are a little small." He made a face and kicked off his pants while Barry stared at him, the pants curled up in his hands.

"Barry." He snapped his fingers and Barry glanced up and nervously handed him the pants. He had nothing on underneath as he jumped up and down, straining with the effort of getting those too snug pants on.

"God…Jesus, now I know what it's like to be a Kardashian." He laughed as he flatted himself against the edge of the bed and zipped them up. He sighed and laid there for a minute, catching his breath from the exertion. Barry squealed and sat on top of him, forcing a strangled sound the doctor.

"Eiieee…" He cooed, curling his hands through Eobard's unruly hair.

"I need a hat…or beanie….something." He muttered against Barry's pets. The speedster got up and dug around in the top of his closet and held up a flat billed cap.

"I'm not going to look like a gangster." He scoffed. Barry tossed it back and held up a fedora from Halloween.

"Not gonna be a gangster from the 1950's either." He crossed his arms. Barry reached higher, the dip of his pants riding lower as he reached. He held up a maroon beanie and smiled, bringing it over to him. He snatched it from Barry's hands and pulled it over his head.

"Good…" He smiled and snatched Barry's sun glasses off the dresser.

"Hey…" Barry grinned, clearly not stopping him, but watched. Eobard slide his eye glasses on the neckline of his band t-shirt and pulled the sunglasses over the brim of the beanie. He stood up.

"You know… not that many people are going to be watching me." He shrugged, "I can walk…" He grinned. Barry swatted at his legs, making him laugh and pull away. Barry hugged him and walked him down the stairs, following him like an eager puppy. Eobard reached for the door and Barry pulled him back and kissed him slowly. He pushed the sunglasses over his eyes and shut the door. Eobard didn't deny the pang of need that filled him when the door slammed. He walked quickly along the sidewalk.

**Barry POV**

He smiled and grabbed his phone off the desk and poked at his Facebook page, checking his messages.

_You're sick?!_

Barry made a face at the words and saw that it was from Cisco

_Yeah… I'm sorry…_

He answered and right away, he got a response. It was an emoji that looked like a game controller. He chuckled and dodged over the pillows on the floor and snatched up the controller and booted up his gaming system.

_A'ight bro…_

He laughed at the last message and decided on Resident Evil 6. It wasn't the best, but the online play was awesome. He liked routine… He started up a game with Cisco and clicked on his new headphones.

"Hey!" He heard over the comm.

"How are you?" Barry almost squeed, but covered his mouth, trying not to sound too excited.

"Crazy!" Cisco replied as his character ran in front of Barry, throwing grenades at zombies, "So, did you see Star Wars yet? I can't believe they killed off-"

"I know!!!" Barry shouted, zombies coming in from all angles, he stuck his tongue out between his teeth and concentrated.

"I got stress sweat!" Cisco chuckled, bringing Barry from his thoughts as they gunned down a line of zombies.

"The Blood shots are coming!" His Chris Redfield character ran around in front of him, swinging his knife in a one-cannon action mode.

"You'd think they'd change that." He laughed.

**……………………………………………………………………………**

**Eobard POV**

He moved stealthily along, moving his legs faster, aching to run… _truly run._

He grunted and pushed forward, entering the speedforce with as much energy as he could muster. It was a slow start, but then red light tore at his skin beneath his clothes as he closed his eyes, igniting with his energy. Seconds within it felt like hundreds of years. He sighed, grinning at the thought of being caught and then daring to be chased, but whatever Barry had been doing, he was too distracted. He slowed and stopped by a hardware store, getting sheets of thin metal and cobalt metal spray. He needed to be prepared for everything. He felt the gold ring in his pocket, managing to hide it from Barry when he discarded his grey pants on the floor. He walked along and checked out, noticing a pharmacy across the street. He sauntered across, not caring if there was a traffic light of not. He slid past the automatic doors and glanced around, going down the candy isle. He saw the M&M's and grabbed every different colored bag he could find: green, blue, orange, brown, yellow, even white… He smiled and moved along. He went down the personal items isle and grabbed a box of Allergy-free condoms. He couldn’t hide his grin as he grabbed a second bottle of Durex cooling gel this time, taking into consideration of Barry's speed and his lack of control he'd probably have once they really got started. He wasn't a first-timer, but the condoms were really for Barry's comfort. He grabbed a second box just in case and a bottle of flavored gel. He tossed them in his basket and went around the discount isle. Through the shades he saw that ladies lingerie pantyhose were on sale. He shrugged his shoulders and grabbed an extra large in black. He wasn't sure what the hell he was thinking, but the idea of physically getting with Barry drove him a bit mad. He grabbed a couple more boxes of discount condoms just in case. Who knew how much stamina a speedster had. He made a odd sound at the thought, and that caught a middle-aged woman's attention. She took one look at him and shook her head in disgust, pulling her child along. He made a face as he went past her to the checkout. The ancient clerk looked almost like a relic as he ran each item slowly over the scanner. Eobard chewed the inside of his cheek and tapped his foot, not being intentionally rude, but h needed to move something as he shifted from foot to foot.

"In a hurry?" The lady from before said behind him. He turned and shifted his foot back, ignoring her. She didn't seem impressed.

"Maybe if you didn't buy so many condoms, this wouldn't have taken so long." She hissed. Eobard felt the blood rise to the surface of his skin, heat igniting over every nerve ending. He was livid. After the old man smiled and swiped his card, he took it and smiled back. He wasn't a dick, but he could be one when he wanted to.

"Well cunt…Guess who's getting laid tonight…over and over…bitch." He spat and stomped off while the kid at her side dropped his jaw. Other people in line chuckled and hid their smiles from the vehement lady. Apparently she was a regular and nobody was fond of how she treated everyone there. He almost skipped along the road and walked in favor of running. He didn't want to be dependent on his power and abuse it. He smiled and in fifteen minutes the stars had started to peek over the horizon and clouds were coming in. He paced quickly, hitting the corner of his house and slinked him way around the back. His window was open. He lifted the pane and went in, following the same path his new cat had started entering in.

"Oh shit…" He mouthed and looked down, seeing a little turd on the floor.

"Dammit." He growled, setting his bags down and grabbing for the paper towels and picking it up. The little black furball was on his couch, looking frightened. He flicked on the light and the cat's posture relaxed.

"You better use a box…" He snapped, pulling the metal thin sheets and using the box as a makeshift litter box. He put a bunch of newspaper in the box, ripping it apart as he tossed it in.

"There…" He snorted and dumped a can of cat food in a bowl and set it on the floor. The cat meowed and rubbed against his legs.

"It's okay…" He scratched her cheeks and reassured her.

"Can't be mad at you…" He smiled, "but there was thing horrible bitch at the store that was judgmental and probably hasn't been laid for centuries." He joked. He watched her eat and use the box. He figured it would be fine to shut the window.

"You're mine now…" He smiled, petting her again. A small red dot wet against his finger when he pulled it back. He sifted his fingers through her fur and checked for where her wound was. There were scratch marks on her hip. He ran to the cabinet and put ointment on her scratches… Three of them. He frowned and petted her carefully, but she didn't seem bothered by him touching her on his side.

"No more outside for you…" He kissed her head and she purred. He would have to do some investigating soon. He petted her gently along her back, making sure she didn't have any other marks.

"Good…" He patted her and flicked on more lights. He pulled out his phone and checked to see if Barry was up.

No response… he was probably sleeping. He stretched and pulled off the too tight jeans, vowing to never wear them again as he rubbed the raw red lines on his hips.

"God…" He hissed and rubbed the skin until it felt better. He went along the news feed and saw that David Bowie had passed away…

"Aww…dammit." He frowned. He tended to follow the musicians because he didn't have the pleasure of hearing their new stuff, but in this world, this timeline…he didn't miss a beat. He played Black Star. He closed his eyes, listening to the melancholic sound. It was sad, but soulful and pure art, which Eobard did have a taste for. He went online and looked up to see if Taylor Swift even had a vinyl.

"Oh…Barry…" He grinned and bought one for thirty dollars and got expedited shipping. He wanted to see why Barry liked it so much, but he wouldn't deny his purist taste for music. He sat down and curled up on the couch and petted his cat, curled up and purring in his lap.

**…………………………………………………………………………**

**Barry POV**

Barry fell asleep with the controller against his stomach, the TV gone blank and his headphones were around his neck. He sat up and wiped his face off, looking around and seeing the house empty. He looked down at his watch and it read twelve at night.

"Dammit…" He muttered, pulling the headphones off and pulling himself up. He glanced at his phone that was wedged in the cushions. Harrison had texted him hours ago. He got up and saw Joe's car in the driveway, he'd obviously gone to bed by now. Barry dressed quickly, uncertain about exactly what he was doing, but somehow it was going to end in seeing Harrison. He smiled stupidly and slipped on his jeans, hopping into them and sneaking out the window again. He crawled carefully down and could feel his insides well up with giddiness as he moved along the sidewalk. He saw a questionable looking man moving quickly. Barry pretended not to notice as he moved faster, eyeing him from behind, lurking in the shadows. A woman screamed in front of him and the man was hitting her. Barry pushed forward and punched the man in the back of the head. He fell over and the woman looked up at him, startled.

"I…I was just taking out the trash before tomorrow." She started crying. Barry held her and pulled her to her feet and walked her to her front door, making sure that she locked it.

"I'll take care of this guy." He smiled and angrily grabbed him, yanking him up and walked quickly away and then picked up the pace, sizzling along the road and almost throwing him at the front doors of the police station. The woman was probably calling it in by now. He smiled to himself and made it to Harrison's house.

Nobody would keep him away. He pawed at the door, finding it locked.

"Harrison!" He half yelled-half whispered, tossing pebbles at the window like those cheesy films did. The light never came on, but Barry tossed another rock, bigger this time.

"Oww…what the hell?!" He heard a deep voice snap.

"It's meee!" He grinned and waved at him from below. He could see his jaw drop in the darkness and then he slammed the window shut.

Barry felt his insides clutch and churn uncomfortably. He stared down at his red converse and wondered if this was a good idea anymore. The door clicked open and a hand snatched his shirt and yanked him inside, slamming the door behind him.

"Harrison!" He mumbled before warm lips met his, he stuck his hands in his hair and curled his legs around his hips. The doctor lifted him up and carried him through the doorway and into a rather familiar bedroom. Barry let out an excited mewl against his face, squeeing with delight.

"I missed you…" He cooed.

"I missed you too." He replied and kissed him harder. Barry couldn't stop, his hands grabbed at the doctor feebly, managing to pull his shirt off his head. He responded and pulled Barry's sweater vest over his shoulders and struggled slightly and got it over his head with a muffled cry from Barry. His hair stuck up in every direction and it made the doctor laugh and lean forward again.

**Eobard POV**

Eobard pulled at Barry's hair and sucked his lip harshly, deriving a moan from the young speedster. He could never tire of this, but he briefly wondered just how much deeper their love could… _would go_ …

He leaned his head into his neck, allowing Barry to savor that spot on his skin. He still couldn't figure out why he loved it so much, but if it made Barry happy….why not?

He purred against his cheek and dipped his head back, allowing Barry more access. He could feel his own energy aching to rise to the surface, like Barry's always did. His own was constantly caged. He fingers dug into his shoulders as Barry's tongue touched along his collarbone. His energy of gold sang to him…he ran his fingers slowly over his back, pulling them far enough for a spark to pull from Barry's skin. A gasp signified that he'd felt it. Eobard smile stole his face and he felt Barry pull slightly at his hair for measure, but he could feel himself already getting there. Eobard unzipped his own pants and was grabbing for Barry's, but all he met was hot pulsing skin, which caused him to gasp for a change.

Barry grinned at him; he hadn't been paying attention apparently when Barry slipped out of his clothes. He wrapped his hand around him and gave it a few long pulls, which rewarded him with gorgeous sounds falling from those cherry lips. He promised to himself…to never stop loving Barry Allen. He let out a whimper and pressed his chest against his, lifting his hips up and his pants were greedily yanked away with a chuckle. Why did he even bother with dressing himself anymore? He leaned forward and threaded his fingers through Barry's making him blush.

"Barry…" He chewed his lip softly, arching his hips against Barry's hard skin.

"Harrison….Oh….God." His words broke. Eobard smiled and ran his fingers over his forearms and slowly slid them over his chest, briefly pausing to pull at his dark nipples. He would be lying if said he didn't love playing with those. He continued and pressed his thumbs along the v line of his hips. This part….was the best because Barry got louder here. His fingers traced along the delicate layer of skin. The kid drew inward and Eobard leaned forward, kissing him to reassure him that where this was going wouldn't hurt… _ever._

"C…Can I try something?" Barry whispered against his face. He nodded, unable to ever say no ever again to the speedster. He pulled up and watched Barry with blazing eyes. Barry sat up and pulled out from beneath him and he grabbed the doctor's shoulders, leaning him on the bed. He let out a soft gasp when he hit the sheets. He usually….well, he always led, but he was intrigued with what Barry was doing. He straightened his posture and smiled awkwardly at him, which Barry couldn't help but return, perfectly straight teeth and all. Eobard reached up for his face and petted the sides of his head, earning a sigh from him. Barry cooed against his skin and steadied his hands at Eobard's sides. Barry grabbed his hips and sank his fingers into the soft parts of him. He let out a small sound, encouraging his hands further.

"Mmmm…" He coaxed and Barry's hands were curling around his shaft, making his hips rise off the bed with a gasp. Barry liked to move fast with those hands of his and it always surprised him. He laced his fingers through the hair past his waistline, making blush dust against the doctor's cheeks, he never understood why Barry was so fond of that either, but if he liked it, he'd keep himself the way he was. Barry leaned down and kissed the tip of him, making him shudder. Eobard leaned back and felt one of Barry's fingers brush against the crease between his cheeks.

He didn't realize a sound had left him until Barry's eyebrows rose towards his face, watching him, but the pressure had stayed. Eobard liked that part… He was uncertain, but never pulled away. As if by permission, Eobard widened his legs, which acknowledged to Barry that he was alright with this. He had no idea if he really was, but Barry rubbed against the puckered skin and he didn't want him to stop.

"Barry…" He panted between breaths, "move your hand faster…" He urged. Barry nodded and rubbed his thumb against the sensitive skin and gripped his base, not forgetting other parts of him. A strangled sound left the doctor as his shifted his hips up higher, allowing Barry to see and feel more of him. He fingers moved faster…hitting _that_ frequency. A gentle hum was all he needed to know that Barry had started to vibrate his hands.

"F…uucckkkk…" Eobard swore through his teeth when his hand had started to vibrate. He was barely learning, but God….it felt so good. Eobard's head hit the pillow and his fists curled up into the sheets.

"Lube…get the f…ucking lube." He hissed and a cold thickness had already started gliding down between his cheeks, making him jump. He was already on edge and barely nothing and everything had already and almost happened.

_There was no turning back…_

He sucked his lower lip between his teeth and felt that digit sink in.

"Ohh…" He sighed, stiffening against the sheets, Barry leaned forward and kissed him, he bit down hard against his lip, making Barry jerk back with gasp. His hand moved more, sinking past the knuckle, and his brows arched up. It didn't hurt…but it was fucking different. He'd been cautious about this part, but he wouldn't say no….not to Barry. His shoulders shrugged upward and he pulled at the sheets. Barry slipped in a second finger and Eobard made a face, which slowed the entrance of the second, but Barry kept them both inside. Eobard glanced down between Barry's legs and saw white seeping from him, his wide eyes met Barry's. He couldn't believe how hot he made him, but it was right in front of him. He let out a whimper as Barry pulled his fingers apart, scissoring them to accommodate a third. He groaned against them and then Barry moved them faster, his body humming with that lustful sound. Eobard's body prickled over, every hair standing on end. His brow creased when Barry used his other hand and stretched him with both thumbs, gently widening him. Normally he could have killed anyone that would be this close, but… the way Barry watched his face carefully, making sure he was feeling everything…

"Fuck…" He moaned and turned is gaze away. That same look…he gave to the Man in the Yellow Suit.

That Same Intensity…

Eobard went red at the thought, but Barry's fingers started moving fast again, urging his hips forward.

"Barry…" He gasped, "Do it… I…want you to…" He admitted, eyes slightly watering, not from pain, but from the weight of them….their love, because Eobard had no doubts about what it was now.

"I love you Barry." He urged, Barry's lips met his in a fierce kiss, he could hot drops against his cheeks, knowing they were Barry's tears. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and widened his mouth, sucking on Barry's tongue. A thick weight against his backside made him shudder. Barry looked up and he nodded again, needing Barry to know that it was okay and he desperately wanted this to happen. He felt Barry's hand stretch him again, eliciting a groan from him. He was about to protest, but then something warmer and wider pressed against him.

"Ohh…" Eobard's posture went rigid, but then he heard a click and Barry was pouring half the bottle over himself, which for some reason made Eobard chuckle.

"Hey…" Barry chided with a frown, but he was smiling afterwards.

_This was it…_

Eobard scooted lower, eager and nervous wrapped all into one moment. He felt Barry press against him, rubbing against him.

"Hnnn…Barry…" He gasped "tease…" He felt a weight against his entrance, foreign and familiar. He knew every vein on that part of him. He watched Barry's face, looking down at what he was doing, concentrating and it was cuter than shit. Eobard grinned and then when the skin gave and Barry sank in a few inches his mouth fell open.

"Ahhhh….hhfff…." He panted, his face burning a deep shade of lilac. This part had hurt, but Barry went slower, allowing him to get accommodated to his girth. His sweaty hands reached up tentatively to Barry's face, urging him closer so they could watch each other's faces as the moment happened. Barry's hooded eyes were intoxicating. He was shaking against him. His hands dug into Eobard's hair need tugging at him. Eobard widened his thighs and wrapped his legs around Barry's midsection, his ankles crossing at the small of his back. The movement made Barry wince and push in deeper, he let out a cry. Eobard pressed a hot palm against his face, soothing him, feeling the wetness of his cheeks. Intense could barely cover what Barry looked like. His green eyes were dark and glittering, full of lust, want, and utter devotion. Eobard kissed him again.

"Move Barry…" He mewled against his ear, urging the speedster forward. He was gasping and shaking. Eobard knew he wouldn't last much longer. This was his first time…completely and he knew it. Nothing could have prepared him for it though. Barry sobbed against his face and moved his hips slowly, trying to last.

"Come for me Barry…" He whispered, rubbing his cheeks with his hands. The boy looked up, fearful of this ending too soon.

"You'll see…" He urged, Barry's hips snapped forward, unable to stop himself. Eobard was lifted off the bed slightly, his entire lower half was braced against Barry's body. He let out a sound as Barry moved…

"Oh Fuck.." He hissed, but Barry kept going, his hot panting breath slapped him in droves…waves. He drank in his energy against his skin. He body was pulsing around Barry's and it echoed out of the other speedster and into him. He could feel his body going…. _there._

Barry moved like lightning, the golden static around his body like a halo. Eobard groaned and then Barry lifted him higher and slammed into something that made him go completely rigid.

"Barry…holy ff…uccck!" He stammered, his fingers sank into his back. Barry's hips lined up and he kept hitting something that pulsed inside of Eobard. Barry had found his prostate and there was no intention of him letting up. His blunt nails sank in and his vision blurred. He felt his legs lock up and heat swirled in his heels. The veins in his temples stuck out and Barry sucked on his neck, slamming into that spot that made Eobard scream. He could feel his eyes blazing with vicious red, he slammed them shut and clenched his teeth. Barry seized up and arched into him. slamming into his body four times, slowing and savoring that last pull. Eobard could feel the heat pouring inside of him as his own body closed harshly around Barry.

He opened his mouth but nothing came out; warm lips covered his mouth and he panted against him. His hands almost slammed into his hair and messed it up on purpose.

"Mmff…" Eobard kissed him with all his might and viciousness, making Barry whimper in delight. He finally pulled back and Eobard dared to open his eyes. Judging by his expression, Barry didn't see any red. Eobard's chest rose and fell quickly. He'd never gotten out of breath so badly before. Barry kissed along his jaw line, no tears this time. Eobard felt his fingers on his face and Barry pulled them back, clear drops sifted through his fingers. He hadn't realized he'd been until Barry's fingers were wet. He blushed slightly and turned his face away, but Barry grabbed his chin and turned his head back and kissed him. Eobard groaned into his mouth. Barry had gone soft inside of him, but Eobard didn't make any attempt to separate their bodies. He was still managing to catch his breath and then it dawned on him that he'd never even grabbed himself down there during this entire thing, he glanced down and saw a mess.

"Oh." His thick brows widened and Barry watched with heated cheeks. Barry swiped a finger through it and brought it to his lips and tasted him, this made Eobard grin like an idiot. Barry leaned down and kissed him again, sharing the flavor, in which Eobard would have been fine without, but he could use that as ammunition later. He tugged gently at Barry's hair and dragged his fingers over his face, pausing subtly on Barry's lower lip, making his teeth show. He sucked in his lip when Eobard's fingers touched his chin. A soft sigh left Barry and then Eobard pulled his hand away and gave Barry's face a gentle slap.

"Ahh!" His green eyes widened and his jaw dropped, he was almost too easy to surprise. Eobard smiled devilishly and covered his mouth.

"Oh?" Eobard cooed. Barry's hands went hard against the soft part of his midsection and turned him on his stomach. Eobard sucked in his gasp when he felt Barry lengthen inside of him.

_He should have known…_

The refractory period for a speedster was nonexistent. He shuddered at the thought .

_How often did Barry hold back with him?_

He groaned sharply through his teeth as Barry moved forward again.

"Hnnn….Barrryyy…" He groaned and a round pillow was shoved under his stomach.

"You've thought of everything." He managed before Barry started moving again. Eobard sank his hips low and grounded against him, desperate to feel that spot again.

_And Barry fucking knew it…_

Eobard let out a desperate sound and Barry anchored his hips back and started moving hard into him, more forceful than before. Eobard braced himself against the sheets and furrowed his brow, hoping…aching for that perfect angle, knowing full well he'd find it.

 _Wham!_ Barry let out a growl that echoed into a shout as his hands clamped down on Eobard's inner thighs, like an animal, pure and utterly raw. Eobard felt the sizzle of gold against him, the lube that had made it over his hand was sliding up high into the air. A rainbow prism of light went through the drop of it from the lamp.

"Oh Fuck…Barry yesss.." He panted, his head dropping the damp pillow with a thud and a deep groan. He felt the world around him explode into something sensational and oddly familiar. Time had become an enigma around them, daunting and gorgeous. He looked down with hot red eyes at his hand, Barry's thin pale fingers curling into his as the Earth moved. He closed his eyes and felt heat leak down his cheeks, savoring the beauty of this moment to last his entire lifetime. His head leaned back against Barry's face. Eobard didn't miss a beat when he saw the tears from Barry sink through the air past him, colliding with a strand of his almost black hair. He was enamored with the fact that this was effecting Barry on the same level it was with him. That burn consumed him from the inside out and then he was suddenly aware of the slapping sounds Barry's skin made when he pushed into him, making his mouth fall open. He was glad he couldn't see his face because he couldn't hide all that crackling red from him. He sobbed into the pillow when Barry released inside him, running his hands over his stomach when he did.

"Harris…son…" He choked and rubbed his face against the back of his neck. Eobard groaned and Barry grabbed him against his stomach and pumped a glistening wet hand around his core. Eobard wasn't sure what kind of sound had left him, but at one point he'd leaned himself up higher into the air, allowing Barry to somehow sink deeper inside of him. He'd given up on fighting…fucking was way more fun. He chewed his lip and groaned harshly as Barry kept moving and grinded against his almost sore prostate. Then he vibrated, making Eobard shudder and buck wildly beneath him.

_How The Fuck Did He Learn That?!_

Eobard banged his head into the pillow and yelled his release into it, Barry seconds behind and arching hard into him to what could have been easily a third release. He pulled back and let out a strangled sound. Barry's skin felt iron hot against his. Eobard felt him run his hands over his back and then he slipped out of him, plopping down on the cool sheets beside him.

"Ohh…My…God.." Barry gasped, Eobard turned and looked over at him with a half-lidded gaze, dragging himself on top of him. He planted his mouth firmly on his and tangled their legs together. He felt his eyelids heavy, but he didn't want to ever stop seeing Barry unhinged like this. He whimpered and kissed him and sighed into his mouth, smiling when Barry did. He tucked against him and petted his chest as he started to pass out, his body loose and boneless against Barry's. His face was damp from sweat, and tears. He pressed it against Barry's and petted his hair.

"Barry…" He whispered, "Do you think we've moved too fast?" He dared to ask. Barry shook his head lightly and kissed him.

"No…because I don't need to look anymore." He smiled against him.

"W…what?" Eobard asked.

"I have you now… I don't need to look anywhere else." Barry smiled and kissed the twin moles on his neck.

"What do you mean?" He watched him, blue eyes widening.

Barry drew back and chewed his lip, "Is it too soon to question that you might be…" He paused, making Eobard sit up and look at him.

"Th…the one." He whispered. Sparks exploded inside his gut, that's the only way he could explain what it felt like when Barry uttered those two words.

"The one…" He answered, his eyes watering from the lies and deceit, he turned away with a sob, but Barry pulled him down and kissed him. He felt a burn in his chest, knowing he couldn't hide forever…

But he wanted Barry…his body…his fucking soul. He growled and greedily wrapped his arms around him and kissed him hard.

**Barry POV**

Barry let out a soft sound and curled against him. If he was honest with himself, he thought Harrison would have been the dominant type, but when he considered everything, in honestly didn't matter because they had each other now… It was only a matter of time before they eventually had to tell their friends. Barry hummed against his chest, his heart hammering wildly against his ribcage, as if it were trying to escape and shove its way into the doctor's chest, melding their hearts together. He buried his face against his, curling up against him, hoping he'd forget about everything and let him stay.

_Too late…_

"Barry we can't keep sleeping at each other's houses… Not until we make this public and I'm not ready for that." He paused.

Barry nodded solemnly, but the doctor petted his face and reassured him. Barry got a text message. His eyes widened and he fumbled around for his phone and saw who it was from.

"It's Joe!" He shouted, covering his mouth and snatching up his clothes as quickly as he could while the doctor watched him with an amused expression.

"I gotta go…" He huffed and in an almost explosion of yellow light, he was completely dressed and leaned over the doctor's still nude frame, kissing him softly and running out the door.

He ran down the roads, zipping as quickly as he could, feeling stupid and panic-stricken. He made it back to his house and went through the front door, sucking in his breath, trying not to be blatantly obvious about sneaking out, even though he was an adult, he still had to follow some rules.

"Where were you?" Joe furrowed his brow with an odd expression.

"I was taking out the trash, sorry Joe." He shrugged his shoulders and Joe smiled.

"Good, because I forgot about that." Joe turned and went back into his room. Barry ran up the stairs at a fairly normal pace and looked around his room and then did a swan dive onto his bed with a tiny squee sound. He curled up around the warm duvet cover and peeked at his phone, video chatting with the doctor, plugging in his headphones quickly so it wouldn't make Joe suspicious. He smiled wide when he saw his face, tired and how his hair stuck up in every direction.

"I love you." He whispered against the speaker and he could hear the doctor answer loudly.

"I love you too!" He shouted, making Barry wince, he knew that Barry was trying to be quiet, but yelled it on purpose.

"I'll see you tomorrow…at work." He added, which made Barry roll his eyes, but wherever he'd go, Barry would undoubtedly follow….even if it was work. He turned over and listened to the doctor read from the biography at his house. Barry's smile widened as the doctor exaggerated highlights from the chapters, making him giggle under the sheets.

"And then that's when I made the discovery…" He paused, blue eyes widening. Barry fell into a deep sleep before he could listen to him talk more.

**Eobard POV**

He grinned, watching Barry's expression change to laughter, smiling, then eventually his eyes had closed. He smiled.

"Barry…" He said, louder, trying to see if he was still awake, but he wasn't.

"Barry… I'm sorry…" He whispered, placing his hand against his cheek, "I'm sorry about everything. It…You…have changed me, what I want. How my future is supposed to go. I've forgotten about the life I've left behind, the people that mattered to me…they don't exist anymore." He kept on, "I'm sorry about hurting you, but you understand at least part of this, don't you?" he turned his head, eyes filling with truth and running over.

"I'm sorry about Nora Allen…" His eyes closed, tears sliding down now.

"I never meant for all of that to happen, but we…you can change that. In time, I will teach you Barry." He smiled, watching Barry's placid face in the glow of blue light.

"I will get your forgiveness, even if it kills me." he whispered, "I love you Barry." He clicked off the video message, thankful it hadn't recorded, but he felt something snap in him that day. He was in love with Barry Allen and he didn't want to give him up for anything….

But what about his speed force?

He longed for stability…Eventually he would tell him. He turned over and buried his face into the pillow and passed out, hoping he wouldn't feel it in the morning, but he seriously doubted that fate would be too kind to him.


	12. Carve Your Heart Into Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry falls deeper in love with Harrison and he can't seem to stop. Eobard feels the sting of truth and the tide of change begins to wash over him as his actions begin to change destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For NivanField.... You are amazing and I can't wait to hear more from you! I'm working on some fan art for my story too! Some I cannot post until Harrison gets in on the Barry action as well.... XD 
> 
> And… Season 2 is coming… D8

 

**………………………………………………………………………………….**

**Eobard POV**

He curled up in his bed and smiled. Remembering last night when Barry came over. He looked over and saw his cat curled up on the pillow.

"Hey freeloader…" He smiled, reaching over and petting her.

"I will find out what happened to you." He spoke ominously. She got up and curled closer to him. He sighed into her dark fur. He felt along her spine for a microchip, but had no such luck.

"Doesn't look like anyone has fed you in months…and you have no collar, no tags….somebody left you behind." He kept petting her. She purred and turned over. He could see scars along the side where her ribs showed through her fur.

"I hate some people…" He spoke and pressed his nose to her softness, "I hate animal abusers…hate them!" He hissed as he spoke to his cat. He lifted her lip and saw how white her teeth were.

"You're at least a year old." His voice softened. He used both hands and pulled her close; all he could hear was her purring. He smiled and then there was a knock at the door. He stiffened, rose from the bed slowly, grabbed a pair of slacks from his dresser, slipped them on and heard more pounding and then a shout. He narrowed his eyes and yanked open the door, his eyes widening when he realized he'd forgotten his chair, but the man in front of him looked wasted and torn up. He could smell the alcohol reeking through his clothes.

"Give me my damned cat back." He ordered, holding out his hand. Eobard felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise along with a current of something far more dangerous.

"Fuck you, piece of shit I don't have a cat, get the hell out of here before I call the police!" He hissed back.

"I saw her in your backyard yesterday and she wasn't at my d…door yesterday…motherfucker." The man snapped. Eobard's eyes narrowed.

"Maybe because you don't feed it and it looks other places for food jackass." His posture straightened, glad he'd forgotten his chair so he didn't appear weak. The drunk put his hand on the door frame, intimidating him.

"Maybe if you weren't too busy being a faggot, you'd give me my cat back!" He hollered. Eobard felt a rise of red explode over him and his fist reached out, faster than light, towards the man's distended stomach.

"That cat's mine now bitch, you kick her, beat her; there's no way you're getting it back and if you ever talk to my boyfriend…ever…I will not hesitate to come back and find your sorry ass and feed you to her." He hissed and slammed the door. He had thousands of dollars, there was no way, even if the man built up a case to get the cat, he wouldn't win, not with the scars along the cat's body.

"Bastard…" He spoke between his teeth and he lifted up the little cat and held her protectively to his chest. She purred affectionately and he pulled out a can of tuna, Barry had only brought two cans when he was out.

"I need to get you real supplies, this is your home now, not that horrible place with that fat asshole." He tucked her against his chest and set her down by the food and she ate quickly.

"I wonder what to name you…" He shifted on one foot and then the other. He patted the dappled white spots along her back. Something tapped at his back window and he glanced over. A vulture was in his yard.

"What the hell?" He swatted away at the window, surprised by how strange things had gotten around here. He turned back and went to his room, pulled on a clean black shirt. He jerked him arm back, feeling something sharp against his hip.

"Oww…" He muttered and grabbed his skin, turning and going towards the bathroom. Another dull pang washed over him.

"Ohh…" He paused, remembering how Barry literally went crazy inside him last night. he jerked open the medicine cabinet and grabbed a handful of Hydrocodone pills, eating them all at once.

"Bleck." He paused and grabbed a palmful of water and washed them down, brushing his teeth. The cat purred against the back of his legs and he reached down and patted her. He was nervous about leaving her after what happened this morning, but he didn't really have a choice. He vowed to get her real cat toys, trees, and food.

"I'm gonna spoil you rotten." He admitted, petting her softly. He grabbed his bag and keys, sitting in his chair, the warmth of its charger relaxed him.

"Maybe I've been using it a little too much lately." He admitted to his little cat. He took two eggs from the fridge than he managed to boil the other day. He popped one in his mouth and looked out onto his backyard through the French doors, his eyes widening. The bird of prey was back.

"Hey…fuck off." He opened one of them and threw the other half of the egg at a large bird in his yard. It took off and flew away with a caw, egg flying off of it as it went into the air.

"Those bastards….that's probably what attacked you when you made it through my window, huh?" He patted the cat that jumped into his lap.

"You're next!" He shouted and slammed the door. He looked down and the cat had started eating the other egg.

"Go on…" He turned it over and the cat made these cute lapping noises as she struggled to pull apart the egg in his lap, "Good girl, eat their children…" He chuckled, setting the egg in the empty bowl. He went out the door and headed to S.T.A.R. Labs.

**………………………………………………………………………………………**

When he arrived, there was a sense of excitement buzzing around, he couldn't quite place where it was coming from, but it slowly started to pull at him too, but it could have been the pills too. He grinned, stupidly so…

"Cisco…what are you doing?" He asked, wheeling forward into the lab, finding him sitting in his chair and watching on the main screen, popcorn in hand, and being ridiculously unprofessional.

"Watching Avatar." He spoke in a nonchalant tone. Eobard shifted in his chair and narrowed his eyes as he moved past, glancing at the screen and seeing these wild blue creatures run across the scene with a bioluminescent environment.

He jaw dropped, clearly surprised by the imagination of the film. He moved closer, pausing and not thinking about anything work related. His mind was absorbing everything as his cognitive processes attempted to keep pace with what was going on. He caught a familiar scent, floral…

"Barry…" He spoke as the speedster came in, clad in red with his cowl pulled back. He sat down on the other end of the couch, closest to Eobard. He leaned his arm on the couch on purpose, Barry leaned closer and pressed his arm up against him and peeked beneath his arm at him. He gave a knowing look and pulled his arm away. He watched Barry wince slightly and tuck his hands against his stomach.

_Okay, that look hurt…._

Eobard snorted and crossed him arms, making sure Barry heard him. He needed to know to be careful around the others. Caitlin walked in and laughed.

"What are we watching….Oh, this movie." She made a face and sat down anyway.

"What's wrong, don't like Avatar?" Cisco enunciated the Avatar part and shoveled more popcorn in his mouth.

"It's three hours long." She pouted, Eobard glanced over and raised a brow at Cisco.

"Star Wars was three hours long." Barry shrugged.

"Touché." Caitlin answered quickly, having little room for argument. Barry reached behind her back and high-fived Cisco.

"Amen brotha!" They both laughed while Caitlin rolled her eyes, even Eobard chuckled. Eventually Caitlin got sucked into the storyline without realizing it. They all stared at the screen for two and a half hours.

**…………………………………………………………………………**

"That… was a good film." Eobard turned to the others, they all stared in surprise.

"Really? I thought it'd be a little to capitalist for you." Cisco joked, earning a poke from Barry.

"Let's get some real work done, never waste a day." Eobard clapped his hands together, gaining their attention, but he was trying not to act too out of character because he was feeling rather loopy.

"Oh I got something for ya boss man." Cisco handed a tupperware container towards the doctor.

"My aunt made them for Christmas and since you didn't get to go, I froze some for you." He seemed pleased.

"Thanks Cisco." He smiled, turning his gaze towards Barry, curling them protectively against his chest while his smile grew more sinister as the others stopped paying attention, Eobard was truly giving the Grinch Who Stole Christmas a true run for his money when it came to villainous smiles. He set them in his lap and nodded.

"Cisco get working on the heat shields for repair and I got cobalt spray for the exterior as well. Hopefully, that will deter them from frying with Heatwave's…" He glanced at Cisco, "gun as well as Snart's." The other scientist smiled at the nickname he'd given him earlier. Eobard looked around and everyone was staring at their phones, he watched Barry with an amused expression.

"I hope Trump doesn't actually run." Barry scoffed, showing him a picture of him yelling and pointing. Then he showed him another one where he was hiding in a pile of tribbles with that hair of his.

"I…I don't think that's really going to be an issue." Eobard folded his hands over his chest and gave a wry grin.

"Really?" Barry turned, watching him, the puppy eyes had started to set in. Eobard narrowed his eyes, making Barry turn away.

"To be honest, I'm shocked he's made it this far. People claim they love his honesty, but he's a complete racist… and the entire country of Europe just banned him from entering. Over 250,000 signatures…. Yeah, that about covers it." Eobard slapped the phone away playfully.

"Can I get lunch after this?" Cisco grinned.

"No, finish that and then recode that sequence that glitched yesterday on the second comm." He paused, "then you can go to lunch." He smirked, which made Cisco grin and jump up to do his required work for the day.

"I finished up those files you wanted…." Caitlin turned from the chair and went towards her side of the work area in the Cortex, "I just need to finish the file on those shields so we no longer look pathetic in front of Central City's finest." she actually made a joke. Eobard chuckled and saw the two start working.

"Anything I can do?" Barry smiled, rising from the chair and looked down at the doctor. Barry felt a little short-sided when there was no crime to fight at the moment.

"Yes, follow me…" He turned his chair, Barry followed without a second thought. They moved towards his office.

"Close the door." He spoke in a low tone. Barry obliged and turned, smiling at him then paused.

"They can still see us." He chewed his thumbnail.

"I know…but they can't hear us." Eobard hushed him and handed him a report on his vitals,

"I want you to look through that and tell me what you think." He turned and pushed the file into Barry's hands. He took them and opened it, his brows furrowed.

"What for?" He asked, seeming confused.

"I think…" Eobard tapped his finger on his chin, "that you have reached the next level of teaching. You've jumped significantly in your abilities and increased you speed over the past few months Barry." He smiled. He wanted him to excel, but he was starting to think of an entirely different purpose for those abilities.

"Move your hand Barry." He ordered in a dark tone. Barry looked up with a red face.

"What for?" He asked nervously. Eobard snatched the file from him.

"Do it." He snapped in that baritone lowered and made something melt inside Barry.

"I…okay." Barry reached out and his hand started to blur, flopping around and making a wisping noise.

"Concentrate…" He hissed at him. Barry steadied his hand, not quite the same elegant way Eobard would, but close enough.

"Good…stop." He grinned, "Now tell me…you can vibrate other parts of your body, right?" He gave a knowing smile. Barry blushed and shook his head back and forth while the doctor wrote down more notes.

"N…No, I can't." Barry mumbled, the tone brought the doctor's face up from his tablet.

"What… Didn't you before?" He smiled, showing all his teeth and raised his brows over his thick frames.

"I can't control that part of me yet. I mean, I didn't know I was doing it until you told me." He admitted, the doctor placed a hand on his knee, making him grin and blush.

"You're so childish Barry." He teased, earning a gasp from the speedster.

"You're such a jerk." He retorted back quickly.

"I know…" He squeezed his knee and ran it up slightly, making Barry jump and look around nervously. He chuckled and pulled his hand away while Barry swatted at him.

"You're so mean and I'll do anything you want." Barry chided.

"I know." He grinned, licking his thumb and flipping through the pages of the hard copy file.

"It's almost lunchtime." Barry almost jumped out of his chair with glee.

"You are such a foodie…" Eobard mocked. Barry's eyes widened at the crude nickname.

"At least I didn't eat Joe's tamales!" He scoffed and grabbed a pen off the desk and poke his arm with it.

"Yeah, well you love food and I think you're starting to make me fat, Barry Allen…" He kept flipping through the file, it really was his favorite material if he were honest with himself. Barry slapped his knee and laughed hard.

**Barry POV**

"You got six steaks the last time." He doubled over with laughter, making Eobard scowl.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have known of their existence if it weren't for you Barry." He smiled, handing the box of tamales to him.

"Oh…" Barry's face went slightly pale as he pulled the box into his lap.

"Harrison…" He whispered, obviously moved by his actions.

"I want those, but I don't want to disappoint you even more….so go put those in your fridge and take me to that little diner on the edge of the city." He smiled, crossing his arms.

"Okay!" He smiled and jumped up, glancing around and Caitlin was already gone and Cisco was pulling his jacket on. Barry slipped off his red suit in the bathroom and placed it over the designated spot and pulled on his jeans and a red sweater.

"Leaving?" Barry attempted not to seem too eager to have solitude as Cisco prepared to leave.

"Yeah man, there's a two for one deal at the pizza downtown and I'm not missing it. Caitlin is meeting Nira for lunch so I'm going with them….she's finally said yes to pizza for once, you know since Ronnie and everything." He smiled, "Only two people are gonna fit in that rental car of hers and it's gonna be me!" He chuckled and almost ran out the door. Barry turned around and saw Eobard watching his through the glass windows to his office. He felt a wave of excitement explode through his nerve endings, setting his insides on fire as he moved closer to the doctor. He stood in the doorway, his shirt felt tight against his skin as he pulled at the thread hanging around his sleeve. He dared to step closer.

"Are you going to get up?" He whispered, watching the doctor eye him suspiciously. His hands curled around the arm rests of the wheelchair and he stood up, vivid blue eyes staring back mischievously. Barry sucked in a breath and moved closer, his hands running over the front of his shirt, feeling the warmth of him. He leaned in and kissed him hard, digging his hands in his hair, he whimpered and the doctor parted his mouth against him. Barry leaned in closer, echoes of heat running through him, the atmosphere around them seemed to darken and all he saw was him. The air around them filled with Barry's increasing heart rate, thumping deeply, loudly for him… He pressed his nose into his neck and shuddered, feeling his hands close against his back.

"You're going to be the death of me Barry Allen…" He whispered, smiling against his forehead. Barry made a cooing sound and purred at him, relishing the heat he gave off and that sultry warm scent that clogged his lungs if he breathed in hard enough.

"Hnnn…" Barry uttered against him, barely managing to contain himself.

"We can't do this here…" He whispered, bringing Barry's hand up to his lips and kissing the sensitive pads of his fingers, making the speedster shudder.

"Ok..kay…" He mumbled against his neck, seeing the faint bruise forming over the two moles on his neck. Barry pulled back his hands and smiled, watching him, waiting to see what he wanted next. He watched him pick up some things off his desk and clean up a bit and then he turned, smiling at Barry. He smiled wider and reached for his hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Lunch?" He cooed. Eobard rolled his eyes and eventually gave in, smiled, and nodded. Barry yanked him forward, forcing a gasp from him as he was pulled into the light he'd missed. Barry squeed in delight and pulled him close against his chest. He could feel his hands clench the red sweater as he pushed through, gold light echoed off of him, tingeing pink at the edges when it hit the doctor. He wasn't sure why that happened, but he had a feeling that his energy reacted differently because he… _they_ were in love with each other. He made a second squeak sound of excitement as they almost slammed into each other at the side of the alleyway by the diner. Eobard looked up at him, wide-eyed and standing…. _standing!!!_

Barry covered his mouth and gasped.

"I'm sorry!" He breathed. The doctor slipped on his sunglasses from his pocket and jerked open the door handle for him, earning a squeal of delight from Barry. He chose a far away booth, facing the door so they could be vigilant in case anyone noticed Harrison Wells. He turned excitedly, watching him and thinking how cool he looked with those shades on. He was too busy staring and didn't realize when he leaned in and kissed him.

"Hfff…" Barry sighed, mesmerized by how amazing he was. He felt his body come alive with a shudder. He jerked his head away with a pant, eliciting a surprised sound from the doctor. His brows rose over the glasses.

"I can't…it's just…too much sometimes and I have to stop or I won't be able to later." He whispered against the doctor's cheek. He smiled and an older Indian man came up with a notepad.

"What'll you have?" He grumbled.

"Do you have steak?" Eobard asked.

"No, but there's a pretty good burger we just released last week." He grinned.

"I'll have that and a Pacifico." He smiled, turning to Barry, "and fries." He blushed and stared at the menu, eventually giving in and ordering the same thing.

"Good, rare?" He raised a brow and they both smiled, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Still mooing please." Eobard grinned, taking Barry's hand in his. The waiter rose his brow again and nodded, seeming unperturbed by their relationship.

"What are you doing?" Barry whispered, nervously looking around.

"Testing a theory." He curled his fingers into Barry's, making him smile wider. He scooted closer, deliriously excited.

"There was a guy at my door this morning." The doctor started, "he tried to take my cat back." Barry's eyes widened and he inhaled a breath.

"Yeah, but he was mad drunk and she's covered with scars on her side…and I'm certain he's abused her before." He finished.

"What did you do?" His green eyes widened bigger somehow, making his face almost comical.

"I told him to fuck off and die and then he called me a faggot." He paused, "then I hit him." He hid his smile with the sleeve of his shirt, making Barry gasp.

"No…you didn't!" Barry scoffed.

"Oh I did…there's no such thing as mocking me, my boyfriend _or my cat_." He chuckled, "If he comes back…"

"Call me…" Barry urged.

"Fine, but you better be wearing the red suit, not this….  sweater." He corrected, pulling at the part of the pattern that rose up. Barry grinned and hugged him, insisting on being the little spoon, even though he was two inches taller. The doctor chuckled and then they looked up, the waiter brought the plates.

"My daughter doesn't stop talking about you guys." He admitted. they both looked over and stared.

"Nira… she says you guys are like her…well, one of you, but I don't know you so I'm not going to make any assumptions." He set down a second plate and the two drinks.

"You guys tip her so well and she's been putting that away to help out the family business." He looked slightly tear-stricken. Barry rose and gave him a hug, uncertain about what to say, but he knew when people needed comfort. Then man shook the doctor's hand and thanked him.

"It's on the house today guys…thanks so much." He smiled and left towards the kitchen.

"Wow…" Barry smiled, leaning in close to him and picking up his burger and taking a bite. He glanced over at the doctor and almost spat out his food at the expression he made.

"Mmmm…" He looked like he was in a porno. Barry blushed and covered his face with a napkin, attempting to hide his laughter.

"You are such a foodie too." He chuckled while the doctor unabashedly chowed down. He poked his side and the doctor growled at him, which made Barry roar with laughter. They finished their food rather quickly, Barry drank his beer, actually enjoying it.

"This is pretty good." He smiled, liking the doctor's choice.

They left a hundred dollars under their empty glasses and Eobard smiled as they snuck out the door.

**...................................................................................................................................**

**Eobard POV**

He leaned over the desk when the call came in… a bunch of motorcycle riders were causing chaos downtown and Barry was racing around, attempting to outsmart and catch them. Cisco kept changing the lights, forcing their hand and making them separate.

"Guys…which way?" Barry asked over the newly repaired comm. At that moment, Cisco and Caitlin said left and the other said right. Barry groaned over the comm.

"S…stop, you both know you're telling me two different things, right?" Barry snorted. Eobard pushed his chair forward and took command of Barry, instructing him on what to do.

"Barry, listen up… Listen carefully, here's what you're going to do." His deep voice steadied Barry, bringing a sense of calm over the speedster.

"Now, Queen's trying to make it to the bridge, but there's a shortcut…Left." he ordered, Barry stepped forward, pushing himself as the doctor told him to.

"Left…left…Right." Barry made the sharpest turns he'd ever done while running, but he believed in him and moved forward.

"Then go West before Freemont…" His baritone rang through Barry.

"Okay…" Barry responded, wind whipping around in the static background.

"I recommend a detour." Eobard tilted his head as Barry moved cones around one street and cleared out another with a supply truck.

"Atta boy.." Eobard whispered, making something pulse inside Barry when he heard the endearment. He smiled and no one could tell, he was moving too incredibly fast.

"Check…" He spoke over the comm as all three targets stopped at a four-way light.

"Mate…" He could hear the sound of his grin over the comm. Barry ripped the keys out of all the ignitions. Seconds later, he was headed back to S.T.A.R. Labs.

"Gimme some!" Cisco chuckled and they gave each other a solid high five.

"Efficiently done…Mister Allen." Eobard grinned, playing up the formality as Barry blushed, staring at the ground when he rose a brow. Eobard liked how his hips swayed in the suit, almost cocky…. _God he liked that…_

Barry stilled and watched him, pleased with himself.

"We need a picture." Cisco grinned, grabbing his phone out and Barry let out an excited sound.

"Why do we a picture?" Eobard held his hand up is slight dismay. He wasn't sure how he felt about his life being shared, as if they could see the secrets he buried inside the mask of Harrison Wells when he smiled.

"One…rule of having a secret identity means…NOT taking pictures of yourself in your super suit without a mask on." Barry argued. Eobard smiled, agreeing with him. Cisco looked up, part of his bangs hanging over his forehead.

"Awww…C'mon this is just for us…pleeeassse." He whined, "we're not going to document all of this?" He held out his phone.

"Who knows…" Eobard felt himself giving in, "maybe people years from now will want to know how all of this happened." He spoke mostly of himself, but Cisco made a sound that reminded him of how excited Barry would get sometimes.

"A'ight." Cisco held up his phone.

"Well, if you want to get the whole story, then we all need to be in it." Barry shrugged, his smile reaching his eyes, crinkling at the edges.

"First, let me put on some makeup?" Caitlin pleaded.

"The future does not care about your makeup." Cisco sauntered to the other side of the room near Eobard.

"Mmmhmm…" Barry grinned and held up the phone.

"Okay…big smiles…" He grinned too on the other side of the phone, watching how they stood up and the doctor straightened out his black shirt. He glanced up as Cisco rested his arm on his shoulder, uncertain of the closeness of him. He didn't say anything, if at all he felt a pang of belonging without realizing exactly what it was just then.

"Three…two…one!" He cooed and zipped over to them as the shot was fired and ran back as the flash stopped on the phone, snatching it in his hands.

"Does that count as a selfie?" Caitlin asked.

"Absolutely." Barry chuckled and walked back towards the group.

"Sick…" Cisco grinned, taking the phone from Barry as they passed each other.

"Thanks for talking me through things out there…" He scooted closer to the doctor, face beaming with a wide grin. He shook his head and smiled back at Barry.

"My pleasure, well done." His grin grew. The words sank into Barry like liquid heat.

"That was a bit of a rush." He admitted, "feeling like…" He paused and Barry grinned again.

"Like a hero?" He tilted his hips and smiled down at him.

"Yep." Eobard smiled, feeling mirth rise to his cheeks and he looked away, feeling raw about what he admitted. He briefly wondered what it'd be like if he were a hero too, running alongside the Flash. Red and gold exploding side by side, unleashing such a force into the universe. He shuddered and shifted his position in his chair.

"You're pretty good at it." Barry cooed, turning away and unzipping the front of his suit just above his stomach, heading for the other room to change even though he'd much rather strip in front of the doctor. Eobard felt the smile slip from his face, the mask…his façade was slipping away from him when he and Barry were alone. He was damaging the future, chipping away at it furiously without realizing it. He was afraid to go back into that room where his yellow suit was…Gideon couldn't tell lies and say that everything was the same…not anymore. He cringed and went down the hall, avoiding the entire area until it was absolutely necessary.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Barry POV**

He stopped by the pet store and nabbed some items for Harrison's cat. He chose a pink litterbox, a set of silver bowls on a wire lifted tray, six bags of cat treats, a fistful of chase toys, and a big 30 pound bag of dry food. He zipped along the road, placing the items on the floor and looked around for a key until he found a spare under the mat. He grinned and set everything up and the cat was purring at him, curling in an 'S' shape around his ankles. He pet her for a while, set up everything where he thought it'd be the most functional and then he eventually headed home, knowing he'd have to manage to get those pants out from under the couch and hide the tamales back in the fridge. He stepped through the front door and found Iris walking over the hardwood floor.

"You know the point of moving out is not being home anymore, right?" He grinned sliding off his jacket.

"Ha ha ha…" Iris mocked, putting things into a box, "I forgot a few things, so…"

Barry reached up towards the ceiling, grabbing the banister that led into the family room, his shirt riding up slightly with the effort.

"How is it living back at the house?" She asked. He grinned as Joe came in.

"Hey Bear…Babe" He addressed both of them, holding up a tray of spaghetti.

"Thanks, but Eddie had been painting all day and I swore that I would help, but I'm just gonna do that thing where I get a little paint on my hair and my nose…" Barry laughed and took out plates, eager to have dinner. He was famished after running around all evening. Joe told her about a missed call from the news station.

"What?" Her face lit up, "Why didn’t you tell me?"

"Chill… just did." Joe's antics made Barry bubble up with laughter as Iris went running into the other room, snatching up the phone and screaming.

"Good scream or bad scream?" Joe said out loud and Barry watched with interest.

"Good…so good" Iris squeaked, "I just got offered a job as a reporter at Central City Picture News!"

"That's awesome!" Barry smiled.

"The owner is a fan of my blog." She went all giddy, reaching forward and hugging Barry. He felt something completely different when she hugged him. He didn’t feel the same way he used to when they were younger.

"Oh God…" Joe shook his head and took a hearty sip of wine.

**……………………………………………………………………………………….**

**Eobard POV**

He rolled over the entrance to his place, closing the door behind him. He pulled himself up, walking around the place that looked more like a museum. Barry had obviously done some redecorating and then he realized his sare key was probably in the speedster's pocket by now. He clicked on his music with his phone, sultry tones of opera rang through his house. He'd had to check on how that vinyl was doing. It should be here by tomorrow. He glanced over at the record player he hid in his room, passing it and taking off his glasses, wiping his face with a heavy sigh. He opened the decanter and poured himself a few fingers of bourbon. He inhaled the rich scent, savoring it before taking a sip. He felt the amber liquid burn against his throat, mellowing softer than the tones of music. He heard his phone buzz, reaching into his pocket, he pulled it out and checked the name and saw an unidentified number.

"Harrison Wells." He spoke into the speaker, but then it made a strange sound, as if the technology in it had fried, he pulled the phone away from his face, noting how the music stopped. He glanced around suspiciously.

"Hello?" He tried not to sound too venomous over the phone as he held it up to his face again.

"We both know what you did." A familiar voice hissed over his phone. His eyes narrowed, mind searching for the face to match the voice from memory. He hadn't quite placed it yet and he moved towards a safe and pulled out a small silver firearm to protect himself. He could kill with his bare hands, but he'd rather not have anyone figure that out quite yet. He cocked it with a metallic snap and looked around.

"It's time to pay the piper." The voice rang out angrily. He growled and aimed the gun up towards the ceiling where the voice came from. A dark spot flitted across the room, probably his cat. She ran into his bedroom under the mattress.

Glass started exploding above him, he raced forward, red light screaming at his insides, pushing him, forcing him from danger. Some of his art gallery cases shattered against his frame and he hit the floor with a grunt. He stared at the broken glass all over the wall beside him. It wouldn't be long before the police would be here from the alarms going off. He stumbled to his feet and shoved the gun back into the safe and closed it, carefully placing the blue painting in front of it, vaguely being reminded of random Scooby Doo villains whenever they hid behind the paintings and watched people. He rolled his eyes at the thought, clearly he'd been spending too much time with Barry and opening the emails he got from Cisco.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**Barry POV**

He stared at the magnificent red interior doors, pretending like he'd never been here before, carefully eyeing Joe, making sure he saw his pretend look of wonder.

"Come in…" Eobard looked at Joe and then looked at Barry, not missing the look of concern wash over his face.

"I don't feel the police really needed to be called, he turned while the other two followed. Barry felt heat rise through his as he looked up at the broken ceiling.

"I got a prank call, before all this happened." He led them to the main area where there was a substantial amount of glass on the floor.

"I have a feeling this wasn't just a prank, doctor." Joe spoke solemnly, seeming concerned.

"There are those that feel that I did not suffer enough from the particle accelerator explosion last year, and some of them… act on it." Barry glanced over at him, noting why he had to be in the chair, even though he didn't like it as much.

"Dr. Wells?…Dr. Wells, are you okay?!" Caitlin came in, heels clacking on the marble floors.

"Dr. Snow, I'm fine… a little chilly, but I'm fine. Hello Cisco." Barry watched as both his friends came in later than he expected.

"Make yourselves at home, as best as you can… I'm going to make a hotel reservation." He went into the other room, Barry followed him aimlessly along with Joe.

He couldn't hide his malevolent grin when he saw the shattered glass. Harrison Wells needed a place to stay…His insides churned and he came up with an idea…

"You can stay with us!" Barry smiled, not attempting to hide his hidden agenda.

"What?" Joe snorted, crossing his arms over his barrel chest with an eyebrow raised.

"He doesn't have a place to stay and it would be a lot easier than having to pay for a hotel." Barry shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. Joe wiped a palm over his face and Barry looked at him with pleading eyes.

"The accommodations and everything, finding a place with an elevator and that would accept him…you know, after this incident they could probably assume he's gone to a hotel where he could be easily tracked down by whoever did this."

"It's fine, I understand you're uncomfortable with me staying there Joe, my apologies… I can call and make a reservation regardless of what Barry said, I can find a place since money really isn't an issue." The doctor pulled out his phone and  started dialing the service number and Barry snatched it out of his hand with a yellow flicker. Eobard turned, his eyes gave off a dangerous stare, warning Barry.

_He didn't listen….and he wasn't afraid of him._

Barry held it to his chest and stared at Joe, pleading at his father figure, knowing he really didn't ask for much.

"I guess so, but its only for one evening, right?" Joe gave in and Barry leaned forward and hugged him, grateful.

"Easy, no big deal Bear." He smiled, ruffling his hair as if he were a kid. Eobard watched with mild interest and Joe handed him his phone back with a nervous smile.

"I will have something set up, but we only have three rooms, mine, Barry's and Iris' old room, but theirs are both upstairs. Eobard lifted a brow.

"I'll help him out." Barry smiled and gathered up his CSI bag of supplies and grinned boyishly, moving past them and started taking samples of the glass.

"Oh no, where's your cat?" Barry sat up and looked around. Everyone stared at him.

"How do you know he has a cat?" Joe asked.

"He told me…of course." Barry chuckled nervously while Eobard stared daggers at him.

"Where's your bedroom?" Barry sat up after collecting a few samples, "That's usually where they'll run to." He followed the doctor, watching how the speckles from then shattered windows played with the light, scattering it everywhere across his back. Barry smiled to himself as he followed him, hoping he could talk with him about what he'd done.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**Barry POV**

Barry smiled, setting everything up for the doctor. He pulled the dirty pants out from under the couch and pressed it to his face discreetly, taking in the scent. Anyone watching probably would have screamed in disgust, but Barry's obsession ran too deep to care. He couldn't believe he'd let him do those things to him before. He hoped he'd get to again…soon…tonight! He grinned and manically ran up the stairs and cleaned up everything. He put fresh sheets on the bed and made dinner in the Dutch oven earlier, it smelled amazing. He even went around Joe's room, picking up his coat off the floor and straightening out the rug in front of his room. Joe would be home a little bit later, so he set a plate up for him in the microwave. The doorbell rang about an hour later and Barry could have ripped the door off its hinges.

"Hey!" He grinned madly, pulling the door wide so he could get down the front steps to help him.

"I can do it Barry." He scoffed and glanced around before pulling himself up and stumbling over the three steps into Barry's house.

"I know…ahhh!" Barry grinned and slammed the door, catching him mid-fall. He set the chair by the wall and grabbed the doctor by his shoulders and sat him down in a chair at the table.

"I get dinner and a movie?" His blue eyes looked wide and amazing, Barry thought as he turned with steaming plates of food.

"Pot roast." He chided, setting down the plate and sat down across from him.

"Mmmm…" Eobard smiled and started chewing on the beef.

"You'd make a good wife." He joked.

Barry smiled nervously, secretly thinking more into that than he really should have. He could picture making dinner and having babies and living in that big house on the high end side of town…probably have fifteen cats.

"Something wrong?" Eobard paused, his blue eyes filling with concern, "It was just a joke…I'm sorry."

"No…no, it's fine, no big deal…" Barry tried to laugh it off, but the doctor didn't seem like he was buying it.

"You're not the wife Barry…I mean, if anything…" He smiled and pointed the fork at his chest while he talked, "I was kind of on the receiving end of…you know." His smiled widened.

"That's not really what makes someone a wife." Barry folded his arms over his chest.

"Not who gives what…but what you do in the house…you know cooking, cleaning, sometimes working, and kids…" He raised his arms and then finally started eating.

"Sorry…" The doctor answered, "Bear." He grinned. Barry stabbed him in the arm with a fork, making him give a dark chuckle and jerk back. The atmosphere lifted, but Barry couldn't stop thinking about how relieving it would have been to live with Harrison Wells. He'd make dinner, play with the cat, and they'd make love every single night…

Barry let out a sigh, blush heating his cheeks at the thoughts swirling in his memory. A nudge under the table made him jump. The doctor was rubbing his foot against Barry's knee. He smiled in response and grabbed his foot, squeezing his toes with his fingers. Eobard let out a chuckle and left his foot there, finishing his food and nodding at Barry.

"Eat your dinner Barry." He watched him. Barry grinned and let his foot go and ate his plate in about three bites. He rose and cleared off the table and they could hear Hell's Kitchen come on the TV.

"Ooh.." Eobard grinned, running to the couch. Barry washed the plates and set them on the drying rack and made his way over.

"This guy is such a jerk…" Barry whined, watching Gordon Ramsay unleash upon a sobbing woman standing over her dish.

"Whaaaat?" Eobard's eyes widened and he curled against Barry, "This is probably the funniest reality TV show ever." He grinned. Barry shrugged and opted for staring at the doctor's face while he watched the TV.

"You have a horrible backsplash Barry." Eobard smiled and turned towards him.

"What do you mean?" His face was scrunched up in a pout.

"Your kitchen could use an upgrade….or gut it completely." He smiled wider.

"You're so mean to my poor kitchen. No more HGTV for you Harrison." Barry jabbed him in the ribs with his thumb, scooting closer and closing the gap between them.

**……………………………………………………………………………………**

Night time was closing in around them, windows had darkened.

"We should get up to my room, it's ten." Barry leaned up, stretching. He heart a small fart and his eyes widened, face flushing red.

"What?" Eobard cackled, hiding his smile with his sleeve, but his mischievous eyes couldn't hide what he'd done.

"Oh my God!" Barry swatted his arm playfully.

"Everybody does it…and if you do it in front of someone you know, then _that's_ a bond." He laughed harder and jumped off the couch, running up the stairs with Barry right behind him chuckling. He followed him and opened the door, grinning wide. Barry ran behind the doctor and hugged him tightly.

"You're so childish Harrison…." He cooed, rubbing his face against his shoulders. His hands reached from behind and intertwined his fingers around him. Eobard groaned slightly and leaned back against him. He couldn't ge enough of him like this. He never wanted him to pretend like he did at work…in the lab.

"I love you Barry…" He whispered, nuzzling him. Barry pulled his arms back and watched the doctor turn around and embrace him.

"Joe's going to be home soon." Barry ran his arms against the curve of his back. They stayed that way for a minute until Eobard pulled back, smiled and picked up the biography with his face on it. He glanced around and grabbed a sharpie off the desk. He then started writing something in it with a pen off the desk, flipped it almost half way and dog-eared something. Barry stared, reaching for the book.

"Nope." Eobard hissed, slamming the book shut and grinning wide, "You can read all the extras later." He whispered against his ear and turned his head to kiss him. Barry felt the world around  him close in and magnify around the other man. He sighed, drinking in the air around him as it got thick in his lungs. The doctor smelled expensive, he wore his cologne today and Barry loved that heady luxurious scent. He pressed his face into his neck, almost tasting the scent. Barry smiled against his neck and closed his eyes, breathing deep, which made a chuckle rise from the doctor's chest.

"I brought condoms." His words made Barry smile wider.

"What for?" He pulled back, meeting his light blue eyes.

"I figured you'd want….to…use them." He slowed towards the end of his sentence, seeming uncertain.

"I don't want to…" Barry looked up at him. Eobard's jaw dropped.

"I spent like thirty dollars in expensive thin plastic." He grumbled, but then Barry leaned closer.

"What if I break them….by moving too fast." He whispered, making the doctor blush.

"I see your point." He responded, petting the back of his head, "I don't have anything…in case you were worried." He added quickly, making Barry laugh.

"I know, we have files, any ailments you have would probably be in there." He answered.

"I need to go put the rest of dinner away, alright?" He kissed the doctor's forehead and practically skipped down the stairs with a grin plastered on his face he couldn't seem to hide, even if he wanted to. He got to spend the night with the enigmatic Harrison Wells and if he had to tape his mouth shut to keep him quiet while Barry touched him, he wouldn't put it past himself to actually do it. He covered his mouth a let out a dark chuckle as he trotted towards the Dutch oven and grabbed the ladle, filling a glass bowl with the contents. He snuck in a few bites of the shredded beef before closing the lid when he heard the door click.

"Hey!" He said in a slightly overenthusiastic tone.

"Hey Bear…" Joe grinned, dropping his bag in his office area and then grabbed his bowl from the microwave; Barry had preheated it for him, sensing when he'd be home. Joe ate quickly and discussed how his day went. Joe had this odd expression on his face before he eventually looked up at Barry.

"Why were you so adamant about having him over, he's a grown man you know. He can fend for himself." He started. Barry drew back slightly.

"I take it you're not too fond of him?" Barry couldn't hide his disappointment.

"It's not that, I just get this weird feeling that he's either hiding something or… I don't know." Joe stopped.

"Why do you think that?" Barry paused, "You're not investigating something are you?" He green eyes widened.

"No no….nothing like that." Joe seemed tense and Barry wasn't buying it.

_Maybe he's investigating Wells, but what for?_

Barry figured out rather quickly that he didn't really want the answer to that question anyway.

"By the way, where is Dr. Wells?" Joe asked, glancing around.

"He's upstairs." Barry looked down at his hands.

"How the hell did he get in your room?" Joe asked, his voice raising higher when he didn't believe something.

"I helped him." Barry shrugged.

"You gonna sleep in there too Bear?" Joe waved his hand up.

"Y…yeah…" Barry nervously scratched the back of his head, "I figured he and I could binge watch something on Netflix." Barry had to make up something,

"He wanted to watch the Walking Dead and I didn’t want to keep you up because you've spent all day at the precinct." He smiled, hoping his tone didn't seem to high or his story too full of holes.

"Just…be careful." Joe turned, still wearing an odd expression.

"What for?" Barry almost snapped, but bit his tongue.

"He's a lot older than you….and if he's that scientist you're into, just be careful around him." Joe didn't miss a beat. Barry should have known, having a cop for a dad, then a detective as a foster dad. He nodded, smiling to reassure him.

"He's not the scientist Joe…He's a doctor anyways, what were you thinking?" Barry laughed. Joe's face lightened and he laughed too.

Barry could feel his insides wretch apart with his lies, but he hugged Joe goodnight and went up the stairs, excitement building with each step and bubbling over when he pried open the door. 

He glanced over and saw Harrison with his phone in his hand and his headphones in. Barry grinned wide, pulling off his shirt and slipping off his pants, and then scooted beside him. He peeked over at his phone and saw that he'd actually started watching the Walking Dead. Barry laughed and then quickly covered his mouth to keep quiet. He took one of the ear phones from his ear with a light pull and started watching. Not long into the show, they'd started eating a horse.

"Nope…" The doctor ripped the head phones out of his left ear and tossed them to Barry.

"Not watching that." he grumbled. Barry turned with a surprised expression.

"I don't like animals getting killed." He crossed his arms, making Barry chuckle and he held up his phone and took a picture of his disgusted expression. The doctor's eyes widened and Barry snapped another, laughing in delight. They ended up taking pictures of each other on Barry's phone. Eobard grinned and jumped into the bed, covering himself with the duvet. Barry smiled and picked up the doctor's overnight bag. He found a handful of condoms, a different colored bottle of lube, and flavored gel.

"Really?" Barry shook his head disapprovingly at him.

"You have a one track mind." He acted disgusted and took out the purple Durex bottle.

"Cooling gel?" He cooed, tossing it to the doctor. Eobard smiled and clicked the cap open, pouring some in his palm; he grinned at Barry while his hand disappeared under the blanket.

"Oh.." A soft sound left Barry's mouth when he eyes fixated on the doctor's face. His eyes were hooded and his tongue was trapped between his teeth with the effort. The blanket lifted up and down quickly, Barry could feel himself start to hard in his boxers while he stared without abandon. He managed to move his feet, but just barely. He could feel his hair stand on end as he moved closer, the scent of Harrison filled his senses as he closed the distance between them. The Pink Floyd shirt he'd stolen the other day was stretched over his chest, bunching up against his stomach. Barry saw a bead of sweat slowly slide down the doctor's neck. He crawled forward and pressed his tongue to it, eager to taste him.

"Mmmfff…" Barry whimpered against his ear, savoring the shortened breaths falling from the doctor's lips. Barry grinned, digging his hands under the covers, closing his hands around the slickness of his shaft.

"Ahh!" Eobard gasped, Barry slammed his slick hand over his mouth and Eobard glared at him, horrorstricken and surprised. His brows rose and Barry attempted to hide his smile by sucking in his lower lip. He lifted the collar of the faded black shirt and pressed it between his teeth.

"You're loud….shhh…." Barry grinned as he slipped off his boxers and flicked off the light. A repressed groan led him back to the bed, feeling along the covers, he sat on top of the doctor. Barry smiled and gingerly pulled back the covers halfway, sliding himself against him and pulling the covers over his backside. He shifted his hips and pressed himself against Eobard, his wetness caused Barry to jerk back slightly and then press himself down. Eobard panted between his teeth as Barry grabbed his slick hand and pressed it between his legs. He wanted him to touch him there. Eobard released the shirt from his mouth with a suck sound and leaned closer, pulling Barry forward and much higher than he anticipated.

"Oh…" Barry gasped quietly, as the doctor pulled his hips forward so Barry was almost sitting on his face.

"Oh….my God this is weird." He whispered, feeling too exposed and uncertain, but then he pulled Barry down and his tongue pressed against him. Barry's hands slammed forward, abusing the pillow with his fists. His face contorted into somewhere between surprised and aroused all at once. He jerked his hips forward when he tongue pushed in. He'd never ever considered doing this, let alone ever being brave enough to let someone do it to him, but the doctor was being so intimate… He felt himself clench and he gasped lightly again, trying to pull back because the more he thought about it, the more embarrassed he got. He tried to rise, but the doctor's hands went over his hips and clamped down against his cheeks, making him blush harder.

"Harrison…hhfff…" He covered his red face, a sob leaving him. Then those hands trailed lower, meeting his hands. His fingers were slick and felt tingly and he rubbed against his entrance, making his toes curl up against the doctor's chest. He gently pushed a finger halfway in, making Barry jerk forward against his chest.

"Harrison…God…" He whispered, cooing quietly, leaning forward and rubbing his face against the doctor's hair. Barry felt something close hard around the digit inside of him; he wasn't used to the feeling. He could feel his own pulsing around his finger, utterly foreign, but he'd never been so curious in his life. He felt a second digit join the first and he bared down on it, gasping and covering his mouth when he felt a jolt of something more intense than touching himself echo, he shuddered hard and shoved his hips forward. Eobard made a grunt sound and held him up with his other hand.

"Easy." He whispered beneath him, "Oh you liked that hmmm…" He purred. Barry's mouth fell open and he moved forward again, widening his thighs and pushing down again, but the doctor pulled his hand away and started to press his thumbs in, widening him. Barry gasped quietly again, biting his lip.

"I want you…Please Harrison…please." He begged harshly against his face, kissing him fervently, aching for something bigger and far more intimate. Eobard leaned back and Barry grabbed his slick hardness and lined himself up with him.

"Barry are you sure about thi- Hnnn…F…uuuccckkkk!" Barry grimaced and shuddered as he slid down into the doctor's lap. He snatched the damp collar of his shirt and shoved it in Eobard's mouth.

"Shhh…" Barry panted quietly. He moved his hips forward and wiggled side to side, making sure that Eobard was completely inside of him. Barry felt his cheek dampen with need, he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against the doctor's, watching his face darken. His blue eyes were wide and staring hard at him, that look that could kill. Barry shuddered when he felt a twin pulse racing through him, inside him. Another shudder vibrated through him, making his hips blur slightly; that made the doctor rise off the bed, lifting Barry along with him. The speedster pushed him down and leaned back, trying to find that spot again. His eyes widened when he found it and he slammed his hips forward, never forgetting the wet sounds their bodies made when they pressed against each other. Barry felt the doctor's hands link together around his upright shaft. He shuddered, sending a deep vibration through Eobard. The doctor groaned and bit harder into the shirt, his eye brows arching up. Barry loved how his face looked when they had sex. he didn't ever want to stop… _just couldn't._

Barry leaned his palms against the doctor's chest and he started moving faster, harder, their foreheads sliding against each other with perspiration. Barry felt uncomfortably hot, he shoved the duvet from his back, welcoming the slight breeze from the ceiling fan. He shoved more of the shirt into the doctor's mouth because he'd started getting loud again. Barry grinded back, he could feel prickles on energy, aching to be released. His hands dug into the doctor's hair jerking it back, making his eyes go wide. Barry slammed himself forward, yielding, shaking, and shuddering when his prostate was hit. Eobard's hands went up over his stomach, his thumbs pressing into the soft skin. He pressed his pointer finger into the shallow dip of his belly button. Barry watched how the doctor's stomach looked, bunched up as he curled his body into the speedster's. Eobard rose higher, meeting his face and kissing him hard, pulling at his hair, his teeth closing around his lower lip, making Barry squeak. The doctor moved faster, slamming into Barry's sweet spot over and over until his arms went tight around his shoulders. Barry's legs had already curled around his midsection. His hands pressed harder into his back and then Barry was lifted off the bed, deeper into his lap. He cried hard, but quietly against the doctor's neck, pressing his face into the twin moles as he sobbed his release, tightening hard around Eobard, making him drop the collar of the shirt with a gasp, but he quickly leaned forward and bit down on Barry's collarbone. Barry lost it completely and started vibrating, a sweet symphony to Eobard's ears and he was bucking into him, all Barry could do was manage to hang on while they both rode out their climax.

"Hff.." Barry sobbed, rubbing his cheek against the doctor's cheek. Eobard sucked the spot carefully that he'd just bitten. He hadn't meant to, but he couldn't stop himself from screaming any other way. Barry was petting his face fervently, loving him somehow on a deeper level. He pulled himself up off the doctor, making him wince slightly and somehow the expression made Barry laugh, he hid his chuckle into his neck, still trying to keep quiet. Eobard curled his hands around him, hugging him tightly.

"I don't ever want to stop loving you." He whispered.

"What would stop you?" Barry whispered back and the doctor just turned his head away into the cool pillow. Eobard smiled and petted his damp hair, making it fluff up in every direction. He grinned at Barry's expression then gasped lightly when he felt something firm against his thigh. He looked up at him, blue eyes wide.

"S…sorry." Barry apologized and pulled back, but Eobard grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him hard.

"Your turn." He grinned, widening his thighs up, making Barry go red and his jaw dropped.

"Fuck me Barry Allen…" He whispered, his words making Barry go a million shades red. When the doctor pressed his backside against him, Barry shuddered. He'd been half-mast for a moment, but those words had him reeling.

"I need lube." He whispered, palms feeling around them for the bottle.

"Don't worry about it Barry." Eobard groaned, grabbing him and pressing the bell shaped head inside him with ease. Barry gasped, shoving his face into Eobard's neck.

"Come on Barry…" He urged, making the speedster push harder, sinking in completely. He shoved the hem of the shirt into his mouth this time and angled him slightly towards the right and slammed his hips forward, unable to have the same poise as the doctor. He arched harder into him. The doctor lifted his legs higher, anchoring them over Barry's shoulders; somehow, he pushed in deeper and hit him right _there…_

"Fffhnnn…B..r…y." He groaned through the fabric. Barry moved faster, his skin smacking against Eobard's. He couldn't control his libido and never knew how many times he'd finish, but that moment was closing in hard and fast. He arched his back, making the doctor jerk back and forth. He was shaking his head back and forth at Barry.

_Oh my God he's fighting it…_

Barry forced himself faster, dangerously close, his eyes widened and he started jerking back and forth, sucking on his neck. He kept moving, uncertain if he could keep going, but then Eobard was hissing into the shirt and slamming his eyes shut. Barry grabbed his face and he opened his eyes, dropping the dampened shirt, leaning forward and baring his lower canines at him. It was at the moment Barry felt a hot spray against his stomach, he slowed down, milking this moment and making sure he'd enjoy it longer. Eobard groaned, his body jerking as he made a face, his cheeks splotching with lilac as he breathed hard through his nose. The speedster vibrated his hips and a second wave of thick white fluid seeped out of him. He liked how his blue eyes rolled back into his head and drops of clear and white had started to rise up off of him. Barry didn't stop moving, blurring, but he suddenly watched the drops with fascination. He was vaguely reminded of that fish tank in his room ten years ago, he shook his head away with the thoughts. His hands dug into Eobard's hair.

"B..Barry s…s…stop." He pawed at his face and Barry slowed, riding out another climax. He shuddered and pulled himself out with a groan, a wet splash left Eobard empty. He let out a little gasp, feeling down between his legs.

"God Barry…how many times did you?" He covered his mouth and grinned. His hands traveled slowly up Barry's chest, jerking him forward and kissing him hard, moaning into his mouth. Something warm and wet trailed down the doctor's thigh.

"Jesus Barry…" he sighed against his cheek, planting kisses along Barry's jaw. The speedster blushed and cooed, curling up against him, his hands wrapping around the doctor's midsection. They both panted, sucking in each other's breath. Barry leaned his face into his shirt and sighed deeply, wanting to burn from the inside out from this man's love.

"Thanks for getting cat supplies." He grinned, making Barry turn and they stared at each other and Barry grinned, but then it slipped as he fell back to reality. He let out a little sob and leaned into Eobard, making him jump slightly.

"What's wrong?" He mumbled.

"I'm scared to lose you…You have so much patience with me… the suit and here, in bed. You laugh with me and save cats." He started crying. Eobard pulled himself up and held him close. Barry eventually calmed and Eobard rubbed his arms, petting and soothing him into a gentle sleep. He watched him sleep soundly.

"I'm scared of losing you too Barry." He whispered, kissing his forehead. Tears threatened to fall down his cheeks,

"I hope you can forgive me." He tucked him against his chest and fell asleep. He watched the young speedster sleep peacefully.

"I'm glad you don't have nightmares anymore." He smiled softly, "Seems that you sleep best after an evening with me hmm…" He smiled. He turned and scooted closer to Barry, brushing the hair from his face.

"It's up to you if this relationship will continue…if you could forgive me Barry." He whispered with a sense of regret, wishing he could tell him things like this when he was awake, but it was far too dangerous and he couldn't bear the hurt or betrayal. He threaded his fingers through his hair and breathed deeply.

"I love you Barry." He whispered, closing his eyes and feeling the gentle pull of the speedforce inside his counterpart. It was not strong enough yet, but Eobard was a very…very patient man.

"I used to watch you when you were little too. I know how creepy that sounds now, but that was before all of this…you." He whispered, petting the back of his neck. He eventually fell asleep too and buried his face into Barry's neck.

**…………………………………………………………………………………..**

**Eobard POV**

He smiled against Barry's naked chest. Something was moving and he hadn't quite figured out what that was…

"Barry wake up." Joe stood over his bed. Eobard hid his face lower, attempting to hide, but it had been pretty obvious what they may have been doing.

"It's not what it looks like." Barry mumbled, wiping his face off and pulling the covers higher.

"You need to get ready for work, Bear." Joe spoke and left the room. Barry turned and looked over at the doctor. His face was pale and nervous.

"It's okay, I'll talk to him. I usually never sleep with a shirt on half the time anyways." Barry smiled after Joe left. He leaned in an kissed the doctor's unresponsive lips.

"Relax, he's not going to do anything to you. Iris has had WAY worse boyfriends." Barry chuckled.

"That's reassuring…" Eobard snorted and curled up in the filthy blanket.

"I don't want to go down and have breakfast." He scoffed, burying himself deeper into the sheets.

"It's fine, I'll text you when he's gone." Barry smiled and kissed him. He showered and dressed himself in seconds. Eobard laughed and threw a pillow at him.

"Cheater." He spat. Barry didn't dodge it and it tumbled down his front. Eobard shifted and winced.

"Damn Barry, you always do a number on me." He smiled.

"You asked for it…" He leaned over him and kissed him, ruffling his hair, "if I recall."

Eobard smiled and pulled him under. Barry blushed and attempted to fight him, but he gave in and cuddled with him.

**………………………………………………………………………………**

**Eobard POV**

He sat up and slinked his way down the stairs, nervous but Barry had just texted him that everything was fine. He started for the door, then looked at the fridge.

"Hmmm…" He opened it and grabbed the potato salad and sat at the table. He ate quickly, but savored the flavor. Nothing could beat the original…home-made salad. He grinned at the table, looking at the soft light wood color. He liked darker woods, maybe he'd share that with Barry and they could feed each other on top of his. He chuckled lightly to himself and then glanced up, movement catching his eye.

_What the fuck??!!!_

Joe made his way from his office, oblivious to how Eobard had managed to get his hypothetically paralyzed legs down the stairs.

"Dr. Wells…" Joe looked up, "I'm only going to ask this one time… What the hell are you doing with my son?" He glared at him.

"Umm…" Eobard paused.

**………………………………………………………………………….**

 


	13. Cocaine Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eobard unleashes a little more than his love on Barry. His secret is getting harder to hide from the one he loves. The future is breaking apart in front of him and he's starting to doubt fifteen years of patience...All because he's fallen for the boy struck by lightning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Laufeysn… You've inspired this chapter and whenever I doubt myself or how I portray the characters (which somehow end up being more like the actors themselves at times) comments like yours fill me with pride and exquisite joy that makes me keep going…writing, planning. I have a book of ideas and at times, I find myself petting it in my lap…*chuckles* Thanks for the beautiful comment…  
> As some of you will see, I've added some new tags to the Archive Of Our Own version….  
> For RefugeeofTumblr… Thanks for the comment and if you can, share me all over tumblr! 
> 
> I swear I wrote this before last night's episode, but then I got caught up about what Harrison said to Cisco and it made me laugh…about the chemicals, lol! 
> 
> And... I have no life... XD

**…………………………………………………………………….**

**Eobard POV**

He sucked his lip and stared at the pattern on the table, obviously ignoring the glare Joe gave him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He glanced up, daring to meet his glare with one of his own.

"I saw you two." He crossed his arms.

"Yeah, where do you think I was going to sleep, now…Joe?" He added with a slight sneer. Joe was starting to piss him off.

"It looked like you two were rather cozy." Joe answered.

"You don't honestly think I'm sleeping with a twenty-five year old, do you?" Eobard scoffed.

"I'm sure Barry will tell me the truth, not that I expect it from you." Joe glared.

"I don't have time for games Detective West, so we shared a bed, I was dressed so stop acting naïve and childish. It's not my fault or my problem what Barry does in his spare time, but he's a grown up now, so he's rather capable of making his own decisions." Eobard finished.

"My apologies Harrison." Joe stood up and handed him a cup of coffee and gave him a genuine smile.

"I have to head out, I'm sorry for assuming things." and with that statement in tow, he got up and left out the front door, grabbing his back with him.

Eobard stared at the coffee cup when the door closed. He dropped his head in his lap and sighed heavily.

"I need to stop lying to myself." He paused and rubbed his face. He had to go back over to his own destroyed house. After staring at the coffee long enough, he dumped it down the sink, not trusting Joe whatsoever. He grabbed his clothes from the night before and put on the red beanie he stole from the other day. Eobard walked around Barry's room and stripped the bed and carried the sheets and comforter to the kitchen and managed to find the utility room with ease.

"Eww…" He mouthed, taking in the old appliances hideous appearance and chuckling as he pulled the washer open, dumping the contents from his arms into the machine. After adding detergent, he made his way back upstairs. He picked all the clothes off the floor at a human pace and found some of his things he'd left previously, but forgotten. Some were pens from S.T.A.R. Labs and there were a multitude of undergarments. He chuckled lightly as he gathered everything off the floor. He stopped and flipped open the biography and scrawled something into the back cover. He'd started writing codes for him…Barry, passwords he wouldn't understand, but in time…he would. Eobard thought it would be best if started backing up his plans and share certain things with Barry in case anything would happen to him. He needed to make sure that Barry remembered all of the good things about him if he ever found out…more like when…he would find out.

Eobard sighed and held up his watch,

"Gideon, show me the future." He sighed, looking up at the hologram.

_The Flash Vanishes in a Crisis…_

Eobard scowled at the picture then stared at the name of the reporter. It no longer read Iris West-Allen…

"Fuck…" He clicked off the watch and shoved his face into his hands, uncertainty filling him with dread and then pouring over.

Iris West-Thawne…. His eyes closed. Barry was no longer in her picture of the future.

"I'm changing things…" He whispered, uncertain if it was the right thing to do, but he didn't want to give up Barry Allen, not without a fight. He felt the weight of something greater against his chest and groaned as he remembered what Hartley had been to him. He'd liked him as a scientist, but he wasn't as intelligent as he presumed and his social skills with Cisco, were less than perfect. He used to like him, but he was rude, and if Eobard was honest with himself, he hated how he strutted around and acted like he was intelligent, when really…no one compared to Eobard himself. He wrinkled his face up at the thought and put his own clothes in a bag and hid the contents of last night, bottles and all, in his bag. He hailed a cab and carried the chair beside him, not caring who noticed anymore.

_He was really starting to lose it…_

 Eventually the car pulled near his house and he stopped close to it, but not completely there.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Barry POV**

Barry was on the floor, piecing the glass together in a blur when he presumed no one was watching all the while Eobard brushed past him, knocking him off balance slightly with his chair.

"Hey!" He whispered, giving the doctor a glare, but was met with one equally dangerous.

"You didn't tell me Joe was gone, did you even check?" He snapped quietly, "because guess who got put in the hot seat this morning???" He growled, making Barry blush.

**Barry POV**

"I'll talk to him about it." Barry answered quickly, brushing his cheek against Eobard's knee, he pulled back before anyone noticed. Barry had to keep up the charade. He glanced down at the glass.

"There's no point of contact." He spoke sheepishly, "No rock, or bat, or any kind of solid object went through these windows. This is just as if they shattered themselves." He turned around, giving the doctor a knowing look.

He shook his head in response.

"This wasn't just some teenage prank." Barry kept on. Eobard shook his head and smiled lightly.

"No, it wasn't." He rubbed his thumb over his fingers while Barry watched him with interest.

"But you don't want our help, why?" Barry got nervous at the thought of Harrison not wanting his help.

"Because I already know who did this." He spoke, glancing up at Barry, his blue eyes seemed lighter.

"Hartley Rathaway." He answered.

"Who's Hartley Rathaway?" Barry felt heat rise inside of him. He couldn't believe someone was brave enough to hurt the one person he loved. He had some investigating to do…

"Hartley Rathaway is the prodigal son…and he has returned." Eobard looked at Barry's expression of disbelief.

"We need to get to S.T.A.R. Labs and find out what else has been going on with his whereabouts." Barry was eager to help and figure this out…probably to punch him in the face for what he did to Harrison Wells.

_He's never seen the Flash's dark side…_

Barry picked up one of the tiny pieces of glass and squeezed it tightly in his palm, the sting made his whole body prickle with awareness. Something was changing in Barry and he knew it. He wasn't ready to share Harrison with anyone and he'd be damned if he let anyone come between them.

Jealousy was a harsh mistress…

**……………………………………………………………**

**Barry POV**

It didn't take long to catch Rathaway and he absolutely hated him…or was it based more on the fact that he was gay. Barry glared at him before leaving the accelerator. He looked over at Harrison and sighed.

"I do NOT like him, like… at _all_ …" He snapped, making a brow raise high over the doctor's glasses.

"Do I sense hostility…rage…no, jealousy?" He grinned evilly, making Barry's posture straighten.

"Bingo." He pressed his finger to his nose and Barry knocked it away.

"You know you shouldn- hfff." Barry stopped the doctor in mid sentence with a supple attentive kiss.

"He's still not your favorite, is he?" Barry urged forward, sinking into his lap, causing the wheelchair to creak in protest.

"Barry stop…we're here doing work. You know we can't do this right now." His hands went towards his hips, gently pulling him back. He nodded and climbed out of the chair. He didn't want to think about anything Joe had told him earlier about not trusting Harrison and why he hid the fact that Hartley had worked for him, and his girlfriend that had died in a car accident.

"Hartley did know about the fact that there was a risk involved while building the particle accelerator." He had already admitted to everything to the herd, but he felt the need to explain his actions to Barry. Once they were alone…

"You would not have gotten your powers though…if it weren't for that explosion." He whispered against his cheek, pulling him close.        Barry nodded harshly.

"Tell me how much you love being the Flash." He snapped, jerking him by the red leather of his collar, eliciting a slight gasp from him.

"I love it, n…nothing compares to it." His expression was soft and honest.

"Get going Barry, Iris is waiting for you." He patted his cheek and Barry pouted and gave his a chaste kiss when nobody was looking.

**…………………………………………………………………………..**

**Barry POV**

Coffee with Iris was nice. They ended up licking each other's wounds as Iris explained how small she felt at her new workplace, but Barry made her feel better after she told him everything that had gone down today.

"Caitlin told me…" Her brown eyes glittered mischievously.

"What?!" Barry almost spat out his coffee over the table.

"Harrison Wells?" Her eyes widened and she poke him with her heel.

"I…" He blushed and couldn’t hide his red face that was darkening by the second.

"It's okay Barry." She smiled, "I don't care what side you play for." Barry scoffed and sipped his drink.

"Is that what everyone keeps telling me?" He sneered, his attitude had taken her by surprise.

"I'm happy for you Barry, you see that don't you?" She shifted in the stool.

"Yeah, but Joe doesn't see it…. he doesn't like him at all." He pouted.

"Does he know the whole story?" She asked.

"N…not completely. I didn't tell him that I'm seeing him, but I did tell him that I'm not into women anymore." Barry felt honesty ripping at his insides.

"He'll come around. I mean, I know Dr. Wells…" She spoke his name in a dignified tone, "He is a rather distinguished-looking man, but dad can just chill out an accept you for who and what you are and who you choose to be with really isn't his business."

Barry nodded in agreement and took another sip.

"Is it serious?" She asked, "I mean…fun, right?" She seemed a little off now.

"What are you really asking me?" Barry crossed his arms over his chest protectively.

"Well, I mean he's in that chair…how do you guys…Have you? I mean have you guys done…" She paused, nervous to continue. "anything?"

"We do… a lot." Barry smiled wide, not realizing how cocky he suddenly sounded, but then Iris smiled and leaned forward.

"Who's…you know? … I bet it's him." She smiled, curiosity getting the best of her.

"It's…" Barry paused, willing to share and be this open with his almost-sister, but then he remembered the look on Harrison's face when he had that damp shirt trapped between his teeth and groaning, brows arched up high…

"He leads…" Barry sipped his coffee, wanting to keep that memory all to himself. Iris playfully slapped his shoulder and went to go get a second round of caffeine when his phone rang. He glanced at the I.D. and it was Harrison's face. Something warm bloomed inside of Barry and he punched in the green button.

"Yeah?" He tried not to sound too excited.

"Barry, Hartley has broken out of the cell and he's in the lab." Eobard went on explaining things, but that was all Barry needed to hear  and he was racing through the city, gold echoing off of him, melting against him, pushing him. He almost crashed into the main room of the cortex and found Wells in his chair looking stricken and pissed.

Eobard talked him through what he needed to do in order to stop him, but he was always one step ahead and compromised Hartley's frequency and the impact shattered the weaponized gloves.

An hour later, Rathaway was stopped and Barry no longer doubted Harrison's feelings towards Hartley. Barry didn't quite know or understand at that moment in time, but he was glad he was gone. It was even better when he discovered that Wells had no romantic interest in him either, that was all Barry's and his alone.

"I need a vacation from this place." He spoke aloud and the other three nodded with smiles on their faces.

"I think I'm going to do what the doctor ordered and go lie down." Cisco stretched. "Man, I feel like I'm hung over times ten." Caitlin laughed and followed him towards the door. Barry was alone with Eobard now. He glanced over as the doctor held the thin metal canister in his slender fingers, Barry didn't even attempt to hide his gaze as he thought of something long and slender in his hands that could be much warmer…

"It's difficult to admit when I'm wrong…" He folded his arms over his black shirt. Barry smiled wide, knowing how he hated that press conference on the news that took place at the precinct earlier that day.

"I know…" Barry moved closer, almost predatory.

"I hope… one day I can instill that trust back into you, Barry." He sighed, knowing he'd messed up, but this was not on purpose.

"You have…today." Barry gave his infamous grin that echoed into the doctor's face as well.

"I could never lose my trust in you Harrison." He laced his fingers through his hand and urged a slight gasp from the older man.

"It's okay…I forgive you Dr. Wells." He purred, leaning down and pressing his face into his. A supple kiss was in order. Barry needed to make sure that Harrison didn't feel like he was walking on glass around him. He turned his face into his and kissed him slowly, affectionately until he pulled back, turning his head down slightly, not deepening the kiss.

"Where are you sleeping tonight? Joe told me the renovation wasn't done yet." Barry's voice dropped.

"What's wrong?" Eobard leaned close, taking his hands in his.

"Joe didn't want you over again." He pouted, sadness etched into  his features. Eobard gripped his wrist slightly, pulling him closer.

"Who says you have to go home?" He smiled wide, Barry smiled wider and listened.

"I have another place… Let's get a cab and get out of here." He grinned, a slap sound resounded in Barry's ears as a sharp sting against his ass. The doctor smacked him harder than he realized, Barry chuckled and then hissed as he hadn't quite made it and rubbed a sore spot on his left cheek.

"You're so mean!" Barry half whined, half chuckled.

"You love it, admit it." He smiled back.

"Let me change and let Joe know I'm not going to be home tonight. Eobard kept looking at the picture in the frame Barry had given him. He was changing the future, in subtle little ways until at some point, he'd ruin everything. He briefly wondered if he cared anymore.

**………………………………………………………………………………**

**Barry POV**

He met Joe back at the precinct and ended up giving him words of encouragement, despite how mad he'd been earlier. He mentioned how he was the best father and that no one could ever replace him, not even Wells.

 _Definitely not Wells…_ Barry outwardly smiled. Eddie ran in quickly and Barry smiled at him as he made his way out, but he could hear hushed whispers about nothing being at someone's apartment.

**………………………………………………………………………………**

**Eobard POV**

_Warning…tachyon output has passed acceptable tolerance range. Continued exposure is not recommended…_ Gideon's voice rang out as Eobard walked around the secret room.

"Increase to maximum Gideon." Eobard spoke harshly. He still wanted his speed.

_Increasing to maximum doctor. Speedforce absorption rate at thirty-five percent…and rising._

Eobard walked around the room, the device making a pleasant buzzing sound, echoing yellow light around the pale beveled walls.

"I'm not stabilizing, I can't hang on to my speed. It comes and goes and I cannot control it. Gideon, for how much longer is the tachyonic device viable?" He closed his fingers around the coils of the machine hooked to his chest.

_Calculations inconclusive…I'm sorry doctor._

"Well, it’s okay Gideon…" He wore a solemn expression.

"This was only meant to be a temporary fix." He paused., "the real end game is almost here."

He fought with the urge to hate Barry for taking it from him, but he'd given him something that was probably more genuine than anything a human could give another.

His heart…

Eobard paced the room, hating himself for falling for him, but the idea of anyone else being with him… _no fucking way_. He shifted one foot to the other, thinking about how he'd fallen in the hallway, legs vibrating then losing strength as he landed on his stomach. The cold of the tile has been like a hot iron to him. He hated losing it. He sighed and pulled the device off, remembering he had to meet Barry soon. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to it. After the device was set back on his suit, he left the area and went down the hall. Images of Barry…from the future… he hated him, but now…everything was changing and he felt himself more curious about the outcome of his destiny on Earth-1. He ran a shaking hand through his hair and made it back to the cortex.

**………………………………………………………………………………**

Less than an hour later, they were in Harrison's car this time. Barry loved the scent of luxurious leather, but he favored the scent that clung to the interior even more. Eobard couldn't wait to see what Barry thought of his little secret place. He drove in silence, Barry's light snores were all that he listened to on the way over. Twilight brought up that barely there lilac and he could see the moon peeking over the horizon. It was quite a drive, but they'd left close to 1am; he was tired by the time he pulled into the driveway.  The dwelling was a little ways up, but he opted for stalling the car in a enclosed area instead and put the vehicle in park. He glanced over and saw Barry's placid face. He reached and reclined the seat slowly, not stirring his lover one bit as he curled up on the passenger side. Eobard smiled and reclined his own seat, sliding into it comfortably. He watched Barry sleep for almost an hour.

_He could recall the times where his curiosity had gotten the best of him and he'd actually talked to Barry when he was very young. He could recall when he'd gone to the planetarium and watched Barry's eleven year old face take in the vast and distant galaxies that surrounded their universe. It was difficult to hate a child, but he'd moved closer and watched his little face widen in awe. Nothing could describe that look of wonder in his soft features. He remembered the conversation they had too. Barry asked him what he did and he told him he was a time traveler, seeing Barry's wide eyed expression, he'd believe almost anything. Then Eobard had told him that it was broken and he couldn't go back home anymore. Barry laughed, it was high and sweet._

He couldn't hate him then, but then how would he know what kind of man this child could have grown into? He glanced over, watching Barry sleep some more, still at times, he disbelieved he was his…every part of him.

But there was a dark part inside Eobard that he kept covering, hiding from Barry. It hurt to hide, but he didn't want to lose him..couldn't lose him.

_Back then, Barry laughed. He was too young to be talking to strangers, but he asked him who broke his ability to time travel. Eobard didn't have the courage to lie to him back then._

_You… He whispered, kneeling to meet his short frame. He held a finger to his lips and Barry seemed shocked, but nodded. At that very moment, his foster father, Joe, found him talking to Eobard and he'd risen to his full height which could have been intimidating to Joe, considering he was taller back then. He had his real body, the one he was born with…red hair, blue eyes, and a square-lined jaw. Joe snatched Barry's hand and led him away, fearing Eobard was some kind of pedophile, but that wasn't the case at all._

_The next time he'd seen Barry was at a soccer game. He was one of the  kickers, but not the lead and he watched him lose that day. It was sunny and Joe took him to get ice cream to make him feel better. Eobard could have sworn he'd lose on purpose to get that special ice cream with the waffle cone and sprinkles on top._

Eobard tucked his hands beneath his head as tears stung his eyes. He'd been ruining the timeline for much longer than he'd realized. he sighed and closed his eyes. If he was honest with himself, he wasn't exactly certain how to reverse the process of DNA replication and show Barry his true self… Eventually, he fell asleep that way until dawn peeked through the clouds, rousing them both from a hearty slumber.

"Hey…" Barry grinned, scooting closer to the doctor.

"Hey yourself…. we made it here last night, well, morning… and I want to show it to you." He sat up and stretched, the seat following his position as he unlocked the door, rising from the black Mercedes and moving quickly to the other side, opening the door for Barry. The speedster grinned and almost chased after him.

"It's not very far." He smiled and twigs snapped beneath their feet as they made it towards a clearing.

**………………………………………………………………………………..**

**Barry POV**

After they made it to some remote location that Barry couldn't quite place, he blindly followed the doctor to an open grassy area that was filled more with flowers than grass.

"Am I glittering yet?" Eobard turned around, making Barry's brows raise with confusion. Eobard smiled and batted his lashes at him, pretending.

"Say it… I'm a vampire…" He dared to speak in a casual voice, which then had Barry exploding with laughter. It echoed off the rich dark Willow trees.

"You are NOT pretending to be a Cullen vampire!!!" He shouted and dove at him. Eobard laughed and dragged Barry down with him, infectious laughter bubbling to the surface. Barry smiled and felt the cool grass begin to sink through his shirt. He watched the doctor lean over and pull his shoes off his own feet. He chuckled lightly when it tickled. They laid against the foliage, tiny stems of purple honeysuckle snapping beneath their weight.

"Have you ever…looked at the sun with your eyes closed?" Eobard asked.

"Yeah, why? That seems like a silly question." Barry smiled, slightly interested with where this was going.

"No Barry… I mean, take in the atmosphere of the universe through your eyes. You can see every color…listen and just close your eyes for me." He chided and Barry grinned boyishly and slowly closed his eyes. Orange and yellow heat hid behind his lids as he saw a swirling effect of light playing off his closed eyes.

"Open them, but barely, shield your vision with your eye lashes." He ordered softly. Barry smiled, blush dusting his cheeks at the simple, yet strange idea.

"Do it Barry, you won't be disappointed. Can you see the thousands of tiny rings of gold light…echoing into rainbows as the light refracts, bending the waves passing through your eye lashes?" He could hear the tiny snap of skin stretching over his face above him; knowing that the doctor was smiling and that's when Barry gasped.

"You're right…" His voice rose slightly as he tried to concentrate.

"Don't… the more you try to see them, the more difficult it is." He explained, Barry jumped slightly as his fingertips ghosted over the contours of his face.

"Just relax and you'll see them. Every time you close your eyes in the sunlight, they are there." The doctor spoke.

"What are you doing?" Barry smiled with amusement, intrigue filling his insides.

"You don't truly run, unless you feel the Earth beneath your bare feet…souls…" He spoke as a matter-of-factly, which piqued Barry's curiosity even further.

"Okay… I want to try it." Barry smiled, echoing the same stupid grin the doctor wore. He rose, taking Barry's hands in his as they stood up. He looked down and watched Harrison kick off his traditional black and white saddleback shoes. He looked up and met his blue eyes. He wasn't exactly certain, but his breath caught in his throat when he saw the stark explosions of a much lighter blue in the doctor's eyes. He'd spent hours staring into them as they loved each other, but somehow, the magnitude of this moment…  was entirely different from anything else they'd done before.

"Harrison…" He whispered, staring in absolute wonder. Ripples of ocean collided with another blue, much lighter that could only be described like lightning bolts in his irises; his dark lashes lowered, glancing down at something, making his eyes stand out even further. Barry sighed, learning and discovering new things, features, anything…having to do with this entity of unconditional love in the shape of a human. Barry could feel his insides fill and run over a thousand fold as he wantonly stared into his eyes.

"Barry…" He whispered. It took forever, but Barry looked down at his lips, age lines crinkling at the corners of his perfect mouth; his lips were opening and closing and Barry just watched; small flickers of white when his teeth showed. Those were perfect too, and Barry loved when they closed hard against his skin. His favorite was probably when he pulled at his lower lip until they showed….No…

His favorite part was when he was pulsing inside of the doctor, driving himself in and out and then those teeth were bared, giving in to the highest level of intimacy, which probably hadn't come easily, but Barry knew that was when he was the most unhinged…When Barry lost himself inside him. His mouth was moving again and all Barry could do was just stare… How was this man his? How would he want to keep something so young and inexperienced as Barry around?

"Barry!" Eobard snapped his fingers, making him jump.

"Have you heard a single word I've said?" His brows rose over his thick frames.

"Why…" Barry paused, uncertainly filled his voice, "did you pick me?" He worried his lower lip through his teeth, sucking it in.

"I… I haven't even done…anything…ever and you picked me. I don't even last..th…that long." He mumbled. Eobard's face scrunched up with disbelief and his hands reached for Barry's face, the speedster leaned into the embrace longingly.

"I don't give a shit about lasting hours Barry…" His voice rose higher as he leaned closer to Barry, "You have something no one else can or will ever possess. No matter what I do to you, every time feels like the first and…God…" He inhaled sharply and pressed his nose into Barry's neck, "You have this inexperience…yes, I understand that, but there's this raging energy and you Barry…it's utterly raw and real and I've never…ever in my forty years of existence, have ever found anything like that. You have the insatiable deep desire to love at the very core…" He grabbed Barry's chin, making blushing heat rush to his face.

"That…right there…." He uttered in a deep baritone that made Barry redden further.

"Is…part of the reason I love you, Barry Allen…" The speedster's name hung in the air like a thickening fog between him and Barry kept sucking it in, desperately needing it, "I can still surprise you, fuck you, love you, tear at your body, but you will always react as if I've never done it." His blue eyes were stark against his tan face. The doctor's hand pressed against the small of his back, pressing him against him. Barry swooned slightly and the doctor's grip tightened, if he hadn't…Barry would have fallen to the floor, his knees felt like jelly. His vision clouded with deep emotion, coursing through them both, the neediness echoed in the doctor's tone. Barry could only nod as his lips were crushed against his. His world tilted and his hands came up around the doctor's shoulders.

"I…need you." He cried against his chest and felt his hands lacing through his hair. He inhaled his scent like liquid air, making his chest tighten and rainbow dots exploded like fireflies and danced around his peripheral vision. Silent tears fell down his cheeks as the doctor linked his fingers through one hand and placed the other on the small of his back once more. Barry's mouth widened, showing almost every tooth in pure euphoria. The position…

_Harrison Wells was slow dancing in the middle of an abandoned meadow with nothing but nature as the music that guided them._

Barry smiled, and pressed his face into his neck, tenderly kissing the twin moles, as if apologizing to them for abusing them when they were in his bedroom. He felt the need to share something with him, something he'd never done before. he leaned back and grinned, widening his mouth and he's stared to sing.

"Cause you're a sky…Cause you're a sky… full of stars…" His voice lifted rich hues that made the doctor's face drain of color.

"I'm gonna give… you my heart." His hands moved them, dancing, he took the lead because Harrison was staring, almost jaw-dropped.

"Cause you’re a sky full of stars, cause you light up the path." He cooed.

"I don't care, go on and tear me apart, I don't care if you do…ooohh… cause in a sky full of stars I think I saw you…" He closed his eyes and sang louder.

"Cause you’re a sky full of stars, I wanna die in your arms…ohhh…hnnn…" He leaned into his neck, then pulled back, needing no music to cover how magnificent he could sing. "Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark. I'm gonna give you my heart. I don't care…go on and tear me apart. I don't care if you do….ooohh…." His tone came out richer, a gorgeous soprano, soaring around them in a sweet melody that made Eobard's eyes glisten. He was absorbing everything, drinking it in like a glass of pure ecstasy.

"Cause in a sky full of stars, I think I see youuu….oohhhhh…." He sang, his voice reaching a gorgeous pitch that made the doctor's eyes widen completely and his mouth parted.

"Cause you're a sky full of stars…so heavenly." He sighed, carrying on that last note like a songbird. Eobard's hands came up to his face, still in shock, feeling his face to check and see if this was actually happening. Barry slowed and nervously smiled, curiosity filling him as he watched the doctor's reaction.

"Your voice…" He whispered, "is utterly enchanting Barry Allen." He spoke his name as if he were talking about meeting a celebrity. Barry let out a coo sound and blushed against his palms, still caressing his face.

"Oh my God…" He panted, rubbing his cheeks against Barry's in delight.

"I have a boyfriend that can sing like a canary." He spoke, voice high in disbelief and Barry could only chuckle and turn away, blushing.

"I love you Barry." He uttered, pressing kisses over his cheeks, which made a rise of giggles leave the speedster. He pulled him gently back into the coolness of the honeysuckle. Eobard plucked off a tiny purple flower.

"Suck it." He whispered, which made a fit of laughter rise from Barry's chest, but the doctor wasn't playing; Barry could tell by his tone. He closed his eyes and parted his lips, trusting him. The tiny underside of the purple stem pressed between his lips and he closed his mouth and sucked gently. A smooth sweetness filled his tongue, but it was an almost insignificant amount, but it was intoxicating and utterly powerful. A mellow sweetness danced on his palate and warm lips pressed against his, it echoed the same sweetness. He heard more tiny snapping sounds, knowing the doctor started picking more of them.

"I can't believe you can actually eat them. I mean, it actually tastes like honey." He smiled, green eyes glittering mischievously in the warm sunlight. Eobard smiled against him, pressing another between his cherry lips.

"Small, minute scientific facts surround us." He started, "Do you know how much the human heart weighs Barry?" He whispered, leaning closer to him, invading his senses with that luxurious, heady, rich scent. Barry could feel his chest tighten as his ears listened to his voice, his nostrils greedily breathed in his scent, while his vision darkened when the doctor's shadow blocked the sun from view. He kept his eyes closed.

"Twenty-one grams." He smiled, running his thumb over his lower lip, rising a tremble from the young man beneath him.

"Do you know what love is?" He asked, making Barry blush harder, his mouth parted, but he was unable to honestly answer him. He felt vaguely at odds with himself and second-guessed his feelings all the time, he was nervous, and found himself shaking his head back and forth softly and incredibly honest with the doctor. He felt like a snail without its shell when he was laid bare like this; completely, openly vulnerable, like a wound wide open and utterly raw, but Harrison protected him from the salt that was reality; salt that could dissolve his world.

"Oh, I think you do." Eobard smiled, "Scientists can’t seem to be able to accurately define love, but the effects…chemicals…" He brushed his lips against Barry's, earning a shudder from him and he sighed against the touch. His hands traveled up and tenderly ran over Barry's temple.

"Your brain produces Dopamine, the body's natural pleasure… chemical." His tone went a register deeper.

"The longer we stay physically with one another, the more the brain produces. This system fires off in your brain through receptors, constantly firing off back and forth, an effect that drugs can only synthetically produce…but-" His hands rubbed soft circles over his forehead, earning a soft sound from Barry, "you feel it now, with me. At this very moment… Nothing matters to you more… than I do." His tone was utterly serious and Barry was afraid to open his eyes and see the physical clarity of the man's face above him, and he could only nod, dumbfounded.

Dr. Wells sounded unexplainably hot when he talked science to him.

"Intimacy…" His fingertips drifted slowly down his neck, making Barry suck in a sharp breath, he paused at his collarbone, tracing the indentation of sinew and bone.

"Norepinephrine…" His fingers paused to the middle of his chest, "Increases the heart rate, making the world around you shrink and the only thing that can fill that void of space…  is me." His fingers dug into Barry's heart, tears glistened and ran down his hot cheeks when he felt his fingertips sink into his flesh, not angrily, but completely taken by the sheer weight of honesty he was sharing at this very moment in time.

"Your palms get slick with wetness… Butterflies banging around your ribcage when you see me from far away, anticipation builds like an inferno as we move closer and your tongue gets too thick for you to say anything…even now." He felt another shudder run through his entire body and the boy nodded again.

Barry felt himself start to rise in his jeans, but not entirely noticeable, but he could feel his heart rate elevate, climbing even higher as the doctor's words brought everything he felt on a personal level, to a raw crackling awareness. The doctor's hands subtly went lower, caressing his chest, then Barry felt cool air against his stomach as the thick long sleeved shirt was lifted, exposing his skin.

"Dopamine… calms the mind, bonds us… promoting intimacy." His words left Barry paralyzed with honestly, then something thick, wet, and hot that was Eobard glided over his bellybutton, then gently over the indent of his ribcage. A sharp cry left Barry's lips, then the heat of the doctor's mouth taunted his damp flesh as he spoke once more.

"Oxytocin levels surge in your brain…making you feel the need to be close…intimate with me." Barry felt warmth pool at his sides and the doctor was straddling him, but not leaning forward enough to give him any friction. He bit his lip and sucked in a sob, but it was mostly from trying to hold himself together at this point.

"And… Testosterone…" He leaned forward, pressing their bodies together, earning a full-on sob from Barry,

"Makes you hard, need…crave me." He growled those last few words into a panting Barry's ear.

"The Major Histocompatibility Complex…cells that tell you when things in your body are not your own…foreign…" His voice wavered slightly, bringing everything Barry had ever hidden in the dark, into a crushing blinding light that echoed rainbows when he barely peeked at them.

"Your body knows when I'm inside you, what I leave…give you." He panted into the speedster's ear, bringing him to a painfully full mast in his jogging pants with white lines that ran down the outer edge of his legs.

"Sweat…spit," He paused and licked a hot stripe up Barry's neck, making him thrash beneath him.

"The more we genetically differ, the greater the intensity…the attraction…is." He urged his hips forward, granted glorious friction that made Barry cry out in desperation.

"Pheromones." He panted and breathed hot against Barry's face, making him whine in response.

"You can tell smell me, suck me in with that supple mouth of yours. I see you, watch you do it Barry." He groaned, making Barry squirm beneath him, utterly helpless.

"Scent is incredibly … powerful and invades you…me…us." He urged his hips forward again, eliciting a scream from Barry as he clawed at the doctor's black long sleeve shirt.

"Oh God…."He panted, running his hands over his chest, digging through his dark hair, tugging, pulling, jerking at his scalp…and then Barry saw those white canines bare at him. He pulled harder, bordering the edge of hallucinogenic euphoric pain, knowing he could make Harrison Wells come undone. He moaned loud, making sure the doctor couldn't cover his ears and fight what was happening. Barry panted harshly in his face, watching his expression change to something feral as his jeans were viciously yanked away like something offensive. Barry clawed at the front of his shirt, yanking him close with his fists clenched the fabric until his knuckles went white. He bit down, pulled his lip back and the doctor let out a torn moan, echoing around him, filling the speedster with such a deep aching need. Barry felt the rush of cold air around his naked hips and legs, but then the warmth of slick bare skin flush against him caused him to shudder. He pulled desperately at Eobard's hair, jerking it hard until he winced, he was filled with a tinge of sympathy for hurting him, but then something thick pressed against the cleft of his barely covered cheeks and he only pulled harder. A hiss left doctor and filtered through his ears, the atmosphere between them filled with the doctor's scent with a tinge of something floral and Barry sucked in a deep breath after breath while Eobard pressed his teeth against his tear-stained cheeks, licking his hot skin, rubbing his face, his nostrils flaring hard against Barry's red hot skin. Eobard's fingers reached forward between Barry's panting lips and pressed hard inside, eliciting a cough from the younger man, but when he pulled his hand away from his lips, a thick translucent line of saliva glided down his fingers. He then tucked his other hand into his own mouth, pale tongue pressing against his teeth as he clicked his mouth, dragging another trail of his own spit between Barry's trembling thighs.

"Oh God….Oh God…God…Harrisonnnn…" Barry whimpered as slick thick digits pressed between his cheeks and pushed inside, earning another sob from the younger man. He jerked his head back, Barry glanced down, watching the angry red tip of Eobard's cock leak pre and a hiss left the doctor's lips. Barry wanted to keep pulling, yanking, hurting…just to see what would happen. His body jerked forward as Eobard's fingers sank deeper, finding that glorious spot that made a scream rise out of him and then the doctor's eyes go completely black with complete utter lust, consuming all the blue. Barry's fingernails dug into his skin, urging a sharp moan and his cock jerked upward. Barry briefly wondered if he could hit him hard enough and make him come from that, streams had already started sliding down his thighs in significant amounts.

"Harrison…take me, make me yours…" Barry urged, grabbing his face with both hands and dug his nails into the sensitive flesh of his cheeks, hot tears blurring the doctor's vision. Barry's posture went rigid as Eobard's thickness invaded his willing body. He dragged his nails over his face as his body suffered against him, but God nothing compared to the way he filled him, the way Barry's body bent and stretched to suck in every inch of him.

"M…move." He uttered and Eobard ground his hips forward, hard, deep, and with purpose. Barry was thrashing beneath him, hot liquid streamed over his stomach and Eobard pressed his searing tongue, lapping at what left him. Barry sobbed as his body jerked involuntarily hard around the doctor's pulsing, rocking core. Lightening flickered over his eyes, brushing gold into his vision, giving off the illusion that Harrison Wells was a goddam deity. Barry hollered as he hips were lifted and he slammed deep and torturously slow.

"Aaaaahhhhh!!!!" Barry yelled against his face, making the doctor's ears ring. His nails dug harder into his back and Barry found his head again, ripping at him, desperate for everything.

"Barry…" He growled roughly against his ear and then he was coming again as clouds ame in and shrouded darkness, shadowing the meadow around them. Eobard snatched up Barry's trembling hands in his fists, red underneath the speedster's fingernails. Eobard slammed his arms over his head and rocked forward, Barry screamed again in agony and euphoric bliss he had had never known before, even up to this point. His brows were aimed toward heaven and his eyes were crossed as Eobard pulled out almost completely, then smoothly, in one solid thrust, back in, deep and shook Barry to the core, his prostate burning pleasure through his whole body, shaking him to near madness.

"Give me…your speedforce, don't you dare fucking hold back on me Barry!" The doctor's scream echoed in his ear, his body, his entire fucking universe and his whole body had begun to vibrate at a frequency he had never known possible, singing and screaming all at once. Eobard hissed and then shouted, covering Barry's eyes with a slap sound as red exploded through his vision and his body hummed, burned, drilling Barry faster than the speed of sound.

Nothing could describe the sound that left Barry's mouth as Eobard truly started fucking him, red crackles of lightning fed into Barry's blinding gold. Madness shredded inside Eobard as he screamed over and over, blurring, vibrating, taking Barry straight up to heaven with bliss, pain dripping like hell against his scalp, and then jerked him back to reality to a sobbing, screaming mess between his legs.

Barry's entire stomach was covered in a thin white layer of come. He body was still vibrating, as if he couldn't stop, Eobard flipped him over on his hands and knees before he could open his eyes and see the ultraviolet red staring back at him. Eobard sobbed, dragging his wet face across his back, shuddering and spasming deep inside his counterpart for what could have been hours. He couldn't tell.The air went thick with displacement as Eobard's hands closed around Barry's throat, aiming pressure on his carotid arteries, blocking precious oxygen-rich blood. His fingers compressed harder, bordering on the line of hallucination, inducing a state of hypoxia that merged with Barry's doubled-over multiple orgasm that was no less powerful that slamming cocaine through his heart with Eobard as his personal syringe. Barry went into a silent scream, unable to process the addiction, pouring into his body; putting him in a lucid state and then wind finally reached his lungs and he screeched the doctor's name over and over until he went mad with adrenaline running through his veins like iron heat, boiling him into a state of insanity. Eobard watched his body convulse against his, jerking him hard against him, Barry's body never stopped sucking him in and pure, utter, speedforce seeped into Barry that clearly was not his own, but his body jerked, tinted pink as his skin soaked in every ounce of reverse angry red energy. He loved seeing that dark pink part of Barry swallow his length as he watched in disbelief. Eobard slowed, his palms moved and clenched iron hard on Barry's shoulders and he howled his final release as Barry sprayed against the ground beneath him.

It had just dawned on him that he hadn't touched Barry's cock once since he'd started.

Eobard looked down at Barry's back, come was smeared over his left side and drool hung from Barry's shoulder blade to Eobard's lip, and red dots littered his back from when the speedster scratched his head and face. Eobard could only pant, struggle for oxygen as if he had been punched in the lung. His grip loosened and caressed Barry's back, slathering all three fluids together. The red had finally faded from his eyes and he pulled out carefully, flipping Barry over with a soft crunching sound.

Barry's eyes were tinted pink and his mouth was hanging open. He was panting, drool hanging off his lips to his collarbone. Half-lidded eyes gazed at him, he couldn't speak… that much was obvious as he reached up, lining his fingers onto the deep scratch marks over Eobard's face he didn't know were there until the sharp sting made him wince. A sob wracked Barry's form as he kept petting the still bleeding lines. Eobard sighed and leaned into his hand, appreciative of the lethalness the young speedster could deliver if he needed to. He loved the sting of it, the pain set his teeth on edge.

Eobard was uncertain of how to explain quite exactly what he'd done when the speedforce had consumed the both of them, but Barry didn't seem startled, scared, but infatuated and enthralled with what had transpired between them in this magical place.

Eobard chalked it down to Barry thinking that he'd managed to hit some button that made him go involuntarily faster, which wasn't a complete lie, but it was enough for Eobard if Barry couldn't tell the truth from his lie. The boy just nodded and absentmindedly continued petting his face, smearing pink over his chin and lip.

Barry couldn't fathom anything at the moment. He closed his eyes partially and saw the glittering light of heaven between his lids, sighing softly, digging his fingers gently into his abused scalp, a slight hiss left the doctor's lips and Barry felt it more, rather than saw it.

"B…Barr..y…" The doctor's voice croaked, "I…I can't do that…a…again." He shuddered, a hot and very pink trail slid down Barry's already slick stomach and he nodded, warmth of his own still running hot against his thighs. He knew he'd be bleeding, but if he laid here long enough, still enough, it'd heal before he got to his feet. His hand fumbled against Eobard's face and he caught it, kissing it slowly, licking, nibbling, and loving every part of his hand. Hot tears slid down Barry's face, clogging his ears with heat and Eobard leaned closer, kissing each eyelid softly. He shuddered, and felt his leg lift and the doctor pressed his foot against his warm cheek, kissing the instep. A sharp gasp left him and he tried to pull it back, he was far too ticklish for his own good, but Eobard's arm clapped down against his flesh and he continued his ministrations of kissing it delicately so he didn't fight it a second time. Barry managed to pull himself up, causing a brow to raise over the doctor's glasses.

"I…heal f…fast,: He answered, his frame wavered and Eobard instinctively curled his hands around his frame, pulling him close. Barry breathed deeply, loving the toxicity of their desire that could only be described as a supernova. Barry laced a shaky hand through Eobard's fingers as the older scientist held him close. He wanted Barry inside him, crushing his insides until his heart exploded with relief, because as long as he was alive, he was going to slaughter anything that stood in his way. He pressed his nose to Barry's neck, earning a giggle from him.

"Sorry about your face." He reached up with his free hand and touched it as gently as possible.

"It's fine, it'll heal and I have some stuff in the cabin we can use.

"Cabin?" Barry's brows rose in such a childish manner, Eobard couldn’t retain the grin that split his lip.

"This is my little paradise." He smiled, nuzzling Barry close, "No one knows about it and it was paid in cash, no paper trails, credit reports or anything so it's safe here from prying eyes…and foster dads." He added with sticking his tongue out. Barry laughed and licked it, making Eobard almost choke. The speedster wrapped his arms around him and knocked him to the ground, tangling his fingers around the black fabric of his shirt.

"I love you." He sighed deeply.

"I love you too Bear." He smiled back at him, pulling him close and slipping his pants over his hips, but didn't bother to button them back up. He managed to get his own on, but then a surge of pain shot up his spine from losing so much speedforce all at once, suddenly realizing he'd fed all of it to Barry. He leaned up against a Birch and Barry cooed and tucked himself between the doctor's widened thighs. He traced circles on his exposed him, he pressed gently into a prominent dark blue vein that seemed like it didn't belong there.

"What are you doing Barry?" His voice was distorted against Barry's neck, but he then pulled back to see what had Barry's attention.

"That's a varicose vein Barry…" He sighed as the speedster kept playing with the way it indented against his finger.

"Stop it Barry." He urged, but Barry pulled the hem of his pants down and found a second vein, more purple than blue this time, his middle finger pressed gently into it.

"I like them." He smiled against the curve of his stomach.

"Why?" His brow furrowed, "why like something that makes my skin look weird?"

"It's you…" He paused, rubbing circles around them, "Don't be ashamed of something that’s a part of you…even if you don't think it's pretty." Barry sighed against him.

"I don't know how or what you did…but I've never…ever…. _ever…_ felt anything like that before." He admitted, glancing up at the doctor's face. Eobard blushed slightly, looking down at his boyishly innocent face.

"I was able to use your speed against you, aim it, direct it…" Eobard's hand traveled gently up his spine, "to enthrall you completely." He purred. Barry cooed against him, curling up smaller in his lap.

"I don’t know how to do that neck thing." He placed his palm gently around his neck, still tainted a barely there pink, "I don't think I could really do the same for you."

"I don't want you to, it's okay Barry, I don't expect the same things reciprocated to me, then life in the bedroom would be a little less inspirational." He chided as Barry's eyes grew heavy.

"Are you into doing that? I mean…asphyxiation?" Barry's eyes widened.

"Not really, no… but it was a theory and I had to test it." He grinned, "I saw that it definitely worked when you…vibrated." His grin grew wider.

"I wouldn't be upset if it ended up being something you're into." Barry curled his arms around his hip.

"I think we could play a little fifty shades some time." Eobard laughed. He struggled to his feet and picked up Barry, curling him against his chest and walked over the step to his cabin. It was slightly modern, but it was nothing compared to his dwelling in Central City. After tucking Barry in and covering him with a fluffy white down blanket he went towards the bathroom. He looked at his face and gasped. Thin dark red lines stretched over his cheeks, he had to admit, that surprised him and he started dabbing it with a cleaning solution with a hiss, but he managed to make his face look decent. He stumbled his way to the bed and dropped himself beside Barry's sleeping form and curled up against him. The cocaine in his veins was running thick and heavy as he nuzzled him, Barry smiled in his sleep. He'd nodded off against his chest and slipped into a well deserved sleep.

**………………………………………………………………………………**

**Eobard POV**

His eyes narrowed behind his glasses, searching the road for any signs of sustenance.

"I fear…for the next restaurant we come across…" He laughed, staring over at Barry who was messing with the radio. Walk The Moon's Shut Up and Dance With Me came on and Barry's face lit up and started singing along. The dark vehicle soared over an empty stop sign that probably hadn't seen another car for days. Eobard smiled and felt a vicious wave of hunger stab at him. He couldn't pretend… His body needed as many calories as Barry's and he didn't have the patience to stop himself.

"There!" Barry shouted, pointing to a gold rotating sign.

"Golden Corral?" Eobard made a face, "That sounds like a whore house from Vegas." Eobard scoffed, pulling in the driveway at eighty, slamming on the brakes.

"I don't care!" Barry grabbed for his hands, flailing them at him while Eobard tried to smack them away playfully.

"Go, get a table…before I pass out…and die." Barry whined, swatting at his back when he started reaching for his phone that had slipped down the side of his car door.

"Okay, I got it… Let's go." Eobard got out and stood. Barry glanced at him nervously from the other side, watching him above the roof of the car.

"I'm walking, nobody…" He snatched up the red beanie like a shield, "knows me here." He smiled and pulled it on and slipped his glasses off, placing them in Barry's shirt pocket when they met each other towards the front door of the place.

"It's…a buffet…" Eobard's words broke towards the end of his short sentence and Barry simply nodded.

"With a chocolate fountain!" Both their eyes widened.

"I'm gonna wreck it." Eobard grinned wide, making Barry laugh at the Disney reference.

"I can't believe you." Barry laughed, curling his arm around his, earning a chaste kiss against his cheek as they made it towards a table.

It took all of his might and self control not to run over to the steak section with a fork and stand over the grill, devour everything…

Barry seemed to be on the same page as he stood beside him, wearing his glasses.

"Hey!" Eobard scoffed, looking at Barry with his black frames on.

"I'm not Barry…I don't know what you're talking about." He giggled, his boyish smile took over his face and Eobard could see one crooked little tooth on his lower set.

"God, you're so adorable…" He grumbled and walked around, gathering anything and everything he could on his plate. By the time they made it back, the table was covered with plates of food and put King George's feast to shame.

Barry shoveled deviled eggs, steak, macaroni, shrimp, and was working on a bowl of clam chowder when Eobard passed him a taco that had a slice of pizza in it.

"Oh my God…mmfff…" Barry chewed. Eobard laughed at the expressions on the speedster's face.

"I…" He ate another potsticker, "am…actually getting full." He lied. Barry went to get another steak and Eobard cleaned the plates that he left, pizza crusts and all. Barry was getting picky about what he wanted to eat now and Eobard glanced around while his hand blurred, eating everything and then stacking the plates on the unused side of the table.

"Oh you got the waiter to clean up?" Barry smiled, Eobard nodded, giving off a small evil little grin in response.

"Oh yes…" He smiled, tenting his fingers, watching Barry eat steak. He looked at the faint pink marks over his neck where his hands had closed around him, the memory filling him with liquid heat. He had no intention of doing it at the time, but in that second, that lifetime…it seemed utterly perfect and he'd literally blown Barry's psyche wide open. He knew he'd never want another…not after what he could do…what he'd done.

Eobard tore through a chicken breast, spilling bits of mashed potatoes over the plate. He turned withhis other hand and ate a chocolate covered marshmallow.

"You know…if I didn't know any better." Barry smiled, adjusting the glasses on his face, "I'd say you have the same metabolism that I do." He chuckled, playfully slapping Eobard's arm. The hair on the back of his neck rose, but he said nothing.

"I was just joking." Barry laughed.

"I like eating." He set down the bone and cleaned his hands off with a napkin.

Barry ate enough to put them out of business and Eobard had to leave a hearty tip, it would have been rude if he hadn't after how they ate. They paid and headed for the exit.

"We're probably not going to be able to come back here for a while." Eobard laughed as they went through the double doors.

"Yeah, if we stayed any longer those double doors would have been held open while you roll me out of there like a blimp." Eobard grinned, glancing over at Barry, doubled over with laughter.

"Tore that place up like Tokyo, Godzilla!" Barry laughed harder.

"Easy, if you throw up, it'll all be for nothing." Eobard unlocked the car and they headed back for Central City. The sun had started to go down, but they made it back to the city before daylight faded. They sat there in front of S.T.A.R. Lab's parking lot.

"God…" Barry sighed as the seats reclined, neither of them wanted to go in yet. Barry's fingers curled into Eobard's as they sat there and stared at each other. Barry reached over and pulled the beanie off of his head while the doctor pulled the glasses off the bridge of Barry's nose. A warmth filled Eobard, scooting closer to the young speedster.

_He looked so young right now…_

Eobard smiled, tucking himself against Barry's chest and sighed. He wasn't really sure it was blood running through his veins anymore…because it felt like pure cocaine pulsing in his body when he was with Barry. The world around him slowed, he was certain there was some kind of displacement, but it happened only when he ran, or Barry…but the air felt thick and heavy as he pressed his face into the speedster's warm chest, sucking in his scent. He remembered everything he'd told him in that field of honeysuckle… he was feeling everything the same. He knew the chemicals flooding his system, but he had no intention of wanting to stop. He kept doubting his reasons for going back home, because this was very quickly becoming a home to him and there was little he could do to stop it. He was getting to the point where he didn't remember the family he left behind to be selfish enough to stop the man from becoming the Flash, only to be the one to create him. He sighed, nuzzling against him.

Tove Lov's Talking Body came on and he could feel Barry smile.

"We fuck for life?" Eobard grinned, pressing his nose into Barry's neck. Barry leaned back and kissed him, slow and deep.

"Mmmm…" Eobard willingly opened his mouth and let him in. At one point, Barry had risen far enough to straddle his hips. A wide smile escaped Eobard.

"Are you going to…?" His brow rose, blue eyes much clearer without his glasses on. Barry nodded and kissed him again.

"Kill me…" Eobard huffed against his cheek.

**………………………………………………………………………………**

**Barry POV**

Barry felt that it was a close call when he pulled the woman out of the burning vehicle. Her husband stared at her, wide-eyed and then they were hugging each other for dear life. Barry smiled, knowing what that feeling felt like.

"Thank you…Flash." The husband smiled. He nodded and took off towards S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco was brushing his suit off with his special home-made cleaners.

"It was so awesome, I can't be mad at you for dirtying my suit." Cisco smiled wide, cleaning it and adoring the scarlet red cleanliness shining beneath the cloth.

"When can we call it my suit?" Barry chuckled.

"Our suit." Cisco smiled.

Eobard was sitting at the center of the cortex, grinning at the two as they chattered back and forth.

"Tonight was the fastest you've ever run." Caitlin smiled, her heels clacking past.

"Yes, your training is paying off, that couple is alive tonight…because of you." The doctor smiled at Barry, lilac heat reaching his face just barely, but Barry felt it too.

"I can still get faster, I know I can." Barry placed his hands on his hips, the light down red sweater hugged him perfectly.

"And.. you will one day I'm sure, but…" He pulled the handle on his chair, pulling back from the desk, "For today, I'd say you've filled your save quota. Proper rest is what you need and…do we all?" He smiled wider. The day had kicked all their asses and Barry couldn't wait to fall into bed with the doctor again.

**Eobard POV**

"Better yet, who's up for a proper drink? I'm in." Cisco held up his arms and pointed towards the others.

"I have a movie night with Joe, I can't." Barry admitted, turning the doctor's expression towards him, "but I'll see you guys tomorrow, alright?" He smiled and pulled his jacket over his shoulder.

"What about you, drink's on me?" Cisco started cleaning off his hands and watched Caitlin.

"No thanks, I think I'll pass." She smiled as she started gathering her things together as well.

"You okay?" He looked towards her, face filling with concern.

"Yeah.. yesterday I was looking for my tablet at your workstation and I found this." She held it up and it was the article on F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M.

"I can explain." He held out his arms. Eobard watched them, entertained by their expressions and over-the-top-antics.

"I know you said we should stop looking for Ronnie…So I… didn't stop looking for Ronnie." He watched her, large brown eyes filling with concern.

Eobard lost interest and decided to go home and feed his cat. He wheeled towards the parking lot and found his black car by the handicapped signs. The wheels clicked over the thick blue lines on the ground as he reached for the handle etched in silver. The drive home was less than exciting. The repairs were finally done on his roof and gallery. He got out and wheeled up to the door, his foot knocking on something firm, he looked down and saw a parcel.

"Oh good…" He grinned, pulling it up safely in his lap and went through the front door. His cat ran around his chair and meowed at him insistently. Once the main security door was shut he rose, setting the vinyl in the seat and scooped up his pet.

"What do you think of…Comet?" He asked, petting the dappled spots on her back.

"You're getting fatter…that's good." He smiled, pressing her purring form against his face, enjoying the fact that she was getting squishier. He curled her against his chest as he went into the kitchen. He gingerly sat her on the cabinet and tore open two containers of Blue formula.

"Only the best for my girl…not that crap Barry tried to sneak in." He laughed louder than he'd meant to. She lapped at the food as he scooted the glass dish towards her.

"You eat like Barry…Jesus." He grinned, petting her spine and watching how her fluffy back rose when as his hand moved. He watched her eat and turned, taking the steaks he'd purchased a while back out of the freezer and stuck them in the oven. He checked her back and saw that everything was healing. He turned on the TV and saw that Star Trek Into Darkness was on.

"Oooh." He grinned, his inner nerd was delighted. He curled up on the couch and fluffed pillows, making a nest for himself. He snatched up the electric blanket he'd gotten for Christmas from Barry and laid it down carefully, attempting not to knock over his glass of bourbon. A ring at the doorbell made him jump. He paused the film.

"It's fucking ten…" He scoffed and clicked off the oven and set it to warm before grabbing his package, setting it on the table with his decanters and got into his chair. He opened the door and saw a woman, looking nervous and pale.

"H..hello." She watched him nervously, her blue eyes avoiding his gaze.

"Can I help you?" His eye twitched slightly, he didn't have much trust in this world…or much of any other if actually considered it.

"M…my cat. I was told…umm.. was here?" She mumbled, shaking.

"Come in." Eobard sighed, slinging the door open and watched her step gingerly over the threshold. He rolled his eyes when her back was turned.

"Oh…Missy." She smiled, reaching down to pet the cat and it leaned into her hand.

_Traitor!_

Eobard crossed his arms over his chest, preparing for a fight.

"You have a beautiful home here…" Her eyes widened, taking in the scenery.

"My husband and I divorced and I moved out, but I couldn't find Missy." She admitted.

"You want to take her back, yes?" His brow rose over his glasses.

"It looks like she's very happy here. I don't know if it would be right to bring her to a different area. Cats get lost in new houses if they go outdoors." She stood, watching his face and blushed.

"You're Harrison Wells…" Her voice went an octave higher.

"That I am…" He crossed his arms over his chest, but then the cat jumped into his lap.

_You couldn't have picked a better time…could you?_

Eobard bit his cheek as the cat purred in his lap.

"She is very happy here." He smiled, petting her, vaguely reminded of Dr. Evil and his hairless Sphinx cat. What was it about cats and villains? He smiled and the woman smiled back.

"I don't want to take her from you, but that's honestly the best she's looked in a month." She watched the cat in his lap.

"Thank you…and you're name?" He tilted his head.

"Clara…" She mumbled.

"Would like a steak, Clara?" Eobard suddenly felt generous and wanted to treat her, she was giving up something precious to him. Her eyes widened at the offer.

"N..no, that's alright." She smiled meekly.

"Then take one with you." He moved his chair over towards the refrigerator and pulled out one of the tupperware containers and pressed it to her hands.

"I…thank you." She was appreciative, "I had to move…" 

"Husband's a dick?" He massaged the cat's back as he spoke.

"Yes…unfortunately so… but I've moved on to something…someone better." She smiled, touching the ring on her finger. The notion brought a smile to Eobard's face.

"Thank you for…everything." He smiled wider, utterly thankful he didn't have to fight anymore.

"She's about a two weeks." Her voice stammered at the end.

"Hmm?" His eyes darted up, widening.

"I have to go now, please keep her safe and take care of her." She smiled and went out the door.

_TWO WEEKS DUE???!!!!_

Eobard held up the cat and stared her right in the face.

"You…are a little slut, aren't you?" He pursed his lips and the cat curled up to his face.

"Dammit… Kittens…no…" He rubbed his face against her dark fur. She meowed back.

"I can't believe your name is Missy, that's stupid. It's no wonder you you're knocked up." He pet her and snatched his plate from the oven, carefully holding her away from the heat and sat down. He tore of a piece with his canines, forgoing the fork entirely.

"I can't believe you're pregnant…" He muffled against the food and looked at the little cat that stared back at him, her pupils dilating. He shook his head back and forth.

"I'm sure not as hell calling you Missy, that's a whore name." He scratched her with his unoccupied hand.

"How about Loki?" He took another snap off his steak.

"That sounds much better and…now you sound like a badass." He chuckled, uncertain how he was going to deal with this new issue.

"Barry is not going to let me sell your babies, is he?" He rubbed his nose on her grey one. She sniffed him, ticking his face with her wet nose.

"Ha…Let's watch Khan break Carol Marcus' leg again!" He laughed and hit rewind, hearing her scream.

"Bwa ha ha ha…" He wiped his hand over his shirt like a slob and started on his other slab of meat.

"Mmmm…Here Loki." He smiled, passing a thin slice to her. She started licking it carefully then made that cute lapping sound Eobard loved as she ate it. He licked his fingers like he was in a porno and then cleaned them on his shirt.

"Shall we see what Barry is doing?" He grinned as Loki started to lick the plate. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and texted him.

_Hey Bear! What are you doing?_

He smiled and started to tuck his phone away, but it sent out a small pulse.

_Watching a movie with Joe._

"Oh…" Eobard smiled.

_Star Trek_

Eobard laughed… _Me too!_

It wasn't a crazy outcome to end up watching the same thing, but Eobard loved it anyway.

 _Stomp!_ He laughed and texted back.

_Omg…You are so mean…_

_< 3 _

Eobard grinned at the heart.

_Good night Barry, I'm tired and off to bed. Love you…_

Barry responded quickly. Eobard smiled and saw he'd sent a picture of himself with his tongue sticking out. Eobard chuckled as Loki sat on his chest after cleaning the plate. Eobard smiled and sent a picture back, his blue eyes wide, peeking over his cat, but even though he couldn't see his smile, you could tell by his eyes. He picked up his cat and curled up on his bed and pet her.

"I'm starting to feel like this is my home now." He admitted to his purring cat.

"Now you've got babies and I have to take care of them." He rolled his eyes as Loki purred.

"I think…all of this planning has started to be in vain." He sighed, flipping through the pictures of Barry he took throughout the day. His favorite one was probably the one of Barry's face, his mouth was parted, but his eyes were covered and his skin looked like it was make from porcelain against the dark purple flowers.

"I don't think I'm going home anymore Loki. I don't even remember their names anymore." He shuddered, feeling guilty, but then he realized that none of the people from the future he would come from existed at this moment.

"I'll travel back, just once and see what happened. Find out just how bad I've damaged the timeline." He muttered.

"I just need more tachyons." He flopped over, giving in and falling asleep.

**………………………………………………………………………………..**

 

 

 


	14. Her Name is Nora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eobard challenges his own sanity and gets more than he bargained for when he meets a future Harrison Wells. Just how bad could a little scientist be? Not that he'd hold a grudge over the man that killed him. Barry sees a human side of the Reverse Flash he's never known before.
> 
> And the length....is legendary...enjoy! >:D 
> 
> Comments are Barrison snuggles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Laufeyson and NivanField! Thanks for the comments and love. This should have been posted on Valentine's day (Sorry) and also sorry for this chapter being LONG overdue, but I owe it to you guys and made it longer than a sex session with Barry Allen… XD Much love!!!! Oh and there are spoilers for season 2 if you haven't seen it yet!!!! So if you don't want things ruined if you aren't at least 5 episodes into the newest season, pause on reading this and wait until you see it. I don't want to ruin anything for you guys.   
> I hope this chapter isn't too confusing for you guys, I tried to make it out in writing as best as I could and make as much sense as possible. If you have any questions, just ask me! :D   
> All errors are my own…

**……………………………………………………………………………………………….. Eobard POV**

"Your nipples are huge… how stupid an unobservant could I have been?" He spoke as he held up Loki, her little distended belly facing him.

"I'm not feeling anything on you, the pressure could hurt the babies…I don't want to risk it since it's still early, but we're going to the vet later. He curled her against his chest and gathered up a feather toy with a beaded mouse on the other end.

"This toy looks like it came from Lady Gaga." He chuckled, waving it in front of her as little black paws swiped at it furiously. He checked his phone with his other hand as she jumped from his lap and attacked the silver mouse.

"Hahahaha… A pregnant cat is called a queen…pffftt… Queen Loki, how noble." He scrolled down the signs of pregnant cat.

"I need to get kitten food to make you even fatter?" He grinned, "And…you can have up to five kittens."

_What am I going to do with five kittens?!_

He sat there on the floor as Loki pulled the toy from his hand, knocked off two feathers and crawled back into his lap.

"How many people do we have…Caitlin, Cisco, Barry, Nira, and….is that all the friends I have?" He paused, almost frowning, holding up his fingers as he counted.

"Hmm…" He looked down, "Guess you're gonna have to pick your favorite child." He chuckled and dug his hand through her soft fur.

"That's pitiful…I have you…yeah I guess that counts." He pressed his nose to hers.

"Some bastard keeps trying to dig up dirt on me at the paper…I don't think I like where it's going. Probably gonna have to kill him." He pursed his lips and stared at Loki's green eyes.

"He's asking for it, what am I supposed to do?" He felt Loki's paws knead his shirt.

"Making muffins on my chest…with your little cat hands." He grabbed one of her little black paws and kissed it.

"What do I do now?" He pet her until tiny vibrations rang against his chest from her purring.

"I'm in love…like bad. I don't think I can imagine life before him. All of this madness…for what?" He sighed, "The accelerator , trying to _be him_ , it's all pointless and I wish I could go back and tell myself that it'd be much easier to love him than hate him. Fighting all the time…fuck, what happened?" He rolled over on the carpet, wallowing in self-pity.

"I'm so fucking stupid…and when I see him today, I'm going to smile like a dumbass…if there were a camera… I could see how ridiculous I look-" He sat upright quickly.

"Wait, I had cameras all over…let's check for ourselves, shall we?" He laughed and pulled up the locked files on his tablet.

"Oh look, a week ago…" He scrolled through and clicked on Wednesday.

"There… I have a stupid ass grin." He turned the screen around and showed Loki. She turned her head, completely uninterested in his pity party.

"Yeah, that's about it…hmmm?" He scoffed, scrolling through different files. He clicked on the ones in his house.

"Do I really look that weird when I meet him?" He cocked his head to the side and then hit fast forward.

"Guess I don't need to buy porn. It's all right here…" He laughed.

"What the FUCK?!!!!" He hissed out loud, startling the cat off his lap and she ricocheted over towards the couch.

"What the fuck is Eddie doing in MY HOUSE??!!!" He raged, heat filling his vision and exploding around him, flickering speedforce around him like something combustible.

"He's digging through my stuff, what the hell is he looking for?" He snapped, staring hard at the screen.

"I should kill him." He seethed, "But… I can't, can I?" He stomped to the edge of the couch and groaned. His eyes faded to blue as he stared at the screen in horror. Eddie looked everywhere and found every bottle of lubricant, every Taylor Swift object that probably belonged to Barry, but he would not have known the difference. Nobody knew how often Barry showed up here in the dead of night.

"Fuck…he probably found the damned pantyhose too. That was stupid. Of all the people in this fucking universe, it had to be you? The one person I can't kill!" He hissed through his teeth and threw his tablet across the room in a childish tantrum.

"Okay…That was a little too Kylo Ren for my taste… I'm going to have to do something." He pressed his thumbs against his lips and weighed his options, but he had to get to work first.

**………………………………………………………………………………**

**Eobard POV**

He felt a displacement in the air in the cortex, not the vibrations given off by a speedster before they arrived…no, more like molecules shifting in the air around him. That floral scent wafting through the air, he anticipated it before it ever hit his senses. He didn't need to know that it was Barry coming through the stairwell, too fidgety to take the elevator and wait those few more seconds…minutes… eons. Eobard turned, opening his eyes halfway, taking in Barry's appearance before yanking his pants open. He didn't care anymore, after the night they spent apart and whatever _thing…probably Joe,_ kept them apart during the night hours gnawed at his skin as his own shirt was pulled away, raw to the touch as Barry reached for him. A thick zap came off his skin, making a gasp rise from the older man. He shuddered as Barry leaned in and closed the gap between them with his lips. His tongue felt hot and familiar. Eobard raked a hand through his hair, pulling at his lower lip. Barry whimpered pathetically against him and sat in his lap.

_It was five-thirty in the morning… Neither of them made plans to show up, but he just felt this unnatural pull to be there at that time._

Barry cooed against his chest, planting kisses along his jaw line, loving every little grunt that escaped the doctor.

Not even Dr. Snow came in this early…

Eobard felt Barry's hands grab attentively between his legs, he parted his thighs wider for him. Barry pressed his cheek against his, kissing the bruises along the doctor's neck that were constantly maintained by Barry's harsh-then-sweet kisses.

"Ahh…ff…uckk.." Eobard gasped against his ear, Barry's hand buzzing around his core, urging his hips up. At one point he would have called him a cheater, but at this point he couldn't bring himself to care. He pressed his forehead against the speedster's as his breath hitched and he started shaking slightly.

Barry moved forward and his length disappeared. Tears stung Eobard's eyes as he bit his lip from the intensity. Barry didn't even lick his hand anymore…

He groaned against him a Barry widened his legs, accommodating his entire shaft.

"Barry…fuck…" He hissed, but the speedster just absentmindedly rubbed their wet faces together. Heat surged through Eobard, he hadn't expected this, but he forced his energy down, desperate for Barry not too see it. He couldn't show that angry…angry red. His brows furrowed up and Barry kissed his cheek, moving forward towards him, sucking on his neck.

Barry bit down.. _hard._

Eobard choked on a gasp and then that's when Barry lit up with golden yellow, his speedforce ebbed against Eobard's skin, urging…pining even…at his own cracking energy. He bit his lip as he felt a warm heat mess the front of his stomach. Barry was pressing his forehead against his, rubbing them together and panting. A simple jerk of the hips signified Barry's release, but he knew better…Barry was just beginning and he was alright with that. The sting of not using lubricant made him raw to the touch, but Barry craved that heat, that need that…hurt.

"Barry…" He panted, shuddering against him. He could keep going and he would while Barry rode out a few more. He dug his hands through the speedster's hair. How could he be upset with a baby-face like that?

He jerked his hair back, startling him…Barry gave him a half-lidded emerald stare. Eobard's jaw lowered, his canines protruding, and watched Barry's panting face. He ran a hand down his back, the appendage shook slightly as yellow crackled into it, against it, filling him with something that could have been described as love. He wasn't really sure, but it looked that way. Barry's face pressed harder against his neck. Eobard could feel the dampness, Barry was so raw, honest, and utterly his for the taking. He cupped his backside, letting him have another as he rubbed against his front. By now, his pants had sunk to his ankles and if any of the others happened to come in, they'd be in for a shock of a lifetime…

Eobard shoved his hips up and Barry's moan went silent as his mouth fell open and his eyes widened. Eobard knew he'd found the perfect position; he locked his arms around his waist and moved harder, grunting against his ear as he moved, the wheels of the chair squeaked slightly with their ministrations.

"Oh God!" Barry rubbed his face against his neck and then Eobard felt teeth. Heat poured through his body, channeling into Barry. He felt his core shuddering, spasming and he briefly considered doing this all day until they fell over in defeat of one another. Barry ground his hips down and took everything, like they were on the same wavelength.

**Barry POV**

He panted softly against his bare chest, petting it slightly as rubbed his cheek against his too.

"I…missed you." he sighed, snorting in as much of him as he could manage. The doctor nodded in response and leaned in, kissing him. Barry could feel his flesh soften inside him and he closed his legs a bit, enjoying it a little more before rising. He loved watching his face scrunch up as he separated their bodies. They didn't need to talk as much when they got started anymore. He didn't fight it, didn't want to either…

Barry nuzzled his chest and fumbled for his shirt and pulled it back over his head, lacing his arms through the sleeves, but he caught Barry's wrists just before pulling the hem down barely above his stomach.

"Clean it up Barry." He gave a wry grin. Barry felt heat bloom to his face. His pulse kicked up fast again. He shook his head slightly and bit his lip.

"Do it." The doctor asked again. Barry leaned down and swiped at the mess he'd left and pressed it to the doctor's lips instead. He surprised Barry by sticking out a pale tongue and licking his fingers. As gross as it seemed, Barry couldn't deny what a turn on it was to see…

He chewed his lip nervously and pressed the rest of it to the doctor's mouth. Needless to say, he was all clean now and Barry owed him one and he intended to do so.

Just then the doctor glanced at his watch while slowly licking his lower lip and stared at Barry with wide blue eyes. He nodded and helped him pull his pants back up.

"Hhffff…" Barry's head was jerked close and Eobard sucked his ear and bit it before the speedster could make and escape.

"Ahhhh!" He jerked back from the harsh bite and rubbed his raw pink ear.

"Ouch…you're mean." He pouted, cupping his hand over his abused ear, but the doctor only smiled knowingly at him with a dark expression through his frames. Barry blushed and turned away, terrified of having another round, but secretly, desperately wanting it, and not caring where they were as long as he got it.

Loving Harrison Wells was not a sickness… _it was a fucking disease._

Barry sighed as thirty minutes went by and he was flipping through another case file for his boss.

_Boss?_

Barry shuddered at the thought of playing Boss. He chewed his lip and sat down in the chair, attempting to hide his excitement by crossing one leg over the other. Cisco was across from him, working on some kind of metal object that he couldn't remember the name of. Barry looked down and the words started to blur. He snatched his phone from his pocket and clicked his headphones in, letting Swift's 1985 album soothe his woes. He nodded his head as he marked notes in the incomplete case of a girl being able to shift or move around through walls. Barry thought being able to do that was pretty cool, but not what she had started doing with it. He filled out some more notes on the characteristics of the new meta-human threat, but there was almost nothing on her appearance other than the fact that she was female.

"Shawna Baez…" Cisco spoke as the ground discussed what to do about this new threat.

Barry looked at her picture and tilted his head, pulling the headphones out of his ears. He then figured out that she had busted a man out of jail, probably her boyfriend…

Barry considered if Harrison had ever done anything bad, would he ever break him out of jail…

_Fuck Yes…_

He chewed the tip of a pen and turned his chair around. Caitlin smiled and looked up from her stack of papers. He got a text and glanced down at his phone.

_Were you hooking up?!_

Barry's face went red as he sent a picture of a heart.

_Don't get into trouble okay?_

Barry knew that Caitlin was protective of Harrison, he just wasn't exactly certain just how much. She cared about him as much as he did, probably not in the same way, but she probably felt like he was a father to her. He decided on having a lunch date with her.

 _Lunch today? I have a lot to talk about._ Barry texted back.

 _Yes! He really isn't saying too much to me, but I know you'll fess up. Lol._ She answered quickly.

**…………………………………………………………………………………….**

Hours later, they were at Jitters, eating sandwiches and having coffee. Barry insisted on having hot cocoa, Harrison's preferred drink.

"So how has it been going for you?" Caitlin asked, wide-eyed as she sipped her straw.

"I can't even begin to tell you how amazing it is with him." Barry sighed, blush dusting his cheeks as he sipped his own drink.

"You know… he likes three packets in one cup." Barry chuckled while Caitlin gave him an odd expression.

"The hot chocolate…He likes a bunch of packets in his cup. The last time he had one, he put three in one cup." Barry smiled.

"I see he makes you happy Barry." She sighed softly.

"Everyone is deserving of happiness, even you." Barry smiled.

"I know, just be careful and know I don't think he's the playing type." She warned.

"Caitlin!" Barry covered his mouth then pulled his hand away, "I can't believe you'd think I would just leave him and act like this is all fun and games, but I assure you…it's not." Barry crossed his arms.

"Sorry, I didn't know how serious you two were…are." She added.

"To be honest with you, I've completely fallen for him Caitlin….like completely and he's…we've said the three  words already." Barry admitted.

"Oh my God, really?!" She cooed and made an excited noise that made Barry jump.

"Y…yeah, we have. I don't know what he has planned for Valentine's Day." He puffed his cheeks out with a smile.

"Well, I'm sure he'll think of something, judging by his standards, I'd say…it'll probably be amazing." She grinned and took a bite of her turkey sandwich.

"He acts completely different around me, I mean…when we're alone." Barry chided, "He is so loud and says all these things that I've never thought about before…makes me question things I never considered before."

"Like what?" She asked.

"Well, have you ever closed your eyes in the sunlight, like just barely…and seen all the little colors that look like these rings?" He smiled as her face wrinkled in a cute way.

"Hmm…I'll have to try it sometime then." She chuckled.

Barry ate almost half of his pastrami sandwich as they chatted more. Caitlin talked about how much she missed Ronnie and what kinds of things they did. His phone buzzed and he checked and read Cisco's name.

"It's Cisco…" He answered it and his eyes widened then he took off, leaving his lunch at the table. Caitlin picked up his phone and talked with Cisco.

The Reverse Flash was back.

**……………………………………………………………………………………..**

**Eobard POV**

He stood there on the corner, weighed his options and finally decided on blue. He opened the door to the convenience store and meandered down the isle of candy. He steadily made his way towards the Polar Ice slushie machine.

_Blue…_

He grabbed the biggest cup he could find and yanked the handle down all the way. The thick stream of cold blue sugar ran slow, but thick into his cup with a caricature of a Polar Bear with sunglasses. He glanced over at the thick gold ring on his middle finger with a lightning bolt etched into it. He figured he had to start somewhere, but he wasn't exactly certain where that really was. He wasn't certain how to begin.

He heard the click of a gun behind him…he knew it from anywhere.

 _Fate's tricky…_ He thought before he made his decision in the blink of an eye. His words rang ominously in his own head.

He turned on his heel, gathering up red lightning as he dropped to knee-height as the bullet slowly whizzed past, he glanced up and watched it tear a hole through the metal cover of the blue ice machine, thick spurts of it started to come out and gush on the floor.

_It was now or never to become a hero…_

Eobard held up his ring, the oxygen caused the suit to expand at it was released from the containment field of his ring then he was running into it. His gloved hand shot upwards, knocking the gun from the robber that was demanding money from the cashier. Everything stilled and came to an almost stop as he phased his hand through the metal, shattering it against the cabinet of the checkout counter; he then he grabbed the gunman and shoved his hand through his chest, his hand tore through the flesh, red spilled over his arm in hot streams. He jerked his hand back with a crackle of red echoing off of it. Flecks of red sprayed over the floor and the front of his suit. He shifted his heel and glanced towards the clerk who was still horrorstricken at his glowing red eyes. He shoved the body away from himself and took off out the door, only to collide with something red. He almost yelled at Barry, but the tightness of the suit reminded him that he wasn't in that role at the moment.

_Okay… So that could have gone better, but what did the world expect from someone evil? He certainly wasn't perfect and he did the best to what he knew…He slaughtered that guy. He saved people, it wasn't so bad._

"You're not gonna get away with it!" Barry yelled at him, Eobard rumbled his vocal chords as he spoke, but the only thing that came out was a harsh and bitter laugh. He turned back on his heel and shot off with a sonic boom. Barry ruptured the sound barrier as he attempted to keep up with him. He was getting faster, Eobard could sense it, but was he?

_He hadn't expected the phasing part to be so rusty, he usually killed very neatly, but he'd left a bloodbath…_

He hissed as he forced himself to move faster. He could hear Barry panting, breathing harder behind him. A shuddered ran through Eobard as Barry crossed over his path and cut him off, going in front of him, colliding and knocking both of them to the ground. Eobard saw his fist go up and he didn't stop it from happening. A grunt escaped him and he clouded it with his vocal manipulation.

_Because who knew if Barry could recognize that sound or not…_

Eobard turned his knee up and Barry was on top, hitting him at a rate that left him battered. Gold blinded his vision as Barry's fist hit him hard in the ribcage, forcing another hiss from between his snarling teeth. He hated how much he loved the fight. He swung his arm up, channeling energy and the strength of the reverse speedforce, making contact against Barry's cheek with red light flickering with his movement. He sailed across his lap and tumbled a few feet. Eobard roared at him as he rose. He hated the fact that Barry had ruined fifteen long years of patience, of hiding…everything was gone and he still didn't know if he was content with it or not. He would forgive Barry…One day. He leapt on top of him. The surprised sound that escaped Barry excited him. He wouldn't deny that… If Barry felt between his legs, he'd be done in. Barry stripped everything bare from him. The one time he even considered being a hero… Here Barry was to take it from him, judge him, hit him…He knocked him onto his stomach. Eobard growled and jerked his arm back and pressed his knee into Barry's back. He struggled, but Eobard was bigger and both of them knew it.

"Hhhfff…" Barry choked a sound out before Eobard curled his hand around one of his fingers and snapped it back. He hated how much he loved him, the act of hurting him…breaking that single digit seemed far more intimate than being inside of him… _Oh but the sound that left Barry's mouth…_

Eobard kept Barry's face down because he couldn't control himself. He visibly shook as he broke a second finger. Barry didn't scream this time… But he looked down as saw dark drops in front of Barry's knees on the pavement. His tears… Eobard wondered if Barry would keep fighting if he let him go. He released his hand and pulled his knee off Barry's back. Awareness shocked down his spine as he watched Barry's face filled with rage. The Flash rose up and swung with his good hand, he managed to get a two hits in before Eobard was kicked between the legs.

"Fuck!" He snapped, barely managing to cover his voice with his speed. That was a low blow and he knew it. Eobard growled and red lighting exploded around him, almost like a shield. Barry was shocked as he fell back and stared at him.

"That was low Flash…even for you." He scoffed at him, spitting blood at him. He got up and rushed back, away from the buildings, the city, everyone…

A low vibration rippled through his body, signaling that Barry had tapped into the speedforce again. It was obvious they were in tune, but Barry was so blinded by hate that he would never know it. sense it. Eobard smiled, wiping blood off his lower lip as Barry gave chase. Blood pounded in his veins, he felt the gold lick at his heels, Barry was closer… and his own speedforce was draining. He needed to leave… hide. His eyes darted back and forth across the darkening landscape.

_That diner wasn't that far away…_

He ran around the corner and knocked Barry's leg out from under him and sped around another corner and absorbed his suit back into his ring. He fixed his face up before slinking to the back exit.

_There was no sign of Barry or the Flash…_

Eobard tapped into the speedforce again and made it back to S.T.A.R. Labs before anyone realized he was missing. He gathered himself and accelerated his healing factor so his black eyes from when Barry punched him didn't get any more noticeable. In a few minutes, it faded but he still had work to do. The doors blasted open and Barry was running to him, cradling his right hand against his chest.

"What happened?" Eobard fought the urge to smile… Barry held out his shaking hand and the first two fingers were clearly broken.

"Looks like we have to fix this up, come on." He rose from his chair, it was just the two of them in the lab. Barry followed like a puppy; there was something sick about the entire event, but Eobard smiled as he pulled Barry to the med bay. He sat him on the edge of the bed and placed two metal slabs on the table and a tourniquet to tie them together. Eobard turned and saw Barry's tear-stained face looking nervously up at him. He leaned in and kissed one of the tears in the middle of his cheek.

"It's okay Barry…" He petted the back of his head, planting small kisses over the wet trails on his cheeks.

"I won't lie to you, this will hurt." He paused, looking up at his wide green eyes. He nodded and Eobard watched his face before he closed his hand around the digit for the second time that day and snapped his finger back the right way. Barry yelped as he moved quickly and snapped the other one back in place. A sob left Barry and Eobard inhaled sharply against him, pressing his face against his neck, kissing him tenderly, lovingly so. There was something so intimate about breaking him, then putting the pieces back together that just touched parts of him he hadn't known were there. He wrapped each finger carefully and then secured them together. Barry shook against him, his fingers on his other hand dug into the black fabric bunched up against his chest. He turned and Barry leaned in and kissed him… _hard._

Eobard felt himself harden almost instantly. Maybe danger had the same effect on the both of them…His hands pulled at Eobard's hair and he nipped his ear and started pulling at the zipper of his suit. The sound of heels clacking against the floor made him jump.

 _Oh FUCK!!!!_ Eobard's eyes widened as Barry thought of something quick. He slammed Eobard into the medical bed with a grunt and Barry grabbed a clipboard off the desk quickly.

"What's going on, are you alright Dr. Wells?!" Caitlin asked, running up to them, she apparently hadn't seen them prior to what they were originally doing.

"I'm fine…just a little low blood sugar." He lied. Caitlin looked over at his face and then looked over at Barry, her eyes narrowed and then she turned around to file the paperwork she'd brought in. Barry looked down at the doctor with dark eyes, blown wide with need. He turned and locked the door and Eobard's eyes went wider, his mouth parting slightly in surprise as Barry climbed on top, straddling him.

"Fuck..Barry, I don't want to get caught!" He snapped in a low register. Barry smiled and unzipped his suit.

"I felt you… against me when you broke my  fingers." Barry responded lightly. Eobard's face went pale… He wasn't exactly certain if he meant the first or the second time he'd done it that day…

"You liked it." His tone softened and was unzipping the grey trouser pants beneath him.

"You… like hurt, don't you Doctor?" Barry whispered. Eobard glared and shook his head back and forth. Barry reached forward and yanked his hair and got an almost instant reaction against his thigh.

"Oh my God…" Barry panted, taking his length in his hand and licked him. Eobard bit his lip and furrowed his brows and let out a small whimper, too tired to fight.  Barry leaned down and sucked in as much as he could, meeting him halfway with his mouth and his uninjured hand joined around the base. The cooing noises that vibrated against Eobard's core made him shudder. Barry stared at parts of him that strained with a deep shade of lilac along with veins stuck that out at his temples; hard skin pulsed between his lips as he sucked. He loved the tones of dark that encircled the base, but then it faded to a soft pink as he ran his tongue over the underside of it. He gave a soft pull against his hair with his bandaged hand, earning a few drops of salty heat against tongue.

Eobard couldn't lie… he loved hair pulling. He bit his fist as his thighs trembled against Barry's forearms. If he could get away with breaking him, patching him up, then earning something like this, he could live with that…By God, he could live with that. Barry's cheeks puffed up as he pressed his mouth down harder. He could feel the delicate soft layers of Barry's throat against his shaft. Barry was trying to push himself and then he gagged and jerked his head back with a cough, trailing thick streams of spit off his lip.

"Barry…fuck…Barry." Eobard whimpered, sucking his lower lip in and the speedster climbed in his lap and took both of them in his hand. Eobard's back stiffened and rose up as he jerked back and forth, clenching his teeth together.

"Don't fight it Harrison…" Barry whispered, his hands going steadily faster and he heard that high pitch hum and that's when he doubled over and banged his head against Barry's and pushed harder into his blurring hands. Barry's soft moans were quiet and he kept kissing him to keep him quiet. Eobard shuddered as he felt heat spill over himself, but then he reached his climax almost at the exact same moment. His thighs jerked slightly and they delved their tongues together, sucking, tasting one another. Barry leaned down and licked up the side of Eobard's shaft, making him shudder more. He panted and dropped his head back against the pillow, worn out from more than just having sex with Barry. The young speedster grabbed a tissue box and cleaned them both up as he zipped his suit up quickly. He pulled his pants back on then covered Eobard with the blue blanket.

"There…" Barry smiled.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"I think you should sleep more, you've purple circles under your eyes." He kissed his cheeks and made sure to cover his feet up.

He could have thrown up if he thought about it long enough… _maybe he should break parts of the Flash more often_ …

**…………………………………………………………………………………….**

**Barry POV**

Barry sighed as they

"Coram-entanglement… The ability to manipulate interconnected particles over an infinite distance; or as Einstein put it, spooky action, at a distance." Eobard smiled knowingly at Barry.

"Everyone has limits Mr. Allen, let's focus on those limits and we get her." He turned his chair around while Barry hid his little grin behind his hand.

Eobard was thankful for the chair, more so than ever when it came to bedding the Flash…

"I've got to go change and help Iris out." Barry smiled while Caitlin gave him an odd expression, but she didn't seem too out of sorts; probably because Cisco told her she had no life so he'd probably be the one that would end up having to do something about it later…maybe go out for drinks he couldn't truly enjoy, but the fact that she would seemed well worth it.

Eventually, Barry made it towards the building where Iris worked and she was there, leaving the steps with Eddie with his arm curled around hers.

"Hey, I'm here because you needed some help with the article…" His voice trailed off as Iris mentioned that she was about to have dinner with Eddie's mother.

"Oh…"  He attempted not to seem too disappointed, but neither of them took notice. Barry hated when Iris changed plans on him all the time, back when he really liked her, it was almost constant. He gave in and decided to keep up with his mission and figured he could try one of the bars that Baez frequented with her lover.

**.................................................................................................................**

Barry watched Caitlin come in and he would be lying if he claimed he hadn't been staring. Caitlin's face dropped as she asked him if she looked alright.

"You look amazing, actually." He smiled at her. She preceded to complain about doing nothing and that tonight she was going to change things and have fun for a change. Barry stared at her with wide eyes as she polished off a clear drink with a lime wedge in it. After a number of drinks came and went, he'd lost count. He needed to get something to drink, but refused to buy anything with liquor, since it'd be a complete waste of money. He ordered a water, then heard her holler his name over the mic.

He chopped his hand at his neck to signal her to stop, he had no interest in singing on stage, but he had a feeling that was a battle he was probably going to lose when the crowd started siding with Caitlin. After they started singing "Summer Lovin" the crowd cheered and she figured out that he was fats, and a good singer. He kept the drinks away and watched out for her by handing her a water. She then stated she had to go to the bathroom. He smiled as she went, but he was keen on keeping an eye out. A girl sat beside him and he got nervous, it's not that a girl wanting to buy him a drink bothered him, it was the fact that he was no longer single.

"Wanna dance?" she asked, seeming hopeful but insistent.

"Only for one because I have to take my friend home soon." He admitted. He followed her to the floor and peeked at the bathroom door and saw that Caitlin hadn't come out yet. He attempted to relax and he swayed back and forth pitifully. Linda touched his hips and pulled him closer.

"Like this." She whispered against his neck. Barry inhaled sharply at the intimacy she gave off and felt a wave of cotton candy scented perfume wash over him. He closed his eyes and pretended that this wasn’t happening…

He opened his eyes and watched her mischievous smile widen and then her hands were against his waist. He wasn't sure where his hands ended up, but they were sweaty and shaking. He felt nauseous and swallowed thickly. Barry sucked in his lower lip, but Linda closed the distance between them and kissed him. Barry was so shocked, he hadn't reacted right away, but then he felt hands on his hips. He felt overwhelmed and horribly dirty; he pulled back from Linda, but the hands on his hips closed tighter. He snapped forward and turned around and discovered a man, much taller than him was behind him. He felt fear in the pit of his stomach as Linda made a disgusted sound and left, mentioning how all the good ones were either married or gay.

Barry missed the scent of cotton candy now…

He felt something thick and cold push against the small of his back. He had abilities, but he was slightly caught off guard. He was pretty certain he knew what these guys wanted and they weren't planning on being nice about it. Barry felt rage boil to the surface as he followed them out the back door.

_How many others had they done this to?_

Barry was knocked to the floor on his knees, scraping them, he knew they'd heal by the end of the day. He needed more information about these two guys and figure out if this was a partner job for fun or something more serious like some kind of setup. He sucked in a gasp when one of the men grabbed his hair and yanked his head back, he shouted and gold flashed behind his eyes. He couldn't hide his anger when he rose up with lightning crackling around him, energy and his soul were one, bound together…

All of the sudden, his world went black and it didn't matter how fast he was, he'd waited too long…

Through the blurred haze, he could make out a total of five men now, dressed like street thugs. He winced and attempted to get up again, but then a shock rang through him and he couldn't move, his hands were planted on the floor and he meekly looked up.

_A red bolt flashed through his vision and one of the men was being pulled back, his head cracked on the pavement. The second man was shredded into a wall by some kind of cylindrical force from his hand and he could hear the sound f his body separating…Then he saw it…_

_The yellow suit…eyes the color of hell ignited…_

Barry coughed up blood, his eyes widened and he figured this was the end for him. He didn't want to die here pitifully on the street, no…he would rather die in his red suit. A sob wracked his body as he watched through darkness that filtered his vision.

_The third man was getting beaten at the rate of sound, he could hear the sound barrier popping as each hit made contact…No human could survive that. The fourth man had his heart ripped out and he did I slowly, making sure he suffered. The fifth one was torn to shreds like the second, only he was seeing more than one Reverse Flash, maybe it was his mind, getting so foggy, he was seeing doubles._

He blinked, hot tears running down his face as he felt a sharp stab in his lungs when he attempted to get up.

"N…no." Barry whimpered softly, not wanting to die, but if he were honest with himself, he figured if he had to go….then _he_ was the one that would do it.

Barry closed his eyes and felt blackness seep again through his vision like a tidal wave. He felt hands around him, but they were mean or brutal, but they were wet with stale blood.

_Had he protected him…Was he going to kill him in a more private place?_

Barry blinked and he was squished against his chest, the reverse bolt wiggled slightly as he felt the sonic boom erupt around them. Wind tore at his clothes as the world around him faded to black. The next time he opened his eyes, the wind was back.

_Still running…_

Barry glanced up and he was moved from earlier, his head was against his shoulder this time; he looked up and saw the stars in the night sky streak like time-lapsed images. Tears slipped down his cheeks and were flung against his neck at the rate they were going. He hated this man, everything about him was evil, but what the hell was happening? Barry couldn't even begin to explain it as he felt a sharp sting in his side again, then passed out.

He woke in some kind of bed…He side throbbed, but it was dull this time. He brought his hand to his side and felt stitches, then suddenly figured out that his clothes were gone. Red flooded his face, he hadn't expected something like this to embarrass him so much, but it had. Tears blurred his eyes again as he tried to move, but quickly figured out that he was bound to the bed. He turned his head with a hiss and saw the back of him.

The cowl was off and he couldn't tell, but his hair was dark. Barry sucked in his lip and was desperate to see, but then dark gloves reached up and it was over his face again.

"Wh..why am I here?!" He snapped, but it came out like a desperate whisper.

"You were going to die Barry." His deep baritone became manipulated as his face blurred and Barry could hear that subtle hum.

"Why save me?" He scoffed bitterly.

"Because…without you, where would I be?" His hands were on his hips and Barry swore he saw a smile beneath the mask.

"Why did you do it?" Barry seethed.

"I was…" He paused, "I…ruined everything. The timeline….has been destroyed. You won't understand this now, but soon….Barry, you will." He moved closer, setting Barry on edge. He pulled slightly at the restraints, but a heavy weight pressed against his stomach. He looked up and saw him, the Reverse Flash was sitting on him.

**Eobard POV**

"Hnnn…" Barry's nostrils flared as he shook his head back and forth vigorously. Eobard reached and ran a black gloved hand through his parted hair. Barry let out some kind of sound that resembled a growl. His other hand lifted the blanket and Barry's face went ten shades red and he turned away, trying to avoid his face and not let him see how broken he gotten by the end of the night and after being alone and constricted after what could have been minutes. He felt a hand press gently against his side, making him wince and slam his eyes shut. Eobard ran a finger gently over the dark red lines and perfect sutures. His hand stopped and rested on the center of Barry's stomach, just barely beneath his belly button. Barry struggled then,

"N..No, please no…don't!" Barry hissed, but his words quickly broke midway and tears slipped down his face.

"Stop…please…I…I can't,,,hhfff…hnnn…" Barry pleaded at him, but his hand wet down slowly.

Eobard couldn't help himself, staring at Barry with his true real eyes. He was so desperate to show him… He hand shook as he curled it around Barry's flaccid shaft. His hand moved slow as he watched more tears leave pink hot trails down Barry's cheeks. He moved it faster and then there was a pulse beneath the leather. His hand built up, going faster, small red spots of light caused Barry's exposed skin to almost glow. Barry's face was scrunched up, his brows were high, and his cherry colored lip was trapped between his teeth. Eobard's hand went ever faster and he could feel Barry straining against the straps, only instead of trying to fight it, the pressure was tightening in his had…Barry was leaning into his grip. Small pants and cries left Barry's mouth and Eobard felt entirely solid against his thigh.

Fuck…He'd never been so hard in his life before. His hand almost burned against him, he yanked the glove off, not wanting to burn Barry and spat on it. The speedster gasped and his thighs jerk involuntarily beneath his weight. Barry was grinding against his touch and shaking, screaming…

Eobard's hand went so fast Barry hollered and sucked in sobs as white coated his bare hand. Thankfully Barry's eyes were closed when Eobard leaned down and licked at the mess he'd made.

"Ahh…st..stop,,," Barry attempted, but Eobard's mouth closed over him, hardening what was between his lips in an instant. He growled and pushed his mouth and made it to the hilt, swallowing thickly as heat spurt against the back of his throat. Barry shuddered against him and Eobard pulled back and buried his face into his neck. Barry went still beneath him and felt something warm against his hip. He looked down and saw a dark patch between his leather-clad thighs. Apparently, it had affected him on the same level. Eobard sucked in his scent and jerked himself back, suddenly remembering that he was still in his suit. Barry gasped when he pulled away too quickly.

"You….you smell like him." Barry mumbled, his green eyes widening.

"Who?" Eobard pulled back, feeling stupid for letting his façade slip. Barry clammed up then and didn't say anything.

"I won't hurt your little doctor." Eobard smiled, "not anymore." His smiled widened, remembering how he'd managed to beat himself up with a speed mirage of himself. He looked at Barry and covered him back up with the blanket, it stuck to parts of his stomach where Eobard licked him clean.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, managing to cover his voice with his speed, but barely.

"N…no." Barry chewed his lip as unshed tears made his voice waver.

"Would you call this rape?" His voice darkened. Barry closed his eyes and shook his head back and forth quickly, flinging some of the new tears on the top of the sheet.

"Why not?" He snapped.

"B…Because you didn't get anything from me, didn't take anything from me." He whispered. Eobard cocked his head to the side and turned around, pacing the room and leaving for a moment. He shoved a toweled inside his suit and cleaned up part of it.

"That's where you're wrong Barry…" He whispered.

**Barry POV**

He couldn't call it that, but when he saw that sheen of dark between his counterpart's legs, he knew right away he must have gotten something from it. Barry just wished he could understand what the hell had just happened and how he was going to face Harrison tonight after what he gave into. Footsteps alerted him of the man in the yellow suit approaching the bedside.

"I'm sorry if I've ruined you." He paused, making Barry blush and look at him, not understanding what he meant.

"About Nora…but if I hadn't…this…." He waved a bare hand over Barry's form, "the Flash wouldn't feel the rage and desire that fuels him to do batter….fix my mistakes."

Barry cried again and Eobard pulled his glove back on.

"You were going to die Barry…I can't have that." He growled, making the speedster jump at the venomous sound.

"I can't change the past, it would ruin the both of us…and our speed. Tell me Barry, do you like to go fast?" He stepped back towards the bed. He couldn't talk so instead, he nodded. Eobard smiled.

"I have a difficult time with that….the saving part." He shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he spoke, "but not with you Barry….I have no mercy to those that try to hurt you…rape you." His eyes went brighter, filling with liquid rage.

"D…Do you see red when your eyes glow like that?" Barry asked.

"Sometimes…I can control it normally, but if I get angry enough…" He paused, feeling heat flood his vision, bathing Barry in a crimson red. He shook his head and they faded, the red only filling his irises with color.

Barry had so many questions…about powers and what he was capable of, what he could do… His next words took Barry by surprise.

"You and I…we are enemies, rivals, reverses…of one another." His head tilted to the side, making Barry stare hard at his features. How…How could he smell like him…like Harrison. Thoughts flooded and overwhelmed him, making his face wet with emotion again. The Reverse Flash paused and turned away from him.

"I couldn't let you die Barry…not at the hands of those pitiful insignificant people; I had no choice, they chose their fate when they pulled you into the alleyway." He stalked across the room and moved things on a desk that Barry couldn't see through the haze of pain.

"Why…h…how did you know I was in trouble?" Barry managed.

"Because Barry Allen…we are connected whether you like it or not." He came back into Barry's vision, "I sense when you use your abilities, the speedforce. There will always be an equal and opposite reaction for every action you take, speak, fight, every single time you run, I feel it…because for all those actions, I am and always be the reverse of everything you do."

"But you don't have to be bad…evil, I mean, you could teach me things." Barry couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth now, but he couldn't stop them.

_He was asking for help from his mother's killer…_

Barry stopped I mid-thought, after everything that happened, that was quickly becoming the least of his problems.

"Why help me, do…" Barry blushed hard, "things…"

"Because you will die in my arms, at my hand…it's the way it must be Barry." Eobard watched him, eyes glowing.

"What if you died, I mean what happens-" Barry paused.

"I doubt the latter, dying in your arms seems…noble, yet I don't see that as something that's going to happen anytime soon. Repercussions of fate…I have something you lack entirely  Flash." Eobard almost smiled.

"Yeah, and what's that?" Barry snapped, his face getting hot.

"Experience…" Eobard felt the word drip like silk from his own lips. Barry's mouth clamped shut when he heard that word and his face burned…red hot. He tore his gaze away, hating himself for being laid bare in front of him, even more…had been his reaction. He could have done anything he wanted, but this…Barry's dignity…he was taking it slowly, draining it away through his voice and words. A stab at his side made him jump and pull at the strap over his chest and pull at the weird cuffs he was wearing. He managed to glance down and see that the cuffs were made out of thick light brown leather, resembling what was used to restrain patients in a mental hospital. He watched him pull both gloves off this time. Barry swallowed thickly, the back of his neck was damp with perspiration. He wasn't ready for this…

The blanket was pulled back, but not as far as he thought it'd be.

"Wha-ahh!" Barry stopped in mid-sentence and bit his lip as pain speared his side.

"Stop talking." He felt the Reverse Flash's vibrations against him. He was pulling at something that hurt..badly. Tears stung Barry's eyes and he closed them. His skin was raw at his side, and he had no idea how extensive his injuries were, but they were significant enough to put him down.

"I'm not trying to hurt you…intentionally." Eobard smiled as he started cutting sutures and dabbing alcohol against his side, making Barry hiss and fight his restraints, sobbing and screaming all at once. Eobard reached with one hand and pressed it to his bared teeth in an attempt to shush him. Barry winced and bit down. He hadn't meant to but having some kind of tension between his teeth felt so good right now.

Eobard sucked his cheek in his mouth, trying not to let that sight or the sharp stab of pain affect him. He was already fucking up everything…he gave Flash a taste of the reverse speed force.

Barry fucking loved it…

Eobard furrowed his brow as he kept working down the horrible tear in Barry's side that went from the top of his ribcage to almost the base of his spine. He carefully pulled out the hard plastic wires that held him together when Barry couldn't heal fast enough. Purple and red skin surrounded the area, but other parts of him were already turning yellow.

"Don't….Don't you dare move." He snapped, pulling his hand away from Barry's mouth. The speedster's eyes widened when he saw red on his fingers.

"I…I didn't mean to." He stammered quickly, suddenly realizing how stupid he sounded. They were enemies after all and practically beat the hell out of each other any chance they got.

"There will be another time…another place." Eobard paused and unbuckled the tan cuffs. He reached and loosened the strap around his chest and then moved to his ankles. Barry stared as the Reverse Flash reached his arms around his waist and carefully sat him upright. Scent flooded Barry's nostrils again…reeking of _him._

Barry winced inwardly, and not from the physical pain. He was hurting.

"I'm in a serious relationship you know." He spat, watching those pale glowing eyes widen slightly.

"Are you now?" He smiled, unable to hide his amusement. Barry's posture stiffened and he hid his hands in his lap to cover himself.

"You must have a really difficult time then…with her." Eobard leaned forward and brushed his hand against Barry's cheek, small tendrils of red light left him and sparked against Barry's skin. He jerked his head away from the villain and growled.

"Him…and sometimes, but he's pretty accepting of what I can do, half the time I want…" He paused, bit his lip and stopped talking altogether. He didn't want to tell him anything because he was afraid of Harrison getting hurt.

"I'm not going to kill him, that would devastate you…probably too much for my taste, then who would match me?" He tilted his head and grinned, shaking his head slightly with the effort.

"I don't believe you!" Barry snapped.

"Oh but you do Barry…" He growled back at him, his voice distorting to an even deep register, "You are capable of so much, you just need a guiding hand that will teach you."

"He teaches me enough." Barry blushed at those words again. Eobard smiled and his hands were on his hips again,

"Exactly…but he can't teach you everything." Eobard loved open wide open Barry was at the moment and he was right…Harrison couldn't teach him everything, but Eobard could…the Reverse Flash could. He leaned closer and grabbed Barry's chin.

Barry tried pulling away too quickly and he felt his other hand clamp down on his hip like a vice. He let out a small choked sound and Eobard let his chin go in favor of petting the side of his face.

"Stop doting on me like a father, because I don’t have one." Barry scoffed.

"We've long past that barrier Mr. Allen." Eobard leaned closer and rested his chin cautiously on his shoulder and rubbed his back. Barry felt the weight against his chest and started crying.

"If I hadn't killed her…these abilities would have never happened." the truth stung Eobard's words, "You wouldn't be able to make a difference in a world that needs you very much." Barry sobbed against him, too worn out to fight and he was scared.

"Y…You were the monster under every bed I slept in." Barry admitted, he felt his hands move gently against his bare skin, over his shoulder blades.

"I can't give that back to you, and I'm sorry, but you wouldn't become the man you are today without it. It was your destiny, as is mine." He stopped.

"What is your destiny?" Barry's eyes narrowed as his hands grabbed his shoulders, pulling him back. He felt heat where his bare hands shook slightly, he hadn't missed that. This moment…everything that had transpired between them tonight completely humanized the Reverse Flash and Barry knew it, could tell but he doubted the other man knew. The faint taste of copper in his mouth forced him to look at his hand, but the blood had been wiped off and his hand looked uninjured.

"What is your name?" Barry asked, doubting he'd get an answer.

"My name…" He paused, his eyes started to glow a little brighter.

"It won't matter…because you won't find it in any record." He watched him with an almost panther-like expression.

"Why not?" Barry managed, pulling his legs up to hide more of himself, his hands stayed firmly planted on his shoulders, fidgeting slightly with the faded yellow leather, feeling and knowing it was a man beneath the suit and certainly not a demon like he imagined as a child.

"My name…is Eobard." He watched Barry's features crinkle with confusion, then amusement.

Eobard felt something mentally heavy lift off his shoulders when he told him. Tears stung his eyes as he desperately wanted to say more, but couldn't.

"That's a funny…I mean interesting name." Barry sucked in his lower lip again. The man in front of him let out an exasperated sound that he didn't cover with his vocal manipulation.

_His real voice…_

Barry felt something in him click, but he hadn't put anything into perspective, so he watched him. His hands moved slowly up the pale yellow collar of his suit, feeling the indents on it. It matched his in every sense of the word from the chest up, but where the lines went up on Barry's, his went down in the reverse position. Barry's hands gently reached the sides of his head and he wasn't moving, his face was stoic and still. Barry's hands carefully reached his cheeks. He pressed his thumb gently over his lower lip. He wasn't exactly certain of anything anymore, but the more time he spent with him, the more he desperately wanted to know…to see.

Barry slipped his thumb beneath the lip of the yellow cowl.

"Don't!" The older speedster snapped at him, jarring Barry to pull his thumb away, but his hands were caught at the wrists, his knuckles turned white and Barry felt his hands shaking around his.

"You won't like what you see." He spoke harsh and bitter. The venom from his tone touched parts of Barry he didn't think he'd ever feel. He felt a wash of sadness over him for the man in the yellow suit.

"You don't belong here do you?" Barry's eyes watered.

"No." He answered back quickly. Barry pulled him close into an embrace, so much emotion had washed over him in such a small amount of time…Anger, regret, hatred, sadness, pity, and even love if he admitted to himself.

"I'm stuck here and the only way…" He stopped quickly.

"What?" Barry looked at him. His eyelashes were long and dark, but there was blackness spread over his eyelids so Barry couldn't tell exactly what his face looked like. His eyes were light, at least their original color was by how bright red they were.

"You're not ready to know that yet." His voice broke slightly as he released Barry's wrists.

"But I…" He watched the Reverse Flash pull away from him, like a switch had been turned.

"Eobard." Barry whispered and the other man turned quickly and Barry swore he saw a hint of red touch his face that wasn't from the reverse speedforce. He stood there, bolt upright, as if he were shocked Barry could pronounce his name right. He felt his posture go rigid when he heard Barry use his real name. It was shocking to hear him say it. Parts of his mind shattered and other parts were woven together like filaments of glass. He felt hot streaks slip down his face before anything registered in his mind. He turned on his heel and bolted in an explosion of sound.

Barry was left alone and he knew the man in yellow wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. He grunted as he managed to pull himself upright and he looked down at his side and saw huge scar that was almost two feet long.

"Oh God…" He pressed a hand carefully to it as green and yellow bruises dotted along the thick line. He made his way over to the table and saw thick red lines of blood along the floor, probably his…

Barry looked around and saw a mirror, he looked at himself and saw red streaks line across his chin and neck. It was his…Barry pressed a hand to the red spots and ran to the bathroom. He grabbed cotton balls and Q-tips and carefully dabbed at the red, trying to preserve as much of it as possible.

_He'd find out who the Reverse Flash was one way or another…_

He looked around and saw his clothes from that night folded on a chair, but they were bloody and completely ruined. He looked around and saw a S.T.A.R. Labs shirt. Barry sucked in a sob of guilt as he pulled it over his head. He yanked on the pale jeans, slipped on the red jacket that were left there and got out of the abandoned building. Work trucks and construction equipment were lined up around the area of the lot. Apparently, going to tear down the building within the week. Barry sucked in a deep breath of fresh air as he managed a normal pace of walking to get home. He needed time to think about everything that happened between them.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Eobard POV**

He made it home and realized something wasn't right… everything , something was amiss. He briefly considered Eddie Thawne paying him another visit, but this was something else entirely different, but he hadn't quite placed what was going on exactly as he stalked carefully through his enormous house. He'd gotten way to close to Barry, but the feelings of letting him know felt so much better, even better than touching him, fucking him…that was all a lie, he felt, but the conversation was probably the best thing that had ever happened to him since meeting Barry. He stalked around the house and saw something in the corner.

"What the-" He saw his cat curled up on one of his coats in a corner and she was mewling pitifully.

"Oh fuck…no…" He whined, leaning down and petting her carefully. He saw that something was wrong.

_She was having her babies…_

Eobard's blue eyes widened and he wiped his face angrily. After everything he'd gone through and discovered about his four legged friend. He didn't want to lose her, let alone what was probably her first litter of kittens and the chances of her not making it through were higher than normal since she was underfed from her previous owners.

"Fuck…" He snapped when the front door opened and Barry wandered in, looking ruined and dejected.

"Barry, I need your help." He fought the urge to shake him, scream at him to stop acting so pitiful. The Reverse Flash wouldn't hurt him, hell…he lived with him at this point.

"She's having her babies and I need help." the doctor snapped in a tone that made Barry move faster. He yanked out his phone and Caitlin didn't answer, so she was probably asleep from all the drinks she had at the bar, but Barry got her message about Cisco picking her up. Barry fumbled and yelled at his phone, quickly losing patience. Eobard turned, furrowing his brows at him, surprised by the sudden outburst.

"I got a hold on Nira, she's on her way." He spoke , coming from the other room and running a hand through his hair nervously.

"Good, glad she's off work." The doctor turned while Barry knelt and watched Loki breath rapidly. He reached out and pet her fur softly.

"You can do this sweetie." Barry rubbed her neck and she closed her eyes. Eobard paced back and forth nervously until a soft knock at the door. Eobard made it to the door, but Barry shoved him in the chair and ripped the door open himself and Nira's soft brown eyes widened when she saw them and their nervous expressions.

"Get in…I'll explain later." He snapped. Nira stumbled inside and looked over at Barry, who seemed out of sorts. The mewls she heard caused her to look down and she saw Loki.

"Alright, we need to get some warm towels for the kittens and food and water for the mom." She went to the kitchen and got bowls. Eobard slipped from his chair when they both left and sat there, petting his cat, listening to her labored breathing. Barry and Nira came back over and brought everything they needed.

"Two fucking weeks, my ass!" He snapped, rubbing Loki's cheeks and soothing her.

"She looks about nine weeks." Nira spoke, lifting her leg to check, but Loki shoved her head down and kept licking herself.

"She's probably going to keep doing that until they are born." Eobard wiped his nose with the sleeve of his black shirt. Barry knelt closer as something greenish bubbled from her, then a kitten slipped out. Loki started licking it.

"Don't touch it!" Eobard slapped Barry's curious hand away. He gasped slightly, but didn't say anything else.

"It's the amniotic sac and we are not supposed to touch it, only in the case that she can't get it open, but look." Eobard watched as a pale kitten mewled and felt around blindly around, freed from the sac and Loki licked it all over until kitten fluff started to stick up on its chest and head.

"It's white." Barry smiled and looked at it, the kitten latched onto Loki and started drinking its mother's milk.

"It's grey…see, there's stripes on its leg." Nira smiled, but then they all paused when the next kitten came. The second one was completely black, but it had a white spot on its chest. Loki licked this one just as much as the first and then it had latched as well. She started licking both of them and then a third one appeared. The sac looked different, darker, and Eobard watched Loki intently, but she made no move to lick it. He reached forward and gently pulled the wet blob away and cut it open with his finger. Barry made a disgruntled sound, slightly bothered by the sight, but the doctor placed the tiny kitten in a towel. It was half the size of the others.

"Oh God…he's dead Oh no….no no no…" Eobard's voice rose with panic as he gently rubbed the still kitten between his hands and Nira asked to see him.

"Here, wait…" Her hands closed around the kitten and started to glow purple and gold.

"Wh….what?" Eobard's face paled, tears blurring his vision, but he watched her hands open slightly and the kitten started to shake. Eobard carefully pulled it back and rubbed gentle circles over its back. Then a shrill sound left the tiny kitten and Loki started to meow loudly at him.

"Oh God…its…he's alive." Eobard quickly pressed the runt against Loki's belly and she started licking it furiously.

"I think that's all of them." Nira spoke, but then another one appeared. Loki cleaned that one off and it was huge. The biggest kitten shoved its way to the middle and Eobard placed the runt beside the farther nipples so it could eat without getting hurt. They left the mom and her new kittens in the corner of the closet and made it back out to the living room.

"I can't believe what you can do…" He stammered, pulling Nira into a hug and crushed her against his chest. Barry blushed as smiled behind him.

"You saved my little family." Eobard thanked her over and over.

"It's…it's not that difficult, I mean for me I guess. Not every meta-human from the explosion is a bad one." She smiled and nervously pulled away, surprised by how quickly Eobard squished her against him. Barry leaned and hugged her, but a lot less forcefully than Eobard had. Eobard's eyes widened when Barry pulled him off the floor in his arms and placed him in the chair. Heat dusted his face when Nira chuckled at him. He didn't like looking weak, but she seemed to find it funny and cute how much Barry did for him. Barry excused himself and headed for the bathroom. Nira turned and stared at Eobard.

"Maybe I could help you too." She smiled carefully and reached towards his knee. He pulled the handle and tried to move away from her, but then he felt something inside him fill with heat and life. As if an ocean filled his desert and his mouth was always dry with need of something, but he hadn't figured it out. His mouth dropped open and her other hand pressed to his temple and he clamped a hand around her arm, but she stayed in place. Eobard saw vivid streams of purple and gold flooding his vision and tears blurred his eyes, but he could feel something almost rage-like explode from his very cells, as if they'd been ignited with the power of the lightning. He jerked back and fell out of his chair, his eyes widened and the room flooded with blinding burning red.

"What the fuck have you done to me?!" He screamed, holding his hands up as lightning pulled off of them in arcs and buzzed thickly across his shoulders. His clothes were burning off in front of him and he fumbled for something in his chair and growled when something luminescent blue emptied into his artery by his own hand. He gasped and blinked, his eyes fading back to blue and he stared at his hands and the lightning absorbed back into them like a sponge.

"Y…You're a meta-human too, aren't you?" Nira gasped and apologized profusely to him then left quickly out the door.

Eobard laid in the middle of the floor naked and aching with raw heat. He had never felt that way before. It was like his body was exploding from the inside out and it kind of had. He panted and rubbed his face, trying to hide his terror. So many things were happening and he didn't know exactly where he stood in all of this anymore. He managed to pull himself off the floor and toss the remains of his clothes under the bed and fumbled for a clean pair of briefs and curled up in his bed, distraught and pissed.

"Everything alright?" Barry came in, watching him closely, "You sound like you're upset by something."

"I'm fine." He seethed while pulling the Pink Floyd shirt over his head, apparently Barry hadn't heard what had happened to him in the other room. His voice hadn't been as loud as he imagined. He looked across the room at Barry, his vision blurring red; he quickly rubbed his eyes and they were burning. He made sure they weren't glowing the next time he looked and Barry was climbing in bed beside him. The young speedster curled up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He felt his hands slip beneath the grey hemline of his underwear.

"Barry…I'm not really in the mood right now." He snapped, startling Barry. The speedster pulled away from him and he felt a weight leave the bedside. Eobard shifted and glared at Barry, he looked all dejected and pitiful in the corner of the room, uncertain where to go.

"Get over here." Eobard patted the spot in front of him and Barry nervously shook his head back and forth, tears welling in his eyes.

I have to go home." He stammered and went through the door in a flash of golden yellow.

 _I thought this was your home…_ Something inside Eobard snapped when the trail of gold left a thin line of light on the horizon.

Eobard snarled and red light exploded around him and he stormed outside, clad in yellow. He turned his foot and started running, but something was horribly wrong. His lightning was almost like something organic and it pushed around him, flowing almost inside of him instead of coming off of him. He kept going, but then mirror images of himself showed on both sides of him, he pushed harder, angry at Barry for refusing him. He shouted he broke 700 miles per hour and broke the sound barrier, then light exploded around him, red light blasted around him, shielding him from harm as the light barrier shattered around him… He roared as he past 670,000,000 miles, the time barrier broke around him. He could see fragments of lives around him billow around. He hadn't meant to run as fast as he did…

_He hadn't run this fast in fifteen years…_

Eobard kept moving, he couldn't get distracted by all the memories and past, present, and future lives he had in other worlds, dimensions. He sifted through the white fog, it was his least favorite part of time traveling. He longer needed a time machine to get back, but he didn't trust what Nira did to him. Her powers could have mutated his cells further. He closed his eyes as he reached the speedforce. It glowed ominously around him, sparkles of gold, orange, and red sifted through. He could see every particle, they pulled at him, almost like something that was capable of love. He saw a blue arc of light ebb off of the mainstream one. Other tones and colors were there, but it was predominantly gold in color. He stilled and pushed himself forward, as if he were moving through water. He pushed his legs forward and sucked in a sob. He didn't want to get trapped in here, that would be the end of him and Barry. He considered that as he glanced around and saw him, memories of him around fleeted by. He saw Barry laughing at the table and then when they were at the movies. Other memories from other universes came too, he could see Barry kissing someone that looked like him, but he knew it wasn't. Maybe it was the real Harrison Wells. Was Barry destined to love him, no matter what the soul within him was? Eobard pushed his legs harder, lighting scored his ankles as he fought the speedforce's natural flow.

_He was the reverse after all…_

He glanced up and saw a huge trail of red arc up as the speedforce glowing and then he felt a shock through his system. It recognized him and then it glowed around him, the energy around him started glowing red and pink in some places. He felt an almost motherly love blast around him, the speedforce filtered through him and felt like a lifetime had gone by. He wept as golden flecks dusted past him. He wasn't sad, but the raw feeling of the moment had completely taken him. He glanced up and saw him and a woman. He didn't need to guess that it was Barry's soul in that body that he loved. He saw the brunette girl run as gold flicked at her heels and red light was not far behind her, laughing. He wore his own skin in this memory.

"Am I destined to be with him?" He asked, knowing he wouldn't get a response, but he watched other memories flow past and Barry looked exactly how he did in this life, but he was kissing a woman with dark hair and glowing red eyes. They were laughing…

Eobard felt the weight of eternity push at him as he wiped more tears away. The weight of everything was here, in front of him. Other Reverse Flashes went by and so did other Flashes and they were a constant pull, in every lifetime they managed to find each other. It didn't matter what body they were in, but in almost every one, they were together. He saw one where Barry was holding him, screaming. He stared. His suit looked different and the other Barry in the image was shaking him. Love wasn't in every timeline. It didn't take long for Eobard to see himself killing Barry either, a simple hand being shoved through his chest. They were older and grayed at the temples, but he knew it was both of them beneath the masks.

He stumbled to the floor and looked around helplessly, desperate to leave. A sob wracked his body as he cried. He needed Barry, he needed to show him who he really was and take him here, if he could ever get out of this place. He looked around and stumbled upright, but barely. He inhaled sharply and tried to run again, gold light ebbed against him and shifted to crimson once it touched him. He ran faster, the gravity of all the light in the speedforce had started to ripple around. It pulled at him and he hissed and ran with all his might. Eobard growled as the light started to burn at his skin. He felt the time barrier ripple again, no matter how long it had been, it was a feeling he'd never forget. He pushed himself harder and then felt the purple glow speckle around him then aquamarine light bent around in a circular pattern and he saw daylight, on Earth. His eyes widened and he slipped and lost his balance, tearing himself up on the pavement and tumbled to a stop. He panted and wiped sweat off his forehead and stumbled forward, looking for Barry.

_How long had he been in there?_

He paused and saw a familiar face in the distance, people were walking around the city. He glanced up and saw the silver edges of the future winding around the buildings.

"No fucking way…" He moved forward and saw her.

"Amanda?" He managed to let the name he thought he'd forgotten fall from his lips. She looked over, her dark eyes narrowing and pulled a child close to her. Eobard stared dumbfounded as he struggled to see the child's face.

She wasn't his… _He…wasn't his. He remembered his daughter's face, but this wasn't…she had a son._

Eobard swallowed thickly and saw a man grab Amanda's hand and pull her away like he was protecting them.

"Holy shit…" He mouthed as he struggled to figure out what timeline he was in. He looked around and saw a bunch of people staring at him.

"It's Harrison Wells!" A young woman shouted and they were cheering. Eobard blushed and stalked away quickly, horribly confused and anger started to rise within him.

"What the fuck is happening, how badly have I ruined things?" He lost his footing and pushed himself forward, red lighting pulsed at his arms and legs. He stomped on the brakes as he made it in front of what he thought was his house. He placed his hands on the door and vibrated it until the seam popped open. He stood in the doorway and stumbled, a tower of Legos fell over, spilling out on the floor. He crunched past them and stared in awe at how different everything looked. He stiffened when he saw a little girl in the corner. She had red auburn hair… He stared, uncertain if something was going to get ruined even further if she saw him.

"Daddy!" She shouted when she turned. Her eyes looked exactly like Barry's… Purple light ebbed off of her in waves as she ran and wrapped her little arms around his waist.

"I'm so glad you're back!" She cheered and all he could do was stare through the haze of emotion.

_He had a daughter?_

He looked around and stared down at her, her face was filled with little freckles that resembled stardust on her nose and cheeks. Those haunting green eyes of the Allen family.

"Dad is in the other room, come say hi he missed you!" She squealed in delight and pushed him forward with the speedforce. He gasped when little flickers of purple lighting danced around his heels and she ran to the fridge and grabbed a carton of orange juice. He saw him…

"Barry…?" He managed, his voice tight in his throat as he recognized that lean frame that was remarkably Barry Allen.

"Nora…you need to finish getting ready for school alright? Jesse is taking you today so go and make sure she's ready." Barry spoke and turned around.

Eobard stiffened…this Barry looked exactly like the one he knew, fought, hated…but there was something he wasn't used to seeing in his eyes at this age…. _love?_

He backed up slightly as the little girl named Nora ran past him, hugging him and in a purple wave of light, she was upstairs somewhere.

"I…I'm back." He managed, scared of messing up what was happening here too.

"I know, Nora told me, did you take your gout medicine?" Barry snatched a prescription bottle off the counter and handed him a little green pill. Eobard ate it quickly, trying to keep up whatever guise he'd managed to hold on to. He felt his metabolism burn up the pill in seconds.

"Why are you wearing that now? You know that's only for special occasions." Barry smiled and touched the front of his suit and pulled the cowl down.

"Harry, are you alright?" Barry tilted his head and rubbed his thumb over his cheeks. Eobard's eyes widened as he saw a ring on Barry's middle finger, it was a platinum blue ring. He saw how something inside of it started to glow, as if there was some kind of liquid inside of it. Eobard blushed and stared as Nora ran around the room and Barry shot after her in a flash of gold and he lifted her up, she giggled and was scooped up. He looked and saw a woman closer to Barry's age come down the stairs and she had brown hair.

_Was this his wife or something?_

His eyes widened when she leaned in and kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"Bye daddy…I'll see you guys tonight." She said quickly and grabbed Nora's hand and headed out the door. He stared blankly at the floor, but then the door opened and a daisy was pressed into his palm by a tiny hand he had quickly grown fond of. He felt the door close and then wiped his tears. This was all becoming too much too quickly. He pressed his palms to his forehead and wandered around the living room that was occupied by a gigantic Barbie house. He groaned and rubbed his temples with his black gloved hands.

"Are you alright?" Barry moved closer, concern filling his voice and he held a rather chubby white cat to his chest. Eobard looked down and his eyes widened. He just remembered that cat being born….almost minutes ago…

He turned away quickly and crossed his arms. He didn't know what to say…what could he say. Barry set the cat down and turned his shoulder around.

"Sit, here…I'll get you some decent clothes alright?" Barry smiled warmly while Eobard stared at him. His shoulders had gotten broader, but he had thin wrinkle lines by the corners of his mouth, probably from smiling..a lot. He watched Barry's face look odd, like he was puzzled.

"Umm, why don’t you come up to bed and I will get your favorite drink." Barry seemed slightly out of sorts and rushed him upstairs. Eobard recognized the layout, but there were deep mahogany curtains and the room was completely different from how he had it. There was almost no expensive vases anymore. He looked over and saw squished up little coiled vases along the windowpane. He had no doubts, when he lifted one it read Nora in all capitals and the 'S' was backwards on two of them, no doubt she had written them herself and the thought made him smile. He heard the front door open and started for the doorknob to see, but then Barry rushed forward and pulled him from the mahogany room to one that was decorated in black and white colors.

"What are you doing?!" He snapped, trying to keep control of himself, it was easy for him to get angry with this Barry, because he looked like the one that he kind of still thought he hated.

"Here..." Barry smiled and pressed a drink to his hand and it was this weird purplish brown color. He sniffed and jerked his head back slightly.

"I'll be right back." Barry smiled and went down the hall and his face went pale. Harrison was at the door.

"Harry?" Barry stilled and pressed the cup to his hands quickly, terrified of spilling it everywhere from his shaking hands. Harrison thanked him and drank a huge gulp of it and then leaned in and kissed him quickly on the lips. Barry watched him go upstairs and he nervously stared at the door on the other side. He could hear the shower start up and Harry was getting himself cleaned up from his travel to Starling City.

"Har…." Barry fumbled with the knob and closed the door behind him and the stranger in his house turned around, clad in yellow. He looked up at Barry, blue eyes wide and curious, but full of wariness.

"Oh God…" Barry's voice broke and he dropped to the floor on his knees.

"Wh…what?" Eobard leaned down and grabbed at his hands, but Barry slapped feverishly away at him.

"You can't be…" He sobbed, "Not after everything….how?!" Barry slammed his fists into the carpet, almost burning little holes where his hands had hit them. He stood up quickly and grabbed the hem of his collar and shook him…violently. Eobard growled and Barry pulled him up, making him blush.

"Hnnn…" Eobard attempted to break free, but this Barry was stronger…much stronger than the one he knew and loved…loved?

"This…" Barry dropped his collar and he fell against the edge of the bed with a grunt. Eobard could only stare while Barry tore through the closet and threw things. He finally pulled out a small silver box and threw a faded black shirt at him.

"After so many years…" Barry fumed, paper cards were thrown at his face and he managed to grab one and he saw they were from a Taylor Swift concert for 2016.  

"Fuck you…I can't…." Barry turned and slapped him. Eobard seethed, but he was still in so much shock when he saw the Pink Floyd shirt barely held together at the seams by his shoes. Barry snatched something off the floor and held it in front of his face. He knew that design from anywhere.

"You…you gave this to me before you died!" Barry cried and held up the same ring Eobard had on his middle finger. His jaw dropped and then Barry slapped him again, the speedforce crackled and shocked his cheek, marring it red.

"Wh…I died?" He stammered and Barry fell apart in front of him and wept. Eobard turned and Barry hit him again… _hard._

Eobard growled as Barry slapped furiously at him, gold flickers were in the movements and Eobard wasn't fast enough to stop them.

"I didn't! I'm fucking here!!!" He snarled, red bursting into his vision. Barry grabbed his face and kissed him, and bit down on his lip.

"Ffffuckkk…" Eobard mumbled as Barry shoved him onto the bed. His eyes widened and Barry vibrated and his clothes slipped to the floor.

"You taught me that." He sighed and pressed a shaking hand to his chest and climbed on top of him.

"Eobard…" He whimpered softly and kissed his hands, doting on each pad of his finger. Barry reached forward and unzipped the suit. He gasped when he saw it.

"This…." Barry sobbed and pressed his face into the prism and faded rainbow on the band shirt. It was still black. Barry leaned and grabbed his off the floor and pulled it on. Eobard looked at it, the pale fabric was worn thin and straining to stay intact.

"Nora kept taking it, she liked the rainbow so I had to hide it and pretend it fell apart in the washer." Barry admitted, absentmindedly rubbing the material on Eobard's shirt.

"Where did you come from? I mean…how did you get here?" Barry asked, petting his chest like he was a pet cat or something.

"I…" He paused.

"I forgave you a long time ago for what you did Eobard…Thawne." Barry quickly added. Eobard's face turned and he blushed at the use of his real name.

"I haven't called you that yet, have I?" Barry dug his hand in his hair and rubbed it the opposite way.

"I will forgive Eobard, don't worry about that. It'll hurt, but it won't be as awful….as losing you." He sobbed and wrapped his arms around his neck and cried harder.

"I'm sorry…" Eobard mumbled against Barry's cheek.

"You can't let Eddie shoot himself and be a hero." Barry pulled at the collar of his shirt.

"And you can't kill Cisco either." Barry mumbled, making his features look befuddled.

"You can't…because…" Barry paused, "I can't tell you everything that's happened, but we need him. He's the only one that was able to help us." Barry's green eyes softened as he slipped his hand beneath his shirt.

"I…How old am I where you're from?" He asked.

"Twenty-five." Eobard watched him as his eyes faded back to blue.

"No!" Barry dug his nails into his chest beneath the shirt until Eobard hissed and his eyes glowed red again.

"Stop that!" He seethed, but Barry was pulling off his clothes at a speed he hadn't quite calculated.

"Barry…what are you doing, this is going to fuck up everything, knock it off!" Eobard swung his hand out with red lines of light, but Barry dodged it with his traditional golden yellow.

"I'm faster than you right now…" Barry sat down firmly on his hips and moved forward quickly.

"Hff..Barry…st..stop it." He groaned and then Barry ground his hips down hard and took his length with both hands and moved them… _fast._

Eobard bucked and jerked himself back, but Barry grabbed his legs and lifted them over his head, then captured his wrists in his fists and pressed hard against him.

"B…Barry, Jesus Christ…" He winced when Barry pushed inside of him.

"Oh God…Oh God Eobard." Barry moaned and shoved him harder into the mattress. Eobard was about to say something, but then time slowed to an almost stop as Barry fucked him with his own speed. Tears splashed against his face that weren't his own and all he could do was hold on, his hands encircled around this older Barry's neck and he grunted with each push the speedster gave. His eyes were almost luminescent with gold when he stared at him. Barry slammed his hips forward, taking Eobard by surprise with his fierceness. Barry's fists tore at him, yanking in his hair and pulling roughly between his legs. Eobard felt this deep burn and he knew exactly what was coming, but then Barry pulled out, he shaft was half hard and Eobard figured quickly what was dripping down his thighs was probably the remnants of Barry's climax. Barry shoved his knee up, widened his thighs and grabbed Eobard's hard length and sat down on him in one quick movement that left the man beneath him shaking.

"Hnnn…God." Eobard managed, but Barry quickly covered his mouth with both of his hands.

"God, you're so loud….I miss that, I miss everything." He whimpered and rode his lap hard. Eobard gave in and sucked his palm and closed his eyes, panting softly between his fingers. Barry lifted his hips and Eobard wrapped his hands around his back and started drilling him.

"Oh God…" Barry rubbed his face hard against his, skin burning against skin. Static electricity sizzled over his skin, gold in color.

"Fuck.." Barry panted harshly and rode him harder, shoving his body slightly up the bedspread with his sharp movements.

"Fuck Barry." He mumbled against his hands as his older counterpart rode him like he was trying to break a stallion. Barry's mouth widened and he fumbled at Eobard's face and kissed him hard, his mouth widening and sucking greedily at him, as if he were trying to steal his life force.

"Eobard…Eobard…God…hnnnn." Barry cried out as his core tighten around Eobard in quick bursts. Eobard fell apart beneath him when Barry started vibrating, shaking the bed, but some kind pulley system beneath it kept the vibrations from reaching the floor. Eobard let out some kind of strangled sound as he bared his teeth at him, growling and slamming himself deeper inside of him. The speedforce danced around them, as if celebrating their reunion.

"Eobard…God." Barry sucked spots against his neck and bit down on his hard, almost breaking skin, but he managed to hold back enough to slap his cheek.

"Fuck…" He hissed as Barry bounced on his lap. He stared at his length disappearing inside him and sucked in his lip. He stared when streams of white decorated Barry's stomach. He gently pulled himself off and Eobard looked up in surprise at the sudden loss of his body heat. Before he could protest, Barry was down between his legs and sucking him in. Eobard shuddered and thrashed, but a firm yet gentle hand on his hip kept him steady. Barry's head went all the fucking way down. Eobard gritted his teeth and slammed his eyes shut and chewed the collar of the shirt.

Barry clearly had learned new skills… His mouth went all the way down and then he swallowed him, making Eobard shake and snap his hips forward without realizing it, but Barry took everything…every single drop. He pulled back and pressed his teeth against the underside and sucked hard, his cheeks hollowing with the effort. Eobard shook and pulled away quickly, attempting to pull away, this was all too much for him to handle and he was pretty sure he was bleeding in a few places.

"Barry…" He panted, but Barry was leaning forward and rubbing his  cheek against his.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I can't…I can't do that with Harry. Only…only you." He whimpered and covered Eobard with his body.

"I love you Eobard…God I've always loved you." Barry rubbed his face into his neck and sucked on the twin moles on his neck.

"I…I don't wanna die." Eobard winced.

"You won't!" Barry's hands grabbed nervously at his face and pulled him flush against his chest, their shirts rubbing together.

"If you follow my instructions… you won't, I promise." He rubbed his cheeks with his hands and rose from the bed. Eobard sat up and winced, grabbing at his stomach. He'd never been fucked so hard in his life, not with true speed. He felt a pillow get shoved underneath him.

"Here…" Barry leaned forward and pushed something cold inside of him.

"What the hell is that?!" He snapped, but then Barry's hand closed around his shaft and he coated him with something cold there too.

"It's medicine, well kind of…" Barry smiled and grabbed a sweater from the closet ad pulled it on.

"Harry made it." He smiled.

"I take it when you say Harry, you mean Harrison Wells, don't you…and why does he need to make something that you can't use with him because he's human?" Eobard watched him with interest.

"Harry likes it rough, so I give that to him, but not very often. His marks don't fade as quickly." Barry kissed his cheek and set a pair of grey slacks and a white dress shirt on the bed.

"Hurry, get dressed." Barry squealed in delight, like a child on Christmas. Eobard already felt his body healing when he scooted to the edge of the bed and yanked the pants on. He shoved his hands through the sleeves and Barry ran up and buttoned them a little too quickly.

"Come on…" He grabbed his hand and jerked him downstairs. Eobard could hear sounds in the kitchen and he saw Harrison standing by the fridge.

"Harry…sweetie, I have something to show you." Barry pulled Eobard closer, his face flushing with embarrassment and shame. It was weird looking at him, almost like a mirror, but there were subtle differences. Harrison wore his hair swept back and in a rather disheveled state while the sides of his head were trimmed a bit shorter. Harrison's eyes were a slightly darker blue as he slipped off his glasses and moved closer to inspect Eobard.

"How do you know this is him?" His voice was low and venomous.

"Show him." Barry nudged his arm and Eobard concentrated and his eyes pulsed to red with the speedforce.

"Enough." Harrison held up a hand, making Eobard drain of energy as he watched him nervously. He felt guilt wash over him when he recalled killing him on that night in the middle of the road a year before the particle accelerator explosion.

Eobard stopped asking himself questions a long time ago…

Harrison stepped closer and placed a hand on his cheek and turned his chin to the left and narrowed his eyes. A deep purple bite mark was on the side of his neck.

"You fucked him, didn't you Bear?" He stated more than asked.

"Y..yeah." Barry admitted, going red in the face.

"I'm not mad…probably would have done the same in your situation." He furrowed his brow and placed his thick frames back on the bridge of his nose,

"How much does he know?"

"He knows he didn't make it." Barry squeezed his hand.

"Hmm…" Harrison shut the fridge with a slam and made his way towards the bookshelf. His black dress shirt looked stark against his pale skin. Eobard watched him with interest.

"You come from 2151, yes?" Harrison spoke quickly and had a business-like edge to it.

"Yes…but I don't…" He paused, Harrison looked up at him from his glasses.

"I don't want to go back." he mumbled.

"You don't have a choice…" Harrison placed his hands on his hips and stalked forward, his eyes narrowing.

"You're already here...in 2025, at least." He smiled, but it was cold.

"I…have a feeling you're not very fond of me, are you?" Eobard snapped, his eyes igniting again.

"Oh don't you fucking dare stare at me with those eyes!" Harrison hissed, making Barry wince and hide his hands in front of him like a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"I've seen it all…done it all!" Harrison growled, just as furiously.

"Zoom…ruined so much for me, took MY daughter, ruined MY life!" He yelled and stared right back at Eobard.

"You probably don't know him yet…But trust me, he'll take what you love most!" Harrison retorted and crossed his arms.

"So what happened, the time machine didn't work out for you?" He scoffed.

"I hurt Barry…" He fought to keep control of his voice, but Barry was rubbing tentative little circles against the inside of his wrist.

**Harrison POV**

"So are you leaving with him?" Harrison glared at Barry.

"Fuck you Harry…" Barry pulled away from both of them.

"You don’t understand to have the love of your life ripped away from you and then nothing….nothing for a year and then you came along." Barry was losing it too.

"I just look like him, huh?" Harrison felt rage, regret, and sadness all wrap together and hurt him.

"After everything we've done…everything that's happened between us?" Harrison felt angry tears in his face, but he refused to let them fall, he never cried… _ever._

"No!" Barry stomped his foot down, "I love both of you and you are very different people, but I love you for very different things, but you do look alike…I get that."

"Look alike?!" Harrison laughed bitterly, he didn't trust Eobard at all.

"You killed me." He shoved Eobard, but the speedster hadn't moved very far.

"You killed my Earth 1 doppelganger and I don't know how you showed up or what time fragment you wandered in from, but I don't want you…tearing apart MY family and what I've built." He snapped.

"Harry, calm down, Jesus…please, just relax, he's not Zoom or anything." Barry moved closer and made a notion to calm Harrison by rubbing his arms roughly and he leaned his forehead against his shoulder.

"Barry…You're in so much shit right now, I don't even want to talk about it right now. He isn't staying, he's got some other you to go back to… don’t you?" Harrison looked over at him.

Eobard nodded.

"Is….is he him?" Harrison yanked Barry's arms and spun him around quickly.

"Yes…that’s the same Barry, just…just older." Eobard mumbled.

"So I guess it's technically not cheating." Harrison let Barry go and flipped through the book he got off the shelf, leaving the room with a book in his hand.

**Eobard POV**

"Bit of a dick, isn't he?" Eobard scoffed and a little chuckle left Barry.

"Yeah, but that's where you two are totally different." Barry smiled softly to himself.

"I wonder….I kind of wonder what it'd be like to have both of you." Barry chewed his lip.

"I'm not going anywhere near that basket case." Eobard snorted.

"I…just once?" Barry whined and pleaded against Eobard's arm. He was a complete sucker for those puppy eyes.

"I'll try, but you have to convince his ass." Eobard grumbled.

"The time barrier…you broke it, didn't you…when you came through?" Barry asked.

"Yeah." He paused.

"So, you have your speed again, don't you?" Barry smiled.

"I think so…" Eobard watched him with a curious expression.

"Then I think you will make it…I mean…make it back to us. This is your family just as much as it is his." Barry hugged him.

"Is…Nora?" He paused and looked at Barry with watering eyes.

"She's mine." Barry smiled, "I can't say everything, but she is a meta-human because of me."

"I… I love her." Eobard admitted.

"I know… You've just met her, but I know you…You'll love her forever, won't you?" Barry wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed him hard.

"I promise…I'll try, maybe it'll work out and he can…relax after that. Maybe not be so pent up." Barry smiled and sat him down on the couch and handed him the remote.

He just stared at the blank TV…

**Harrison POV**

"What Barry?" He pouted as his head rested on his chin and he kept reading without looking at his face.

"I'm sorry…I…it just got to me, seeing him and everything." Barry scooted closer, desperate to please him.

"You have a lot of fucking making up to do…Bear." Harrison yanked his hair and Barry gasped and leaned into the abuse.

"Good, so go get something to eat, you'll need all the calories you can get and pick Nora up at one thirty for her doctor's appointment. Make sure she gets the vaccine, don't let her outrun you and don't fill her with frozen yogurt like last time, alright?" He spoke.

"I…I got it, no spoiling, what about Jamba Juice, can I get her that?" Barry smiled hopefully.

"Yeah...but don't spoil her dinner and make sure you get something for Jesse too. All these speedsters and calories… I lose count." He chuckled and Barry leaned in and kissed him. He felt Barry's mouth widen and lick at his upper lip, but Harrison refused him more intimacy.

"Get going…" He snapped and Barry hugged him, knowing he'd pay for it later. Seconds later Barry was out the door. Harrison set the book down and went to his office and grabbed some things off the shelf and he started tinkering with the old device he used to sap Barry's speedforce. He grumbled and flipped out the centerpiece and pulled out the little core reactor. Footsteps alerted him on another presence.

"Can I help you?" He snapped.

"Why do you hate me so much, you don't even know me." Eobard watched him mess around with small metal parts of different devices laid out on his desk.

"I…I don't appreciate you coming in and acting like you're part of my family, when you clearly are a part of Barry's…not mine." He scoffed.

"I…I am whether you like it or not." Eobard hissed. Harrison narrowed his eyes and threw the outer shell of the device at him with a small pop sound as it rolled off his shirt.

"I'm done with speedsters." He growled.

"Yeah?" Eobard's hands were on his shoulders, "You have a daughter that can run, and did you forget that you married one?!" He shoved everything off his desk and Harrison rose angrily.

"I'm trying to fucking help you…get the hell out of here!" Harrison shot back. Eobard knocked the device from his hands with a flicker of red and shoved him against the desk with a slam. Harrison's eyes widened and he went pale and wore a vacant look in his eyes.

_Zoom…He couldn't stop thinking about it lately, even though it was over. He still had night terrors from it when Barry stayed at the precinct late and he was alone in their bed. That pain…all those shattered memories._

Eobard's hands loosened and he straightened his silver and blue tie.

"I'm sorry." Eobard paused. Just then, life ebbed back into his features and he hauled off and punched him in the side of the head. Eobard dropped him and hit him back. Harrison growled and lifted his legs up and tumbled off the desk. Eobard was right there on the floor with him, pinning his hands to the smooth carpet.

"What the hell…Eobard…" He seethed at him.

"You need to calm the fuck down…boy you got a lotta rage in you and believe me, I know what that's like, but you need to do something about it." Eobard didn't loosen his grip because he knew that this doppelganger was no pushover like the one he'd killed.

"Barry needs us to work together." Eobard managed, panting against the side of his face. Harrison gave up and dropped his head against the carpet with a resounding thud.  

"He holds back….with me." He admitted. He didn't care anymore about appearances anymore, the man looked exactly like him and he didn't know who else he could trust with something like this. He didn't really have very many friends that knew about the incident and what really happened to him.

"I wouldn't." Eobard looked down at him, watching his face flush scarlet.

"Don't…don't talk to me like that." He grumbled and turned his face away, knocking his glasses askew.

"I'm curious…to see if we are….exactly alike." Eobard paused and Harrison felt a hand press against his stomach.

"N..no…knock it off." Harrison snapped and attempted to push him off, but he didn't budge.

"Barry told me you like it rough, how…what does that mean to you?" He leaned closer and Harrison started breathing hard.

"It's…it's not like that. I'm not forceful or anything like that." Harrison mumbled. Eobard leaned closer and pressed his fingernails through his dark shirt, eliciting a gasp from him.

"Stop it!" Harrison growled, tensing against him, but he felt the darker part of him win…he was already getting firm in his pants, but he tried to hide it.

"I feel that…You…and I aren't a little big to hide…huh?" He chuckled. Harrison could only nod and Eobard gently let him go. Harrison pulled himself up and looked at Eobard and then hit him in the face.

"What the fuck?!" Eobard covered his bleeding nose, "I thought this was a truce?!"

"I don't make truces with rapists." Harrison snapped.

"I wasn't….Jesus." He rubbed his nose, "It's Barry's idea…to…the three of us." He admitted.

Harrison's eyes narrowed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Nothing should change in your timeline while you are here. It'll be like a state of limbo and time will not pass in your timeline until you return, but what you do here…will affect your timeline when you get back." Harrison stated. He wiped off his pants and dusted off his shirt.

"I hate messes." He scoffed and went into the living room and started picking up Legos off the floor. He then picked up a pink couch and placed it back into the dollhouse.

"Oh no…You're one of those anal weird guys that cleans everything aren't you?" Eobard made a face.

"So what?" He snapped and snatched up more dolls off the floor and placed them in the house, one on the couch and the other in a bed. He even pulled the tiny blanket over the doll with pink hair.

"That's so cute." Eobard smiled, his hand on his chin while he watched him. Harrison felt blush creeping up his neck as he picked up the rest of the items and put them in the right places in the dollhouse.

"Stop staring at me like that." He turned and glared.

"I see why he likes you too." Eobard's smile grew wider, "Yeah…definitely."

"Go away and let me finish this on my own." He grumbled, but then thick bolts of red caught him by surprise and in the blink of an eye, everything was off the floor and the dishes were cleared off every surface in the room.

"You're such a cheater…just like Barry." He huffed and rose off the floor.

"And you….really need a good fuck." Eobard smiled again, making him blush and turn away.

"What's your poison?" He moved, following Harrison through the kitchen.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He lied as he put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Bondage?" He stared hard at him while Harrison frowned, "No…so shut up."

"I bet it's spanking…no, asphyxiation." He smiled wider, "I did that to Barry once and he fucking fell over on the floor when I did it too." Harrison's face went completely red as he tried to ignore his words. Images and blurred through his thoughts and he tried to blink them away.

"He fucking came undone." Eobard whispered in his ear, leaning behind him. Harrison turned around with a frying pan clutched in his hands.

"Shut the fuck up." He snapped.

"I could do it…for you, little pent up aren't you?" He smiled devilishly.

"Fuck's sake!" Harrison tossed the frying pan at him and he ducked his head and missed.

"You have no say with what my husband and I do in my own house, and it's none of your business." He puffed his cheeks.

Eobard felt some recognition in the way his cheeks puffed out, exactly like his young Barry. Harrison acted like him when his guard was down.

"You're so cute Harry." He smiled, making Harrison blush harder and get even more flustered. He wasn't going to allow himself to get talked into doing something that would fuck up everything he'd managed to fix in his life. Eobard moved closer and snatched his tie before hi could react.

"Look how fucking angry you are…Fuck… you make this so…fun." He grinned. Harrison struggled, but the necktie he wore started to burn against his skin through the shirt, tightening with each inch he attempted to fight.

"If you don't want this…I dare you to say no." The older speedster gripped his tie harder, forcing a choked sound from him, he snorted hard through his nose and closed his eyes, but said nothing. He felt a hand dig into his hair and warm lips pressed hard against him, a mewl escaped him as his hair was pulled sharply, banging his head against the side of the wall. He moaned against Eobard's rough kiss that was more teeth than tongue. He visibly shook and grabbed the front of his own shirt that Eobard wore. He shifted his face away from his and hid it inside the crook of his arm. Just when he thought he'd managed to escape the embarrassment, he felt teeth snap down against the delicate skin on his neck. He cried out and thrashed against him.

"No!" He panted and shoved Eobard away, "I can't…just…just stop…no….No, I said it….alright, so leave me alone." He stammered and grabbed something from the freezer and slammed his office door shut.

"Fuck….fuck…." He whined and unzipped his pants and pressed the bag of frozen fruit to his boxer briefs.

"Oh God…" He squished his cheek against the desk and sighed, pooling against it. What had happened in the course of a single evening was completely turning his world upside down.   

He hated the fact that Barry held back in the bedroom, it was the reason why he was so pent up all the time…Because he knew exactly what a speedster was capable of, not the best way possible to find out, but nonetheless he knew one way or another. He felt the throbbing in his pants lessen and he let his hand go of the bag and dropped it to the floor, his hand hanging loosely. He wiped what could have been considered a tear, but he'd fight the fact of him crying to the grave. He grabbed the parts off the floor and placed the ones he needed in a box and zipped his pants back up. He opened the door and he could hear voices.

"Oh thank God…." He whispered before greeting Jesse, Nora, and Barry. No trace of their earlier argument was seen. Nora waved a Jamba Juice cup in her hand and ran up to hug him.

"I love you sweet pea." He smiled and Jesse ran up to hug him too. Their bond was stronger than the average family, especially after everything they went through. Eobard walked through and sat at the table like he belonged there. Harrison's eyes widened and Jesse's jaw dropped.

"I have three daddies?!" Nora squealed and ran up to hug Eobard and then proceeded to crawl into his lap.

"His name is Eobard, not daddy and…he is only staying for a night until he can return back to his timeline." Harrison scoffed as he set plates on the table.

"I like him too." She whined, pressing their faces together.

"I like you too Nora." He pretended to chomp her finger and she broke into a fit of giggles. Harrison scowled as he dumped vegetables onto his plate and then dumped the most on their guest's plate.

"Eww…" Eobard scoffed at his helping of steamed vegetables. Nora was busting up with laughter.

"Eat yours too Nora, you need to keep up that metabolism. He served the others and Barry smiled at the steaks. They were all gullible for those. It was Harrison's idea to move to Earth 1, because he wanted nothing to remind him about the past and eventually he would take over S.T.A.R. Labs and blame all of Eobard's fuck ups on Hannibal Bates. They ate with chatter all over the table and nothing was left over from having such a quantity of speedsters to feed. Harrison would say he'd done well in the art of feeding meta-humans with tanks for stomachs. After the onslaught of dinner, he quickly started clearing plates, the messes always made him anxious if he didn't manage them soon enough. Everyone left him alone to do it because most of the time he'd argue how they were doing it wrong. He reached for a plate and knocked it off by accident. A small hiss left him, but there was no shatter sound.

"Drop something?" Eobard held the plate in his hands and twirled it slightly. Harrison tenderly took it and went back towards the dishwasher.

"Stop doing that." He huffed.

"I know what to do for you." Eobard spoke in a lower register so only he could hear.

"I could fuck all that tension right out of you." He purred and brushed his lips against an exposed part of the back of Harrison's neck when he bent down to put a dish on the lower rack. A red zap crackled off his mouth and made him gasp. He glanced up, his pupils were almost black with fear, there was something else and he was afraid to name it.

"Fine…" Harrison snapped at him, finally answering.

**…………………………………………………………………………………….**


	15. Brush Me With Venomous Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eobard meets Wells in a whole new light, but with Barry Allen in between. A new proposition changes Eobard's destiny, but he is good enough to follow through?

**I must apologize for such a long wait…. Midterms came, as did Finals and I've survived. Now that a new quarter has started, I can breathe and take it easy…**

**Here you go my lovies….**

**Harrison POV**

He yanked back the sheets and sighed against the memory foam mattress.

"Ahhh…" He sighed out loud and curled up, enjoying the perfect silence. Barry was in the other side of the door shouting in the other room about what kind of lifestyle Barbie was going to have. Nora's laughter wasn't far behind. Then he heard a darker laugh, not venomous, but the shock of it being there…. _Eobard's laugh._

Harrison pulled the covers over his head and was glad he had retired to bed early. He hadn't been physical with Barry for months. It wasn't his fault that everything started to go downhill, married people with kids just didn't have that kind of time anymore. He was always tired too, without energy by the end of the day. He was literally drained. He hated that, how Barry was always able to wake up at any moment and just go…

"Fuck…" He groaned and threw the covers off. He peeked through the door and saw the three of them around that giant dollhouse and he felt a twinge of envy. It was like they all belonged together and he was just…Harrison Wells. His face went red and he shut the door carefully. He was tired, but he had a feeling tonight just wasn't going to be one of nights where he got any sleep at all. He cursed his paranoia and jerked open the medicine cabinet.

All of the prescriptions were his… He grunted and grabbed the bottle of Xanax and his gout medicine. He had steak that night and he wasn't about to sit there with a swollen elbow. He'd completely fallen for Earth 1 and its food. He closed the cabinet and looked at himself in the mirror. It was weird seeing a second Harrison Wells…technically, it wasn't really him, but it kind of was. His face was slightly thinner and he was shockingly pale, maybe he should go and get some sun. He'd forgotten to get dressed for bed; he loosened his tie and unbutton the first three buttons of his shirt. He made his way to the closet and opened his shirt completely and hung it up. He wiped a hand over his face and sighed louder than usual.

"Hey." Barry peeked at him from the doorway of the walk-in closet.

"Hey." Harrison nodded curtly and brushed past him.

"Are…are you alright?" Barry's voice washed over him with concern again.

"Yeah, today has just been….hard on me I guess." He snapped and looked up at him.

"I said sorry… I don't know what else to do…I can't take what I did back and I'm never going to." Barry knelt down and rubbed his knee with his thumb.

"I'm not going to apologize for loving him either." He added.

"I get it, I know…but what if my ex-wife came back and I had sex with her right when she came through that door." He motioned with his hand towards the door.

"We both know that isn't going to happen." Barry quickly retorted.

"Fine…I wouldn't, but she was this horrible stuck up bitch that never let me see my daughter." Harrison sighed, hating how jealous he got, but he couldn't help it.

"He likes you too, you know that, right?" Barry smiled and planted his palms on his knees.

"I…I know that… He made that glaringly obvious." Harrison looked up and Barry leaned down and kissed him.

"Hfff." Harrison gasped slightly against his mouth and Barry was pushing against him until his lips parted. The speedster's hands threaded through his hair, messing it up entirely. Barry kissed him harder and bit his lip. Harrison jerked back slightly and pulled away.

"W…Why don't you let me in anymore?" Barry leaned closer and Harrison slipped back on the bed with a soft thump.

"…I   " Harrison didn't know what to say. _They were in a rift? Things were falling apart for him…right now…_

"Harry…" He sighed and rubbed his face against his neck.

"I'm sorry." Harrison blurted against his neck, "I'm….I'm ruining our marriage."

"Don't say that…I'll never leave you, I promise." He planted little kisses against his neck and jaw. Harrison closed his eyes and sighed.

"There you go…" Barry smiled and unbuckled his belt and pulled off his grey slacks. He folded them neatly and put them in the hamper. No matter how stupid it seemed, he folded the dirty clothes too, because Harrison wanted everything tidy and neat. Barry turned and Harrison was already hiding under the covers. The speedster's green eyes narrowed and he went closer.

"Are you really going to make him leave tomorrow?" He asked pitifully.

"I need to get that electromagnetic insulator working again." Harrison pulled the blanket off his face. Barry's eyes widened and suddenly he had a moment where he looked exactly like Eobard. Barry moved closer and leaned over him, his weight pressed against the soft mattress, signaling his proximity. Harrison looked at him with a half-lidded gaze and gasped lightly. Barry loved all those sounds…

"He told me you were alright with it." Barry grinned, all his white teeth showed and Harrison rolled his eyes.

"That's not going to be weird at all." He scoffed.

"If there were two of me, wouldn't you?" Barry grinned wider, his hands rubbed circles on his neck. Harrison pursed his lips and Barry stuck his finger against them, pressing the digit against his lower teeth.

"Stop being so guarded with me, I can tell." Barry growled and Harrison closed his teeth over his finger gently.

"I…I know." He sat up and shoved Barry off.

"Omph!" Barry laughed and rolled over him, "steamroller!"

"Hnnngghhh!!!" Harrison felt the air rush out of his lungs when Barry squished him. He managed to pull himself off and roll off the bed. He rose and discreetly made his way upstairs and peeked in Nora's room. Eobard was sitting in the little yellow chair by her bed and was reading Green Eggs and Ham to her. Harrison smiled quietly to himself as he watched Eobard's eyes widen as he read about not eating green eggs and ham on a train. He liked him, but he was still having doubts. It was like a puzzle piece was always missing from his life and he'd be lying if he denied that it was Eobard-shaped. He jerked back quickly as the little light went off and Eobard stepped out with a surprised expression, but then a devious smile spread over his face.

"Is daddy spying?" Eobard grinned wider.

"Don't you dare call me that!" Harrison seethed, but kept his tone whisper-quiet to avoid waking Nora. Eobard pressed him into the wall and the hair on the back of his neck rose quickly.

"Come on." He smiled and pulled Harrison by the arm towards their bedroom downstairs. He felt his heart expand in his chest with uncertainty.

"I…" He blurted before he was shoved through the threshold of the door and it slammed behind him. He turned, his face went pale and he fumbled with hem of his boxer briefs. He was scared to move, but then Barry's hands curled around his waist and he was pulled flush against him.

"I…I need a drink." Harrison stammered, the need of liquid courage ached in him. He didn't want to be sober for this.

"Nope…" Eobard locked the door behind them and started unbuttoning the white shirt.

"You're going to be here for the whole thing." He finished and tossed the shirt on the floor. Harrison went still and stared at the crumpled shirt on the floor.

"Aren't you going to pick that up?" Harrison realized how stupid he sounded, but he couldn't focus on anything else at the moment. Eobard shook his head from side to side, his grin widened and he stepped out of his pants and left them there too, crumpled on the floor. Harrison groaned at the clothes on the floor and then he felt Barry's gentle kisses along the back of his neck and shoulder.

"You do look exactly like me…" Eobard smiled and ran his fingertips across the moles on his neck.

"That's his favorite spot to kiss." Eobard leaned in and kissed him there too. He shuddered against him and felt something press against his backside.

"Barry." He panted and fumbled with his shaking hands, uncertain what to do with himself. Eobard sucked the spot harder and closed his teeth around the now pink spot.

"F…hnnnn…" Harrison stammered as both speedsters moved in. Eobard's hands came up and curled around his waist and Harrison felt his feet leave the ground with a gasp. Eobard carried him to the bed and then Barry was holding him upright in his arms once his weight pressed into the bed. Barry was sliding off Harry's boxer briefs. Eobard smiled and his hands reached over Barry's and their fingers laced together against Harrison's hips. The scientist between them shuddered, earning a smile from both of the speedsters. Barry leaned in and ran his lips across Harrison's collarbone. He gasped against his and Eobard leaned forward and followed Barry's movements on the opposite side of Wells' shoulder. He pressed a heated palm against Harrison's thigh and he jerked back slightly, earning a chuckle from Eobard. Harrison pulled away and broke Eobard and Barry's intertwined fingers as he jumped off the bed.

"What the fuck?" Eobard snapped and stared blankly at Barry, uncertain what to do.

"It's…hold on." Barry rose off the bed and followed Wells.

"Harry…" He reached for his hands and the scientist swatted them away.

"I'm not some plaything he can laugh at." Harrison snapped.

"He wasn't laughing at you or what you sound like." Barry felt the need to protect Eobard but he also felt the need to nurture Harrison as well.

"This is fucking bullshit!" Eobard growled and stepped away from the bed, his eyes filtered over with red glow. Harrison retracted slightly as Eobard went past both of them.

"I'm not sleeping with him, I can't." Harrison folded his arms across his chest. Just then, Eobard kicked the back of Harrison's leg in and he went unceremoniously tumbling to the floor. Barry gasped and glanced up and saw Eobard's angry red eyes and sucked in a sharp breath, uncertainty filled his insides.

"I….I don't know what to do." Barry felt his eyes water.

"Thankfully for you, I do…" Eobard scoffed and snatched up a tuft of the scientist's hair and jerked his head back hard, a sound escaped his lips and Barry wasn't sure if it was a sob or a gasp.

"S…stop it Eo…" Barry pleaded. Eobard glanced up with dangerous eyes and pulled his hair again, but he was quiet this time.

"Look at him…" The reverse speedster urged.

"What are you talking about?" Barry leaned closer and pressed soothing hands to Harrison's cheeks.

"No." Eobard snapped his hand back sharply, another sound left Harrison. Eobard knocked his leg with his ankle and forced his legs to part enough.

"Lower." He smiled and Barry looked down. He could see that Wells was hard and there was even white leaking down the tip. Harrison winced and his thighs closed with a wet sound.

"Oh… God." His face went red, but his hand was already reaching between Harrison's thighs. The scientist already tried fighting it, but a simply jerk of Eobard's hand kept him still. Barry's hand moved faster and a sharp moan left Harrison's mouth and Eobard quickly covered his mouth with his free hand. Barry looked up with a half-lidded gaze and then his movements quickened and the sound of vibrations echoed through the room. Harrison was squirming hard against Eobard's grip, but eventually he gave up.

"Barry…stop, he isn't going to last long if you keep that up." Eobard's grip softened and he dug his fingers through Wells' hair. Barry grabbed Harrison by the waist and hauled him on the bed with a grunt. Barry crawled on top of him and started kissing him roughly against his face and then paused at his lips and sucked hard. Eobard smiled and crawled onto the bed behind Harrison with a rather villainous grin. Barry smiled against Harrison's cheek and watched him lean closer. Eobard's mouth widened and he bared his teeth  over Harrison's collarbone and Barry stared, wide-eyed and a spreading grin of his own over his face. Eobard shoved Harrison into Barry's lap and his cheek squished against Barry's stomach. The speedster's hands automatically reached and he started to pet Wells' hair.

"Hfff…" Harrison uttered as Barry rubbed his head and Eobard leaned forward and started stroking him again, this time with a fistful of lube that conveniently was in the nightstand table. His back rose and his forehead pressed against Barry's thigh.

"God…you look so hot right now." Barry cooed and tested his limits and started pulling his hair again. A small hiss left him and then his dark blue eyes widened completely, causing Barry to look over at their new bedmate.

"Oh fuck…I haven't…" Barry stared longingly at Eobard. The reverse speedster was pressing a hand between the part in Harrison's cheeks.

"Done that… in a while." Barry finished and one of his own hands joined Eobard's as he leaned forward and Barry felt the wet heat of Harrison.

"Oh God…" Barry panted, his fingers slipped in and out of him faster, matching Eobard's speed, but not exceeding too quickly, they were saving that for later.

"Fff….hhffff…" Harrison panted as his legs parted farther, not denying his wanton desire. Eobard's fingers slipped easily against Barry's. He turned and he and his reverse smiled at one another. Barry's other hand met at the part between Harrison's legs and then firmly clasped around his hard flesh.

Harrison let out a hiss…

Barry sighed softly and urged his hand faster, urging to use his speed and show Harry exactly what he'd been missing out on for months.

Harrison felt so much pressure in all the right places, he wasn't exactly sure who was doing what at the moment, but he knew Eobard was way more heavy-handed than Barry, his eyes fluttered as a deep gasp left him. Eobard's free hand managed to connect with a tuft of hair and then that sharp pull….

"Ahhh….God." Harrison moaned as Barry closed his mouth over his, devouring the sound.

**Eobard POV**

He growled and pulled harder at his scalp, loving that almost animal wail that left his doppelganger. Harrison felt good against his hand, but he wanted that amount of pressure around something else…

His hand left Harrison's heat and trailed wetly against his hip, the other hand left his hair and mirrored the same movement against either side of his temples. A gasp left the scientist, but Eobard smiled against his shoulder blade as he scooted him forward, closer to Barry's lap.

"I warmed him up for you Bear." Eobard grinned and picked Harrison up by his hips and maneuvered him flush against Barry's front. A rip of clothing and Barry was laid bare and grabbing for Harrison. Eobard felt Harrison stiffen against his touch, but then a sharp slap to his naked rear made a sharp cry leave the doctor.

Eobard couldn't even pretend how much he enjoyed that feral squeak…

His hands never left his hips, and where Harrison was reluctant to move his hips against Barry, he more than made up for. Eobard's palms closed harder around Harrison's hips and he was dragging him hard against Barry….and now the speedster was gasping and pressing himself against Harrison. A slick sound and a sharp intake of breath was the only signal that Barry had just pushed inside of Wells. Eobard moved Harrison against Barry, who was making little soft gasps that only drove him faster.

"Harry!" Barry chewed his lip as Eobard stared at him from behind Harrison's closed eyes. A deep red glow warmed over his face and Eobard watched as Barry and Harrison ebbed into a rich red color. He wouldn't deny, he loved how his speed force washed everything in red…

Eobard pushed Harrison all the way down and marveled at the sounds leaving his other two bedmates. Eobard growled and urged Harrison faster against Barry's lap until all he saw was red. Harrison was keeling over and Eobard's harsh grip was the only thing keeping the other two men together, but now his hands were blurring and Harrison was screaming against Barry's chest until the other speedster pressed a hand over his mouth.

"Mmmmmm….fuckkkk…." Eobard growled and forced his hands to slow, but then he pushed him down harder, slower, making Harrison drag spit across Barry's arm. Eobard didn't deny, he preferred his lovers coming undone against him, no matter the circumstances. He could feel his own heady thick pulse between his own legs. He looked at Barry for approval, permission…if he was honest. Barry slipped out of Harrison with a dignified wet slap and wrapped his arms around the doctor's shoulders. He let out a muffled groan in response when Barry pulled out of him.

Eobard smiled as Barry pulled away, out from under the scientist. A small squeak of excitement left Barry's smile as he took a moment to step back and watch Harrison's face as Eobard lined himself up with him. Eobard chewed his lip for a second when he saw how hard Barry was…

_His own Barry would have come at least three times by this point._

Eobard pushed inside in one slow solid movement. He let out a hiss and arched completely against him, earning a soft sound from his doppelganger.

"Come on Harry…" He urged, raising his hand high and slamming his hard against Harrison's backside. A sharp gasp and a ring of tightness clenched around him, Eobard's eyes rolled back for a second. He'd definitely have to explore this pain/pleasure experience with Harrison a bit more. He pulled at his hair again and started moving harder, faster, the sounds leaving Harrison Wells' mouth were pure sex. Eobard stiffened when he felt heat against his backside. A slight turn of his head signified that Barry was pressing against him with need and he wasn't about to deny him. He assured him with a slight part of his legs and Barry pushed him hard against Harrison, squishing him against the bed. At some point, Harrison managed to get himself turned over and Eobard was staring at his face as he plowed into him.

"Fuck…" Eobard growled and he reached out and slapped Harrison's face sharply, eliciting a gasp that evolved into a moan about halfway through.

"Fuck, you like it mean, don't you?" Eobard urged, slapping again…three more times. Harrison was leaking against him, almost sobbing as his hips started to blur and he was vibrating inside him.

Never had Barry dared to go that fast, but Eobard was one reckless motherfucker and then a twin vibration was against him, inside of Eobard, let him know that Barry was fucking him just as hard as he was. The only sound that filled the room was of wet slapping flesh and high pitched whines coming from Harrison's mouth. Eobard groaned as Harrison's form bunched up and his hands curled around his waist and he was shouting, but no sound came out, just a wide-eyed expression and his jaw was wide. Eobard moved as fast as he could without hurting him and then Harry's eyes rolled back and then his body seized up and jerked slightly. Eobard almost slowed to a halt and went in deeper, riding out Harrison's climax as long as possible, his hands digging through his hair and pulling in two different directions. Eobard was suddenly reminded of the night he took this man's life. Those deep cerulean eyes wide in shock; that jaw was slack, but his mouth was parted in surprise…

"F…Fuck, I can't…" Harrison sobbed as his body shook. Eobard went slower and then pulled out, watching his face for any signs of distress, but came up empty. Harrison dropped against the bed and his face went slack. Eobard had truly spent him. A shaking hand reached for his face and he leaned against it. Harrison mumbled something incoherent and then he dropped to the side and Eobard saw that he'd passed out…literally. A thick pulse inside him told him that Barry was still inside him. Eobard sighed and pressed his palms against the bed, between Harrison's hips and pulled out carefully. The bed rocked forward and squeaked in protest as Barry slammed his hips forward.

"Ahhh…" Eobard didn't get to say much when Barry's forearms closed over the front of thighs. Eobard leaned his head down against Harrison's stomach. Barry took the opportunity and drove his hips further. Soft hands threaded through his hair, he was surprised to see that Harrison woke enough to soothe him as Barry literally fucked him into the mattress. He had to hold back with Harrison, simply because he was human, but the other speedster gave no remorse. Flecks of gold signified that Barry was moving faster than any human could psychically go. 

If a speedster had a breaking point, now probably would have been it, but Eobard would fight to the very end…for anything.

"SSttt….ffuckk…" He gritted his teeth and stared at Harrison as he felt his own body seize up. A slight gasp overcame him as those familiar translucent drops lifted off his doppelganger and he felt the unmistakable displacement of air around them….Barry was doing it.

He felt kisses along his neck and then a sot mewl left his lips then, as if on cue, Barry slowed and closed the distance between them completely. Eobard could barely figure out how fast he'd gone, but by this point it hadn't really mattered. According to this Barry, he'd lost him so this was basically then last time they'd done it. Eobard laid flat against Harrison's stomach and felt his hands thread gently through his hair; the complete opposite of his own brutal hands, he wouldn't deny the fact that it felt amazing. He nuzzled his stomach and Barry finally pulled out of him with a warm slickness he thought about worrying about, but by morning his body would heal, so what was the point. He felt Barry's hands join Harrison's and he may have purred, but none of them would have ever asked about it later. He turned next to Barry and then touched a scar that went across Harrison's hip and went all the way to his spine.

"It…it happened when Zoom did…things to him. He doesn't talk about it." Barry's emerald eyes softened.

"He doesn't have to for me to understand what happened." Barry curled up closer to Eobard. His reverse watched him.

"So, he got this the night Zoom….did that to him?" Eobard whispered.

"Y…yeah…Right after that, yes." Barry let out an exasperated sound. Eobard stopping talking about it because he was afraid of upsetting both of them.

_Whoever the fuck Zoom was…He'd have to find him and rip his throat out…_

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Eobard POV**

He turned over and then felt the sheet stick to his skin… The speedster strategically pulled himself out of Barry's embrace and cringed. He didn't mind messes, but none of them were going to be happy about it. He smiled darkly to himself and sped upstairs to the spare room on the left side of the hall. He remembered the shower there and in seconds flat, he'd washed himself. He'd gotten far too careless with using his powers, but with all the recent events and what Nira had done to him had surprised him, how could he not want to use his newly restored abilities?  He rifled through the closet and picked his Pink Floyd shirt off the floor and slipped it on along with a pair of dark jeans that were probably Harrison's. He then padded barefoot down the carpeted stairs and into the kitchen. Eobard grabbed for a bowl of cereal. A giggle alerted him that he wasn't alone.

"Hello Nora." He smiled and turned, the name that haunted him, his mistake…. that name was starting to have a completely different meaning to him now, in the mere seconds of her presence he was in.

"May I ask you something?" His dark brows rose and his steely gaze met her soft green eyes.

"Of course." She spoke mischievously, lifting the spoon to her lips.

"Your Barry's daughter… how did you get the speedforce?" He watched her carefully, pouring his cereal haphazardly into his bowl.

"He's my daddy." She smiled.

"Yes, sweetie, I know that, but who is your mother?" He was curious, but wary.

"Caitlin Snow." She looked up at him.

"What?!" He fumbled with his bowl, then finally managed to get it to the table without dropping it.

"Yes, she had me in her tummy, but Barry is my daddy… so is Harry." Her smiled beamed at him and he couldn't deny his own was spreading over his cheeks as well; her smile was infectious.

"I see…So she was a surrogate for your fathers, maybe need to do a little research later." He ate while she talked about what she was doing in school. Her favorite subject was science and jesus fucking chirst… she was almost as smart as he was by the way she talked about how bored she was in class.

"Daddy says they aren't challenging me enough, but I really like my friends. They are going to move me up some grades in order to match my intelligence level." Her words stabbed at parts of him.

"But don't you love your friends? Aren't they worth staying for; I bet you help them a lot, don't you?" He smiled.

"Yes, I don't really want to, but I don't think my daddy wants me to stay. He wants me in a private school." She whined. Nora Allen may have been ridiculously intelligent, but she was still a kid and Eobard wanted her to enjoy it as well as experience that for as long as possible.

"You're not going to move ahead, not if I can help it." He smiled and both of them finished breakfast quickly.

"If you sign the paper in the office, they won't be able to move me up." She smiled a certain smile that reminded him vaguely of his own wicked grin.

"I swear you've got a bit of me in you, kid." He chuckled, "So, you're a science baby aren't you, invitro-fertilization?" He placed his had beneath his chin as her grin grew wider.

"That's why I have the speed force." Her green eyes sparkled at him and he felt a pang of guilt ebb at his insides.

"What's wrong?" She asked, noticing his fading look.

"I…nothing." He paused, uncertain what to say. He didn't plan on making the little one cry, so he decided to shut up; he didn't have to say much before Barry sauntered in, donning a pair of slacks and a green dress shirt paired with those adorable argyle sweater vests.

"Good, you're up." Barry chided as he polished off the box of cereal in an instant.

"Could you take her to school for me?" He smiled and watched Eobard's eyes widen slightly.

"Y…yeah I could." He smiled weakly, surprised by how much this Barry trusted him, then again…this was _his_ Barry, just… older.

"Grab your back pack hon." He smiled and cleared the table off. He turned and a bolt of purple crackled past him. He inhaled sharply as the speedforce roared to life against him, his skin prickled against the absolute purity of it. Hers was completely different, not unlike Barry's, but not his own. He couldn't really explain what it felt like, but he had the vague sense that he wasn't supposed to stay for much longer. If he could get answers, then maybe he could get back, but he needed more speed for that. He had the nagging feeling that Barry wouldn't let him go as easily, not after discovering of his own death. He wouldn't deny, that part scared him. How could he die, especially with healing capabilities. That was something he'd have to pry out of Barry when Nora and Harrison were out of the house.

"Ready!" He heard a now incredibly familiar voice squeal. He wouldn't deny, he'd miss her the most. Just then, Harrison made his way to the kitchen, clad in silk pajamas and a dark blue velvet robe, nursing a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Alright!" He shouted and they both blasted through the door. Harrison didn't even get the chance to protest as the two speedsters left with a jolt.

"Barry!" He paused, "why didn't you stop them?" He scoffed.

"Sorry, I couldn't take away all that fun they were having." He smiled and leaned in for a full kiss. Harrison smiled against him and mumbled an ouch before pulling away.

"Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you last night." Barry reached an gingerly pet his cheek.

"I think Eobard did enough of that to last me a lifetime." He chuckled and then grabbed his side uncomfortably.

"Are you alright?" Barry moved closer and massaged his shoulders.

"I'm fine, I promise." He answered quickly, but Barry was already getting the salve and urging him to the master bedroom. For once, he didn't complain and simply followed him. Harrison opened his robe and Barry let out a little gasp, but quickly started applying the balm to his shoulders where Eobard was grabbing him from last night.

"You know…" Harrison adjusted his glasses and looked up at Barry with soft dark eyes.

"I feel… that he kind of…completes our family." He admitted and Barry only smiled back.

"I know that seems inane and childish to be so greedy, but what are we going to do?" He huffed and stared at Barry.

"I don't know Harry, but we should talk to him about it, don't you think?" Barry chided.

"No, it will ruin the timeline too greatly. He is in one of those paradox moments that cannot be altered or changed. If we tell him how he dies, then you could end up with someone else, we never have Nora, or any of this." He waved his hands around the house.

"I see…" Barry pouted slightly, but Wells was right and there wasn't a whole lot he could do to argue that entire point.

"You're right, but can we give him something to take back with him?" Barry asked.

"No, we can't and you understand why, so unless you want to jeopardize our entire family, you can't." Harrison snapped and pulled the sleeve of his robe back on.

Barry nodded silently.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**Eobard POV**

He laughed when they reached the gate of the elementary school.

"Too fast for me darling." He chuckled and swept his hands over her auburn hair, flattening it out and adjusting it so it didn't look like she was breaking mach 1 on the way to school. He walked with her through the gates and to the office.

"Hello Dr. Wells." The lady at the front desk smiled at him and handed him a sign in form. He scrawled across it and paused,

"Do you have the forms for the other school on hand?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry to see her go, such a bright student too." The lady at the desk almost looked sad, but it was probably more genuine than Eobard really thought.

"There's the thing, she isn't going because I've changed my mind. It would only be cruel to send her to a new environment and school especially with all the friends she has here and she just doesn't want to, I've decided to let her make that decision and I'm fairly certain…she chose right." He smiled as the office worker handed him the forms to decline the invitation to the prestigious school.

"Your voice seems a bit raspy, are you feeling alright?" the woman asked and Eobard nodded quickly and cleared his throat.

"Thank you Dr. Wells, it's an honor having her here. She helps the other children a lot, even when she doesn't have to." Eobard nodded and kissed Nora on the head, then she went out the door. He stared at the playground full of bright happy children…He heaved a sigh and went through the exit doors and stared at the sidewalk. He started walking along out of view from everyone else, both in the office and the playground. He dug his hands in his pockets and simply walked. Trying to process everything.

_What could cause him to die?_

He winced and shifted his foot from side to side. The window of time he needed to get back to his own time was closing.

_Then it dawned on him…._

He could just go back home…everything he'd been searching for, his wife his own children.

 _Nora is your daughter too._ The thoughts nagged at him, and it was a truth he wasn't sure if he wanted or not. Seeing his wife look away and coddle children that weren't his.

_His choice was becoming more and more apparent the more he thought about it._

_His home was with Barry Allen…_

He scrunched his nose up and bolted back to his house.

An arc of red crackled off of him. He swore he saw something and glanced up, only to get knocked off course by something hard and human-shaped.

"F…fuck!" He snarled as he collided with the ground. He jerked himself up angrily and roared at the figure, his eyes igniting red as he saw a familiar symbol.

Superman…

He wasn't fond of him either, but he remembered him. Apparently, he was important enough to fuck with in this timeline.

"What the fuck do you want?!" He snarled with as much venom as he could muster. The Kryptonian lashed out at him and he slammed down on his palms and avoided a blow that probably could have killed him.

"You're here, putting Central City in danger!" Kal spoke in a deep baritone. Eobard could have scoffed and chuckled, but he sensed his antics wouldn't save him in this situation.

He hated him in the future and he hated him now. Then it dawned on him, in his future, he didn't look like Eobard Thawne anymore, he looked like Harrison Wells.

"You don't even know who I am." He stood up tall, but managed to still look short compared to him.

_He hated how he looked short sometimes, it was different from his origonal body, but he was lithe….faster now…._

He bolted and rocketed off the ground, gathering up static as he turned heel and ran. A blast of red light scored the ground right beside him.

_What the fuck?!! Is he trying to kill me?!!!_

Eobard ran as fast as he could without breaking the dimensional barrier. He wasn't ready to go home, but this better not be how he died.

He felt the displacement of air around his heels and then the sound barrier broke with an explosion, his ears popped with the sound, but he could hear and echo and felt Kal fly through it too.

"Fuck you…" He hissed under his breath, knowing he'd hear it. Another searing red blast from Superman's eyes sent him tumbling across the black top.

"Ugghhh…hfff!!!" Eobard tumbled like a rag doll against the ground. He rose quickly and wiped his bleeding lip.

"Come on then!" He roared and ran towards him. He wasn't afraid of him 100 years in the future, and he wasn't afraid of him now, but what he lacked now was allies.

 _Zod wasn't such a bad guy in the future._ Eobard thought.

He needed to stop thinking about the future and focus on the now as he ran at Kal-El.

He flipped to the left and focused his energy on channeling his lightning through his hands and leaned forward, crossing his arms and felt a blast of red light and energy leave him and ricochet off his crossed arms and hit Kal right in the chest. He swerved out of the way of a right hook and chuckled darkly.

Then a second got him right in the ribs. A rush of air left his lungs as he hit the pavement. He couldn't even scream or yell for help.

He closed his eyes for a second, maybe…. he wasn't really sure since his vision had gone from red to color in seconds. A blast of air around him blew his hair back and he winced, uncertain of what was going to happen now.

Barry slammed his foot to the ground and stood in front of Eobard.

"That's enough Kal!" Barry's voice was deeper and he was clad in full uniform. Eobard couldn't recall if he made some kind of reassured squeak sound or not, but he was pretty sure Barry heard it.

"He is the reverse flash." Kal spoke and Eobard wanted to spit at his feet.

"Yes, but he isn't bad, he isn't evil." Barry quickly retorted.

"How do you know that?" Kal snapped back quickly.

"I've seen it, you  know I can travel through time like water." Barry almost growled. Eobard felt a sudden wave of desire rush over him when Barry talked like that.

"He is not a threat to the Justice League." Barry added. Eobard tensed slightly at the name…

_Justice League???_

He narrowed his eyes at Kal and pulled himself off the ground, only to have a sharp stab at his ribcage.

"I think you broke something Kal." Eobard scoffed angrily and limped towards Barry. The Kryptonian tensed and seemed befuddled. He paused for a moment,

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to take any chances after that last fight." Kal's feet touched the ground.

"I know…" Barry's voice softened.

"This is…him, this is the one I told you about." Barry spoke, his hands went around Eobard's shoulders.

"He is going to help us, whether you want to accept that or not." Barry smiled almost arrogantly.

Eobard hid his smile as they turned around, he was already proud of his Barry…standing up to Superman like he'd made a mistake.

 _Fuck you Kal-El…._ Eobard snorted out loud, but left his thoughts unspoken.

"I'm so sorry Eobard." Barry spoke quietly.

"He hasn't quite adjusted to people being able to change." He added.

"So he just beats the shit out of anyone that looks like a villain?" Eobard scoffed.

"No, not exactly, but after the Zod incident, he hasn't been the same…or as trusting, of anyone." Barry glanced over at him.

"Z…Zod? What happened to him?" Eobard looked up at Barry with disbelief across his features.

"He dies, but was resurrected by Lex Luthor, destroyed miles of the city in his wake, and almost killed Kal." Barry finished.

"Wait, what?" Eobard's blue eyes widened as Barry helped him walk by throwing his arm over his shoulder.

"Zod is….my friend. Or…I mean, he was when I was… in the future." Eobard chewed his lip.

"Wait, if you go back to your timeline, you can prevent this from all happening, right?" Barry turned quickly and his green eyes stared, forming into the puppy-shape that Eobard couldn't resist, and he fucking knew it.

"Don't….don't do that." Eobard hissed.

"Please?" Barry turned and took his hands in his.

"It…It wouldn't ruin him…. he wouldn't be so jaded all the time." Barry pleaded.

"No…I'm not fucking with the timeline, I've already ruined enough…I've seen eleven twenty-two sixty-five." He crossed his arms.

Barry's expression changed slightly as he processed the information, then remembering as his eyes filled with clarity.

"Oh God, it's nothing like that and you know it." Barry snorted and his hands were petting Eobard like he was a dog or something.

"Why, what happens if I do help you with this…problem?" Eobard eyed him cautiously.

"If I give you a timeline, can you follow it?" Barry smiled.

"I…I think so, but I don't know how long I have to fix all of this." Eobard  chewed his lip.

"You're not going to die, I'm going to help you. We can do this together." Barry squeezed his hands and Eobard felt weightless for a moment and suddenly, everything seemed like it would be alright.

"I've gone back, but I always get compromised by my younger counterpart, he doesn't trust me and he will be angry at you." Barry spoke quietly.

"Wh…why?" Eobard asked.

"Because that's the day you tell me about my mother." He answered.

"I… I'm too late?" Eobard managed to process everything….barely.

"Don't wait until the end to tell me." Barry added.

"Got it, what else?" Eobard paused for breath and felt his ribs adjust and start to heal, but not nearly fast enough for his comfort.

"Let's get home first and patch you up." Barry smiled and then suddenly wind was whipping at Eobard's face and they were there in literal seconds. Eobard took a second to collect himself, but Barry carried him over the threshold and towards his bedroom. He cleaned the small cuts and scrapes. Eobard looked down at his arm and gasped slightly at the burn that rippled across his arm, probably from Kal's heat vision. Barry dressed this wound with a patch that had something green inside of it.

"This will help keep it from hurting so bad and kill the pain." He smiled and wiped his brow.

"I take it this isn't the first time you've patched up a villian that Kal has hurt?" Eobard couldn’t hide his smile.

Barry smiled sheepishly and nodded quietly.

Eobard chuckled louder at the thought.

"Please, if you can, fix as much as you can. Let me start writing a timeline." Barry rose quickly and a flash of gold, his suit was gone and he was in his clothes again.

"Alright, so when the singularity opens up, I'm going to run with you to close it." Barry smiled and brought in this huge blueprint that was stained white.

"Alright, so what do I do first?" Eobard turned over and watched Barry draw out a huge line and filled in all the gaps he knew about.

"Here…is when Zod comes and you must convince him not to destroy Smallville." He made a big U-shaped symbol on the beginning of the time line.

"How the hell do I do that?" Eobard snorted.

"He has it encoded in his DNA, but if we use their technology against them, then we can reverse the process and he can actually think for himself after that, but we need Lex and my…Harry to do this, and…you." Barry took a breath.

"Shit, I'll try to remember everything." Eobard placed his chin on his palm and watched as Barry's hand blurred and hundreds of lines rushed out from the pen and quickly then paper grew an elaborate plan and design.

"So, once you convince Zod and we work together and pull the codex out of his cells, we can…. in some way, reset him so he can help us. Maybe not Kal right away, but maybe he'll listen to you." Barry smiled.

"What makes you think he'll listen to me?" Eobard glanced up.

"He will listen if you throw in kodex and race and helping him." Barry smiled, "He is obsessed with bringing his people back so if you keep mentioning that, he will at least pay attention." Barry grinned.

Eobard laughed and furrowed his brow as Barry finished writing.

"So… I get Zod to help me, what happens after that?" He asked.

"Okay, after that, we need Batman and Lex too, I think you could handle the bad guys?" Barry looked up.

"Don't make it seem like a Scooby Doo episode now." Eobard laughed darkly.

"There are millions of deaths we can prevent if we do this." Barry smiled and ran his hand through Eobard's hair and ruffled it.

"I need to process all of this, I can't just go up to you and tell you everything, it would seem far too ridiculous and I doubt you would ever believe me." Eobard pouted.

"I'll be right back." Barry rose and left for a few minutes. Eobard sensed the tension.

"What?" He snapped.

"N…nothing." Barry mumbled and then Eobard stilled, he could see a sheen of wetness on Barry's cheeks, he'd been crying.

"I…what's wrong?" He tilted his head and moved closer.

"I'm scared for you leaving me again." Barry sniffed and leaned his head against his shoulder. Eobard struggled to keep up with the changing mood.

"Would it be more helpful if you told me how?" Eobard chewed his lip.

"No, but…" Barry reached for him and pressed him against his chest, squishing Eobard's cheek against his chest.

"This is how I held you…" Barry sobbed, "when you did…it was quick, but it was the longest minute of my life." Eobard's hand reached gently up to his face.

"You…" Barry lost it, "That's exactly what you did too."

Eobard felt tears sting his eyes, before he knew it, Barry was almost cradling him.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." He sighed.

"It's alright, I'm hoping that we can stop this from happening." Barry nuzzled him. Eobard nodded and let Barry hold him until his side ached.

"Are you….going to help me get back home?" Eobard asked quietly. Barry nodded and pulled him up by his hand and went through the threshold of the front door.

"Harry went to work." Barry smiled sadly and pulled Eobard into a full-bodied hug.

"I have something for you, don't let it change anything." Barry wiped his wet face and pawed around the bookshelf.

"Here." He smiled softly and pushed a card into his hands. Eobard looked down and inhaled sharply. It was a picture of Nora, Barry, Harrison, Cisco, Caitlin, Ronnie, Iris, and Eddie, but the part that startled him the most was the fact that in the image, there were two Nora Allens.

"H…how?" He glanced up, bleary-eyed. He stared at Barry until he became blurry from the tears.

"How is she alive?!" He barely managed to choke the words out.

"HOW IS SHE FUCKING ALIVE?!!!" Eobard roared at him, eyes filtering with a vicious red.

"S…stop!" Barry grabbed his shoulders and squeezed them gently.

"We… Harry finds a way to see her, in another world...another timeline." Barry answered him quickly, since his counterpart was losing it…and quickly. Eobard snorted against his chest and screamed. Barry fumbled and they slipped to the floor on their knees.

"It's okay, she knows her grandmother." He petted Eobard's hair and rubbed circles against his back while he sobbed.

"I…I am sorry, for killing her, for everything." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"I know Eo… I know." Barry soothed him.

"C…Can I see her?" He asked quietly. Barry suddenly felt Harrison's nagging words at him, but he shrugged it off.

"Yes, but you have to pretend to be Harry, she can't know it's you; then, she'll figure out the whole truth and it could ruin everything." Eobard jerked back and nodded quickly.

"She knows I'm a speedster and about Earth One."

"Here…" Barry handed him a copy of her address.

"Wait, I shouldn't…" Eobard paused and knocked the paper away, "All I really need is to know that you and her see each other and she knows everyone here."

"She does." Barry smiled, "she gave Nora the doll house." Barry smiled and pressed the picture into Eobard's hand.

"You can see her if you want." Barry smiled, knowing Eobard had to leave soon though.

"Can I?" Eobard chewed his lip nervously.

"You will, but not yet. I don't think you're ready to do it…you need to fix all of this and help me alright?" Barry looked up at him.

"Y…Yeah alright." Eobard smiled, still struggling internally with everything he suddenly had to do.

"Alright, I have to go home now, I can't stay any longer and you understand why." Eobard smiled and Barry left to the kitchen really quick. Eobard turned and saw a picture of the much younger Nora Allen in her school photo. He punched it and yanked out the picture too, hiding it in the hem of his pants.

"Here…" Barry handed him a homemade nutritional bar, "that has enough calories to help you run off getting back home."

"Thank you Bear." Eobard smiled as his yellow suit was pressed into his arms and Barry kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Let's go, before anyone tries to make you stay longer, I'm the only one here that understands how delicate it is between barriers of time, from a personal perspective." Barry smiled and they made their away from the neighborhood in seconds. They made it to the outskirts of town, dust billowed around them. Eobard leaned down and kicked off his pants and jumped up and down into his suit, making Barry cover his mouth to stifle a laugh.

"I…. I want you, just…just one more time…"Barry whispered, but Eobard heard it. Barry walked towards him and Eobard snatched his face up and kissed him hard on the mouth and bit him. They were pulling at each other and the zipper to the yellow suit went down again.

Barry pushed him down into the dirt and dust rose up as the dress shirt was yanked over Barry's head. Eobard grunted as Barry leaned forward and pushed inside him.

"G..God, fuck…" Eobard growled, but Barry slammed his hips up and hit his prostate.

"F….fuckkk…" Eobard pressed his forehead against Barry's and let out harsh breaths. His brows rose up and he was keeling at him in seconds. Barry had only pushed a few times and he was already there. He pulled at Eobard's hair and gritted his teeth. He didn't fight it and as soon as he felt that burn, he chased it. Barry squished their cheeks together as he finished quickly. It wasn't neat or prepared, but it was something else completely different, raw…pure. He didn't notice that he was crying too, but he felt like a monster for leaving this Barry. How would he feel and act towards his younger counterpart when he got back? How long did he have?

Eobard growled and banged his head against the ground over and over.

"Wh…what's wrong? What are you doing?!" Barry panicked and grabbed his face, stilling him.

"I don't want to die Barry." He paused as Barry attempted to dust him off and clean him up.

"I know… we can do this together, you need to finish teaching me." Barry managed to keep himself together. Eobard wiped his brow with his sleeve and zipped his suit back on, dirt and all.

"I love you." Barry nuzzled him and Eobard looked down and saw he was wearing a matching gold ring. He held it up and Eobard's eyes widened, but then he smiled when Barry ran into his red suit.

"Ready?" Barry smiled.

"Yes." Eobard smiled back, pulling up the hood of his suit. He handed something black and crumpled into Barry's hands.

"Y…you're giving this to me!?" He whimpered softly, rolling the familiar shirt over with a rainbow on it.

"Nora wore the other one to school, I know you need another one." He smiled, "Anyways, I stole this one…" He unzipped part of his suit and it has Taylor Swift scrawled across the front of it.

"Hey!" Barry scoffed and Eobard zipped it back into the safety of yellow leather faded to black.

"Fine…" Barry snorted and hugged him again, lifting him off the ground.

"Come find me, find her, us…run faster than you ever have…and find me." Barry kissed him so hard he almost left a bruise on his lips.

"Hfff….kay…" Eobard pulled back and turned to the left. He leaned on his hands and crouched, Barry mirrored the same movement.

"If you ever doubt yourself….think of Nora." Barry smiled.

A blast of air whirled past them and electricity exploded around them. Yellow and gold danced around his vision. Eobard smiled as red snapped back, as if their chained lighting was reacting towards one another.  It was magnetic and utterly powerful…almost as if their lightning were joining like their bodies could. Eobard felt Barry's heat as they ran. He felt the cosmic pull start to ripple through them, he turned to signal Barry, but the speedster was staring directly at him, as if he knew.

He probably did…sensed it too. A slight nod alerted him that it was time. Barry looked up and swirls of purple and a burning hot orange swirled in a spiral.

_Barry shoved him through the time lapse._

Eobard grunted as he entered the speedforce and gold raged around him. As if time was angry at him for breaking it. He hissed and felt a million souls connected to a single network that rippled through time, dimensions….the universe. He shuddered against the rippling gold and it surged forward with him, fighting him less. He felt his own time barrier pull at him and he followed. He felt fragments of memories pass him, some were of Harrison, his Barry, in both the past and present….

The last one was of Nora, his young daughter that he hoped to see again… He would see her again, he made a silent promise, whether he was dead or alive. He wanted to watch he birth and raise her through her childhood and chase off boys in her teenage years and hold Barry's hand as their hair turned white and silver. All these memories forced him faster. It wasn't life-changing events that drove him, it wasn't saving the world, it was his family and what he was capable of creating. He growled and broke through the barrier and felt the ground and slammed into it. He gritted his teeth as he hit the pavement a few times before finally landing to a still. His knees had gotten scraped and his suit was a little worse for wear. He pulled himself upright and glanced around.

Everything was shrouded in darkness, he glanced up and saw the midnight sky dotted with millions of stars.

_Minutes had probably gone by in his own timeline…_

He wiped off his bleeding chin and turned and saw his house. At least he was close. He walked up to the door and went inside to wash himself off. He unzipped his suit and threw it under the bed, angry at it…but mostly towards himself. He growled and wiped his face before pulling off the Taylor Swift t-shirt for a concert that supposedly happened this year. He'd have to look into that and make sure he stayed as close to the original timeline as he could so nothing drastic could change.

Papers flew out when his suit hit the bed. He quickly gathered up the pictures and stuffed them carefully into the autobiography he'd started writing in.

Barry needed Nora as much as possible, as much as he did…even. He felt the sting on not saying goodbye to the others, but it didn't matter… not anymore. He started up a shower and stayed under the spray of hot water for what could have been hours, or minutes, he wasn't really sure which. After toweling off, he checked the corner of the closet and saw Loki with her kittens. He breathed a sigh of relief and saw the little white kitten Barry had named after him. He didn't know yet, but Barry would have to name it and how he came up with the name was beyond him.

_Wait… You fucking said your name…in the yellow suit…_

He had a lot to do… and a lot of fuck ups to fix. He went into the kitchen and took a swig of whiskey from the decanter bottle and clicked his teeth before taking another. He felt around the table and dragged his laptop off of it and sat down on the couch. He searched Taylor Swift's new album and tour dates. He found the right one that matched the ticket that had been thrown at him by his counterpart. He glanced up as the computer displayed sponsored items and he saw the t-shirt. He inhaled sharply as he ordered it, then changed it to two, just in case.

It seemed like his life was ticking away, the longer he thought about it. He hated himself for knowing now, but at least he could make the best of it.

 _Small steps Eo…_ He felt Barry's voice in his head.

"Where did I even leave off?" He paused and suddenly remembered he'd been mad at Barry and refused sex with him.

"Oh shit." He whispered and decided to take his car for a change. It was dark and no one would be up, so he left his wheelchair at home. He needed the time to think and figure everything out.

"So, fix what I've fucked up and then somehow…not die and then save…the world?" He mumbled to himself.

"What the fuck have you gotten yourself into, it was much easier being a villain." He scolded and cursed himself.

"Fuck…" He paused and tried to figure out what he needed to do without compromising his mission.

_You can't wait until the end to tell me who you really are…_

His older counterpart's words echoed in his mind and he clenched the wheel at a red light. He had to sort everything out. He thought he was on his way to Barry's, but made a left instead of going right at the turn around. He headed to S.T.A.R. Labs.

"Fuck, the chair!" He snarled and banged his head against the wheel once he made it to the parking  lot. He growled and slammed the door shut and blasted down the street and phased right through his front door. He jerked it open and held the chair up as he ran.

If he could see himself from before he'd started all of this….he would have laughed and never believed it, but loving Barry had completely changed things.

A lot of things….

He had a new destiny and he wanted Barry to be the epicenter of it all. He wanted Nora and Harrison as well, call him greedy, but there was enough of him to go around. It hadn't taken long for him to figure out that the Wells he had met was not from this world, he couldn't be… he sensed that he vibrated at a different frequency…and he had. Eobard pulled open his chair and sat down. Ripples of red echoed off of him in vicious arcs of ultraviolet light.

"Jesus!" He jumped out of the chair and felt the hair on his arms raise.

"My powers are overriding the Tachyon charger…" He mouthed.

"Shit…what happens now?" He whimpered and rubbed his temples.

"Shit…fuck…" He grumbled and tried sitting down again, but sparks of red electricity kept zapping out of his body any time he went near the chair.

"Come on…figure something out." He hissed, rubbing his temples angrily. He flipped the chair over and started pulling out parts with his blurred hand. He didn't have time for tools and being careful. Eobard managed to get the huge drive out and lug it to his secret room.

"Good morning Dr. Wells." Gideon spoke in that tone that never failed to calm him internally.

"Oh just swell." He snapped as the tank clanked against the floor.

"Gideon…" He paused, considering his mission.

"Search for any signs of Superman." He asked, curious, but cautious.

"Searching….there are records of a Superman in Kansas and Metropolis." She spoke.

"Are there any signs for Zod?" He asked.

"There are no records of Zod." She calmed answered.

"Search for any kind of Kryptonian organic matter." He asked.

"There are only files of Superman and a Clark Kent." Gideon answered.

"Good, then he isn't here yet." He turned over, "Save all files of Superman and Oliver Queen." He added the second name just in case. He apparently needed all the help he could get for something he wasn't entirely certain of.

"Barry's got friends, we might need them too." He stopped and sat down in the chair with a thump. It felt strangely light, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. He sat there and held his head in his hands before rising. He pulled the map out of his bag and clipped it to the wall and put a red pushpin on the first line.

"Time to get to work…" He furrowed his brow and pulled more items out of his bag. Red lines circled around Kal's name and he made a big black circle around the word singularity.

"You'd better be there." He grumbled and put a gold pushpin across it, then added a second.

"There will be a lot of problems…" He scratched his head and started outlining newspaper articles of different events that older Barry had scrawled down. He looked up the articles online and printed them out for a visual. Eobard then found the point where Zod would come into the mix and stuck a silver pushpin in the circle. He then added a blue for Harry and a green one for Lex Luther. He put a triangle around them and considered his options and how well they might end up working together. He stood back and looked at the 6 foot long paper and sighed,

"I look like a crazy person." He scowled and stabbed a black pin on Batman's name.

"I'm done…I need to stop or none of this will make any sense to me anymore." He whimpered and closed the door to his secret room. He blew out an exasperated breath and made his way to the cortex. He could make out the line of the sunrise behind the blinds of the window.

"God…" He grumbled and folded his head in his arms and leaned against his desk. He was so emotionally wrought he wasn't exactly certain what to do at this point. He knew he had to keep teaching Barry and help him get faster, not to get home; no, not anymore, but to help him save the world. It was quite a life-changing experience that jarred his world.

"Oh Barry." He mumbled quietly to himself, considering all the options he had, he'd managed to pick the most convoluted and dangerous one…

"Dr. Wells?" He heard a voice ring out across the stagnant morning air.

"Hmm…what?" He glanced up and saw Cisco.

"Are you alright, where are your glasses?" Cisco asked cautiously.

"I…" Eobard thought quickly, "I decided to try contacts today for a change." He smiled, hoping it would deter Cisco from asking any more questions.

It did…but Cisco seemed not quite like himself…fidgety, if Eobard were any more observant, he'd say he'd been hiding something.

"What is it Cisco?" He turned his chair around and narrowed his eyes.

**………………………………………………………………………………….**

**Barry POV**

He managed to get out of bed and clean himself up after everything that happened. He couldn't believe that he'd let any of that happen with the Reverse Fla-….No, Eobard Thawne, he remembered that he knew his name now. Secretly, he wished he could see him again, ask him questions. Barry pulled clothes from his closet and dressed himself, blue seemed like the right choice. He straightened out his hair, some tufts had escaped the comb, but he reeled them in. A text from Caitlin signaled he'd be late if he didn't hurry. He smiled and put on the watch that Joe had given him a few months ago. He grabbed his bag and rushed to the C.S.I division of the precinct. Joe met up with him and gave him some files and let him know that he needed to have them on his desk that evening or he'd be in trouble.

"Got it Joe, I'll make sure they're done." He smiled and headed up the stairs and closed the door. He completely cheated and used his speed to finish the work and then placed them under a binder on his desk to make it seem like he hadn't finished them already. He had to get to the lab and see what was going on, but he wouldn't deny…it would be a bit difficult for him to see Wells…especially after yesterday.

He sulked, but headed in that direction so he wouldn't get in any further trouble that he might end up in when he was alone with Wells, after all… he was the one that had ran away. A quick run and he was there and saw Caitlin getting out of her car.

"Hey, can we talk?" He asked and she nodded and smiled, but it had faded when she met his serious expression.

"Y..yeah, is everything alright?" he asked, her freckles seemed darker this time.

"I…I may have made a mistake…" Barry whined.

"What happened?" Her eyes went wider with curiosity.

"I… I left him." Barry admitted.

"What?!" Her gasp was louder than he realized.

"You guys are over???!!!" She almost screamed.

"N…No, not that kind of over. I just kinda left him because I got scared." Barry looked up at her with sad puppy eyes. She was already reaching in to hug him.

"He's an intelligent man, I'm sure that he won't take it personally and…" She hugged him tighter, "He's not the type to really give up." She added.

Barry smiled and thanked her.

"I appreciate the help. I just don't want any bad blood between us, that's all." He pouted as they made their way into the elevator and then to the cortex.

"What's going on?" Caitlin looked up and Cisco had this dejected expression that resembled losing a best friend.

"Cisco has something he'd like to share with everyone." Eobard snapped angrily, but managed to keep his tone in check…enough.

"I…Hartley escaped." He admitted to the others, then stared at the floor.

"I let him out." Cisco stood there solemnly.

"Why, what were you thinking? You know how dangerous he is." Barry retorted.

"Hartley said he knew what happened to Ronnie." Cisco spoke.

"I told you to let it go and don't look into that for me." Caitlin took off her sunglasses.

"I wasn't doing it for you…I… I sealed Ronnie into the accelerator before it blew. He told me to wait two minutes. I waited, but he didn't come back, and I can't stop thinking… ten… twenty seconds and Ronnie wouldn't be like he is right now. I've wanted to tell you so many times." Cisco looked over at Caitlin.

"I'm so sorry." He added.

"So you carried that around this whole time?" She asked, uncertainty filling her voice. She walked around the desk and towards him.

"Do you know what Ronnie would say if he were here?" She stood in front of him.

"He would say that you did the right thing. What happened that night, wasn't your fault." Barry glanced over and looked at the doctor's perplexed expression and how he'd crossed his arms.

"It wasn't anybody's fault." She added, "Come on, don't we have a teleporter to catch?"

"We do have a teleporter to catch, and fortunately, we have a theory." He wheeled around the desk slightly faster than what he was used to and almost hit the desk.

Barry stifled a small chuckled and played it off by clearing his throat. It was difficult to contain himself when his mentor crashed into things, given the situation.

"Have a look at this." Eobard spoke as Barry went around behind him and watched.

"This is the normal behavior of the particulate that Shawna left behind…watch what happens when we remove light." He tapped a few keys and the slab went from blue to green. Barry liked how he was all business when he was in the lab, it made everything easier to face.

"Shawna can only entangle with something she can see, take away her ability to do that…" He smiled knowingly.

"She can't teleport." Cisco answered him.  

"Exactly." Eobard glanced up at him with sincerity.

"So, we just need to get her into a dark space." Caitlin smiled. Barry felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it out and answered.

"Hello?" He said almost nonchalantly, but then it changed, "I'll be right there…." The others turned around and met his expression.

"What's wrong?" Eobard asked quickly.

"M…My dad, he's been stabbed." Barry could barely form the words coming out of his mouth and Caitlin's jaw dropped. It didn't take long, but that evening, Barry was there holding his father's hand in a hospital bed. His father had been delving into Marc Stockheimer's business. His dad would always be a cop, no matter what.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………..**

**Eobard POV**

Later that night, Barry spent most of his day with his father, he couldn’t blame him for it either. He suddenly felt like a chunk of his life had been ripped out, by his own hand. He scrunched his nose up and was thankful of everyone leaving. It was a nice change and he needed a break. After discovering Cisco had let him out, it became slightly more difficult to work on his map. He had months for the events to line up, but he didn't want to miss a single cue. He'd find a way to get Henry Allen out of prison as well. He threw a pile of papers off his desk and laid on the floor, surrounded by clippings of a Man of Steel and small events that would help him track down what each person he needed to remember was doing. Lex was planning some kind of event in New York while Bruce Wayne was at some charity convention a few states over. He didn't need to worry about them, but it might be easier if he could track them or at least their houses. He threw an arm over his face and sighed. A mechanical sound echoed through the room and he hadn't noticed, or probably care to notice until footsteps filled the room, clearly feminine by the weight and clack of heel.

"H…hello?" a female voice rang out.

Eobard glanced over and recognized Nira's face. He bolted upright and papers flew around the room and spiraled around.

"Yes, what?" He cleared his throat.

"I…was looking for you." She answered quickly and blushed.

"Ah, I'm not looking to get zapped again." He scoffed at her, but then quickly collected himself, "My apologies Nira, I've been a bit preoccupied given some recent changes and events." He stood up and started picking up the loose articles.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday." Her face went pale.

"No, I want to thank you….actually." He smiled and walked towards her, "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have my abilities back, and this…thing…this ability you can do has charged me up so completely, that I think I'm back to my full potential." He grinned.

"Oh, well…I hope you aren't hurt." She chewed her lip.

"On the contrary…" His grin grew wider, "are you hungry?"

She smiled and nodded, he had the feeling Barry would probably be at the hospital all night. They took off in his car and he tossed the chair into the back seat.

"Why do you use that?" She asked.

"I use it because sometimes I can't walk and it is more convenient, at least…it was until you came along." He chuckled.

"Are you going to tell the others that you can walk now?" She asked.

"I don't know if it is a good idea yet, some of them won't come around until it's time." He clicked the turn signal.

"Does Barry know?" She questioned.

"Yes, he does. He was the first person I told." He turned the wheel smoothly and led her into the steak house parking lot.

"Can I tell you a secret Nira?" He asked, relaxing against the seat.

"Sure." She turned and watched him with soft brown eyes.

"If you could go back in time and fix your mistakes, would you do it?" Eobard asked.

"I…I don't think that would be a very wise idea. Mistakes are a part of you and define who you are as a person." She smiled warmly.

"I see you're point…" He sighed, "but what if you were given a plan and had to change what is going to happen?"

"Are you a time-traveling metahuman?" She asked.

"Something like that yeah." He scoffed. He didn't know who he could talk to, but she seemed to be the only person he could trust without destroying everything.

"Do you think people can change?" He asked.

"Anyone is capable of change Dr. Wells." She laughed and they headed towards the entrance.

He wouldn't lie…he had a nice time with her and it was elating to be able to not hide in front of someone. They ate mostly in silence with a few chaste comments and jokes, but nothing too deep, not like the car ride there.

He scratched his head and weighed his options and figured it was the right thing to do. It didn’t take long for Shawna to show up again and start robbing for money so she and her boyfriend could pay off some debt and skip town. He answered his phone and was at the lab moments later.

Eobard found himself on the other the side of the comm. and was talking to Barry. He seemed to be having difficulty keeping up with her since she clearly wouldn't stay in one place long enough to hit.

"Remember Barry, she can't teleport if she can't see." He ordered over the comm, still feeling like his teaching methods were not as effective as the Reverse Flash's would be. He heard an engine roar and then light bulbs popping and breaking. Barry was running up the sides of the walls with a wrench, shattering all the lights. He punched out the lights on the car and halted to a skid to pry open the car door.

"He left me." He could hear Shawna's voice of disbelief.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Barry POV**

"Are you sure she can't get out of there?" Barry asked.

"It’s one-way glass, she can't go anywhere." Cisco smiled, "I'm not letting anyone get out ever again."

Barry nodded and gave Cisco a hug, after everything today, he was certain he needed one.

Shawna said that even though she was in a cage and Clay was out there, she still loved him, even though it seemed crazy.

"Some people are worth being crazy for." Barry chuckled, suddenly understanding Shawna's perspective.

He hugged her goodbye and he made his way back to the cortex. He looked up and saw his own crazy love.

"Hey, I'm sorry about last night." Barry managed, but he held up a hand to silence him. Barry clammed up and watched him with interest.

"Would you like to have some frozen yogurt Barry?" He gave a 100-watt smile and Barry returned the favor and looped his arm around his and started walking towards the elevator.

He leaned his head against his shoulder as they made it to the parking lot. So much was running through the doctor's head at the moment.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………**

They sat in pink and white chairs that were almost egg-shaped. Barry smiled as he ate his strawberry flavored yogurt. He looked up and spat a blueberry at Eobard's cheek.

"Hey!" He slapped his hand on his cheek and accidentally smashed the blueberry.

"Gross…." He scoffed, but Barry leaned close and peeked around before leaning in and licking it off his cheek.

"Ohh…" Eobard turn and rubbed his sticky spoon against Barry's cheek and chuckled.

"We'd better quit before we're kicked out." Barry laughed and wiped his chin off with a napkin.

Eobard was debating on what to do about Barry. He needed him to learn faster at this rate…

He needed a teacher…. a true teacher.

_Barry needed the Reverse Flash to teach him how to truly run…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter makes sense for you, because it took me a hell of a time writing it. I hope it isn't too difficult to decipher, but if so... feel free to comment and I'll answer any questions that you have :3
> 
> This story is turning into a monster....seriously, way bigger than I planned already. I'm considering changing this into a series....maybe.


	16. Who Is In Control...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eobard discovers what friendship truly feels like and Barry has never been more perfect, but can he keep living a lie to himself and those he loves, or finally take off the mask?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know Flash is over for now and OMG did you see what the fuck happened?! Maybe more of my story is making sense along with the new timeline lol. Anyways, sorry for such a long hiatus... I lost a family member from drugs so what Eobard does in this chapter was written before it happened, but I decided to stay with the original work. Do NOT do drugs my fans...only if Eobard makes them for you (enough said about that) so stay away from them. I made the effects seem like Pandora (yes Avatar) because it's pretty amazing... Enjoy my pretties! And hello all my new fans!!!

**Eobard POV**

He curled up and felt the heat of Barry against him. He shifted his weight and heard a small murmur and the young speedster was rubbing his face into his neck and settled again.

It was moments like these when Eobard could picture them lying together twenty years from now…

His arms curled around Barry and soothed him, petting him. It didn't take long for him to turn over and peek at him from beneath his arm, green eyes glittering at him.

"Hey…" Eobard smiled.

"Hey yourself." Barry smiled back and curled up closer to him.

"We have a lot to do today, are you ready?" He shifted his weight forward and Barry dislodged himself from Eobard's grasp.

They prepared for the day with little smiles back and forth and Eobard decided to make breakfast, possibly practicing for what he'd hoped his future with him would be like. He simply couldn't wait for that mundane family life…

He'd trade in his yellow suit for it too…

Eobard closed his eyes as he flipped the spatula over with a sigh. Rejection seared at the edge of his mind and nothing could ebb that away….but pure truth. After breakfast, they gathered their shoulder bags and headed out the door.

It didn't take long for them both to carry their bags out of the car and he grumbled as the car door opened. Barry would probably end up running to the lab… Eobard wished he could run too, as he had with Nora.

But he surprised him by sitting next to him in the car and watched him with curious eyes. Eobard noted the clean fresh clothes, the scent of barely laundered Tide filtered through the air, along with something that smelled like the sun, or maybe it was just Barry….or the way the light made him look like something that snuck out of heaven.

Eobard inhaled deeply and clenched the wheel until his knuckles turned white. He'd be damned if he'd let the scent of Barry ever leave the pillow beside him, or his car, or even his own skin. A gentle nudge altered him back to his senses and he started driving...Harrison Wells was still in there…sometimes… Not much was said on the way to work, but the warmth of Barry's hand on his thigh felt like a hot iron.

Once they got to the elevator, Barry looked up and him and smiled.

"What?" Eobard smirked, watching him. Barry answered by dropping his forensics bag and pressing him to the wall as the doors closed. The next few minutes went by quicker than Eobard had hoped, but it was hot and humid by the time the elevator made it to their floor.

They were alone, which happened more and more often lately. Eobard went towards his office and curled his arms around the book he'd started, hiding it in his drawer that only his thumbprint would unlock. He flipped through it with a blur, making sure Barry wasn't looking once he did it. He gathered some of the other articles off his desk and tossed them at the bottom of his drawer.

He knew they had to finish looking for Ronnie, he didn't really care… maybe enough to help out by checking the temperature fluctuations occurring around the city, I mean…it didn't take a genius to figure out that Ronnie also had a reputation for saving people too. He wasn't completely a villain….not like the Reverse Flash, but hey, he was making changes too. Eobard scoffed at the article of what looked like a picture of a comet written by Iris herself.

"Great" He mumbled, but he had the feeling they'd find him sooner rather than later.

Barry was already suited up, as Eobard had turned, his eyes flickered right with his counterpart and he watched him dress. Was it bad that he could see every second of it? He may have even cracked a smile, but then turned away in case Barry was suspicious, but that boy was oblivious.

The computer started making weird noises, both turned their attention towards it. He leaned over the monitor and Barry was already reading another fluctuation.

"Go." Eobard didn't have to say it twice and papers flew everywhere and the speedster was off in a blast of gold light. Eobard breathed deep as he started monitoring Barry's progress. He was faster… Eobard smiled wider to himself. He sat in his wheelchair, anticipating the arrival of the others. The day ended up being a very boring one, for quite some time until it had gotten dark and the sky turned black. He spent his day recording the events and even checked his secret room. It wasn't too often that he found himself alone in the lab, so he took the opportunity as soon as it presented itself. He flipped through the Zod article.

"How the hell am I supposed to stop him?" He murmured. He could recall how Barry told him he needed to get help from Lex Luthor, Bruce Wayne, and somehow Harrison Wells.

"How do you even come back?" He hunched down and looked at another article, one he'd missed. A worm hole opened in the sky and he wasn't sure what or how he'd fix it. He looked at the timeline on the wall and pinned the wormhole between his own death and when Harrison Wells supposedly comes into the picture.

"Am I going to have to be the one that opens this?" He ran a palm across the picture and looped a red string around it and then to his yellow pin.

"I wish I could keep talking to you." He sighed and rubbed his face until it felt like glass was in his eyes.

"Shit." He needed to figure out how he'd end up dying and quickly. He needed to know when the reverse flash stopped being sighted. Maybe Bruce Wayne could help, he already knew his identity, thanks to his own future, but that's not really what mattered. He needed to find Superman as well, but from what he heard, he was just an enigma as much as Harrison Wells was. Eobard hated that he had to be alone with all of this. He seethed with anger and kicked the pile of papers that he'd accumulated in a few short days. This was probably the worst day at work he'd ever had…because he was alone. Maybe the reverse flash needed to pay Gotham a visit soon. Just then, activity started up in the cortex and Eobard made it out of his room as quickly as he could. He sat in his chair and nervously folded his hands as he made it to where the gang was gathering like an ant hill being stepped on.

"I'm going to find him." Barry snapped.

" _We_ will find him." Eobard corrected and both Cisco and Caitlin were smiling. Barry would never have to end up doing anything alone. Eobard figured that if Ronnie got away the first encounter with Barry, he wouldn't get away a second time if their team was at a stakeout. Cisco remained in the lab, monitoring and recording what needed to happen, Caitlin and Eobard ended up in the S.T.A.R. Labs van. It was slow, but the best part was getting hamburgers at Big Belly Burger before making it to Professor Stein's street. Somehow the matrix that Stein was holding during the accelerator explosion had fused his body with Ronnie's.

Eobard mostly stuck around just to see how it was done and if it could be undone, … safely.

Eobard frowned as a blast of fire hit the side of the van and Flash was slammed into a street light. This may not end too well. Both their eyes widened as fire headed and flared across the windshield. Eobard made a face and then Barry went up into the sky with him.

"Shit!" Both of them shouted as Caitlin stomped on the gas, thankfully, he was easy to see in the darkened sky. The van roared forward down the suburban  street. Then Barry was falling, struck in the face with a fist that was on fire. Eobard was losing it… His legs started to vibrate just enough to warn him of the danger Barry was in. His body reacted and his eyes exploded with a burning light and he was phasing through the side of the van, too quick for human eyes to see, and he pulled the door open to feign an accident that anyone could probably believe. He gathered up speedforce as he made his way towards Barry's falling form. Ronnie rushed back down and tried to grab him, but Eobard smacked his arm away with a snarl and Barry was on the ground safely and Eobard rushed back to the van before anyone could blink an eye.

He huffed and managed to lay on the ground, making it seem as if he'd fallen from the van.

Then Firestorm lifted from the ground and headed for the sky, possibly afraid of hurting Barry because that’s when Caitlin shouted Ronnie's name.

The next day was rather interesting, both for Eobard and science… They'd figured out that Firestorm was in fact two people, Ronnie Raymond and Professor Stein. The internal mental battle was intriguing and Stein was apparently winning. They were able to find a covert spot that was easy to use because when they separated, there would be an explosion. The best part was watching them separate in the form of an explosion. It was scary, but impressive. Eobard wondered if it was possible to use them as a means of aiding his world-saving conquest, but then thought it better. Tests were run and he watched Caitlin's face and her attitude changed dramatically overnight. He was certain they'd done it too, despite protocol of danger because who knew what was coursing through Ronnie's veins. It didn't take long for the tests to be finished with Dr. Stein either and he was home the same evening as well. The only difference was that he had a desire to eat pizza, which made everyone laugh. It was like the puzzle of Eobard's  life was getting bigger and he was scared of losing it all. Half of it was shrouded in darkness because he couldn't share it with Barry, not yet at least.

**....................................................................................................................................**

**Eobard POV**

Eobard found himself in the lab the next morning with Barry when he had completely forgotten his chair. He hadn't meant to forget, but maybe it was about time things had changed, just then something unexpected happened.

Caitlin's eyes widened when she saw him standing next to Barry.

"Dr. Wells?!" She exclaimed and dropped her bag onto the floor and rushed to the both of them.

"H…How?!" She stammered.

"I was going to surprise you… all of you, but Cisco ended up being late." He paused.

"How did it happen?" She asked.

"Metahuman research has allowed for this…" He motioned towards his legs, "to repair and heal; therefore, I can walk…again." He smiled curtly.

Caitlin reached forward and hugged Barry and Eobard together.

"I'm so happy for you two!" She squealed. Eobard blushed slightly at her reaction. He wasn't used to Caitlin being so attentive and open, but here they were.

"I can't wait for Cisco to see this." She smiled.

"I know." Barry grinned, beaming with excitement because this was the first step for them to be able to admit their feelings towards one another in public and around their friends.

"I have to finish filing these, but after I'm done, we have plans to make!" She turned and went back through the door and grabbed her bag off the floor. Barry heard his phone ring, he reached in his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" He smiled.

"Cisco?" He furrowed his brow and then smiled, "I can pick you up."

It didn’t' take very long for the word to spread, not that news had very far to go, but for being such professionals, they were even more efficient in spreading gossip.

Oliver, Thea, Roy, Diggle, and Felicity would probably be there too, not probably as close, but nonetheless, they would probably end up at the same place the S.T.A.R. Labs team was headed.

_Eobard would make certain nothing would be ruined for Barry….nothing…_

He glanced up and watched Barry pace around the lab at lightning speed, finishing everything as quickly as he metahumanely could. Eobard snorted a chuckle as papers flew everywhere.

"You won't remember anything if you keep that speed up." He scoffed, but Barry was almost doing flips trying to finish Caitlin's and Cisco's chores, at least everything he understood how to do in the meantime.

They were going to the beach to celebrate!

Cisco was packing at home and made sure to bring his favorite pair of Star Wars swim trunks. Caitlin was bringing Iris for a fun girl's night in. No one was sure really what they had planned, but it probably involved drinking and painting nails…maybe even Ronnie's.

Eobard wasn't a fan of the drinking, because honestly, it was a waste of money, but he figured he'd opt in for fingernail painting just to see Barry's reaction.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**Barry POV**

Barry  rolled up his shirt with excitement. Plans to go to the beach were underway and almost nothing could staunch his excitement. They had a cat sitter, Nira, and she'd help keep an eye on all of Loki's babies too. He felt the weight of the carpet move as the doctor passed behind him.

"Hey…" Barry could feel his lover's smile against the back of his neck.

"You planned the whole night, haven't you?" Barry smiled and turned around.

"How about the next three nights?" He smiled and two tickets to Taylor Swift's concert flapped between two slender fingers.

"Oh My God!" Barry uttered and held them in his hands like trophies and preceded to scream and jump up and down, much as Eobard had expected…. _well, maybe a little more_.

"I see you're excited now, aren't you?" He smiled and Barry jumped at him and curled his legs around his torso, dragging him to the ground.

"We don't have time for this, we have to get going." Eobard laughed. It was amazing how quickly everyone had readjusted to Ronnie coming back into the picture. It was almost as if the puzzle of them has a dislodged piece and it was suddenly perfect again. Eobard couldn't deny the fact of Ronnie being back to normal and being able to separate the two bodies was rather incredible, even in the eyes of science. Eobard was indeed impressed. He nuzzled Barry as they laid still for a brief moment.

"I'm so glad Ronnie is back…and whole." Barry cooed in delight, making Eobard smile once again.

"I can't wait to go see Taylor Swift." Eobard scoffed and then Barry swatted at him playfully.

"You know how I feel about her!" His face went red and he tickled Eobard. His blue eyes went wide and he started laughing and curling up into a ball in an attempt to hide.

"I give, I give!!!" He rolled over on his stomach and hid his head under his forearms. They laughed and shared a bag of jelly bellies before getting up to face the day.

"Ahhh!" Eobard stumbled across the room at kittens scrambled in every direction.

"I feel like she had more…" He chuckled as Barry picked up the runt.

"I like him…" He smiled, "We haven't figured out names for them yet."

"We will." Eobard smiled and looked at Barry's green eyes, full of wonder.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"Eobard?" Barry smiled and held the kitten close to his cheek.

"Oh…well, sounds kind of distinguished." Eobard chewed his lips nervously.

"I like it, and I think he'll grow up to be a fine cat." Barry smiled and the kitten purred delightfully before being gently set down. Barry left the room and started filling the food bowls in the kitchen.

"I can't believe he gave you MY name!" Eobard hissed under his breath at the kitten. The white kitten looked up and Eobard could have sworn it winked before running into the kitchen with its brothers and sisters.

"Hmph." Eobard grumbled as he shoved a pair of boxers in Barry's bag and zipped it up.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………….**

  **Eobard POV**

He packed his own bag as well, some dark jeans and the Taylor Swift shirts he'd managed to hide for now, and then some of his own personal items, then the Pink Floyd shirt he'd managed to replace before their impromptu trip. Flip flops and slip-ons were the only shoes he'd bother with bringing.

_He felt a presence at the back of his mind. no less…the thoughts of the real Harrison Wells…If he were  honest, he managed to slip through the cracks of his own memories at times. Harrison Wells did not seem like he was against this budding love for Barry Allen…no, but the feelings tended to push at times when Eobard felt emotionally distraught or weak, would this all  stop if he met the Harrison Wells that Barry ended  marrying?_

_So many questions, and not enough answers…._

Eobard glanced up and watched Barry finish packing, he took his time too, savoring each moment.

_Don't wait forever to tell me who you really are…._

An older Barry Allen's voice rang through his head, making the ominous tone for his mood present, but he tried not to let to eat him alive…not today.

He rose from the bed and zipped up Barry's suitcase and walked towards his car, tossing them in the back seat.

"How long until we get there?" Barry asked with an excited grin as his arm laced around Eobard's.

"Only a couple hours I suppose." Eobard smiled and rubbed his nose against Barry's. The speedster responded in kind and leaned in and kissed him hard. A loud smack sound broke their kiss and both of them turned and saw the old lady across the street that Eobard had haggled in the store was throwing down her newspaper in what could have been disgust, but he wasn't sure…But what did amuse him was the look on her face when she saw the couple kissing and it entirely made his day that much better.  The car ride there was both hilarious and fun, they stopped at every gas station.

**………………………………………………………………………………………….**

At some point, their bags were unpacked in the drawers and the mini bar was already opened. Eobard turned and smiled, holding an odd looking bottle that resembled a beaker more than anything.

"What's that?" Barry asked, brows drawn up wide.

"It's a little something special I've created for you…to…" He took a tiny bottle of the supplied alcohol and drank it, "get drunk as I will be." He chuckled.

Barry tentatively took it from his hands and drank it down like a shot and his eyes widened.

"Oh wow!" He cooed and soon they weren't doing anything productive whatsoever.  They both bolted from the hotel door, Eobard had the keycard in the pocket of his robe as they swiftly made their way to the edge of the beachfront made available by the National Bank of Harrison Wells.

Barry ran an heard a growl as he lost his balance as Eobard knocked them both towards the shoreline. Caitlin and Ronnie were not far behind as he carried her to the water almost screaming. Eobard heaved Barry over his shoulder and ran into the water with him. Excited screams rang through the salty air. Cisco laughed as he watched the whole scene unfold from the safety of the sand.

"Wow…" He smirked as he laid out towels and their umbrella for shade. His plans were completely different from the others as he gathered up his plastic bags.

"Why aren't you in the water?" A feminine voice spoke as he looked up. His eyes widened behind his sunglasses as he took in all curves, tanned skin, and blonde-streaked hair.

"Umm…" Cisco was at a loss for words as she made her way beneath his umbrella.

"I…I was…am with my friends." He gestured towards the water at the two couples.

"Looks like you're the third wheel huh?" She pursed her lips.

"Umm…I suppose." He held the plastic baggies against his chest and tried not to stare at her, but it was like looking at a goddess.

"I kind of am too." She moved closer and looked back towards her brother and another person. Cisco took a closer look and realized it was Leonard Snart and Mick Rory on beach chairs laughing. What startled him most was when they held hands. Cisco wasn't about to judge, but when he saw it… It just seemed different because they were…you know…villains.

"Leonard Snart is your brother?" He looked quizzical, but she just flipped her hair back and smiled at him.

"I'm Lisa…" She smiled, "Want to make it a bicycle and look for sea glass?" She cooed.

"Sure, I mean, if you like collecting like I do." Cisco smiled nervously as she took one of the bags and they started to trail along the shore.

**………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**Barry POV**

"Who's that with Cisco?" Barry suddenly pulled his head from the water and pointed at Cisco walking with a strange female.

"Looks like he's no longer a third wheel, and apparently, neither is she." Eobard nodded at the two other guys on the beach sunning themselves.

"Oh my God!" Barry covered his mouth while a massive evil grin plastered over the doctor's face.

"They're allowed to have fun too Barry." Eobard smiled as Barry turned his attention back on him.

"Want to look for sea glass like the other beachcombers? Eobard wiggled his brows, making Barry chuckle.

"You're on!" He sped out of the water and in seconds Barry came back with a handful of frosted glass in many different shades and shapes.

"I hate you…" Eobard scoffed, "You take all the fun out of it that way." He knocked the bag from Barry's hand and laughed.

"HEY!!!" Barry jumped down and started trying to gather up the pieces as quickly as he could while Eobard kicked on more sand over it with dark laughter. Cisco's hand found its way into their scuffle and he was snatching up the little pieces too.

"Ha!" He held up a dark blue one and waved it up in the air while Lisa made her way over with her own bag.

"The best treasures are stolen!" Cisco laughed as he rose, holding the glass with a grin. Lisa turned his face sideways and kissed him swiftly, but full on the lips. Now it was Eobard's turn to suppress a chuckle.

"I think you're right about that." Lisa smiled as she pulled away from his face. Cisco was shocked, judged by the color of his face, but he played it rather cool…for once.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Eobard smiled and turned towards Cisco and leaned in to kiss him and Cisco screamed and dove under his arm, escaping him.

Barry and Lisa roared with laughter and they could hear Caitlin's too, she apparently, had seen the whole thing unfold.

"I'm hungry, what about you guys?" She piped up and the others suddenly pointed to a wooden-looking shack on the torn up well-used road that was near the beach.

"Let's go" Snart's tone didn't seem cold as usual, but the shock of hearing his voice with such emotion in it was something else entirely for Barry. He wasn't used to it, but he couldn't let them know who he was. It was weird, but he didn't want to ruin anything for Cisco either, so he opted for pretending not to know them, following Eobard's example. Maybe he was capable of having a good time…They made their way into the Whale Tail Café and ordered drinks and fish and chips mostly, but Lisa went for the clam chowder in a bread bowl.

"This is amazing." Eobard muffled as a piece of fish fell out of his mouth while the others laughed. Cisco sat on the other side, but Lisa had him squished against the wall rather closely. Eobard had the feeling they'd leave early for some fun of their own…oh yeah. He would too.

Barry ate quickly, savoring the food a little bit, but not really. He was looking forward to something else entirely after dinner was long over.

"There's going to be a storm tomorrow, that's what the weather says, but it shouldn't affect our concert." Barry smiled giddily as he tucked his phone safely back into his pocket.

"You mean YOUR concert, we all have places we'd rather be." Caitlin laughed. Ronnie even poked a few jokes about Barry's obsession for Taylor Swift.

Eobard reached over and poked Ronnie in the hand with his fork, that made him stop.

"Only I can make fun of him for that." He scoffed.

"If that storm comes tomorrow, then I have special plans for us." He pulled Barry close against his hip and he heard a coo in response.

After dinner, each couple went a different way: Caitlin and Ronnie headed to a wine tasting event, Leonard and Mick ended up in an unofficial night surfing contest, and Cisco and Lisa headed for the café that had a bar on the roof…That left Barry and Eobard to their concert.

"Are you ready?" Eobard smiled and waved a bag of glass in front of him. There were pink shards and even yellow; colors Barry had never found before during his glass-combing adventures.

"When did you get these?!" Barry's jaw dropped and Eobard handed the bag to him.

"These are so pretty."

"Glad you like them." Eobard nuzzled him; he'd never admit that he bought them from one of the shell shops beside the café they ate at, but the darkness hid his mad grin rather well.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Barry POV**

The concert was just as amazing as the beach, if not more… The thousands of people around them were already singing around them, as if their energy was almost palpable. Eobard had never been to a concert before, and it proved to be amazing. Barry was giddy with glee and Eobard felt it rush through his veins like a glorious infection that he wanted. He grabbed Barry's hand and it felt like he was flying from all the joy around them and the music that interconnected each and every single person there. It was quite incredible. Glow bracelets rippled along with phone lights, giving off ripples of light that really did look beautiful. Eobard purred and pressed against Barry, luring him in with warmth and something much hotter. Barry turned and leaned up against him and they danced back and forth, jumped up and down, and threw their arms up with the roaring crowd. Because people, in all their absolute true self, they are color, sound…wavelengths. Rainbows blasted through the center of the screen. The focal point on the monitor represented far more than a simple logo… Stars exploded around them as a lion roared and then lightning crackled around them. Eobard couldn't bear the thought of ever leaving him.

The next image resembled a third eye and it vibrated orange and gold prisms cascading over Barry's face. Colors collided over the stage and audience, which resembled more of a cave than a room and it was full of vibrating life.

_You see me in hindsight…Tangled up with you all night… Burning it down… Someday when you leave me, I'll bet these memories…._

_Follow You Around….._

They laughed as the sound waves rippled around them, through them. Eobard grabbed Barry and spun around with him, enjoying the wavelengths between them.

Everything was amazing at the moment in time; Barry cooed in delight as they sauntered back towards the hotel, taillights from the cars flickered off them. The hotel room was the perfect ambient temperature.

Through the darkness he felt the logo scrawled across Eobard's brand new shirt and he turned and started to pull off his own. Barry paused for a moment and looked behind him at Eobard.

He turned and saw him…speckles of glowing dots flecked against his face, like some celestial god that was only meant for him.

"I have something for you." He spoke with a deep baritone that vibrated against his body. Barry wasn't sure quite what he was expecting, but when the doctor pulled out a syringe, Barry froze.

"I can't do that!" He screeched. He was surprised that Wells would offer him drugs, let alone what was in it may have some horrific side effect for him and his speed.

"I am not taking that." Barry huffed and backed away with an angry snort.

"Oh, I think you will." Eobard spoke in a low whisper that made Barry's hair rise off the back of his neck. The speedster turned quickly and stared hard at him, his cheeks going red with anger, or embarrassment, he wasn't quite sure which, but he did know he wasn't about to unload whatever was in that needle into his neck.

"Why not?" Eobard chuckled darkly, rolling it back and forth in his slender fingers, making Barry stare nervously.

"How do I know it won't kill me?" Barry whimpered softly, almost a whisper, but Eobard never missed a beat.

"Because I made it…" He scoffed, "For you my dear." He moved closer, the luminescent purple fluid inside the needle then intrigued him.

"Y…You made that, for me?" He stammered, suddenly realizing how stupid he sounded.

"I know you can't drink or really do any other drugs, your body burns it up too quickly for you to truly enjoy anything, so I've fabricated this little concoction for you. I figured science can't seem to keep up with you… But… I…Can…" He stepped forward in the blink of an eye and plunged it into Barry's neck.

"Aaahhh!!" Barry swiped the needle off his neck, but when he looked down, much to his dismay….it was completely empty.

"What if this kills me?!" Barry huffed, "I don't do this stuff!!!"

"I assure you, it's been tested and you…" He smiled and pulled out a second needle, "won't be going alone." He smiled wider and stuck himself in the neck with a similar needle, but it was blue inside. He gritted his teeth and tossed it to the floor with what could have been a completely evil smile, or a completely hot smile, Barry was certain that it was probably both.

"I… I don't know whether to hit you or yell…" He trailed off, but the doctor moved forward and closed the distance between them. Eobard pulled Barry close and pressed him flush against him. A sheen of sweat broke out over Barry's brow and he gulped nervously.

"You look like we're back at square one….acting like it's our first night together again." He chuckled lightly. Barry closed his fist around Eobard's concert shirt, watching Taylor Swift's name squish into something unintelligible. Barry felt Eobard click something in his hand and he looked down nervously.

"Easy, I'm just turning on the radio." He smiled against his cheek. The Lumineer's song _Ophelia_ ebbed through the room. To Barry, nothing had ever sounded so sad and so sweet at the same time. It was like his hearing had escalated and suddenly the tones and inner-workings of the song mattered more than the actual words…language even… Everything became pure emotion.

"Whoa…" Barry stumbled slightly and he looked up at Eobard. The glowing yellow flecks on his face seemed brighter, almost as if stars were coming off of him. Barry pulled his shirt tighter, still trying to make sense of what he was seeing on his lover and what he was feeling from the music. Just then, Eobard had started to sway slightly, gently, so Barry could get used to what was happening to him…to the both of them.

"Oh God…" Barry sighed, pressing his cheek against Eobard's face. Warm wetness already meant he was probably crying, but it wasn't because he was sad, it was because of the beauty surrounding him, ebbing through both of them. It didn't feel negative, like he wasn't worth it or anything, but just how blind he'd been to it until now. Barry opened his eyes and gasped.

Stars and galaxies ebbed around both of them. Barry knew it wasn't real, but the fact that part of his mind had put it there was something completely and utterly amazing.

"Powerful…isn't it?" Eobard's deep voice blurred through the haze of stardust and Barry could only nod in response. The tone of his voice seemed to cut through the haze of stardust. The remnants of glow sticks looked as bright as the sun, reflecting of Eobard's face. Barry reached up and spread it across his cheek.

"Y…you l…look like… uh.. deity." Barry managed to say something, but then just dropped the conversation off. It was amazing what the purple fluid did to his tongue, but it had reciprocated that feeling and elevated other senses he didn't know he had. Just then, Eobard reached down and pulled his under-shirt up over his head while Barry almost felt like a rag doll as his jeans were also yanked down. He started to laugh hysterically, then covered his mouth. Eobard's eyes widened with mirth and he and Barry stumbled their way to the bed. Barry curled up underneath him and they weren't attacking each other with their mouths like usual…this was something entirely new and different. A shudder visibly shook Eobard and he leaned close and pressed his forehead against Barry's and he responded with a gasp. Eobard ran the tip of his nose along the line of Barry's neck. The move was entirely sensual and Barry was cooing.

"Feel's different, doesn't it?" Eobard rubbed his lips against Barry's neck and then widened his mouth and pressed his tongue against Barry's pulse point. The speedster jerked against him and shuddered hard. The only sign of release was pooling at his stomach. The room tilted and it felt like some kind of organic environment around them, but it seemed much more closed in and almost breathing, if Eobard could have described it in words, it could have gone something like that. He rutted against Barry and he was squirming and gasping as the puddle grew wider at his stomach. At some point Eobard stopped trying to count how many and buried his face into Barry's neck and bit down. The young speedster curled up and his hands found his counterpart's shoulders and dug in hard. Eobard had felt literally no pain and he bit down harder and Barry started moaning against him.

Eobard went lower and his chin hit the puddle and then the rim of it broke and seeped across his chest, wetting them both. He ran his face through it, smudging his cheek over it and completely missing it with his tongue, but the sounds escaping Barry meant he was at least doing something right. He ran a hot palm up his thigh and Barry was mewling at him. He was a little afraid of touching him there, because he'd already started having them and Eobard had only bit him and kissed him. He smiled against his stomach as the room temperature elevated to somewhere between perfect. It was probably the drugs he'd made in the lab, but he'd never expected something even close to this magnitude. His hands shook as they went up Barry's ribcage and he shivered beneath him and made a keening sound.

"Oh God…" He huffed and Eobard needed to be closer, he pressed his face into Barry's neck and breathed deep. This caused an explosion of colors to seep out of the man beneath him.

"Is…that your aura?" Eobard wasn't sure if he said that out loud or not, but it may not have even sounded like English, he wasn't really sure but he didn't really care either. Barry's hands came back up and found the notches he'd made earlier and sank them in again. The pressure went straight to his groin and Eobard pushed against Barry.

"Oh God!" Barry screamed and pulled at him, making Eobard move closer. He wasn't even inside him and heat swirled in his heels and he was already gasping a symphony in Barry's ear.

"FF….grgrrr…" Eobard groaned, unable to find the obscenities he was used to when they did this. He pressed harder between Barry's legs, the heat and slickness was almost too much, but he kept moving. He slowed down and arched deeper, rubbing his entire length against Barry's cheeks. He knew he'd already came, but he simply kept going. This slow tandem was so intense, he could already feel his eyes starting to burn and then he closed them as hot tears slipped down his face. He sniffed hard and tried wiping away the wetness, but managed to smear it across his face. Inebriated as he was, neither of them seemed to give a shit about what they leaked, as long as they were doing it together. Swirls of orange, brilliant red, and turquoise rippled around him and Eobard stared for a moment. The colors were spiraling around him like he was on fire.

"Y…look…amazin…." Eobard slurred and grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him hard. Mewls leaked from between their mouths and at some point, Eobard had slipped inside him. No displeased sounds ever left Barry and Eobard simply couldn't stop himself from lunging forward and pressing in as deep as he'd fit. Barry sighed and pulled at his hair, jerking a fistful of it back and Eobard's mouth opened, but no sound came out, but his brows were drawn up. He cried out and stared at Barry with a half-lidded gaze as he pushed in again. His body seized and it was pretty obvious what was happening, but he just slowed down and pressed himself all the way back inside Barry. He realized he didn't even need to really move his hips, but stay firmly planted inside him. He panted against his face and nipped his chin. Barry bit down on his ear and Eobard whimpered against him. Somewhere between lips, kisses, nips, tongues, bites, and nails….three hours had gone by.

"Mmmmffff…." Eobard rubbed his nose against Barry's cheek and he slipped out of him, but they were still entangled in one another.

It truly felt as if their souls had merged together in that hot star-filled room. Barry rolled over and ran into the general direction of the bathroom. He made a panicked sound, then hot hands belonging to Eobard grabbed him and set him gently on the toilet. He said nothing, but then just sat there, watching Eobard's face illuminated by the blue neon lights from the hotel signs lining the window.

"You look…amazing." Barry's speech improved, but it was still pretty delayed. The paintings on the walls looked like they were swirled around and ripping down in rivets of amazing colors that Barry couldn't quite identify.

"You look….mazin..too…" Eobard garbled and pulled him up and made him face the mirror. Barry gasped as he saw his reflection, bathed in an indigo light that rippled pink at the edges. He leaned close and saw gold lining his green eyes and the reflections of light were echoing rainbows. Obviously, his pupils were literally black, but the thin slices of  color were almost indefinable. He physical body didn't quite seem to matter and he could see the beauty of his very own soul and how his body was truly just a house for something so amazing….so beautiful. He cried again….in awe of what he was, who he was. The tears shimmered like aquamarine neon. Eobard wrapped his arms around him and he looked similar, but the colors were different for him. An almost chocolate color ripple with little gold flecks and the edges of his body looked like purple fireworks. Barry watched as Eobard's eyes went brighter, then became a raging, burning, neon red. All the color around him changed an almost gold white.

"Oh God…" Barry reached out and grabbed both of his cheeks and stared at him.

"S…like, you'v….got a fire inside you." Barry mumbled in awe and a sob left his lover and Barry pulled him closer, so close that he was leaning him against the counter. Somewhere between a growl and sob, his legs went around Barry's hips and he'd wrapped himself around him. He nodded and Barry pushed inside him with a slick sound that set them both over the edge.

"Barry…" Eobard mewled as his face was a luminescent red and pink from his speedforce. There was no way he could access it and show off his abilities in the bedroom, but the fact that he couldn't control his own energy didn't seem to bother Barry one bit. He didn't question him or yell, it was like he didn't care about the reverse flash or maybe he probably thought it was a hallucination.

Barry reached for him and stumbled his way back to the edge of the bed. Eobard shoved him down and straddled his lap with a growl.

"Fuckkk…." Barry whispered and Eobard used whatever motor skills his brain allowed him to use and he propelled himself forward, gripping the headboard with his effort.

"Yeah…" He panted and rode him harder, the bed creaked in protest and the headboard slammed against the wall, but neither of them cared. Barry reached with both hands and yanked at his hair, causing Eobard to slam himself down as hard as he could with a groan. Barry reached lower and dug his nails across his cheek for giving him a sharp slap that made him moan. It didn't take long for Barry to sink his nails into Eobard's shoulders when he came.

**…………………………………………………………………………………**

The next morning, Barry woke up feeling like shit for the first time since accumulating his abilities. Apparently, Eobard looked the same, if not worse than Barry. He probably hadn't seen himself yet either. Barry saw the hickeys across his collarbone and neck and he suddenly realized his healing factor was certainly not fully recovered at the moment. He rolled over and decided it was best to sleep some more until the bright rays of the sun woke him up.

"Mfff…" He grumbled and looked for the familiar face of a sleeping doctor and realized he wasn't there anymore.

"Oh shit." Barry mumbled.

He only wished he could have gotten to the doctor before he'd left for breakfast….down the hall…in public.

"Oh my God…" Barry wiped his face off and cleaned up, checking his cheeks and saw that most of the damage had already faded and he didn't look like a member of Fight Club anymore.

He took the stairs two at a time and made it down to breakfast. Cisco and Lisa had sunglasses on in the morning, so it pretty possible that they were up late drinking too. Caitlin and Ronnie didn't look any better and her hair was in a rumpled bun while Ronnie's hair looked like it started the day with gel, but it was facing the opposite way.

It was pretty obvious no one really got any sleep last night. Barry smiled and decided not to care about appearances and just eat. Eobard was eating poached eggs and a plate of bacon with hash browns. Barry gasped when he saw his face and thought it's be better if he didn't say anything, but those scratch marks on his face would be a little hard to ignore for the rest of their vacation. Judging by everyone little smiles and cheerful banter, they didn't seem to care. The beach was mostly empty the next day because of the storm and people were warned not to go onto the beach during a thunderstorm. Thankfully, the tourists didn't, but Eobard had an idea, but he didn't voice it because he didn't want anyone to be able to stop him.

"I'm going to go the bathroom." He lied and Barry scooted over for him with a sheepish grin. He rose and slipped out the door. He looked around and saw he was alone and zipped his way to the beach. He looked up and saw angry dark clouds.

"Perfect." He threw a metal rod in the middle of the sand, making sure no one was out and then he ran back to a line of safety. Just then a crackle of light exploded from the clouds and touched the metal lighting rod he'd covered with sand. He ran back and ran it through water to cool it off. He slipped his jacket off and wrapped his new treasure in his coat and made it back to the café in seconds.

"Did you see that?!" People in the diner were all excited and startled. No doubt they'd heard the thunder and lightning crash against the shore, thankfully, none of them had been paying attention before it happened.

"Barry." He smiled and put his coat in a pile beside him.

"Were you outside?!" Barry looked at him nervously, but then he smiled, wiping the worry from the speedster's face.

"Look…" He unwrapped the coat and revealed smoothed clear glass that resembled a tree.

"It's beautiful." Barry smiled, keeping it hidden so nobody would figure out it was his doctor that caused the malfunction.

"We have to head home soon." Eobard leaned his head against Barry's shoulder before they headed out to head back to Central City. Barry's new treasure was worth more than the sea glass. He ended up giving his portion to Cisco later that day and decided to keep his fulgurite, that's what Eobard kept calling it. Barry sat in the passenger's seat and turned it over in his hands. It was frosted looking and hollow on the inside. It was unlike anything Barry had ever seen before. Te internal structure was light blue and smooth and the outside was a clear soft white. He held the treasure close to his chest and fell asleep.

It wouldn't take very much longer for Barry to see the reverse flash, and he also mumbled in his sleep sometimes. Eobard would make certain that he'd see him again, very…very soon. In fact, that he would show his face.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Barry POV**

Eobard stood there in the shadowed empty building, watching Barry with interest. He figured he'd show up, that desperate expression on his face signaled to him that in some sick way, he needed him too…

_Barry need the Reverse Flash too…_

He smirked at the thought and folded his arms over the emblem on his chest. He saw a flicker of gold, signaling that Barry at some point had seen him, maybe he felt his vibrations or the ripple through the dimensional barrier, he could only hope.

Eobard's grin grew wider as the glimmer of gold echoed off in front of him and Barry was swinging at him. He hissed and easily evaded the punch and landed on his heels and palms. He turned to figure out why Barry was planning on fighting him, but when he shifted his weight, the scarlet speeder was leaning over him, pressing him to the ground .

Eobard couldn't hide the sharp intake of breath, even if he'd tried. Barry leaned down and pressed a hand gently to the floor beside his reverse's face. He'd never wanted to pull off his mask this badly before.

_Fuck the rules…_

Barry reached and grabbed the side of his mask and his palm was suddenly slapped away viscously by a black gloved hand with a shimmering gold ring on the middle finger.

"How rude of you Flash." He spoke in that baritone that make things stir inside of Barry that he had never known existed before meeting this almost demon of a man.

"No… You don't get to choose who is right in this situation!" Barry snapped and snatched the side of his mask and pulled. A flash of red blurred in front of him and he gasped, then his limbs were tight and his left arm was curled up behind his head while the other was bent up at an odd angle behind his back. He sucked in a breath and felt the muscles in his legs strain. It took a second, but he felt the weight of his enemy against his entire left side.

"You have a lot to learn Barry." His tone rumbled and Barry could only respond with a curt nod. He felt a heavy weight crush him harder to the ground and he grimaced in pain, but it was nothing compared to the pressure against his leg… and that black and yellow leather-clad knee was forcing his legs apart. Barry would be lying if he said he didn't like it. He jerked sideways and attempted to tumble away and evade him, but midway into his roll, Eobard had caught him; the flicker of red was a sound that made Barry almost swoon. That otherworldly frequency that only Eobard could replicate. He felt enraptured and captivated by this metahuman… _far more than captivated…_

At some point, everything this man had done didn't really matter to him anymore; what mattered to him now was the fact that he currently had a mentor that understood him and his speed on a molecular level. A wave of guilt washed over him when he thought of Harrison, but he couldn't learn absolutely everything from a human, but someone that could outrun him on a mach level….that was something else entirely different….and he desperately wanted it. Previous encounters blurred through his mind like liquid and he was pressing against him. His reverse had him pinned to the floor on his stomach, his cheek pressed to the floor.

"Wh… What do you want from me?" He barely managed to choke out, desperate for him to stay, but even more desperate for him to press a little harder….and he did.

Barry kneeled harder into the floor and already felt the red suit tighten at the core. He was glad he turned off the comms so the team had no idea where he was or what he was doing, not that any of them could understand the meaning behind his desperation. He leaned back and felt his counterpart's entire form against him and God it felt so good and he was rock solid. Barry managed to scoot just a little farther until his black leather knee was pressed right against backside. Barry let out a little gasp of breath.

"Oh no you don’t." His voice rumbled, breaking Barry from his thoughts.

"Wh-" Barry choked out and was thrown from his spot. He gritted his teeth as he rolled across the deserted pavement.

He was too angry to think clearly, and then charged at him. A soft grunt and Barry managed to get him to the floor in a less-impressive pin.

"Fuck you." Barry panted as he twisted Eobard's arm back with a groan. He saw his counterpart hiss and growl like something feral. His legs swung up and tightened around Barry's neck in an attempt to stop him. His thighs were pressing against the sides of his neck. Barry's free hand reached out and pulled his the leather pant leg ineffectually. His fingers clamped down on his ankle, but then a thought filled his mind and his hand was uncurling and moving down between his counterpart's thighs.

 _Oh God..._ Barry's fingers furled and felt something rigid and utterly hard. Barry hadn't heard the sound that escaped his counterpart's mouth, but it was a cross between a snarl and a moan. He almost purred when the vibrating finally stopped. He knew he couldn't see Eobard's face, but unlike last time, he didn't ruin it by trying. He knew if he wanted him to see, then he'd show him who he really was; so Barry settled for this. His fingers closed around the thickness and a pure and undiluted groan left Eobard. Barry stiffened slightly, reminding himself of what he was really doing and the repercussions it could have on his relationship, but he moved his hand harder anyway. His nostrils flared as his own red leather blended against black. Unbeknownst to Barry, his cheeks had gone red and damp while his other hand kneaded the soft part of his thigh. The young speedster sucked in a sharp breath that smelled entirely of leather.

"Fuck…" He whispered, never had he been turned on so hard in his life by simply touching someone else before. Another soft noise escaped the man in the yellow suit.

"Oh God…" He mewled and couldn't stop the snap movement that his hips had made against the underside of Eobard's thighs.

"Hnnnffff…" Barry groaned and pressed harder and he saw the faintest hint of blue before red ignited in his eyes.

_Those eyes!_

Barry was knocked across the room. He'd seen those eyes, but he didn't dare question who they belonged to. Shattered pieces came tumbling together like cosmic implosion. The world suddenly made sense. Everything from his attraction to this man to the love he felt for Harrison suddenly merged into one soul.

_His reverse was not Harrison Wells, but was he in love with?_

Barry visibly shook from the weight of his discovery. He was still uncertain, but he couldn't begin to chip at his armor now, no…but he could later when he was out of the suit.  The fact that he couldn't stay away from him, lured to him, he knew something tied them together, why he killed for him, saved him. Everything suddenly locked into place…like carbon atoms fusing together to make diamonds carved by truth.

He knew every side of him, but what hurt the most… wasn't what happened to his family, time had patched that wound enough to where it wouldn't bleed anymore, but…

It was the fact that he'd said the wrong name…

"I'm sorry." Barry admitted, his voice faltered towards the end, but he pushed it down.

"Teach me, please…I won't… I won't ruin this." Barry moved closer. Eobard stepped back slightly, but stood there, stock still, eyes glowing, his jaw tensed.

Barry moved closer, but warily. Eobard stilled, and Barry could see him rev up and vibrate again, that buzzing frequency filled his ears.

"How do you do that?" He asked.

"You can do it too." He snapped. Barry shook slightly, worried he'd pissed him off, but it was a little late for that now.

"Show me…please?" Barry asked, folding his hands in front of him like he'd been caught with by shoved into the cookie jar. Eobard blurred and almost instantly appeared directly in front of his face, so quickly and so intimately, Barry could almost taste the leather scent of him. He sucked in a breath, hoping to remember it….see if any hint of it remained when the suit was off.

_His own personal test he'd conduct much later…_

Eobard stilled, but his eyes grew brighter. Barry wouldn't lie, the thought of seeing them post red was reeling in his mind. He needed to hear more of him. See if he'd truly gone mad or not. He inhaled sharply and Eobard leaned down with his hand in an almost chop motion, vibrating it precisely against Barry's chest. Red lightning rippled off of his hand as it went through his chest. Barry had never felt anything like that before. It felt like something like tiny fragments were rippling around where his hand was inside of Barry…like thousands of tiny particles, he could feel it…

"If I stop moving, then you'll die." He stated, plain as day.

"D..Don't!" Barry's face went white and he stilled.

"You think I'd waste all this time and kill you now?" Eobard scoffed then let out a dark laugh. Barry then went red with embarrassment.

"Move your hand Barry." He snapped with impatience.

Barry was quick to respond, but his frustration was clearly written across his face.

"Move it like how you manipulate your voice." His tone went deeper. Barry concentrated and his hand blurred, making a loud zipping noise and it flopped everywhere. His wasn't nice, neat, or half as precise as Eobard's hand, but he managed. His brow furrowed and the kept staring at his hand, trying to make it steady. A black gloved hand clamped down on his wrist and Barry's face went redder, but he didn't say anything this time, but the force of his counterpart's vibrations made his whole arm tremble.

"Faster Barry." His baritone urged with the speedforce. Barry felt something intense at that moment, and it seemed more intimate than having sex. He breathed hard through his nose and tried to keep up with him, but his hand kept snapping around.

"Focus!" Eobard snapped, and Barry stared at him. His teeth even looked the same when he snarled. Barry knew those teeth….because he'd almost get a smile before he kissed Harrison. They did bare…at times when Barry was pushing inside him when they were in the dark. Barry closed his eyes and focused, trying to match his counterpart's frequency and eventually, he did. It felt entirely different. His hand went steady and vibrated almost perfectly against Eobard's clamped down fist. His arm rippled a melody of perfection that he could only reciprocate from Eobard. It was magnetic and exhilarating, he wondered what else they could learn together. At one point his hand slowed and he jerked it away.

"Hff!" Barry leaned back as Eobard surged forward and knocked him over with a vortex of his arm.

"What the hell?!" Barry snapped and Eobard snatched up the front of his suit and pulled him up again.

"Get up." He ordered. Barry was lifted and stood up, gathering his senses as his mind fumbled around like a blender. He couldn't focus…

"Move your arms Barry." He snapped, "You'll come across fires, this is the most effective way to put them out. It sucks the oxygen from the room, wherever the fire may be located." He smirked slightly. He stuck his black hand out and swirled it towards Barry,

"Counter-act my movements." He finished.

Barry hit the ground again, rose and watched him, then stuck his arm out and tried it again.

"Hit me Barry." He urged, moving steadily towards him. Barry almost growled back and managed to make Eobard's leg slip out from under him and he stumbled forward.

"You'll have to do better than that." Eobard's baritone deepened. Barry lost his control and lunged forward, pounced on top of him, his legs clamped shut around Eobard's waist and he hit him…hard.

_Barry was livid…Everything started crashing down in front of him, his guilt, hatred, fear….but most of all….love._

Barry would forgive him, but if he were honest with himself, he deserved it.

Harrison….no, Eobard…deserved every hit he got. Barry landed them quick, but his aim was off from emotion.

The hardest part… was that he realized Eobard's arms were at his sides. Barry stopped and he looked down at Eobard's bloody lip. A sharp inhale, and Barry lowered his fists stained red. He was mad, but he couldn't fight the fact that he loved him. He sobbed against his chest and pawed with his hands, then stopped.

"Barry…" That familiar voice spoke, and he knew what he'd find under the mask, but he did it anyway. His hands reached out and petted the sides of the yellow mask. His thumbs traced the edges of it and carefully, he lifted it away from his damp face.

Vivid blue eyes met his….

Barry shuddered. He couldn't figure out exactly how to breathe at that moment, but he leaned his face closer and pressed his forehead into his neck and cried.

"Why did you lie to me?!" Barry sobbed, completely forgetting his rage.

"I didn't… I told you why I was here." His voice cracked and darkened, "what everything meant to me!" Eobard watched him, dark circles made his eyes seem more intense.

"But you've ruined everything I've worked up for…" Eobard hissed.

Barry pulled himself up and glared, tears staining his cheeks pink.

"Pray tell, what was your mission?!" Barry snapped back.

"All it was…what I wanted…to go home." He leaned up and watched Barry with wild eyes.

"Then why are you still here, clearly your abilities are back to normal. I can see that's pretty obvious." Barry crossed his arms.

"Because I fell in love!" He roared, his eyes igniting a vicious red, "with you".

"As long as you created the speed force… My body… will absorb it." Eobard spoke. The speedster's eyes widened as he thought about why and how Eobard had become trapped in the first place. It all made sense now.

Barry took a tentative step back, suddenly startled and nervous.

_How much had he held back in favor of teaching him?_

Barry swallowed thickly, guilt washing over him, but he didn't run….not yet.

"What happens …n…now, do you leave m..me?" Barry stammered. Eobard stared hard and narrowed his eyes. He'd seen the future, their children, the fate of the Earth, and the ridiculous plot to almost entirely change history….He glanced up and Barry had turned his heel and took off running.

 _Don't wait until the end to tell me your real name…_ Rage filled Eobard as Barry ran away from him. He'd catch him and make him stay if he had to.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Eobard roared behind him in an explosion of red.

Barry could feel the heat of his lighting trail getting split apart and he knew he couldn't outrun him. Barry let out some kind of scream, but he wasn't quite sure what type of sound had left him once he'd seen his lightning pulled out from under him, as if Zeus himself were holding it, but no….It was Eobard.

Barry tumbled to the floor, bracing for impact as he winced, but hands were around his waist and shoulder; he'd managed to catch him before he hit the ground. Eobard could see and run much faster, it only made sense that he'd be able to catch him in mid air. Barry felt a rush of air leave him and he went limp in his arms.

**Eobard POV**

He stared at Barry's limp form in his arms and winced as tears ran down his cheeks. 

"I'm sorry." Eobard pressed him against his chest and took off running to their house…

 _Was it theirs?_ He wasn't sure, but he was sure of one thing….

He pulled the suit off Barry and prepared a bath for him. He looked in the mirror at his reflection…

_His face looked tired, but his eyes were glowing red, not to the point where they looked like they were on fire, but there wasn't much blue in them at the moment._

He turned the water off and stalked to his room. He pulled the book out from the shelf where he'd managed to hide all the pictures of their daughter, Harrison Wells, and an older Barry Allen. He flipped through it and made sure the pictures were secured safely into the book. He set it gently on the cabinet and went back towards Barry, praying he would forgive him. He carried him to the water and gently set him in. A small noise left him, but his eyes remained closed. Eobard flashed out of his suit and put his ring in its box then placed it beside the book. He leaned down and the water level rose as they both filled the large tub. Eobard pulled Barry flush against him and rubbed his back with a wide palm.

"This changes a lot…I know that, but I don't want it to." He paused and ran shower gel between their skin. The water started turning grey and dusty brown.

"I don't want you to stop looking at me with that smile, telling me you love me. I was alright by living a lie if it meant I could spent living the rest of it with you Barry." He rose slightly to adjust Barry and he then started washing himself quickly and angrily.

**Barry POV**

He felt the water against his skin, but kept his eyes close. He was afraid to open them.. because that would mean they'd have to confront each other. He was afraid of that so he decided not to. He peeked and saw him angrily scrubbing himself, as if he were trying to scrub the lies off his skin.

"Stop that you'll hurt yourself." Barry grabbed his wrist and Eobard stopped scrubbing. He glanced up and his blue eyes almost looked white.

"No more lies…ever." Barry answered every question running through Eobard's head in one sentence. He opened his mouth, but the only thing that came out was a gasp. Barry closed his hand around him beneath the water.

"Hfff….uck." He hissed. Barry rumbled the water slightly with the vibrations he'd just learned.

"Don't you dare hold anything back." Barry whispered as Eobard leaned forward, filling the gap between them.

"Eobard…" Barry cooed.

Eobard snatched up his chin,

"Don't worry… I won't." Then his eyes ignited red from within and something inside Barry melted and formed again, much stronger this time and he was pretty sure that it was trust.

He wasn't sure how everything could just suddenly be right, but it was, like stars falling into place. Barry looked at his chest and pressed his nails into it and watched as the lines started to heal and fade. It intrigued him, how quickly he healed.

"I want you to teach me everything…Eobard." Barry watched as those intense blue eyes that glistened white at times.

"I won't lie… it is difficult to…" He lifted his hand above the water and it rippled with energy, "to keep myself in check with you." He added.

Barry nodded and leaned closer and inhaled the scent of him, the same warm heat that he was used to, but the dark scent of leather hadn't quite left his skin. It was everything Barry wanted. His hands pulled through his dark hair, tugging it in different directions as their mouths met. Something much darker made its way into their kiss and if Barry could think hard enough, there was a possibility that it was probably honesty, as vicious as it was…

Barry let out a little mewl as Eobard pulled his thighs deeper into the water.

"hfff…" Barry let out a squeak and Eobard rumbled deeper against him and he shuddered, completely giving into him, as if he'd always been holding a little piece of himself inside until now. Eobard's mouth trailed against his chin and his teeth clamped down on his collarbone, deeper than he had before.

"Ahh.." Barry panted and pawed at his shoulder.

"Eobard." He sighed. His reverse growled and lifted his legs above the water, spilling some of it over the rim.

"Oh God…" Barry gasped. Eobard pressed himself against him, making Barry squirm. The water started to ripple as his reverse's body started to tremble and vibrate. Barry's hands grabbed at his shoulders for support and his ankles crossed at the small of Eobard's back. Those blue eyes got brighter and brighter and slowly filtered with red, making Barry press his cheek against his.

"I want you…Eobard." The way he said his name must have stirred much more than excitement. Eobard pressed himself against him and the vibrations felt amazing. Barry's grip tightened and he braced himself, but Eobard rose from the water and lifted him from the bathtub instead.

"I…" Barry stammered, lost for words. Eobard's eyes were somewhere between red and blue, he couldn't quite place the color, but it could have been lilac…

The warmth of the bed slipped against his backside and before he could register it, Eobard was already lining himself up and pressing inside him before he could make any sound. The only response was a light grunt from Eobard's clenched teeth. Barry lifted his hands and pulled his face into his neck and urged him further, desperate to see the real..true him.

"Eobard…Oh God." Barry panted and then Eobard was urging his hips forward; his movements were quick and raw. Barry would never be able to forget that ruby glow that his eyes made over his own skin. Hypnotic…alluring. His nails sank in and Eobard went harder inside him. It was much more intense. Barry could feel the tiniest vibration inside his abdomen and then it grew. Barry stiffened and bit his lip, because if he let go, he'd scream. Eobard leaned his head back and grabbed his hands and closed his fists around them, leaving his hands pink and the veins bulging out. He could feel the pressure of his shaft move. It was almost too much. Eobard used his body to press Barry's legs up higher, making him arch so Eobard could slam into something Barry rarely noticed without him. After that moment, Barry sucked in a breath and couldn't speak. His eyes gave the answer that Eobard wanted and his reverse went faster.

"You have no idea what you are capable of." Eobard manipulated his voice, making Barry's eyes go wider and then he muffled a cry as Eobard's body vibrated harder.

"So much more." Barry's back hit the headboard and Eobard was drilling into him, eyes blazing liquid heat. Moans and screams were inseparable as their bodies were.

"Eobard!" Barry shouted and he was lifted off the wall into his lap. His reverse was slammed into the bed while he laced his fingers through his.

"Move Barry." He urged and the speedster pushed himself down his length with a soft sound.

"You can do better…" His manipulated voice faded back to normal, " than that." His hands ran up Barry's chest and pulled him hard towards his face as their lips met with a light smack. The wet sounds made Barry blush cherry red.

"You have all this power…" Eobard rumbled his hand against Barry's, forcing his hand alive with the speedforce. Barry gasped and followed the movement, desperate to keep up with him.

"Faster Barry." Eobard moved something else much deeper inside Barry, making him gasp aloud. His fingers tightened against his hands, urging him harder, faster…and he did.

Eobard pulled his fingers away and wrapped them firmly around Barry's hips, holding him still.

"Wh…AHHhh!" Barry shouted as Eobard blurred beneath him. Barry's hands fumbled and bunched the sheets at either side of Eobard's head.

**Eobard POV**

The best part was seeing Barry's expression change the more he did to him. His arms pressed against Barry's backside, keeping him as still as he could so he could go as quickly as he felt safe with, which ended u far quicker than he ever had imagined possible with a human, then again…Barry wasn't exactly human either. Eobard roared against him, coaxing more sounds from Barry that forced his hips faster.

"Hnnn…" Barry cooed and mewled into him. Bathwater rose from the tub and off the floor, like gravity was nonexistent.

"Eobard.." he whimpered and crushed himself against him.

Their love was deafening. Barry wasn't sure where to go after the sun went down and rose again. What would they tell the others? Could he depend on the reverse flash to save him if he needed it? Would Eobard stay with the team, with him? Barry curled up beside him in the dark. A small murmur left the doctor as his knees touched Barry's hip in his sleep. A vibration rose from Barry's pocket. He fumbled for it on the floor and discovered that it was a message from Cisco.

_We need to talk. There is something wrong with your boyfriend._

Barry scrunched his nose up at the message, afraid to respond, but knew he didn't have much of a choice.

_He isn't who he says he is, be careful!_

Barry answered quickly.

_It's okay, tell me everything when I get there…_

Barry was afraid of saying anything or having Eobard find out, but he if he was honest, he was more afraid of losing him than anything.

_He needed to defend him…_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you new fans! And my new beta... *gushes* Thanks so much....now I can blame all my mistakes on you now.
> 
> Your'e welcome...
> 
> That one is just for you ;)


	17. Rush of Your Chemical Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eobard has work to do, but being a hero isn't easy... his villainous ways somehow get through while he manages jealousy, Harrison Wells, and the feelings of others... 
> 
> More to come!

**Thanks for all the reviews/faves!!!!**

**……………………………………………………………………………………………..**

**Eobard POV**

Eobard stood there, watching the film over and over.

"Fuck" He snapped, running a black glove through his hair. His world shattered and collided together again, but it was as if the pieces didn't quite fit correctly anymore. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea for him to tell Barry's friends who he really was, but it was better this way, wasn't it?

Cisco was discovering the layers he'd hidden from the past, but he couldn't cover everything and it didn't take long for him to start digging where he shouldn't. Detective Joe West was snooping where he shouldn't either and it was a little too late to threaten him anymore. Eobard was at a loss for what his next move should be.

That's when General Eiling came back into the picture, and told Eobard that he knew that the Flash was indeed Barry Allen…

But he didn't know who the Reverse Flash was, so why not pay a visit? He thought. His suit was much neater, he'd spent the morning cleaning it with a sleeping ball under his covers. Barry was in the lab later that morning and he decided it may be best to give him some space before he made his next move, which wasn't doing much in the way of his future plans. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

_Barry or Dr. Stein…?_

It didn't take a genius to figure out that answer. Of course it'd be Stein. He wasn't proud of it, but he wasn't about to ever consider handing over his speedster, but the general wouldn't have Dr. Stein for too much longer…Because Ronnie was going to save him. Eobard was curious to see if they'd be able to merge a second time and if it would pose the same threat to their bodies as it had the first time.

"You see Harrison, we do work well together." The general spoke as his men gathered around an unconscious Dr. Stein. Eobard said nothing as he left. Not too long after, the herd was in the cortex with him.

"He didn't hurt you?" Barry asked.

"Barry, I told you, the only thing he hurt was my pride." Eobard muttered.

"Where do you think Eiling took him?" Caitlin asked.

"Some off-the-books military research facility, I'm sure." Eobard snorted.

"We have to get him back!" Barry rallied the others.

"Easy, Eiling has already demonstrated that he has the weaponry to disable the Flash or worse" Eobard warned.

"We can't just let him turn Stein into a weapon." Caitlin countered.

"How do we find him?" Ronnie asked.

Barry looked directly at Eobard and then the doctor glanced at Caitlin, soon everyone's eyes were trained on Ronnie.

"What?" He asked, seemingly innocent. Eobard had a feeling that they might be able to find him by monitoring Ronnie's brainwaves, since they were completely identical to Stein's.

"Stein developed Ronnie's obsession with pizza and he felt dizzy when Stein was taken." Cisco started putting the pieces together.

"I don't feel anything right now." Ronnie seemed a bit confused.

"Keep trying okay." Caitlin was rubbing him arm in a comforting manner.

"Whatever this is, it doesn't have an on and off switch." Ronnie answered.

"It's possible it’s some kind of residual connection. You know, a temporary link to your time together." Eobard sat in a desk chair and folded his hands.

"Wait, I feel something." Ronnie paused and focused. Everyone stared at him with concern.

"I'm…cold." He uttered, trying to process what Stein might be feeling. Ronnie then gasped and started to scream. His fists clenched the sheet of the hospital bed

"You're okay man, we got you." Cisco tried to comfort him.

"What's happening to him?" Barry asked, eyes directed at Eobard.

"Nothing is happening to him, it's happening to Stein. Ronnie is feeling his pain." Eobard spoke as he moved closer to inspect the nature of the connection they shared.

"I was wrong, the connection is not temporary, it's getting stronger." Eobard answered quickly.

"Just try and hold on." Caitlin responded.

The timing was perfect, and the crew ended up at Eiling's covert headquarters where he'd been keeping Dr. Stein.

Stein's rescue wasn't as glamorous as Eobard would have thought…now if the Reverse Flash were to save him, he wouldn't need a team. It ended up being a better day with researching at a minimum. Eobard found himself asking a million questions to Gideon and found that there was very little change in the prophecy of Doomsday…

Eiling had them all fooled with an Ion grenade, but Barry came in and hit him with a swift punch to the face. Eobard couldn't even pretend that he didn't enjoy it. Both heroes sped off for home and left Eiling there, Neither of the team wasn't to deal with his ass…

Caitlin let out  pained hiss sound while Barry's shirt was lifted. He had a horrible wound on his ribcage.

"I think it looks worse than it actually is." Barry admitted. Caitlin took out some medical supplies, but Eobard moved closer and she blushed slightly and handed him the first aid box. He smiled warmly back at her and took the box. Barry started to pull his shirt down to admit that he was fine and Eobard ripped it up the side where he couldn't cover it up.

"What the hell?" He whined and Eobard pressed a peroxide-filled piece of gauze to his skin. Barry let out a hiss and jerked away, but Eobard pulled him flush against his hip and Barry was blushing a deep red because they weren't alone. He wasn't used to showing their affection in front of everyone to this level quite yet, but he pouted anyway and hid his face from view. Eobard leaned down on his knee and kept cleaning the wound gently. The others eventually left and Ronnie and Dr. Stein were now a team and had learned to accept one another. Eobard pressed a square of clean gauze that had antibiotic ointment on it. He pressed his palms gently across it while Barry let out a little hiss. He then surprised Barry but leaning in and giving it a gentle little kiss.

Barry blushed and ran his hand through his dark hair.

"I'm hungry." He spoke as Eobard rose.

"Go ahead and get something….I have some more stuff to finish up here. Go celebrate." He smiled and Barry gave him a wary look before leaving with the others.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Eobard POV**

"Fuck….me running…" He blurted and rubbed his eyes until they were sore and tinted pink from staring at the screen for far too long.

"Stupid bitch…." He scoffed as he considered what to do with Eiling. He felt like the others started closing in on him along with the damage he'd done to Harrison Wells' life. Barry was supposedly out celebrating with the others and he was rather doubtful that was the case. He glanced at his camera wall and Cisco was talking animatedly at Barry, who wore a sad expression and nodded curtly. Eobard knew that Cisco knew who he was by now. It didn't change much, according to the look on Barry's face, but part of him worried about the repercussions that would follow. Eobard paced around his brail room.

"Atta boy…" He chuckled at the screen and rose to his full height and looked up at his suit.

"Looks like it's time again…" He phased into his suit and prepared for a battle he had no schematics for, at least for Barry… For Eiling, now that was the easy part.

**………………………………………………………………………………………**

He released Grodd in the sewers and kidnapped Eiling.

"What the hell was that?" Eiling muttered as Eobard tossed him to the ground. His body vibrated at the frequency of un-recognition.

"Who are you?" Eiling snapped.

"It's good to see you again general." He spoke in that deep disembodied tone.

"Who are you?" Eiling growled.

"Who am I?" Eobard smiled. He couldn't hide the smile from his face as he pulled back his yellow cowl.

"Harrison." Eiling was shocked, his eyes were wide as he continued,

"Harrison… You're one of them…A meta-human!" He roared.

"Yes I am." He smirked, feeling something inside him bloom by telling the general what he was.

"And I protect my own." He seethed with such a hatred for him, he almost snapped, but Eobard smiled instead, looking lethal as ever. A growl echoed through the tunnels and Eiling looked genuinely scared, Eobard was having a riot.

"What's that?" the general asked.

"Now that… is an old friend of ours." Eobard smiled, utterly excited to see if Grodd would rip him in half or not.

"General…" Grodd spoke.

"That voice… it's in my head." Eiling muttered, "Dear God."

"Not God…Grodd…" the telepathic gorilla spoke.

Then Grodd leapt from the shadows and Eobard's laugh could be heard miles down the sewer tunnel.

Maybe it was a power play move, but he wasn't about to sit around and get manipulated by some old hag anymore. He had to figure out some way to keep Barry's friends off his trail long enough that he could figure out the proper way to fix what he'd broken as well as gain their trust.

_It wasn't going to be easy…_

He managed to convince Barry, but none of the others were technically sleeping with the enemy, well maybe Cisco too, but that was besides the point and he wasn't Lisa Snart, so the danger factor was far higher for Barry. Eobard jolted down the path of metal tunnels and made his way back to his house to clean himself up. As much as he wanted to be a hero for Barry, being a villain was too much fun and he couldn't resist fucking around with Eiling; that bitch deserved what he got, according to Eobard's ambiguous morals.

**………………………………………………………………………………………….**

He had a lot of planning to do and while his team was running around frantically looking for a telepathic gorilla, then so be it. He was tired from his devious acts, but he had more roles for his destiny to fill. He needed to see where Bruce Wayne was and exactly what happened with the timeline.

He shot off through the darkness like liquid. Time rippled against the soles of his feet and it echoed through his red lightning. Nothing could truly describe how he felt when he ran…intoxicating more…than anything...It was almost like the love he felt for Barry…almost.  The speedforce felt like something tangible as he lifted his foot in front of the other. He liked it…because it was quiet. Seeing the world as humans were never able to, the sights, sounds, time ebbed like liquid. Eobard thrilled in the crack of his lightning. It was like his nerves were on fire. He needed more answers, but he wouldn't find them in Central City…no, Gotham seemed like the best place for his attention. He needed more information…on Batman. He was probably as young as Barry for now. He briefly wondered if there'd been any altercations between him and any of his "villains" or whatever he'd called them. The thought of it made Eobard laugh aloud. His blur of red light rippled along the alleyway until he came to a complete stop, vibrating so people wouldn't see him. He wasn't about to risk exposure anywhere.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………**

He watched quietly against a wall, hiding well in the dark. He scooted his foot forward and turned, seeing people talking near a trash can. He could make out the form of a shadow. It was easy…finding a rather young Batman. He wasn't as cunning as the one Eobard fought with. He almost laughed when Bruce got kicked in the mouth, but he recovered quickly. Eobard applauded him silently for that. He figured out where Bruce was and what he was up to. He sped across town and planted small cameras that wouldn't be detected by commoners. Batman would eventually figure it out, but probably not for a while considering how naïve he was. Eobard zipped through cities and made his way back to Central City, while giving the Starling City sign a swift kick on his way back.

"Fucking Arrow…" He snapped. Eobard stumbled his way into his room and found it barren.

"Figures…dammit." He snapped and sat on the floor as lanky kittens crawled into his lap. He tucked them against his chest and cried silently on the floor. They seemed to sense his distress and then curled up closer to his warmth. Barry seemed rather reluctant after he'd given him the answers he'd asked for, even though he didn't really plan on telling him. But he'd made a promise to himself after falling in love with Barry; he'd never lie to him after that. He curled up tighter on the floor, clutching his shirt in his fist and pulled his knees to his chest. Trying to save the world alone was wearing on him because he didn't know where to begin. It wasn't fair. He wanted as many answers as Barry did from himself. It didn't take long for his eyes to close…

_He opened his eyes and saw Nora, young and almost painfully innocent….at the heart of an electric tornado. She was there, screaming… Eobard's eyes ignited with rage. He'd never forget the color…Electric blue…_

_He didn't know who it was, but he had no doubts about the fact that what was making the blue lightning was indeed a speedster._

_Daddy!!! Nora screamed for him; she wasn't afraid of the man in the yellow suit…_

_To her, he was her father…_

_It only made sense that another speedster would come and kill Nora, just as he had fifteen years ago…_

Eobard woke up from the nightmare, a sheen of sweat across his brow while kittens scattered. Barry was looking at him with a shocked expression and a pale face.

"Wh…Are you okay? Why are you on the floor?" His tentative hand reached out for Eobard's shaking form. He hadn't shown him much compassion lately, but at least he didn't leave and go back home to Joe like last time. Eobard didn't know what to say, so when his mouth fell open, a sob left him then he slammed it shut. Barry gave a knee-jerk reaction and curled his arms around him until Eobard simply let go and cried against his chest. He was tired of fighting and the world seemed too big at the moment.

"I wasn't sure if you'd come back…not after everything." He drew inward with a pained sound

"Barry…I…I have something to tell you." He grimaced.

"I've… I've been to the future." He started up.

"I know, that's where you're from." Barry answered quickly, pulling him closer into his embrace.

"I mean our future." He paused, looking up at Barry. The speedster's mouth fell open and his expression furrowed.

"What… What do you mean?" Barry asked, "I heard you hyperventilating in your sleep and you said Nora."

"I…we have a daughter." Eobard searched Barry's face.

"We do?" He paused and gazed back at his counterpart.

"Yes, and you name her…N…Nora." Eobard finished.

Barry's face went red and tears welled up in his eyes.

"I made this… I didn't know what to do. It was difficult to leave." Eobard leaned back and turned then pulled the biography from his nightstand drawer and handed it to Barry.

"What’s this?" His eyes widened and he flipped open the first page and saw the Taylor Swift tickets taped to one page and then his hand started shaking but he kept going. The next was a picture of them eating at that diner when they played in the field of flowers and shared their intimacy in a new way for the first time. Barry turned more pages and saw a picture of a little girl he didn't recognize, but he did see resemblance in her eyes and hair.

"Is this her?" He almost gasped.

"Yes Barry, that's our daughter… Nora." He smiled softly.

"She's beautiful." Barry smiled, tears slipping down his cheeks. He turned the next page and saw their family portrait. Barry chuckled when he saw an older version of himself, along with Nora, Eobard, and an older girl he didn't recognize.

"Who is this?" He pointed at the girl with a round face and brunette hair.

"I can only imagine that she is his daughter." He pointed at himself.

"But that would mean you'd have her around the same time I was born, you haven't had a secret daughter that I don't know about, right?" Barry snorted, suddenly jealous and Eobard bit down his amusement.

"No, because this man is not me." Eobard pointed at the man that looked exactly like him.

"His name is Harrison Wells, the real one." Eobard smiled sadly.

"What… what happened to you?" Barry's face went snow white,

"You don't leave me do you?" He squeaked.

"No…because Barry…" He paused, "I don't make it to see this family of yours." He looked down, afraid to meet his gaze.

"What do you mean?" Barry rose off the bed, "Do you die?!" He snapped.

"Yes." Eobard didn't even soften the blow.

"I… I don't know what to say." Barry wracked with a sob.

"I can't lose you….Eobard, you're all I have." Barry whimpered.

"I know, and now that I understand how I die, it will hopefully be easier to avoid in the future." Eobard smiled and wiped Barry's tears away.

"Look" He pointed at Nora, Barry's mother.

"Oh my God." He bit his lip and could only hold on to Eobard.

"She's alive?" He asked.

"In another universe…yes, but I don't know how they converge. There are an infinite number of universes and somehow ours becomes connected with another and that's how…" He pointed at Nora Allen, "she comes back into the picture. Harrison Wells…he seems to come from the same place as does she." He pointed from Harrison to his daughter.

"My only assumption is that something happens between us and the accelerator plays quite a large part in this entire process. You aren't fast enough on your own yet Barry." He looked up and Barry was nodding.

**Barry POV**

"I understand. Is there something else you're not telling me?" Barry asked in earnest.

"I have something I have to show you once we get to the lab." He stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Okay…" Barry answered softly and curled back into Eobard's chest. He slowly lied back onto the bed and held Barry's face in his hands. His eyes searched his. Barry noticed that Eobard's eyes were not their usual blue, they were more grey than blue, but it was an amazing shade of arctic. It was as if Eobard's eyes naturally calmed him, but when they were red…

God…when they were red… It excited him.

"Can you show me?" Barry asked, leaning closer to his face, nuzzling his neck with his nose.

"What?" Eobard asked.

"Show me your eyes." Barry asked softly. He watched as Eobard looked at him with uncertainty. His pale blue eyes searched him over and they started to glow pink and then burned a brilliant neon red.

"Oh…My…" Barry said quietly to himself aloud as he traced the edges of Eobard's eyelashes with his thumbs.

"You see me, right?" He asked.

"Yes." Eobard answered.

"In red…I'm red aren't I?" Barry asked softly and Eobard nodded gently. Barry leaned his forehead against his and laced his fingers through Eobard's.

"Do your eyes glow if you get too…" Barry wrapped a hand around the soft flesh between Eobard's thighs and he trembled.

"Aroused?" Eobard almost whispered.

"I'll take that as a yes." He sucked Eobard's collarbone slowly, enjoying every little sound that left his counterpart.

"How much have you been holding back, in favor of hiding who you really are?" Barry spoke in the same soft tone, but his words were impactful. He kissed his shoulder and then bit down  hard, forcing a broken moan from Eobard.

"I wonder how much I can really do with you." Barry smiled and tried vibrating his hand, much steadier this time.

"Maybe I'm already getting better with my abilities…if I use them…maybe… on you." Barry cooed towards the end, which actually made Eobard's cheeks go scarlet.

"Y…Yes, probably." Eobard suddenly seemed uncertain, much to Barry's delight. The younger speedster nuzzled his cheek and feathered gentle kisses along his neck. Hit nipped his ear and his counterpart chuckled against him. Eobard loved when Barry was being sweet and all those adorable cooing sounds…God.

"Fuck me Eobard." Barry pulled at the lobe of his ear with his teeth. The sharp inhale that he got in return made it glaringly obvious how turned on he suddenly was.

He glared at Barry with luminescent red eyes. A soft sigh left Barry and Eobard pulled his sweater over his head. Eobard looked down at his darker nipples and leaned towards them, taking one in his mouth.

"Ahh." Barry shuddered and his fingers traced their way up Eobard's chest where he rested them on his shoulders. Eobard leaned closer, pressing his body against his entire front, leaving no space between them. Barry loved how he could feel his hardness against the indent of his hip. Nothing was hotter, except the low hiss coming out of Eobard's mouth when Barry arched his back and leaned down harder against him. The groan in his ear made Barry blush. It was like the first time all over again; discovering who they were with one another… with nothing to hide.

"Eobard." Barry panted and dug his fingers through his counterpart's hair, tugging gently.

"Mff." Eobard growled and sucked a soft spot on Barry's collarbone.

"Please…" Barry whispered. Eobard grabbed the hem of Barry's dark jeans in his fists and yanked them down, revealing pale blue briefs.

Barry suddenly felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him and he covered his eyes.

"You're not getting shy on me now are you Flash?" Eobard grabbed his ankles and leaned them all the way up so his knees were touching his shoulders.

"Oh God…" Barry sucked in what could have been a sob, but he wasn't upset; but that face….was as red as his reverse's lightning.

"Don't be so nervous… you're the one that said… Fuck me." Eobard uttered against his ear. Barry couldn't take this teasing much longer. He was about to protest when Eobard's hand pressed between his cheeks against the grey cloth. He traced his fingers along the seam of Barry's underwear, then pulled them gently down to reveal his pink hardness, it smacked lightly agents his stomach as his reverse to slide them down lower. Eobard loved how pink he got down there… now, it was pulsing in his hand. white drops leaked from the tip, which made it easier for Eobard to slide his hand down, only to glide it up again slowly, not applying too much pressure. Barry gasped as Eobard circled his thumb over the slit of his hardness. It was overwhelming how sensitive Barry was. Eobard knew what was too much and what was just enough…he considered his options and pressed his lips at Barry's pink tip.

"Ahh!" Barry gasped loudly and lifted off the bed.  It was too much all at once, but Eobard pushed his mouth lower, taking in as much of him as he could. The slick sounds made Barry go tense and his hips pushed up hard. Eobard coughed against his skin, the vibration caused a sharp sound to leave Barry.

"Eo…" Barry whispered, tugging at his hair, causing him to pull back with a pop noise and look up at him with deep red eyes. His hair was mussed and a thick trail of saliva came off his swollen pink lips. He wiped it with the back of his hand and used it to slick himself up. The wet sounds that filtered through Barry's ears made him blush harder, he scooted closer towards Eobard. The fact that Eobard was going at a normal pace was new to him. He was desperate to explore that side of him, but he had the sense he was being shown another side of Eobard, not the Reverse Flash. He leaned back on his knees and stepped off the bed, pulling Barry with him so his legs were dangling off the edge. Barry closed his eyes and leaned closer, getting rewarded with a kiss… His mouth widened and Barry muffled a moan against his tongue.

"Hff." Eobard smiled and leaned back to kick his unbuttoned pants off. He smiled in that way that made him look like a villain. Barry reached for him like he needed him, like air…that was an understatement…

"Hfff." Barry nuzzled his cheek and kissed his face as he pulled Barry closer, lining their bodies up with one another. A slight nod made Eobard press himself against Barry's entrance. He pushed a little harder and the resistance drove him mad.

"Please…Oh-" Barry stifled his words with a groan as Eobard's thickness entered him slowly, pushing his entire length in slowly. A shudder left him as Eobard scooted Barry onto his back and pumped his hips forward, managing to fill him deeper somehow.

"Eo…God." Barry panted and his reverse pushed back and pressed in again, adding more lubricant from his tongue. Barry clenched his teeth and Eobard urged his hips forward faster. Barry's hands pawed at him until Eobard took his wrists and held them over his head, pinning him. He slammed his hips into him.

Some sound left Barry, he wasn't sure if he squealed or shouted, but it only made Eobard go faster, deeper. He looked down at Barry with hooded eyes, his teeth clenching, just the way Barry liked it.

"Yes…Eo!" Barry half-cooed half-gasped. His hands went into fists, but Eobard held them steady until his knuckles went white.

"Fuck." Eobard hissed, picking up speed, not exactly what he was capable of, but it was just the right momentum to make Barry whimper in delight. He angled up and pulled Barry up into his lap and held him there with one arm while still pumping inside him. Barry's arms went around his shoulders as he arched his body down against Eobard's pelvis. A mewl left him as he rubbed his face into Eobard's neck. He felt the world shrink around them as Eobard kissed feverishly around his neck and bit down. Barry's nail sank in as he felt heat swirl in his heels and pool in his abdomen. He clenched Eobard tighter with all his limbs, he didn't need any further encouragement. Eobard groaned and pushed Barry against the wall and arched himself hard into Barry, staring right at him with blazing eyes.

"Shit….Ahh!" Barry shouted and slowed down, remaining as deep as he could while his climax stole his breath away. He vision blurred white and he went limp, Eobard held him there, against the wall.

"God…" He cooed, Eobard smiled and kissed along his neck. He lifted Barry off of his shaft and laid him on the bed, curled next to him and pulled the covers over them both. They sat they and snapped dirty pictures for ten minutes, then got scared and deleted them. Barry made it look like he had, but secretly, he'd kept them, at least the ones he took of Eobard. They ended up sleeping for an hour. Barry watched him sleep for a little bit before he snuck a picture of him with his eyes closed.

"I love you." Barry smiled and curled up beside him and closed his eyes. He laid there in the soft sheets for a while until Eobard's movements woke him. He  was obviously somewhere he didn't want to be and Barry knew it.

Eobard sat up, seeming like he wasn't certain of where he was. Barry watched him grimace and shake his head angrily.

**……………………………………………………………………………………**

**Eobard POV**

He closed his eyes and saw Harrison again. It was getting harder to stuff that conscience back inside his own head, but he had the feeling it would be one of those days where he would be off kilter from whatever annoying message he was saying or he might have to tell, but these seemed different.

_Eobard…be careful…_

Eobard shook his head angrily from side to side, as if he could just shake him from his conscience.

"Great…" He snapped, but then his eyes fumed red and he saw a flash of Nora Allen surrounded by blue lightning again.

"What the fuck." He hissed through clenched teeth. He had business to do and he wasn't about to let latent hallucinations cloud his judgment today. He had the nagging feeling that he'd regret not following through and trying to figure out exactly what all of it meant.

"Are you okay?" Barry asked, looking at him nervously.

"I…I don't know." Eobard leaned forward and sat up. Barry tucked his leg underneath his own and watched him with wide curious eyes.

"How much trouble have you gotten yourself in?" He asked, pulling Eobard's face close to his and searched his eyes.

"Far more than you will ever have to bear." Eobard admitted.

"Don't do it alone…Not without me." Barry smiled and took his hand. It didn’t take long for them to shower and change. For once Eobard decided not to take advantage of the tub. Barry had left clothes here; in fact, he had more than a drawer. Barry was basically a part of his niche in his home now. He was alright with that. He smiled at how Barry's items had slowly infiltrated his home. It was almost like finding little gift or something new about him he didn't expect. Like how he squeezed the toothpaste from the top, so it made it harder to get out after he'd leave the cap off which annoyed him, and when he never ate the crusts off his pizza. Eobard smiled at the thought as they made their way to the lab.

**…………………………………………………………………………………**

"You have  secret room?!!!" Barry squealed as Eobard held his hand over the hidden panel. He responded by rolling his blue eyes and shaking his head in disapproval.

"You..watch me?" Barry looked at the cluster of screens and blushed.

"Everything." He muttered as he flipped through articles.

"I…I don't know what to think." Barry was embarrassed, even though they'd been together so many times that he'd lost count…but the fact that he'd watched him when he was alone…doing things under his covers… _Oh God…_

"There's m favorite channel." Eobard smiled evilly and pointed at the camera in Barry's room at Joe's house.

"Dick!" Barry snapped, uncertain what to say, but he certainly felt violated.

"You hardly ever go there anymore now though, don't you?" Eobard smiled and grabbed Barry's chin, forcing him to meet his gaze.

"I…" Barry was at a loss for words.

"Only yours… " He smirked and kissed his cheek. Barry felt he was a complete stalker, but at least it was all for him really. 

_The hottest stalker ever…_

Barry kept those thoughts to himself and stuck his hands in his pockets and glanced around his boyfriend's secret room. He looked over at Eobard and saw him hunched over papers, his back towards him. Barry stumbled slightly on his way and looked at the yellow suit in the case. A shudder left him as he placed a hand on the glass, longing to touch it, but too afraid to ask. He looked over and met eyes with Eobard, then turned away and blushed, getting caught staring like he was a newly developed crush; maybe it didn't matter… the fact that he was learning more and more about him…technically he was a new person, the real him.

"C… Can I ask you some questions?" Barry asked unsteadily.

"You can ask me anything. I won't lie to you Barry." Eobard glanced up at him and folded his arms. His eyes looked darker, Barry would be lying if he said he didn't look amazing in black, but he did look even better in yellow.

"Did you kill him?" Barry asked. Eobard's gaze darkened as he narrowed his eyes, thinking of a response.

"Yes." He watched Barry like a panther, sleek, black, and lethal.

"H…How?" Barry asked, "How did you end up…becoming him?"

"With science… I used what was left of my technology I arrived with that is no longer functioning so there's no way to reverse…this." He motioned a hand across his own form.

"I…wait, what?" Barry started getting confused.

"I took his DNA and fused it with mine. Where I come from, it’s rather believable but I can assume with such primitive technology…" He hissed through his teeth, "There was little I could do but this new body served a better purpose than my own… The notoriety Harrison Wells possessed was something I needed in order to make…you."

"Wh…what?" Barry almost fell over with the new information, it had shocked him to the core.

"In order to get back home…" He paced closer towards Barry again, "I had to create the Flash in order for you to get faster, create a wormhole, then allowing me to go back to my home, but now that's entirely pointless now." He smiled and gave Barry a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What do you really look like then?" Barry asked.

"I…well… have light brown hair, but you'd probably call it red. Blue eyes, and I was a bit taller." He answered, nervous about revealing a part of him he'd never thought he'd say to Barry.

"I'm pretty sure I's still pick you." Barry cooed,

"So you were the one that gave me my speed?" Barry continued.  

"Yes… I did, for selfish reasons, but look at all the good I've done with you." He smiled.

"I…I see." Barry felt raw to the touch, like Eobard had charged his insides with electroshock energy, in a sense he had, but this was different. It was as if Eobard had caused him to be a hero, in a sense it made him like a God. So intelligent, far beyond Barry's own time. He reached a shaking hand against Eobard's cheek and he leaned into it.

"It changes nothing about how I feel about you." Barry whispered.

"Glad to know." Eobard leaned in and kissed him.

They got ready and Dr. Stein and Ronnie were getting ready to leave to Pittsburg to learn more about their abilities from a colleague that Dr. Stein had there that would help them both understand their abilities in a new way that would benefit them both.

Caitlin was upset, but she wasn't heartbroken. She was talking to Cisco about not having a devastating hole in her life their second time around.

Barry turned and looked at Eobard with interest.

"So you see everyone's private conversations?" He asked, looking annoyed.

"Not all of them, but the ones that pertain to me…yes, I do." Eobard looked up knowingly. Barry scoffed and seemed upset, which Eobard kind of understood, but he didn't have to be completely pissed about it.

"Would this make you feel better?" Eobard asked as Barry's eyes widened when the screens all switched to one large frame… He and Eobard were in bed, kissing.

"Oh my God." Barry gasped, his hand covering his mouth.

"I have to keep records…I mean, I used to..now it's  rather pointless; except maybe you like to watch?" His hands laid gently against Barry's hips. His red sweater was soft against his hands.

"I…" Barry mouthed, staring as what his face looked like when Eobard was tasting him.

"Hfff…" Barry made a choked sound.

"I know…" Eobard smiled, wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.

"Look how in love you are….with me." He ran his hand through Barry's hair for measure.

"You see it all, don't you?" Barry turned, eyes wide, but his curiosity was getting the best of him.

"Do you ever re-watch what we do…together?" Barry asked.

"No… I don't need to." Eobard smiled, bringing his palms to Barry's cheeks. His thumb traced circles against the softness of his cheek.

"Then why save it all?" Barry pried for more.

"It'll get deleted by the end of the week if it's not important… All of this…will be gone." He waved at the computer screen and the hundreds of files.

"Oh…" Barry smiled and blushed lightly, leaning his head against his shoulder,

"Good to know." He finished. Eobard chuckled and embraced him. They stayed like that for a while. Barry listened to his heartbeat in a slow steady rhythm. _Tha-thump…_

Barry smiled against his traditional black S.T.A.R. Labs shirt.

"I have to go bowling tonight." Barry snorted.

"What?!" Eobard scoffed and turned away from him, pausing the video as the on-screen Barry pulled off his shirt.

"You go have fun bowling…ack." Eobard snorted and then a chuckle left him.

"I take it you don't like it?" Barry asked and Eobard folded his arms and scoffed once more.

"I'll see you after dinner. Then we can take a look at those blueprints or something okay?" Barry cooed and nuzzled Eobard's nose with his.

"See you." Eobard winked at him and Barry left out of the lab, leaving Eobard to his own devices.

Eobard snorted and plopped down at his desk and tapped his knee with a blue pen.

"Come on… Don't tell me I can't function on my own without him." He muttered quietly to himself. He gathered a pile of files and started sorting them until he stopped and tossed the rest down.  Hundreds of meta-humans were in the files and he had to figure out which were matters they had to deal with right away and which could probably wait until another day. One guy was able to slow down time, now that peaked his interest, but not enough for him to be put into the deal-with-it-now pile. This work was easy and he needed a challenge to keep his mind of being jealous of Barry. He pulled out the files he had about the doomsday prophecy and set out the first article he managed to dig up on Kal-El.

"Got you…little bastard." He tsked and set it down on the floor of his secret white room beneath the giant timeline map. He needed more answers and he wouldn't find them here, not in this world. He considered traveling back…well, technically forward, in order to fingure out where each person should converge with the other. He ran a hand through his hair and spoke to Gideon about the time restraints he had to remain in.

"Gideon, how long will I be gone in order to have a full week into the timeline of the future?" He figured she wouldn't have an answer, but she shocked him with a designated response.

"The time flux will not be affected by your departure; at the very least, Doctor, it will be seconds. You will be susceptible to your biological clock and will age as normal, but this timeline will remain stagnant until you complete the trip back." Her mechanical voice spoke.

"I see… It wouldn't change much now would it?" He asked.

"No Doctor." Gideon answered. Eobard pursed his lips and thought about what he needed to do and exactly what to ask. Barry would be the one he needed to talk to. His Barry would understand what to say and how to fix the grey matter in the timeline. Eobard prided himself in his intelligence, but he wasn't about to refuse help if it was offered. His phone buzzed an dhe ignored it. It buzzed again and he growled and squinted as he looked at the screen.

According to Caitlin, there was a love interest going…for Barry. His teeth bared as he checked his phone after the fourth buzz.

_You should be here with us. This girl is all over him!_

Eobard's brow furrowed.

"Cunt.." He whispered. He rose so fast from the chair that he knocked it over in his rage and he stormed off, flinging papers everywhere with his departure. He held the stack of papers and binder that involved the timeline he was trying to piece together. He ran faster and faster until lighting exploded around him and through him. He snarled as he made his way to the bowling alley, shoving his papers through the window of Caitlin's little blue VW bug.

"Bitch…" He scoffed and did his best not to kick down the door in a rage. He managed to keep his eyes from exploding red bursts of light while he watched from a slight distance until Caitlin saw him and came over.

"She's been hanging off him all night." She whispered. Eobard's eyes narrowed as he looked calm and collected, calculating his options of throwing her out the window or the roof. If anyone understood what was going through his mind at that moment, they'd think he was crazy.

"Not for long." He gave a small wry grin towards Caitlin and went towards the brunette that ad her arm on Barry's shoulder. Eobard knew Barry wasn't to blame, because he was far too kind to upset anyone's feelings…the poor soul.

"Hey Barry!" He smiled and Barry's face lit up as he reached and hugged him hard.

"Glad you surprised us with a visit!" Barry squealed in delight.

"Oh wow…" The brunette smiled and placed her hand on Eobard's arm then drew back quickly,

"Wow… You're bigger than I thought!" She chuckled and started flirting with Eobard. His brow raised and he pushed his eye glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

"Hey… come here for a minute sweetheart." He spoke in a lower register that caused her to lean closer.

"See that guy you've been hitting on all night?" He nodded towards Barry, knocking down pins and jumping up to high five Cisco.

"Yeah, cute huh?" She smiled wider.

"Guess what princess…. I sucked his cock this morning." Eobard grinned and ran his tongue over his canines.

"Oh my God!" her face went pale and she was thoroughly disgusted and left without saying good bye to anyone. Eobard chewed his lip and put his hands in his pockets innocently.

"What's her problem?" Barry asked.

"Don't know…" He smiled after Barry turned from his view. He covered his mouth with his sleeve and chuckled darkly. Not that she was any kind of competition, but Eobard was not about to let anyone get too close to Barry. Was he jealous? Probably… but he wasn't that bad… _maybe_. He ate some of Barry's fries and Iris sat next to him.

"Hey…how are you and Barry doing?" She asked.

"Better than ever I suppose." His smile grew wider as Caitlin joined them.

"Cisco has been acting kind of funny lately. What do you think it's about?" She asked. Eobard's dark brow rose and he chewed his lip for a second before considering his options.

"I haven't the slightest idea why…" He smirked lightly.

"Maybe I should spend some quality time with him." He shrugged and both ladies felt it was a good idea. He figured it couldn't hurt… He pulled out his phone and texted him.

 _Hey, want to hang out, I have nothing to do and I know you don't either_ _J_ _…_ He added the smiley face just in case. He sensed that Cisco was wary of him, but he hadn't figured everything out… at least not yet. Eobard had to mend fences before they ever fell down. He phone buzzed seconds later.

 _Yeah I guess so… How do you know I don't have a date???_ Cisco answered quickly.

 _Bullshit…_ Eobard wrote back.

 _Fine, movie night at the lab…See you in fifteen._ Eobard laughed and clicked his phone off, shoving it into his pocket.

"The night is young ladies… Have fun." He smiled and Eddie came up to Iris and she hugged him a little too long. Eobard watched him warily for a second.

 _Don't be mean to Eddie…_ His future-Barry told him. Did that mean that Eddie would do something stupid? How would he jeopardize his plans? Possibly the only thing he could think of was him dying… and he honestly didn't consider that happening. He leaned close to Barry and kissed his cheek before leaving. He'd kept the competition away and his job was considered done from his perspective. Caitlin ran up and hugged him, harder than he'd expected.

"I…thank you?" His blue eyes widened and she leaned close and whispered to him,

"That girl was bad news anyways… She's pretty loose and I love Barry as much as you do and I know he'd probably get easily taken advantage of." She kissed his cheek and hugged him again.

"I can't have this… perfect life ruined anymore. Don't ever leave him." She added.

"I…I won't. I can't lose him…ever." His smile widened and she blushed and smiled back. He had a soft spot for Caitlin. He treasured her advice and even now, when she didn't have to…she did. Apparently she wasn't fond of anyone flirting with Barry either. In another life, he was certain Caitlin was easily a part of it.

"I gotta go, thanks for keeping that hoe away and warning me." He chuckled. Caitlin's eyes widened and she covered her mouth when he used a bad word.

"That's so unlike you….and all your professionalism." She scoffed and smacked his arm lightly.

"Oh Caitlin…. you don't know that much about me if you think I don't cuss." He let out a dark laugh.

"What did you say to her?" She asked, "I want to know how to make someone I don't like leave so quickly."

"You really want to know?" His canines showed in his smile. He motioned for her to come closer and whispered the same sentence he'd told Linda Park minutes ago. Caitlin's face went red and she covered her mouth again.

"You didn't!!!" She squealed. Eobard laughed harder and slapped his knee.

"You're worse than I thought. So much for professionalism." She scoffed.

"Oh I am a professional…" He didn't even get to finish until she swatted him with her purse and they kept laughing.

"I am NOT telling Barry any of this." She pointed her finger at him.

"I think we can both…agree…on that." He struggled for air as he stifled his laughter.

"So this is what Barry gets to see." She smiled again. Eobard looked up and felt a wave of affection wash over him. He felt Caitlin was like a daughter he never got to have…at least not yet. He pulled her close against his chest and ran a hand through her soft wavy auburn hair.

"I will see you tomorrow." She pinched him and he recoiled back with a dark chuckle.

"Cisco is waiting!" She shoved him from behind gently towards the sidewalk.

"Thanks again…" He flicked her nose and she tried swatting him again, but easily evaded it and headed out into the dark of the night. His affection for Caitlin ran pretty deep and he blamed her being adorable on it, but she reminded him too much of little Nora for his own good. He zipped through town, not as if anyone would be able to tell the difference between him and the Flash at the velocity he was going. He managed to make it to the lab before Cisco. Eobard grabbed a bag of popcorn and used the laser in another section of the lab to heat it up. He needed to bond more with Cisco. It felt like he'd distanced himself lately. Minutes later he showed up.

"I smell popcorn!" He eagerly shoved his hand in the bag, causing a chuckle to leave the doctor. He wouldn't lie…Cisco was very important in his life too. They started the movie and Eobard couldn’t remember shit about it, but then again… he wasn't exactly alive for its release, even though he looked the part.

"Buster Keaton, man that guy was a genius." Cisco smiled while Eobard laughed.  

"Yup." He spoke with a mouthful of popcorn.

"I can't believe you've never seen this before." Cisco added.

"Must've been before my time." He finished, almost staring at Cisco, hoping that somehow he'd gotten any kind of hint, but it went right over the kid's head.

"I gotta make you a must-see movie list, pronto." Cisco smiled.

"Please do. While I am more than happy to spend an evening with you Cisco, don't you have your brother's dinner to attend?" He suddenly remembered, curious to see why Cisco wouldn't want to go.

"Yeah, I was gonna ask Caitlin if she would go with me, but then I got a much better idea." He ate more.

"Which was?" Eobard asked.

"To not go at all."

"Oh…" Eobard looked over at him, "Things are not getting any better with your family?" He asked, curious to see what Cisco probably didn't want to talk about, but he couldn't help himself.

"You're missing the movie." Cisco interrupted.

"Right." He retorted, knowing it wouldn't be that easy to get a response out of him.

"okay, I'm gonna be honest with you, things have actually been pretty fantastic…since I stopped seeing them so much." He added. Eobard frowned, but it wasn't his business, but Cisco kind of was. The computer monitor started beeping, taking their attention away from the film.

"There's a break in at Central City's morgue." Cisco stared at the screen.

"Why would anyone want to rob a morgue?" Eobard almost winced. Even he'd never stoop so low for money.

**Barry POV**

He got the message from Eobard and hurried out the door of the bowling alley, only to speed into his suit and rush through the town. Gold lighting ebbed off his arms and legs as he blazed through town. As he ran, he saw a second flash exploded from a purple ring of light behind him. He glanced over and the other Flash took off ahead of him and disappeared from sight.

"Whoa!" Barry almost shouted as he struggled to a halt. He looked around and saw dogs barking and a lady yelling about being late because she couldn't catch a taxi. He brushed it off and made his way to the morgue.

"Barry, what do you see?" Cisco asked over the comm.

"A dead body." He spoke.

"Barry, you're at a morgue, you're going to have to be more specific than that." Cisco answered.

"The coroner…he's dead." Barry sighed. It didn't take long for the police to get there and screen the area with their evidence collection bags and cameras.

Eobard didn't want to deal with all of this, so they decided to wrap it up and save it until morning. Barry would debrief them about everything later. Eobard laid his head on a stack of papers he'd left on his desk. He was tired. He didn't remember much after Cisco left early and figured he should call his family. Eobard felt it was a better move on his part. Paper had never felt so comfortable before. He pulled off his glasses and stared as his vision became slightly blurry. Harrison Wells had pretty shitty vision… He grumbled and stuck his head into his dark sleeves. He fell asleep after the lab was empty. Barry was going to be busy for a while with his "daytime" job and Eobard didn't really care for sleeping in an empty bed.

A creak at the door was the only sound in the room, but he hadn't noticed.

"When were you going to tell me?!" A shrill voice filled the room. Eobard suddenly felt a sharp slap across the back of his head, causing him to jerk back, eyes slightly reddened from sleep.

"What the hell?" He grumbled and turned, rising to a standing position.

"When were you going to tell me?!!!" Caitlin shouted at him.

"What are you talking about?" His eyes narrowed, but he stayed cautious.

"All of that!" She threw the stack of papers he'd stashed in her car earlier he'd completely forgotten about.

"I…" He wasn't sure what to say to her.

"How could you!!!" She grabbed the papers off the ground and threw them at him.

"You're him!" She almost squealed, her voice was so high when she got mad.

"I…what?" He asked.

"You are the man in yellow…" She whispered and started shaking her head in disbelief, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I can explain all of that." He asked, moving closer to her.

"Don't touch me!" She swatted angrily at him and she fought him as he struggled to pull her closer against him.

"He…Barry, does he know?" She sobbed.

"He…yes, he does." Eobard answered quickly.

"None of those papers are from now…They're all dated like…ten…twenty years." Caitlin snapped.

"I'm sorry… clearly you see I've got bigger problems now." He spoke in a lower register. She puffed her cheeks and looked up at him.

"I don't even know what to say to you." She admitted, wiping her cheek.

"Don't leave." Barry spoke behind her, and she turned and stared at him. He leaned closer and hugged her.

"We've gotten past that already." He whispered to her. She watched them both for a minute and then sat down.

"What happens now?" She asked.

"We just…" Eobard motioned his hand forward, "keep going with what we do here until…" He picked a paper off the floor and tapped a picture of Superman's crest.

"Everything is working its way together…    I still have a long way to go." Eobard started gathering up the papers, Caitlin leaned down while she and Barry helped.

"I'm sorry." She huffed.

"I'm sorry too Caitlin." He added. Eobard leaned down and picked up papers, Barry was not far behind.

"This whole thing…" She looked at the cover of one of the papers that dated 2024.

"It's so…apocalyptic…How do you even start to fix something like this from happening?" She asked.

"That's what I'm trying to find out…" He smiled, "But I'm not alone. I have Barry…and now you." He smiled. It didn't take long for Caitlin to trust him, he adored her and protected her too. She understood what she meant to him.

"Hurry up and here…take this." He smiled and handed him an envelope. You'll need to write down what you want to be for the party and then give it back to me." She smiled and he frowned slightly and took to the envelope tentatively in his hands.

"Halloween is over though." Eobard's brow furrowed.

"Who cares, let's celebrate anyways and have a costume party. Maybe it'll help you forget all of this for now." She handed the rest of the papers to Eobard.

"Me too?" Barry asked excitedly. Caitlin handed him a blank envelope too. Barry made an excited squeal sound and snatched the envelope.

"Write what you want, then give it back to me." She smiled.

"Now?" They both asked in unison.

"Go…hurry up." She nudged them. Barry zipped towards the lab table and scrawled what he wanted then handed her the paper back.

"Good." She held up three more envelopes and stacked Barry and Eobard's with them.

"Okay…Brace yourselves." She smiled evilly.

"For what?" Eobard scoffed and folded his arms, getting annoying. She was up to something.

"I'm going to mix everyone's answers and you're going to get a random costume." She cooed as she held out the envelops and Eobard almost ripped it from her hand. His eyes narrowed and he tore open the paper.

"No….Nope…No way." He snorted.

"Yay, I got my card!" Barry squealed in delight and waved the paper at Eobard's face.

"Taylor Swift?!" He snorted and almost shoved his paper at Barry.

"Princess Leia?" His grin widened, "Slave girl." Barry exploded with laughter.

"That was actually my card." Caitlin chuckled. Eobard wasn't amused, but he figured he might as well do it because Barry seemed so invested in their little party they planned on having.

"So…" She stuck her hand in the remaining envelopes and pulled out hers.

"I got Stormtrooper." She laughed and peeked at the other two.

"Cisco gets Dracula and Lisa got Lady Gaga." She chuckled.

"That one was mine." Eobard snorted in derision.

"I'll see the rest of you tomorrow alright?" She gathered her papers.

"Now that I know,…it up to you to tell Cisco and I expect more help from you when Barry is out there running around alright?"

"Understood." Eobard chewed his lip and looked over at Barry. He got a smile from him and He sauntered over to his side as Caitlin left.

"What now?" Eobard asked.

Barry looked down the hall and then leaned in and kissed him hard.

"We make a costume for you." Barry nuzzled him while Eobard rolled his eyes.

"Let's get home and feed the cats." Eobard held his hand as they left the lab.  It wouldn't be long until Mark Mardon would ruin their plans, but they had no idea what kind of threat he'd be until much later.

**…………………………………………………………………………………..**

**Eobard POV**

He curled up against Barry and pressed his head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was steady and smooth. He loved listening to it. They fed the cats, which were now curled up in pairs near their ankles at the foot of the bed. Nothing felt better at the moment. Barry's arms curled gently around him as he fell asleep against him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all the new watchers/subscribers and favorites. You're all amazing! And my Facebook Barrison page has grown to 20 members wow! Not too popular, but it's a work in progress. I'm the only person that posts on there and would love some new members that will share or post pictures, stories, or your favorite YouTube videos! J Thank you everyone for being patient with me too. It is so difficult trying to prepare for a real job..ughhh….Nothing like Barrison to make the holidays more fun. Join my page if you haven't already!!! Just start typing out "Barrison" and it will pop up for you!!! :D


	18. High Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to ForbiddenMoons…. and the awesome guest that commented on chapter 11 and 12, (maybe you're the same person as was lazy and didn't sign in I really don't know) on ffnet but this one's for you! and then the amazing kudos everyone gave on archiveofourown… I will be a better fanfiction mommy, I SWEAR! 
> 
> So much anticipated smut. Finally finished s. 3 of Flash and must write a HR/Savitar fic asap

**Eobard POV**

He laid there, unable to sleep. He'd given up on that a long time ago. All he saw was young Nora screaming at the heart of an electric blue tornado…. He stopped sleeping for some time now. Barry was at the police station trying to figure out what happened at the morgue. The planned party clearly wasn't going to happen. Eobard was delightfully thankful for it. He didn't appreciate the idea of being in such a scandalous outfit in front of everyone, maybe Barry, but not in public.

He needed to go see his future counterpart again. He had too many questions and he knew he'd have the answers. Barry wouldn't be back at the lab for another hour and Caitlin was busy helping Ronnie by webcam with a formula he and Stein couldn't figure out alone. Cisco was actually patching up seams with his brother. Eobard considered punching him in the head for good measure, he deserved it. Cisco's brother needed a serious wake up call. Eobard scooped up the kittens in one hand and picked up Loki with the other.

"How are my babies today?" He smiled and smelled them. They smelled like a farm…he wasn't sure how else to describe it, and their fluffiness was so apparent. Eobard made his way across the kitchen, hissed when his feet touched the cold tile. He splayed the kittens across the counter and got out wet food and dumped it into a big tray. They still had trouble eating out of separate bowls and Eobard wasn't about to wash tons of dishes. He gave Loki a separate dish and set everything down on the floor.

"I need to go back and figure everything out." He shook his head in disbelief. He needed more help understanding the timeline. It was such a delicate thing.

"I'm going…fuck it." He snorted and rose from the floor and yanked his shirt off on the way to the shower. He left a trail of clothes on his way and stepped into the cold water.

"Jesus!" He hissed and quickly washed up. He pulled open his drawer and pulled out a long sleeved black S.T.A.R. Labs shirt. Pants were usually dark, but he opted for jeans instead. He grabbed his bag he took with him on vacation with Barry last week and tossed the dirty clothes in the hamper from it and put in fresh clothes. five pants, seven shirts, and some personal items. He looked at the night stand and saw lubricant.

"Should I?" He asked himself, thinking of how wild his future Barry was in bed, he snatched it and tossed it in with a shrug. It wasn't cheating if it was still _his Barry._ He smiled and grabbed the stack of papers that Caitlin threw at him the other day as well.

"I need to find out if Nora is okay." He said out loud as he zipped up the bag. Eobard slipped on his shoes and locked the door behind him. It was still dark, but it was morning. He looked down at his ring and smiled. He kicked off the ground and lightning blazed through him, crackling off his form. He braced himself and surged forward, the time barrier started to ebb and tear around him. A blazing purple hole emerged from reality and he went through it. Visions and memories exploded around him and he focused, trying to ignore everything was difficult. Nora, Barry, even Harrison were sifting around through the timeline. He almost stopped when he saw Caitlin, but her hair was white and her lips were blue and she was screaming in a rage. He didn't know what to think of that. Eobard shook it off his shoulders and saw his exit when Nora was getting hugged by his Barry. He felt reality slap at his face as the silver and purple circle of fire closed behind him. He looked around and saw no blue lightning.

"Everything seems fine…" He made his way to his house and phased, his body vibrating quickly then he snuck through the wall. He started at the ground level. It looked dark outside and he squinted at the clock and saw it was sometime after 3am. Good, everyone was probably asleep. He looked in the kitchen and saw it was empty. Eobard made his way further, noticing a thin stream of light coming from Harrison's office. He set his bag down without a sound beside the kitchen table.

"Of course he's awake." He muttered to himself and snuck through the door. He wasn't prepared…

Harrison Wells was facing the wall, but he was wearing some kind of harness. His back was pale, but he had a lot of scars Eobard hadn't noticed before. Wells didn't notice his doppelganger behind him, which made this all the more fun for Eobard. He wasn't expecting this, but he'd roll with it anyways.

"Dressing up for me now, are you?" Eobard spoke in his manipulated tone.

"Ahh!" Harrison gasped and clutched his chest, breathing hard. His face went slightly red.

"Don't scare me like that, Jesus!" He whispered.

"Why are we being so quiet?" Eobard's eyes narrowed, but a devious smile was spreading across his face.  

"It's early as hell." He whispered and reached for another tool off his desk and started fusing wires together on the core of something Eobard hadn't recognized.

"I like… this." Eobard ran his fingers beneath one of the thick straps on Harrison's back and pulled it away before Wells could protest, and snapped it back against his skin…hard.

Harrison let out a gasp and bit his lip,

"Cut that out. You have no idea what you're doing or what _this_ is." He hissed and slapped his other hand away.

"Why are you such a tease?" He smiled and nuzzled the side of his head, getting swatted again for touching him.

"Knock it off!" He half whisper/half shouted.

"This is some kind of…" Eobard trailed off and pressed his fingers to one of Harrison's scars on his shoulder blade.

"H..How did you get these?" Eobard asked tentatively, running his other hand over another.

"D..Don't." He whispered, "I got them from another speedster, like you…evil."

"Hey I'm not evil anymore, I've turned my whole life around for this family, you have no idea." Eobard hissed and shoved Wells against the wall, facing him with burning red eyes.

"I…" Harrison's face went scarlet and his eyes were downcast. Eobard's eyes receded to blue.

"What happened to you?" Eobard asked again, lacing his fingers underneath one of the straps across his chest.

"I think you know by now, you're pretty smart. Why don't you figure it out?" He snapped.

"Zoom." He chewed his lip and his eyes had started to water.

"He did things to you…" Eobard didn't ask and Harrison shrunk himself smaller, but Eobard grabbed his chin and looked at him.

"It's weird…looking at you." He smiled. Harrison's arctic blue eyes looked up at him.

"I know…it's probably hard to come back from something like that happening." Eobard paused, his other hand pressed against his cheek.

"Barry was so adamant about spending time with me, getting alone time…I should've seen it all coming, but he was in love with what I looked like…you, were his first love. I know he would have done anything to relive whatever happened between you two."

"I know…but you're completely different from me." He smiled, closing his fingers around a tuft of hair and pulled gently. Eobard smiled as Harrison stiffened against the wall.

"It's hard to come back from that, but sex isn't the same to you anymore, is it?" Eobard already knew the answer was yes, even if Wells didn't say it. His eyes searched his and his face went redder.

"You're changed because of it…but don't let that stop you…" Eobard smiled and snapped the shoulder strap again, eliciting a sharp gasp from the doctor,

"From enjoying it." He smiled wider and kissed Harrison, pressing his teeth against his neck.

"Oh God…" Harrison gasped. Eobard gently pulled off Harrison's glasses.

"It's.. I can't even explain what it's like…how different we are, yet the same." Eobard smiled and pulled him off the wall and slammed his entire front against his desk.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Eobard pressed himself against Harrison's backside. Wells struggled, but Eobard pinned him there. He reached around the side of Harrison and grabbed his through his pants.

"God…Look at that." He ran his tongue up Harrison's back and snapped the strap a third time, noticing how Harrison arched slightly when he did that. Wells didn't say anything, but his face was red, and he wasn't fighting it.

"Tell me you want this…" Eobard growled in his ear and he turned his face away, scared to look at him and the truth. He curled his hands beneath both straps and yanked him back.

"If don't give me an answer…I'll stop." Eobard warned and Harrison gave a curt nod.

"Good." Eobard growled and yanked his pants down. He had a second scar, the largest, was trailing along his hip. Eobard ran his fingertips over it, making Harrison blush harder. His face was squished against the desk, but Eobard could see his stark blue eyes peeking at him from his peripheral vision. Eobard grabbed his wrists and pinned them behind him, lacing them in the shoulder straps. He let out a grunt as Eobard tightened them, limiting his movement completely.

"I hope you know what's coming next…" Eobard unzipped his pants, needing no stimulation due to Harrison's state. He grabbed oil from Harrison's tool shelf and used some, being very careful not to over-stimulate himself. 

"You are." He yanked his hair back and pushed himself in completely. Harrison didn't yell or scream. He was quiet and let out a short breath Eobard hadn't realized he'd been holding. He pulled back and slammed forward, jarring Harrison with his thrusts. He briefly worried when he's started, but judging by the look on Harrison's face, he'd enjoyed the hell out of it.

**Harrison POV**

"Hfff…" Harrison gasped as Eobard rammed him harder into the desk. He'd never expected this to ever happen to him, but he couldn't deny as his body was raw where the straps were and where his stomach hit the desk each time Eobard moved, but it had never felt so good.

"Fuckkk." Eobard uttered as Wells felt himself tighten around him. Barry was always so sweet and never mistreated him, afraid to push boundaries, but not Eobard. It was like he looked for eggshells to stomp on just to hear them crack.

"Ahh…" Harrison let out another small sound as Eobard yanked him back up and held him by the straps and fucked him. Sex had never felt so painfully good. He felt himself getting closer, somehow, Eobard could tell and his movements got sharper and quicker.

"Hnnnfff…" Harrison managed to pull one of his arms back and bite down, bracing himself.

Just then, the door opened, they both stared blankly up and Barry stood in the doorway, his green eyes wide. He didn't say anything, just stared for what seemed like a lifetime, then closed the door behind him.

"Eobard…" He spoke quietly. He looked down and saw Harrison completely undone and hiding his face from view. Eobard responded very differently and slammed hard into Wells.

"Hnnn…" He muffled the sound against his arm. Barry stepped closer, yanked his shirt off and kicked his pants away in a flicker of gold, clearly not the jealous type. He moved over to where Harrison was hiding his face and pulled his arm back, leaned down and grabbed his chin and stared at him. Eobard pushed himself harder into him, causing Barry to grab Harrison's shoulders to hold him steady.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Barry whispered to him, making him flush with embarrassment he couldn't even pretend to hide.

"Faster Eobard." Barry instructed in a voice Harrison didn't recognize. He complied and Harrison jolted forward, while Barry caught him by the shoulders again. Red light filtered against his pale back and he knew he'd probably  last seconds longer. He winced and Barry arched his back, and slipped between Harrison and the desk. It was wet with his drool and Barry grabbed Harrison's hardness and pressed it inside.

"Fuck!" Harrison finally shouted as Eobard pounded inside him at a frequency he couldn't he handle and his movements echoed through him and into Barry. He bared his teeth beneath him and grabbed the front of the straps and kissed him hard, all teeth and tongue. Harrison fought his climax, jerking back and forth, but Eobard went faster, making him shout, but Barry muffled it with a kiss. He bit down on Barry's collarbone as he arched hard inside of him. Tears wet his cheeks and he buried his face into Barry's neck. Eobard shuddered and pulled away from him.

"Jesus…" He wiped himself off and kissed Harrison's cheek and pulled his pants back up.

Harrison was afraid to speak, but he knew everything would be okay. He pulled back and saw streams of white on Barry's stomach. Usually he didn't…ever… but he leaned in and licked it off.

"Harrison.." Barry panted, threading his fingers through his hair, and he pressed his mouth against Barry's hardness and pushed all the way down, hilting him. Barry arched hard and coated the back of his throat.

"Ahh…" Barry panted while Eobard rose a brow in appreciation. He pulled back and sucked what was left off and wiped his mouth with a cleaning rag off his desk. Harrison stood up and stumbled to his knees.

"Shit…" He muttered, unable to stand right. Who would after a metahuman fucking machine owned them? He was embarrassed by his limits, but Eobard went behind him and scooped him up, placing him on the desk beside Barry.

"Hi, I'm back." He chuckled darkly, making Barry smile.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Harrison POV**

He eventually made it back to bed, knowing full well that he'd be sore for days and that Barry and Eobard were probably going for round two. He took a shot of amber scotch. He couldn't remember what kind, but it was working and that's what mattered. He was a bit disturbed with how easily Eobard ripped his careful wall down in seconds. He wasn't sure if he was happy about it or not, but God it felt so good. It wasn't like that all the time, he never pushed himself, nor did Barry, but Eobard was notorious for pushing boundaries. It felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders though. He was so pent up with rage he never showed anyone, but just letting everything happen like that felt raw and so fucking good. He sat up slowly and grabbed the balm he made for Barry and used it on himself. He hissed, but then felt himself get hard from the pain feeling. He hated that he was this way, but he was conditioned to it now. He grabbed himself and pumped his hand, but he didn't feel anything. he tried again, but pressed his nails into his thigh and it worked.

"Fuck…" He muttered and dug his fingers in harder while his other hand moved quicker. He came quickly into a tissue and wiped himself off, tossing it in the trash. He made his way back to bed and stumbled.

"Whoa…" He chuckled out loud, feeling the effects of the alcohol and then closed his eyes.

**Barry POV**

He's on the floor, Eobard!" Barry ran over and scooped him up.

"I know" Eobard smiled behind him.

"What did you do?" He snapped and glared at Eobard.

"Just gave him something to relax." His smile grew wider,

"Besides, I have a present for him." He chuckled and pulled out something from his desk Barry didn't recognize.

"Don't hurt him." Barry warned, uncertain of what Eobard was going to do, but he trusted him too much to know that he'd never really hurt Wells.

"I won't." Eobard pressed the device against his chest twice while Barry rushed over to see what he'd done.

"Oh no…he's going to hate you forever." Barry chewed his lip and looked at Eobard's handiwork. He'd pierced Harrison's nipples.

Barry shook his head and crossed his arms, looking doubtful.

"We can claim it was an accident." Eobard shrugged his shoulders and patted and unconscious Harry's cheek. He lifted the blanket and pulled down his pants.

"Hey!" Barry's cheeks puffed out,

"What are you doing?!" He snapped, he wasn't liking how Eobard was using Harry as a doll. He'd put up with anything above the waist, but not there…

"Calm down." His blue eyes rolled and he lifted Harry's leg up and pressed something inside of him.

"It'll help him heal faster, I wasn't very nice." He pulled his blue boxers back up and then his pajama pants. He grabbed Harrison's hands and waved them around,

"Ooh I'm gonna be so pissed tomorrow, today won't have meant a thing." Eobard cackled and Barry couldn't do anything but hide his face and stifle his laughter.

"Where did you even get that stuff?" Barry asked.

"Seconds…really. It's nothing." Eobard smiled madly. It's amazing what the recall memory of fifteen minutes can do for a person.

"You're so different from him." He sat down and pulled one of Harry's hands away and held it in his hands. He leaned in and grabbed Eobard's too.

"He's so stoic and quiet and you…are his polar opposite." He laced Harry and Eobard's fingers together.

"I know…maybe that's why I like him so much too." He smiled.

"I have so many questions." He laid Harrison's hand against his chest and got up, straightened his pants.

"I need to get some sleep though, we can talk after everyone is at school and work okay?" Barry smiled and took Eobard's hand as he rose too. He leaned in and kissed him hard.

"Stop holding back with him." Eobard warned.

"I know, I saw… how he looked, with you." Barry slightly blushed and hugged him.

"You can sleep in the room across the hall okay? Same as last time."

"Alright." Eobard nuzzled his cheek before leaving the room quietly. He made his way past the kitchen and considered it. He went back up the stairs and crossed the hall and went into Nora's room instead. He tiptoed over towards her bed, almost tripping over her barbies as he made it to her bedside. He carefully pulled back the purple covers and slipped beneath the comforter. He smelled her floral scent as he nuzzled closer. He watched her eyelids flutter back and forth until they opened, huge and green.

"The man…with blue lightning." She whispered, "I'm scared daddy."

"You see him." Eobard already knew she was smart enough to know he wasn't Harrison Wells. She could sense the speedforce as deeply as he did.

"I know…me too." He scooted closer and pulled her tight against him.

"Do your other daddies know about this?" He asked.

She shook her head back and forth, then he nodded.

"It's okay, I'm here… I'll kill him if I have to." He eyes filtered a deep red and cast a small glow in the dark.

"I know." Nora smiled and curled up in his arms. Eobard leaned his head against hers. He'd rip off his arms, start there and then a leg next. He was a villain after all and he never forgot that. His mind, body, and soul belonged with them, and he'd fight to the death if it meant keeping them safe. He ran his hand against her back, comforting her. She was so small. He'd never had a daughter before, not even in his other life that no longer existed. It was otherworldly, special…

He closed his eyes and for once, he didn't have a nightmare. It was the best sleep he'd gotten in days. Hours later, Barry came in and shook his arm and then Nora's.

"Time for school, come on." He uttered. Nora unfurled herself from Eobard's embrace and she rubbed her eyes and reached for Barry. He scooped her up and carried her to the bathroom and shut the door. Eobard curled up and closed his eyes, too tired to function.

**Harrison POV**

He was up before everyone else, despite the lack of sleep. He walked to the cabinet and took his medicine and then brushed his teeth, washed his face and shaved. He felt better, more confident. He was still a little sore, but it was manageable. He pulled his shirt off and pulled on a white t-shirt then draped his white collared shirt over it and started buttoning it up. A sharp sting on his chest made him wince slightly as he adjusted his shirt. He blamed it on getting slammed into the table. He slipped on slacks, then followed with a belt and watch, then shoes. He made his way to the kitchen and grabbed cereal, finding his movement far more easier and kinder than last night had been. Another sharp stab in his chest. He figured he'd need to look at it. He kissed Barry on the cheek and Nora on the head as they left for school. He set his bowl of cereal down and unbuttoned his collar and pulled the white shirt down and gasped. His face went red and he lunged for Eobard. He should've known better…

Eobard grabbed him in mid rage-induced lunge by his hips and slammed him hard into his lap.

"I know your pissed…royally." He smiled, catching Harry's wrist in his hand before he was able to smack him.

"I can see how this must be difficult for you to understand…but trust me, your life will be so much better because of what I have done for you." Eobard smiled and pressed a thumb into the sensitive nub sticking out under his shirt. Harrison gasped and squirmed against him, but to his own horror, he'd leaned into his touch.

"I know how to take care of you…everything." He smiled and let go of his wrist and pressed it to his other one. Harrison mewled as Eobard pressed his cheek against his chest.

"See?" He whispered against his chest and Harrison's hands threaded through his hand and rubbed them gently.

"It's safer for you to…experiment…play." Eobard ran his lips over the sensitive spot. Harrison was flushed scarlet, but he wasn't saying no. Eobard slid the blazer off his arms and then discarded the button down shirt. Then the white one was pulled over his head. Harrison sucked in his lip and looked down at them.

"Everything was sterile, and precise." Eobard smiled,

"It's amazing what memory recall can do for you in fifteen minutes." He stopped and pressed his tongue to one of them, causing Harrison to gasp and toss his head back.

"Please…" He gasped. Eobard sucked on the left one harder, closing his mouth over it. He rutted in Eobard's lap. He did have to be careful not to make him bleed, since they were so new, but the balm he put on them had already worked miracles.

"More…" He panted and Eobard pulled the other, gently as he could since they were very new. Harrison wrapped his arms around his neck and arched against him, his length pressed through his pants and rutted against Eobard's stomach.

"Fuck…you're worse than I am." He smiled and knocked everything off the table and yanked his pants off. Harrison pulled his face down and kissed him hard, biting down on his lip.

"Hff.." Eobard unzipped his own pants, struggling slightly because he'd gotten so hard and worked up. He settled for them bunching at his thighs and pulled Harrison closer to the edge of the table and pushed inside him.

"Fuck." Harrison winced and Eobard looked down at his pulsing skin between his legs.

"Look at how beautiful you are." He smiled and took him in a fist and blurred his hand. Harrison tensed up and then Eobard leaned close and sucked his right nipple and trailed saliva across his chest and sucked the other one. Harrison's knees buckled and he started whimpering.

"Touch yourself…here." Eobard kept pumping his hips forward and he took Harrison's hands and placed them on his chest. He blushed, but his fingers tentatively rubbed the newly pierced skin and his mouth fell open and his fingers tightened around them. Eobard keened in response because Harrison's insides were tightening over and over around his core.

"Fuck…" Eobard went faster and then slapped Harrison's cheek. The doctor retracted slightly and shuddered as white thick streams covered his stomach. Eobard leaned down and closed his teeth over the left one and he half shouted/half gasped. He jerked against the table and Eobard pulled back and out, almost landing back in the chair.

Harrison panted and stared at the ceiling.

"I have a feeling I know you more than Barry does." Eobard leaned over him again and started cleaning him off with a warm damp towel.

"At least without your clothes on." He chuckled.

He was afraid to react and say yes, because he knew it was true. There were limits that Barry was afraid to cross with him because of his past, and they both knew it.

"I love watching you come undone." He smiled and kissed Harry. Eobard pulled back and helped him to stand. He leaned down to pull his pants up and looked up at him with innocent eyes.

"What? No…I have zero stamina." He snapped, but Eobard was already closing his lips over the head of his flaccid core. Harrison shuddered and started pulling at one of the piercings.

"Mmff…best gift I've ever given you." Eobard mouthed around him. He blushed in response, but felt a shock of heat rush through him and his toes were curling against the floor. Eobard struggled to take the entire length, he wouldn't lie, he wasn't as skilled at this like Harrison was, but he always gave his all with everything. He raked his teeth on the underside of his length, making him jump. Eobard almost spilled it everywhere, but quickly closed his mouth over it just in time.

"Mmmfff." Eobard clicked his teeth against his tongue and bit down gently. Harrison jerked away from him, panting.

"I can't….n…no more." He flopped on the ground and laid there. Eobard smiled and cleaned him off a second time and pulled his pants all the way up. He scooted close and nuzzled against his chest, now covered with a button down white shirt.

"Careful with those, they can get messed up pretty easily." He buttoned the top button on his shirt and smiled. He nodded and searched his eyes.

"I think you should let Barry spank you." Eobard smiled, placing his hand under his chin and smiled wider.

"I think you're overstepping your boundaries." Harrison scoffed. Eobard turned over and rolled on top of him.

"I think I'm pushing yours pretty…fucking…good." He panted in his ear. Harrison blushed again and sucked in his lower lip, unable to come up with a retort.

"I want you to fuck Barry…I want to watch." Eobard commanded as he straightened out Harrison's collar.

"Wear a tie too… It's hot." He got up and helped Harrison off the ground. The other man could only blush in response. The way he got nervous, even after Eobard ravaged him, reminded him too much of Barry. He knew he was falling for him too. It was that easy and something inside him snapped.

"I have to do some stuff before everyone gets home, but I guess I'll see you after work then." He smiled and kissed Harry softly.

"I love you." Harry barely mumbled, it came out like a whisper, but Eobard smiled and kissed him a second time for reassurance.

"I'll see you tonight." He smiled and gathered his bag and was out the door. Eobard folded his hands in front of him, contemplating what he should be doing now. He went through everything in Harry's desk and Barry's office and quickly pulled together the events of when he was last in their life.

"Shit…" He grumbled and sat on the floor surrounded by papers, half of what he brought with him. He needed to figure out where everything had gone wrong.

"Whatcha doing?" He heard a female voice echo through the room, making him jump.

"W...what?" He stared up at Harry's daughter Jessie… if he could remember correctly.

"Umm… just trying to figure out exactly when I kick the bucket." He blurted and then squinted at some papers.

"Oh." She folded her hands and sat beside him.

"I know you aren't him, but it's freaky." She smiled and stared at him, placing her hand under her chin to scrutinize him further. Eobard felt his cheeks burn slightly, uncertain of what he felt. It was almost protective, but he needed to know her better.

"Can I see?" She asked. Eobard flushed, not quite understanding what she meant.

"Your speed." She smiled wider. Eobard's expression changed and his lips curled into a smile.

"You want to race hmm?" His smile grew even wider when she zipped away for a millisecond and donned her uniform that was red and gold, similar to Barry's.

"I must admit…the black bolt is rather impressive." He commented and pulled his ring from his pocket.

"Let's go." He nodded. Jessie was out the door and pacing once Eobard stepped onto the porch, all in black and yellow leather.

"I like it." She smiled and he turned towards her.

"Why not race Barry?" He chided.

"He saves his energy when he needs it and racing me doesn't seem to be on the high priority list." She shrugged.

"Don't ever doubt his love for you." Eobard added quickly.

"I know, it just seems like he's happier when you're here. They both are."

"I know." He stated, eyeing her carefully.

"Hurry up grandpa!" She blasted off in a blaze of lighting that was more yellow than gold. Eobard stared blankly and shot after her with his signature red.

"Grandpa!!!" He snorted and caught up to her, but she was fast. He shoved his foot sideways and slanted to the left while she stopped just behind him, but with far more grace.

"You're good." He smiled and watched her.

"Hungry?" She smiled and they changed quickly and ate at Big Belly Burger.

"So what are they like when I'm not there?" Eobard asked.

"Harry has a stick up his ass most of the time and Barry is too busy saving the world." She pouted.

"Oh God…they're boring without me!" He laughed.

"Harry is sweet." He smiled.

"Yeah, he's pretty much the best dad ever because he worked with Cisco and made a suit for me." She cooed. Eobard watched her face light up and smiled.

"But umm…" She trailed off uncertain with what to say.

"So…anyone new in your life?" He smiled.

"N..no" she laughed and blushed.

"I'm not stupid." He rose a brow and crossed his arms.

"Fine…there's someone I like, but I don't know if she-" Jesse covered her mouth and looked away. Eobard's smile grew and he mirrored her movement and covered his mouth too.

"I won't say anything." He smiled,

"I know it's Caitlin." He folded his hands over the table and titled his head in a nonchalant way.

Her eyes widened and she hid her expression from him, he didn't need to see it in order to know what she felt.

"Yeah…Zoom?" Eobard asked, being careful. Jesse nodded and he took her hand and held it.

"I'll kill him." He promised. She watched him, knowing he was gone already.

"I know." She smiled curtly and started cleaning up her mess. Eobard threw a paper ball at her head. She laughed and knocked it away. He wasn't sure where to go now, but just then, Barry ran up and kissed his cheek. His smile widened and he suddenly wanted to be alone with him…at that second.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked, watching Barry's eyes light up, exactly like his Barry's did. He followed him out the door and took his hand in his.

"Why did all of this happen. Why chose me to save it?" He asked. Barry's smile filled Eobard with a sense of worth.

"Because I know you're capable." Barry turned and nuzzled his cheek.

"I know you're looking at my moles." Eobard scoffed and Barry erupted with laughter.

"Good to know some things never change." He smiled.

"I will be there for you. When you run." Barry got serious,

"I will save you when the wormhole opens." Barry finished, staring at him hard.

"Wh..why do I even need to open it in the first place." Eobard asked.

"Because I go back to save my mom, and pretty much realize…after everything I've done, it has to happen in order for the timeline to remain intact." Barry smiled.

"Oh." Eobard's shoulders slumped.

"I know you've become rather fond of Harry too…that's why it has to open. If you want him to stay with us." Barry ran a hand in Eobard's hair.

"I'm staying for a week." Eobard muttered.

"No, you can't keep coming back to us…to me," Barry shook his head.

"You have to return to your timeline. If you don't, then time will come after you. I can see you don't look very stable." Barry saw through everything.

"I made a list of things for you to do." Barry smiled as they continued to walk along the sidewalk. Eobard glanced around and saw a red blur go past him.

"She's a beautiful speedster." He smiled, knowing it was Jesse.

"I know." Barry cooed.

"I don't know what to say to Cisco…How to get him to like me." Eobard admitted.

"You will… I'm not giving you all the answers." Barry laughed and took off running for their house. Eobard stood there with his hair mussed from the draft of the speedforce. He smiled and went into an alleyway, chuckled as he did it, thinking of how cliché it seemed. He blasted into his yellow suit and zoomed through the city. He was running towards the house until he heard a cry for help. He slammed his feet into the ground and observed his surroundings and saw a man dangling from a crane in an unfinished building. Eobard watched his white helmet slip off his head and he'd slipped. Eobard's eyes widened and he surged forward and charged up the side of the building, doing exactly what he'd taught his Barry not that long ago, creating chains of red lightning rippling off his feet as he stared at the terror in the man's eyes. Eobard sucked in his lower lip and almost laughed. How had he never known how people looked just before they were saved? He sucked in a breath as he hit the ground and kept up his momentum and then gently set him on the ground. The construction worker stumbled and vomited as he managed to stand on his feet. Eobard gave a curt nod and ran off. He managed to stifle his laughter until he made it down to the front door of his house. He clapped his knee and pushed open the door. Harry was staring dumbfounded at him, a tool in his hand.

"Tinkering again with something?" Eobard looked over at his hands.

"Y..yes." He stammered, blushed and turned away scowling.

"That good mood didn't last very long did it?" Eobard gave an evil grin. Harry's eyes narrowed and he slammed the door to his office.

"What's wrong with him?" Eobard turned and watched Barry hang up his gun holster and coat from the precinct.

"That's like…a hug from him." Barry laughed at him.

"Oh…" Eobard pursed his lips and smiled.

"Do they always look that way when they are falling?" He asked. Barry's brow rose and he smiled wide,

"Yeah…pretty much. You eventually get used to it." He shut the door behind him.

"I don't think I ever will." He chuckled. He couldn't wait to do it more.

"The last night I saved someone I killed the robber…Like, completely tore a hole through him. Central City still thinks I'm not helping." He scoffed.

"I remember that." Barry laughed, "I think you were getting a blue slushie at the time." Barry laughed louder and started taking papers out of his shoulder bag.

"Here's the list I made for you." Barry smiled.

Eobard narrowed his eyes and squinted, reminding Barry so much of Harrison.

"Hey… This…is…your mistakes?!" Eobard snorted and swatted Barry with the papers.

"What if Flashpoint never happens then?" Eobard sucked in his lower lip, curious to know.

"Then no Savitar." Barry smiled.

"I don’t know who the hell that is, but okay." Eobard smiled, knowing he'd fix anything Barry asked of him.

"If you mess up the timeline, you're all in trouble. Barry has to do everything he did in the past, don't you dare screw that up." Harrison scoffed, opening his office door again.

"Flashpoint must happen in order for the timeline to remain intact." Harrison finished.

"You've got some traveling to do." Barry smiled at Eobard.


End file.
